Samwise, The Brave
by loveofthering
Summary: In this chapter mistress Rosie dies and Sam must honor his last promise to her.......Please R & R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Bag End is filling up with Gamgee children as Sam is hoping for a son who wants to be a gardener just like him and his father before him. Being Mayor keeps Sam busy and Rosie's hands are full with the care of all their children. Sam notices one of their children is really special and it worries him.  
  
Samwise, The Brave  
  
His old withered hands closed the book that he had been writing for hours as he finished the very last line. 'So this is it. It is finally finished,' Sam thought to himself. "Only one last thing to do and that is to deliver this to my girl."  
  
Sam placed the book into the box but it would not fit as it did when he took it out. He thought odd of this. Looking deep into the box he could see something that had been added in the box. He pulled out a rainmaker rattle and laughed as the memories that rolled in the back of his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Slow yourself down and give your mother some needed quiet!" shouted Sam at his children. Frodo and Elanor came around the corner of the kitchen and began to usher the smaller children outside to leave for the Bolgers.  
  
"Old Fredegar Bolger told me that his sister Estella is visiting and she has promised to make cherry tarts if you little ones are good today," Sam smiled at the group of his smaller children. "When you come back tomorrow morning, you'll have a new baby brother or sister."  
  
"Will you send me word when Mama has the baby?" Frodo asked.  
  
"You'll have to find out when the younger ones will, Frodo and Elanor. The mid-wife will be along in no time. With just her and I helping with the bringing of the babe, I'll not have a hand free this time," commented Sam. "Now be off with you, my dear little ones."  
  
Sam watched six of his children skipping down the steps and through the gate as they all turned to wave good-bye to their father.  
  
"Sam! Sam!" Rosie called from the bedroom. Sam shut the front door and ran to Rosie's side.  
  
""It's time Sam. The baby is coming right now!" Rosie told him.  
  
"But the mid-wife is not here yet!" Sam said alarmed as panic set in.  
  
"You'll have to do this time, Sam. We have done this six times already," Rosie said calmly. "After six, this one should not be a bother."  
  
By the time Sam prepared all the things he needed to deliver the baby, the baby began to make his way into the world. Sam's eyes widened in surprise at seeing the seventh Gamgee being born. Just as the infants head was out, Sam noticed that the cord was rapped around it's little neck.  
  
Sam shouted, "Rosie! Do not push, breath!" Sam knew from stories he heard from others of loosing their baby because of this. His heart began to beat wildly in his chest as fear began to shake his very soul.  
  
Rosie fell back upon the pillow breathing as fast as she could.  
  
Sam knew he had to put his fear aside and focus just on the infant. The baby needed him now and Sam was not going to allow his child to die. He put those thoughts from his mind and began to work.  
  
Sam's hands shook as he placed one hand upon the infant's head and taking his fingers he gently pulled the cord over the baby's head. As he did, he turned the infant gently and noticed the baby's face was a dark blue and was not breathing on his own. Seized in panic Sam worked rapidly and shouted at Rosie, "Push!" as he freed the cord.  
  
With one big push, the infant landed into Sam's open arms. Quickly Sam worked to tie and cut the cord as he turned the infant over and cleaning out the baby's mouth. He gently brought the infant to his mouth and lightly forced some air into its lungs. Again he tried and again, but still the infant did not breathe.  
  
"Sam! The baby is not crying?" Rosie said as she intently listened for the faintest cry.  
  
"I'm working on it, Rosie!" Sam said in a strained voice.  
  
Rosie raised her head and gasped seeing Sam rapidly trying to breathe for the infant.  
  
She held her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming, as her eyes remained frozen on the two in front of her. The seconds ticked by and still the infant did not cry.  
  
Rosie's voice let out a scream of sorrow as the door burst open and the mid- wife rushed into the room. Seeing Sam working on the infant, the mid-wife took the infant and rushed from the room.  
  
Knowing there was nothing more Sam could do. He rushed to Rosie's side and held her tightly in his arms. They both looked at each other in shock as the tears rolled down their face. Within a few seconds a loud infant wailed out its first cry and their despair turned to over joy. "The baby is all right!" shouted Sam. "It's going to be okay!" Sam wrapped his arms around Rosie crying with tears of happiness.  
  
"Tis a boy! And a big one, to say the least. He's fine now, so don't you be fretting none," said Mother Mags. "We'll have him cleaned up proper and back into your loving arms." The mid-wife held the naked crying infant and reached for his blanket and clothing as she turned to take him back into the kitchen.  
  
Sam looked at Rosie and burst out laughing. He circled his arms around his wife and kissed her.  
  
She returned shortly with the infant wrapped warmly in his blanket. "Now my lad, you take your boy fer a walk and show him the kitchen. I'll be tending your wife," Mother Mags told him as she put his son into his arms.  
  
"Sam bring him to me," asked Rosie.  
  
"All in good time there, Mother," said Mother Mags. "You had him for nine months, tis time you shared him with his father. I need to tend you first and I'll bring the babe when we are done."  
  
Sam pulled the blanket from his son's face and smiled at seeing the pink little face and tiny little nose as Sam walked out of the bedroom and stood in the kitchen just staring at this wonderful site.  
  
"You got yourself a fighter there, Mrs. Gamgee. A fine wee boy he is," Mother Mags told her as she cleaned up Rosie and made her comfortable in her bed.  
  
"Is he beautiful, Mother Mags?" asked Rosie.  
  
"Tis so, a fine looker, he is. As white of hair as the Gaffer, bless his poor soul," commented Mother Mags and after a long pause she continued. "Unnatural if you ask me. Never in all of Mother Mags long years, have I not seen nothing like it. Born twelve of me own children and mid-wife to half the town of Hobbiton, by my counting. All these blonde hair children running around. The Elves has spread their magic around is all I can say about it. Trouble could come of such things as unnatural for hobbits." Mother Mags shook her gnarled old finger towards Rosie in warning her. She busied herself in changing the linens on the bed and brought Rosie her bed jacket to warm herself.  
  
"Tis time the young master to be fed, I'll fetch him straight away and make a good mid-morning meal for the both of you," said Mother Mag.  
  
Opening the door Mother Mag paused and watched the new father talking with his son.  
  
"Him is just the sweetest little fellow. Daddy is going to teach him all about gardening and growing only the best flowers and vegetables this township has ever seen. Yes, he is," Sam spoke in a silly, gently tone of voice.  
  
'Not an hour old and you already be teaching him about gardening, Master Samwise?" asked Mother Mags.  
  
Sam turned sharply to see Mother Mags watching him. "Can't help it none, not one of my other six children have an interest of it. There should be one Gamgee as gifted as the Gaffer was," Sam told her.  
  
"Looking at those thick hands of the boy, I'll wager this one will take to it right off!" said Mother Mags. "The Gaffer would be right proud of his lad, if he was still around, mind you."  
  
"How is Rosie doing?" asked Sam.  
  
"Go see fer yourself, Mayor Gamgee. She's doing right fine."  
  
Sam carried the baby into the bedroom and gently laid him down into Rosie's outstretched arms.  
  
Rosie looked long into his sweet little face and cooed as she gently stroked his cheek. "Sam, What should we name this little one?" asked Rosie.  
  
"I was just talking with Mother Mags and she thinks this one will be a gardener. So I was thinking that perhaps we name him Hamfast. What do you think Rosie?" asked Sam.  
  
"The Gaffer would have liked that, Sam," said Rosie. "It's a fine name and well deserving of this little one here."  
  
Sam wrapped his arms around them both and kissed Rosie and then little Hamfast.  
  
~*~  
  
Within a year, little Hamfast grew and took his first few steps by himself. When Sam would sit in front of the fireplace on his chair, he would tell his children their favorite bedtime story of the Nine fingered hobbit named Mr. Frodo and Samwise the Brave, as he named in his story. The children would all gather around together on the floor sitting in front of him, while a younger child sat in his lap.  
  
Just like every other time that Rosie would place Hamfast in Sam's lap, he would cry and scream to get down. In fact he was doing a lot more screaming every time someone would pick him up to cuddle him. However, left to his own accord, Hamfast would entertain himself for hours at a time. Usually his favorite item would be finding a long string on the floor or pulling one from a rug.  
  
"I want to hear about Mr. Frodo, did he ever destroy the ring?" asked little Pippin.  
  
"Now I have not gotten that far yet, Pip," said Sam.  
  
But Da, I just can't wait. I want to know now," said little Pippin.  
  
"Now look, your brother Merry is not fussing about the ending. Nor should you. I'll get to it when the times comes," said Sam. "Who wants to hear about Samwise the Brave and how he got Mr. Frodo to take him with him when he left the fellowship by the shore?"  
  
"That's my favorite part, Da!" said Frodo excitedly.  
  
Rosie walked over and placed Hamfast into Sam's lap. Again he arched his back and wiggled to get down.  
  
"Oh, Mama. You know he hates that. Ham is just going to ruin the story!" shouted Pippin.  
  
"Now Pip, Ham has to learn to sit still and listen also," Rosie told him.  
  
"But it does not look like it is going to be this evening! My love," said Sam as little Hamfast scampered off to sit on his favorite rug with all the strings.  
  
Rosie shook her head as she watched Hamfast find another string and pulled it free from the rug. She rubbed her rounded belly and only hoped that the eighth baby would not be so stubborn. Rosie returned to the kitchen to finish washing the dishes.  
  
When Sam finished the story and ending where Samwise the Brave and Mr.Frodo first realized that they were lost and a foul creature was following them. Sam announced it was bedtime.  
  
"Oh no, Da! Can't we hear what happens next to Mr. Frodo?" asked Pippin. "Who's the creature that is following them?"  
  
"That is tomorrow's story, my boy," said Sam as he directed little Pippin to his bedroom. Merry soon followed and told his brother to stop asking so many questions.  
  
Rosie pick up Hamfast as he screaming wanting to get down. Sam was at her side and took Hamfast from her. "Rosie, I'll get him ready for bed. You need your rest. I'll be in shortly as soon as this little one is asleep."  
  
Sam kissed his wife good night and took the screaming Hamfast to his room to change him and feed him his bottle.  
  
This is the end of chapter one and in Chapter two Sam becomes very worried about his little boy. Rosie gives birth to her eighth child and Bag End is filling up with the Gamgee children. If you like the beginning of this story please let me know by your reviews as I am trying to decide to continue this.. 


	2. Chapter 2 From Darkness to Hope

Chapter 2  
  
From Darkness to Hope  
  
The end of the year was coming to a close and everyone in Hobbiton was preparing for the grandest party that had ever been seen in the Shire. Meriadoc Brandybuck was being named Master of Buckland. Hobbits from all over the Shire were going to attend- from Tooks to Bucklanders and many other townships in between. They have arranged for the party to be given in honor of Merry the Magnificent in Hobbiton at a central location. Hobbiton was beginning to overflow with so many coming to celebrate.  
  
Sam was kept busy with the planning and organization of getting the party grounds ready for such a grand event. He was gone most of each day and into the evening hours with its preparation.  
  
Sam approached his front door of Bag End, and he heard crying and screaming coming from behind the door. Sam quickly opened the door to find Rosie in tears and little Ham lying on the floor having another outrageous tantrum.  
  
Rushing to Rosie's side, Sam knelt down to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What's the matter, Rosie?" he asked her.  
  
"It's Ham. I cannot do anything with him. He cries constantly and has now stopped eating. He isn't talking yet, and he isn't showing any signs of understanding m-my words. It's though he's lost in his own world and won't let anyone near him," she sobbed.  
  
Sam gave her a minute and held her tightly in his arms. He stroked her long curls in hopes of calming her down.  
  
"And that's not all, Sam," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "After he's only slept for a couple of hours during the night, he wakes and walks around the nursery. He will not stay in bed, and he won't go back to sleep again." She buried her face into Sam's shoulder as she continued to cry. "I don't know what to do! And poor little Pippin, he goes to find Elanor to comfort him because he knows I don't have the time anymore."  
  
"There, there now, Rosie," said Sam. "We'll figure something out. Please don't fret. I'll take Ham with me as much as I can. I'll hire Estella to help you with everything here at Bag End. I promise Rosie everything will be all right, you will see. Come now and dry your tears."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Sam took Ham to see the healers to make sure he was not suffering from an illness. After spending half the morning going over everything they could think of, they found nothing that could be causing his problems. They only suggested that perhaps his difficult birth had caused him some damage. This news broke Sam's heart, and he worried how he was going to tell Rosie.  
  
The weight of guilt overshadowed his thoughts, as he felt responsible for Ham's problems. If he would have been quicker, when he was born with the cord around his neck instead of panicking those few seconds-maybe that would have made the difference. Sam's heart ached as he carried his son back to Bag End.  
  
Rosie looked up into Sam's eyes when he entered the front door. He placed Ham on the floor and watched him scamper off to find the rug with all those strings.  
  
Rosie watched Sam as he came closer to her and she could tell that his news was not going to be anything good. She mentally prepared herself.  
  
"What is it, Sam?"  
  
"They could not find any illness with Ham. But they think that perhaps his birth caused damage to him. He may never get any better, Rosie."  
  
Rosie burst into tears as she held her over-developed stomach, her hand resting over her eighth child.  
  
"Rosie, 'tis hard news I've told you, but I've learned, even at these times, to look for hope," said Sam.  
  
They held each other, trying to find comfort in each other's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam ordered new rooms to be built at Bag End, since his children had taken every room. He hired Estella to help Rosie with the children. And just like Sam had promised, he spent as much time with Ham as he could spare.  
  
While the workers were planning how they would add additional rooms onto Bag End, Sam took Ham into his study.  
  
"Say Da!" Sam encouraged his son.  
  
But Ham only jabbered and would not try to make the same sound.  
  
"Please, Ham. Da is only two little letters. Please! For your Da, now say it," Sam pressed him.  
  
Ham got up and ran to the door and stood there waiting for Sam to open it.  
  
"Say Da!"  
  
Ham started crying and screaming wanting the door to be opened.  
  
Sam heard someone knocking on the front door and since Ham seemed to have had enough of him, trying to get him to talk. Sam opened the study door, and he ran to find his favorite rug and strings.  
  
Slowly Sam walked over to the front door and opened it. Standing there as shocked as he possibly could be was Gimli. Sam's eyes widened and a big smile broke the corners of his lips.  
  
"So you still remember me, now do you?" asked Gimli in his usual gruff voice.  
  
"You could have blown me over with a feather from being so surprised!" said Sam. "Welcome, my friend! Please come in."  
  
"It's be long since I've seen your face, my fine hobbit," commented Gimli.  
  
"Yes, too long it has been," said Sam as he extended his hand to greet him. "Can I get you a drink and something to eat?"  
  
"A drink would do," said Gimli.  
  
"Please come sit while I fetch you a tall ale," said Sam and he raced into the kitchen to find Rosie to tell her they had company.  
  
Sam introduced Gimli to his family and his children stood frozen in their place at seeing a dwarf for the first time. They were afraid to venture any close to the dwarf. Sam chuckled to himself at their expressions.  
  
Rosie shooed them back to their rooms and told Estella to prepare a room for their guest. Since Pippin and Merry were already sharing a room together Frodo would have to give his room up and sleep with his brothers.  
  
Ham ran around the corner and directly into Gimli's legs. The dwarf bent down to pick up the child. Both Rosie and Sam were shocked that he did not make a fuss, but rather enjoyed being in Gimli's arms. Ham grabbed Gimli's graybeard and tried to pull some hairs out to have a string.  
  
Gimli laughed with delight at the little lad. Gimli sat down with Ham on his lap as he twisted Gimli's beard round his little fingers.  
  
"Here, let me take him back to the nursery," Rosie offered.  
  
"Do not bother yourself. We are just becoming friends," said Gimli. "Tell me little one, what is your name?"  
  
But Ham did not speak nor look up into Gimli's face as if he did not hear him, but kept playing with his beard.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gimli. Our son cannot speak," said Sam sadly.  
  
Gimli looked up into Sam's eyes and could see the pain in them. Gimli could tell that the child was not as he should be.  
  
"I have a nephew on my mother's side who is half-minded. Born that way, we are guessing. It is an amazing thing with him. You see Master Samwise, that boy could paint the most wonderful pictures that you have ever seen in your entire life. He cannot take care of himself, not by a bit, you see. But we dwarves all care for him greatly," said Gimli. "Perhaps this little one will do the same."  
  
"Thank you, Gimli. That gives me a lot of hope," said Sam sincerely as he looked up into Rosie's eyes.  
  
Gimli put Ham on the floor and he toddled away happily.  
  
"Now, the reason for my visit, Master Samwise. I have been sent here by King Éomer of Rohan. He has instructed me to bring to Master Merry gifts from his kingdom to honor him," said Gimli. "My wagon is full and I was hoping to keep them here until the day of the party.'  
  
"By all means, Gimli. I'll be honored to see to them myself. My Rosie has a room for you here at Bag End. You must stay with us and tell us everything that has been going on in Gondor. But first let us unload your wagon. I want to hear all about King Elessar and his Queen Arwen. Also Legolas, you must tell us about him," said Sam  
  
When they finished bringing the boxes into Bag End. Rosie had a fine evening meal on the table as they all gathered around and ate their meal. The children held on to every word that Gimli spoke of his travels and the people that he and their father had known.  
  
Gimli noticed that Rosie struggled in trying to feed Ham, since he would spit out the food that she placed into his mouth. So Gimli took out a small piece of Lembas and broke off a corner of it.  
  
Sam, seeing the Lembas, commented, "Now that is something I do not miss nor care to have another bite of."  
  
"Tis not for you, Master Samwise. Give it to Ham and see if he will eat this," commented Gimli.  
  
Sam took the Lembas and placed it into his son's mouth. And low and behold, Ham enjoyed the crunchy texture of it. His little lips smacked with delight and he reached for another small bite.  
  
"That will fill his belly full," said Gimli.  
  
"Why, Master Gimli, you are amazing!" commented Rosie as she smiled sweetly to him. "I could hardly ever get him to eat anything."  
  
"But where in the Shire will I get a supply of Lembas?" Sam commented.  
  
"I have a good supply in my bags for traveling, and Ara-ahem-King Elessar always has plenty in Gondor. I will send you some boxes from time to time, if that helps you any."  
  
"Yes, Gimli. That would be wonderful. Seeing how he has a liking for it and all," said Sam.  
  
"Well, it's done then! You can count on those boxes coming from now on," said Gimli.  
  
As they finished the last of their ale and smoked a pipe full of Long Bottom Leaf, Pippin came running into the kitchen to see his father.  
  
"Are you going to tell us more about Mr. Frodo and Samwise the Brave?" asked Pippin.  
  
Sam's face turned a bit red as he looked at Gimli from the corner of his eye at naming himself Samwise the Brave and said, "Now Pip, we have company tonight. It would surely bore him to hear our tales."  
  
"On the contrary, Master Samwise. I would enjoy hearing the old tale again," said Gimli.  
  
"Once I have Ham down to sleep, we will try," said Sam.  
  
"But Da! Ham never wants to sleep. It'll take too long and then we'll all be in bed asleep," argued Pippin. "And besides, it has been over a week since you last told us about seeing the Oliphaunts and meeting Faramir."  
  
"Oh! Sounds like a good tale there!" said Gimli with his own excitement building as he never heard the entire story for Frodo's and Sam's travels through Middle Earth.  
  
"Sam, I'll put the little master to bed," offered Estella. "Please go tell your story to your children."  
  
"Thank you, Estella," said Sam and he lead them all to his favorite chair by the fireplace.  
  
Sam began his tale, Gimli listening intently.  
  
"There we were lying on a high hillside and looking down at waves of foreign men folk carrying long spears and bows. The creature Gollum right at our side a'tellin' us about the evil Sauron calling all evil men to him. Fearful I was as I gazed down upon them. Then just as we're about to leave the thick grove of trees parted..."  
  
"Sam, I cannot get Ham to sleep. He won't stop crying. I'm sorry, but I don't have the heart to wake poor Rosie, since she needs her rest," said Estella.  
  
"Oh! NO!" shouted the children and especially little Pippin who complained the loudest.  
  
"Sorry, Children-and Gimli! Perhaps tomorrow I'll finish the story," said Sam as he apologized.  
  
"There now, little ones. Your father may not be able to finish his tale, but I have a tale about my times during the fellowship," said Gimli.  
  
All the children turned around and sat back down to listen.  
  
******  
  
This is the end of chapter 2 and Chapter 3 will be about the party and how Sam finds more hope for his little boy, Ham. Pippin finds a new interest and Rosie has her baby.  
  
Sorry- got a little too long winded on this chapter.... It is nice to have you back reading my story again, Mlynnbloom...You are so awesome! Welcome to Tessa11, I hope you like this story and keep coming back to read more. I love having new people review. Toomanycurls.I just love your name! Thank you too for your review, it keeps me writing to know that you are enjoying this story. Hope you come back to read some more! 


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

A/N: chapter two was updated and edited by Lula...Thank you so much for all your help with this! Your are an incredible writer!!!!! I only hope that I will remember everything you taught me.. My face is very red from all the errors and bad sentence structures...I so suck at that!  
  
Welcome back Aemilia Rose..Thank you again for all your kind words and reviewing my story. Thank you again everyone for coming back for chapter 2 and hopefully Chapter 3...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Party  
  
Gimli went on and on about his story of Helm's deep and the children's eyes were wide with fear. Little Pippin snuggled a little closer to Merry and hid his eyes when Gimli would suddenly jump upon the table and pretended to swing his axe. "84 swings with my axe and 84 orcs lay dead at my feet, while the elf only managed to take down 80 with his bow. Black blood oozed from every corner of the keep. Bodies so high you had to climb over them."  
  
Little Rose ran crying from the room as Elanor ran after her. Estella came around the corner to see what was going on. "Gimli!" shouted Estella. "This is no bedtime story to be telling small children! They'll not sleep a wink!"  
  
"Oh! I beg your pardon, Miss Estella. I forgotten myself," said Gimli.  
  
"Come children, that is enough for tonight!" said Estella as she scowled at Gimli.  
  
"It was just getting good! I want to hear the end of the story!" said Merry being very excited.  
  
"I think I want to go to bed now," said Pippin in a frighten voice. "You c- c-coming with me, Merry!"  
  
"Come on Pip, I'll take you to your bedroom and I'll let you sleep next to me," said Frodo.  
  
Gimli could hear little Ham screaming and screaming in his room and he thought about the rainmaker he had in his bag. The sound of it always seemed very relaxing to him and he thought it could help little Ham to sleep.  
  
Gimil pulled out his bag and dug through it until he found just what he was looking for.  
  
Opening the door of the nursery, Gimli saw Sam struggling trying to sooth his son to sleep.  
  
"May I come in?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Yes, please do. Nothing seems to work to calm Ham down at night. He is like this every night," stated Sam.  
  
"Here I have something I think Ham might like," said Gimli as he presented the rainmaker to little Ham. Gimli rolled it back and forth as the beads falling from inside the wooden tube sounded like rain hitting a windowpane.  
  
Instantly Ham stopped crying and reached for the rainmaker. He lay down on his bed and turned it over and over again listening to its gentle sound.  
  
"The dwarves believe if you rattle the rainmaker under a cloudy day, the rain will hear its call and let down its raindrops from their clouds," said Gimli.  
  
"Rain or no, little Ham loves it!" said Sam in shock as he watched his little boy lying quietly, for the first time in months, in his bed. "Gimli, you have a knack with the boy and there is no denying it."  
  
"He's a wonderful little boy, Sam," said Gimli. "I'll sit with him awhile until he has fallen asleep."  
  
"Thank you, Gimli. I sure could use a bit of a break," commented Sam as he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Gimli sat in the chair next to the boy and he had a thought about him. Brushing his long beard aside, he took the locket attached around his neck and opened it. There were three strands of Galadriel's hair. Taking one hair from the locket and reaching for Ham's blanket and weaving the strand between the threads, Gimli said out loud, "If there is any grace left in this special strand, Lady of Light, please grace this little one before me."  
  
Gimli placed the blanket over Ham and watched as he slowly fell asleep with the rainmaker still in his small hand.  
  
Gimli tip-toed to the door and silently walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning as the hobbits gathered under the party tree to begin the celebration of Merry the Magnificent becoming the Master of Buckland, all awaited for his arrival.  
  
Thunderous hooves echoed the roads of Hobbiton as Merry lead a hundred Bucklanders that paraded behind him. From the north, another parade of horses marched down from the rolling hills and entered the town at the same time. Peregrin Took with his new wife Diamond at his side and the Took clan followed him.  
  
Shouts of praise echoed through Hobbiton as the hobbits all called out, "Merry the Magnificent is coming!"  
  
Sam and Gimli stood in the center of the Hobbiton hobbits, as they awaited Merry to enter the party grounds. Rosie, Estella and the line of Gamgee children stood behind him.  
  
Merry proudly dismounted his horse and walked over to Sam. Shaking their hands in greeting, they welcomed their guests. Pippin who carried his son Faramir, while Diamond walked next to him also greeted Sam and Merry.  
  
Mayor Samwise Gamgee raised his hands to begin his speech of welcoming and introduced Gimli to the crowd. Gimli stood before Merry and repeated the message that King Éomer directed him to say. "Master Merry, The King of Rohan, King Éomer and his sister Éowyn have asked me to bring you these gifts to celebrate you becoming the Master of Buckland. For all that you have done in their service, their undying gratitude, I present these gifts to you," said Gimli as he gestured to the hobbits to bring the gifts to Merry.  
  
The Hobbits brought the boxes and sat them down at Merry's feet. Opening them, Merry held up the shield of Rohan and sword of Éomer, as the crowd shouted. There were boxes of swords and shields for all the Bucklanders, made to specific size just for them. A chest was brought to Merry and opened. Inside there were golden coins that filled the chest. Then Gimli approached Merry and handed him the reins of a miniature horse that the King handpicked himself. Merry was greatly honored to accept these gifts and had the Bucklanders load them in their wagons.  
  
"And now Merry, we have prepared the finest feast to celebrate, as a gift from all the hobbits, of Hobbiton," said Sam as he led Merry to the tents, as the crowds parted, so Merry could be the first one to eat.  
  
As the hobbits all filled their plates full and found a table for themselves. Rosie and Diamond sat together. Rosie had two-year old Goldilocks on her lap, while Diamond had three-year old Faramir on hers. "Oh, Diamond your boy is so handsome!" said Roise in awe of her son.  
  
Little Goldilocks instantly reached her chubby little hands and grabbed Faramir, pulling him towards her as she bent over and kissed his lips, leaving a coat baby drool.  
  
"I guess, little Goldilocks thinks so, too," said Diamond as they both giggled at such a cute site.  
  
Estella walked pass Sam, Merry, Gimli and Pippin as they took their seat at the head of the table. Estella carrying little Ham suddenly began to cry and scream and he tried to wiggle out of her arms. Merry suddenly jumped up from his seat and took little Ham from Estella to help her. And when their eyes met, Merry stood frozen in place. Without taking his eyes from her, Merry handed little Ham over to Sam. "This can not be little Estella, Fatties little sister, can it?" Merry asked.  
  
"It can be, Meriadoc Brandybuck!" said Estella acting a bit offended, but all the while a sparkle glowing in her eyes.  
  
Merry pushed Pippin off from his chair and offered Estella to sit beside him.  
  
"But I can not, Merry. I must take care of little Ham," Estella commented.  
  
"That is Sam's boy, let him take care of his own!" said Merry still gazing into Estella's eyes.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes at Merry as Ham struggled to get down. Gimli reached over and pick-up Ham and placed him in his lap. Ham grabbed hold of Gimli's beard and yanked it hard in his small little fist, as Gimli let out a loud yelp. Ham squealed in glee having all those strings of beard to play with.  
  
Little Pippin and his brother Merry dash under the table where their namesakes were sitting with their father. When Peregrin Took stood up after being shoved off his chair by Merry Brandybuck, Peregrin accidentally stepped onto little Pippin's fingers as he let out a loud scream of pain. Peregrin reached under the table and pulled the two boys in front of him.  
  
"Pip and Merry, what are you two boys up too?" shouted Sam.  
  
Peregrin and Meriadoc both stared at Sam and then at the two boys.  
  
"We just wanted to met them is all," said Pippin.  
  
"From under the table?" asked Sam.  
  
"So these are the two boys you have named after us, is it?" asked Meriadoc.  
  
"Let's have a look see at them," stated Peregrin.  
  
Little Pipin shook as the tall hobbit knelt down in front of him. He lowered his eyes being somewhat shy of Peregrin.  
  
Meriadoc turned and faced little Merry and noticed he had a large bulge in his weskit pocket. Meriadoc reached in his pocket and pulled out an over ripen tomato and burst out laughing. "You named them well, Sam!" shouted Meriadoc.  
  
"Give the tomato to me Merry and yours also Pippin!" shouted Sam as he knew Pippin did whatever his brother Merry was doing.  
  
Pippin reached into his pocket and pulled his out, handing it to his father.  
  
Peregrin put his arm around Pippin knowing exactly how he felt and said, "Looks to me that these good folks could use a toe-tapping. How about you helping me tune up my fiddle?" asked Peregrin.  
  
Pippin's eyes light up as a huge grin came across his face. "Oh! Yes! I would love that!" shouted Pippin.  
  
"Maybe while I am here for a couple of days I could teach you to play a tune. What do you say about that, Pip!" said Peregrin.  
  
When Peregrin struck up his fiddle, other hobbits join in and began to play a lively tune while little Pippin sat next to his namesake.  
  
Two little toddlers wondered out onto the dance floor as Faramir gave Goldilocks a bear hug and swung her around in his arms.  
  
The hobbits all broke out in laughter watching the little ones dance.  
  
That is the end of chapter 3..I got off a little from my original plan for Chapter 3, but I hoped you liked it. I had fun writing it. Chapter 4 will have more about Sam's children and .and I swear Rosie will finally have her eighth baby. 


	4. Chapter 4 Fodda

Chapter 4  
  
Fod-da  
  
As Peregrin stood on the stage playing his fiddle with the other hobbits accompany him, many of the hobbits began to dance. Merry asked Estella for a dance and held her tightly as they slowly moved across the dance floor. Peregrin began to watch them and then gave little Pippin an obvious wink. He rolled his eyes over toward Meriadoc on the dance floor as Pippin got the idea of what Peregrin was going to do. A small little giggle broke from behind his small hand as he covered his mouth trying not to give it away. Peregrin began to pick up the pace with his bow striking the strings of his fiddle faster. Soon the hobbits began to tap their toes to keep up with the music. Still Peregrin played faster. The hobbits began to spin their partners while Meriadoc looked up and glared at Peregrin. Still faster he played as the hobbits began to shout and laugh. Some of them stopped dancing to watch Peregrin as he would move his fingers faster with his bow. Faster and faster he played as the hobbits gathered closer together to watch Peregrin. Gimli who could no longer see Peregrin decide to get a closer look for himself. So he carried little Ham closer to the stage. Little Ham sat frozen in Gimli's arms as his eyes widened watching Peregrin play his fiddle.  
  
Soon the other hobbits put down their instruments because they could no longer keep up to Peregrin. Still faster he played and little Pippin laughed sitting on a crate watching him play. Pippin looked at Peregrin with a great admiration and respect. Soon Peregrin tired and pulled his bow away from his fiddle and ended his solo. Everyone clapped their hands as he raised he fiddle and bow in the air. Peregrin's talent on the fiddle was unlike anything the other hobbits have known.  
  
Peregrin handed his fiddle to little Pippin and let him take a look at it. He showed him how to hold the instrument and strike the bow against the strings. "If you promise me that you will practice playing everyday, I'll give you this fiddle. Now you promise?" asked Peregrin.  
  
"Oh! Yes! Mr. Peregrin, sir!" commented Pippin.  
  
"Just call me Pip, little one," said Peregrin.  
  
"You can call me the same!" said Pippin with excitement as they both laughed at each other.  
  
The other hobbit began to play a slow melody for the hobbits to continue to dance. Meriadoc finally got to complete an entire dance with Estella in his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Rosie approached Gimli and took little Ham from his arms. "Tis time I take him home. Thank you, Gimli for caring for him. You're a good friend."  
  
"Think nothing of it. It is my pleasure. He is truly a wonderful little boy," said Gimli.  
  
Rosie carried Ham in one arm and took little Goldilocks by the other hand. She took them back to Bag End.  
  
~*~  
  
Peregrin and Meriadoc sat back down at the table with Sam as a hobbit lass place mugs of ale in front of them. The three began to talk as Gimli came over to join them. While they were talking, Meriadoc pull out his pipe with a pearl mouthpiece and bounded with fire-wrought silver. He filled the pipe with Long Bottom Leaf and lit it. Peregrin soon followed and took out his matching pipe and took the pouch of leaf from Meriadoc. Sam noticed the pipes and commented, "Those are the pipes Mr. Bilbo gave you, aren't they?" ask Sam.  
  
"Yes, they are," commented Meriadoc.  
  
"I remember the day Mr. Bilbo gave them to you both," said Sam. "I wonder if they are happy in the Gray Havens, I mean with the elves and all. I miss Mr. Frodo. He has missing so many things happening here."  
  
"I suppose so, Sam," said Peregrin. "Perhaps Frodo is watching us right now as he is gazing into the crystal water of Galadriel's magic bowl."  
  
That thought seem to comfort Sam as he too remembered looking into the crystal water of her bowl. Sam lit his pipe and thought about that for awhile. And it warmed him by the idea that Frodo was still with them in a sense.  
  
"You have a fine family, Sam. Your boys are wonderful. I like the idea you had named them after us. It seems to suit them," commented Meriadoc. "You gave us a mirror for ourselves to look through and remember our happier days, just by watching them."  
  
Sam smiled thinking about his two boys. Even though they looked nothing like Meriadoc or Peregrin, they made up for it in their actions that was so much like the two he had come to know and love about them.  
  
Meriadoc got up and walked away. He strolled through the grounds of the party tree. His new horse caught is eye and he walked over to it. He remembered riding with Éomer and his men fighting for Rohan as he stroked his horse's mane. Climbing on top the horse, Meridoc rode him around a small open area.  
  
As he did little Merry watched him closely, as Meriadoc looked so noble upon his horse. Merry imagined someday riding his own horse.  
  
Meriadoc pulled his horse to a halt and climbed down. He looked at little Merry and gestured for him to come over to him. "Would you like a ride on my horse?" asked Meriadoc.  
  
"Oh! Yes, sir! I would love that very much!" said Merry so excited.  
  
Meriadoc lifted the boy upon the horse and led the horse around the grounds. When Meriadoc could see little Merry becoming comfortable sitting on his horse, he handed him the reins. Instructing Merry what to do, he stepped back and watched him.  
  
Little Merry's face glowed with excitement as he rode around the circle. Other hobbits came to watch him riding. This made Merry very proud of himself. Sam came over to see his son riding and stood next to Meridoc.  
  
"That is so nice of you to allow Merry to ride your horse. He seems to really like it," commented Sam.  
  
"I have a pony just a little over a year old. I have broke him for riding. I was wondering if maybe you would not mind if I give Merry this pony," asked Meriadoc.  
  
"Thank you, Meriadoc. I know my Merry would love to have it," said Sam.  
  
"I could come to Hobbiton once in awhile and show Merry how to ride, perhaps Merry could come visit me in Buckland sometime as well," said Meriadoc.  
  
"I think he will like that very much," said Sam.  
  
When Meriadoc called little Merry over to him, he told him the grand news. Merry jumped with excitement and hugged Meriadoc for his gift.  
  
~*~  
  
The Bucklanders and the Tooks all mounted their horses and waved to the hobbits as they turned their horses towards their homes.  
  
Gimli approached Sam saying, "Tis time I found my path home as well."  
  
"But Gimli there is only a few more hours and the sun will be down. Why not stay another night and head out in the morning?" asked Sam.  
  
"I'll stay at Bree, when I come upon it. I plan on heading to my homeland for a short visit before I go back to Gondor," he told him.  
  
"Well then, my friend. You are always welcomed here anytime you have a hankering for a visit," said Sam.  
  
"That I will, Master Hobbit. That I will." said Gimli as he grabbed his bag. "Take care of little Ham and let me know how he is doing from time to time." Gimli turned and began to walk down the south road and slow disappear over the next hill.  
  
Sam gathered his children and he too headed home.  
  
~*~  
  
At the beginning of the New Year, Rosie had her baby girl and they named her Daisy. Being a beautiful little girl with a sunshine face and bright golden eyes. She had soft white blonde curls. Sam thought she was as beautiful as a field of daisies just blooming on a warm spring day.  
  
The builders began work on Bag End and they planned on adding another four more rooms. Between the hammering and Pippin practicing the fiddle which ground on Sam's last nerve. Sam would escape to his gardens for some peace and quiet.  
  
With the new addition, Sam wanted to build new gardens that would bring out the beauty of Bag End. As he began to till the soil and create the beds for the flowers and new herb garden, Sam would take Ham with him.  
  
Ham would love to run his fingers through the tall grass and strum them with his little fingers. "Now Ham if you would only pull those weeds out rather than playing with 'em, it would help your poor Da," commented Sam as he watched his son.  
  
Ham looked up at his father and reached for him saying, "Fod-da."  
  
"You spoke! Ham you spoke!" shouted Sam excitedly as he picked his son up in his arms. "Yes, I am father!"  
  
"Fod-da" said Ham again as he looked away searching for something in the yard.  
  
"What? Do you mean flower?" asked Sam and he picked a flower for Ham.  
  
Seeing the long stem of the daisy and the long pedals. Ham began to pull them off and play with them in his hands.  
  
"Well it is a start anyway. Perhaps you'll find a interest in the flowers unlike your sisters or brothers," commented Sam.  
  
~*~  
  
When Sam brought little Ham in doors he could hear baby Daisy crying and Rosie gently singing to her. It brought a smile to Sam's face. Next a loud squeak and a horrid twang echoed throughout the halls of Bag End.  
  
Sam put Ham down on his favorite string rug, so he could find out what was making that horrible noise.  
  
Going into Pippin's room, he was trying to practice playing his fiddle. "So you are the one making all that noise," said Sam. As he can inside his room and closed the door.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong. I am doing everything that Master Peregrin told me, but it is not sounding like it should. Perhaps it's broken," said Little Pippin.  
  
"I don't think so, Pip. The fiddle is a hard instrument to play. It takes years of practicing to learn to play well," said Sam.  
  
"Why don't you take the fiddle down to number three on New Row and practice there," said Sam. "That way you get some peace and quiet so you can concentrate."  
  
Sam heard a noise right outside Pippin's door and he opened it. There sat Ham on the floor saying, "Fod-da"  
  
"Yes, Ham. Fod-da is here. You come with me," said Sam.  
  
Sam approached Rosie with Ham in his arms. "Rosie, Ham is calling me Fod- da. Its not quite father or Da, but close enough. He has said it three times already," said Sam  
  
"Oh, Sam! That is wonderful!" stated Rosie.  
  
This is the end of Chapter 4 and in Chapter 5 two years pass and Sam is running for re-election as Mayor. Pippin becomes the Thain and Merry get married to Estella. Sam's children come into their talents and Sam can see that gardening is not one of them. Rosie has two more children as the years slowly pass. 


	5. Chapter 5 Where's the Gardener

A/N: I did it again. I got too long winded and could not put everything I wanted into this chapter. I guess the muse has his own ideas and you must follow...(the next two years will follow in Chapter 6) I edited this chapter after reading it this morning. I found a few errors and made a correction from Sally-Jo's suggestion.  
  
Sally-Jo: A new reviewer! Yes! Welcome and I am glad you like this story. Hope to see more reviews from you and hopefully my chapters will keep you coming back for more.  
  
Aemilia Rose: I thought since Sam had children named after the famous two, that they should meet and get to know each other better. I sure had fun writing that little piece. I love hobbits! Ham will speak when he has something really important to say..He wants something really bad, but what is it? I am glad you like this story of Sam.He is so much fun to write about..Wow! Does he have a lot of children?  
  
MlynnBloom: I sure hope you post that story of yours about Pippin playing the fiddle. I have no idea what it is like playing a fiddle. I never done that before. I laughed when I wrote that little piece... The fiddle seems to suit Pippin and I am glad you agree. As far as Ham, I personally know someone just like Ham and he is the most interesting person that I have ever known. So I could not resist to write about it.. I have also written another story called " A Flower Pot for Mother." It also has a hobbit just like Ham in it. I think children with severe disabilities are awesome and intriguing.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Where's the Gardener  
  
Sam stepped back and looked at Bag End. The new addition was completed and he marveled that the builders took extra care to make sure that it matched perfectly to what the Baggins had originally designed.  
  
The warm spring breeze made Sam long to be in his garden and finally give Bag End the finishing touches that gave this place such magnificence.  
  
Sam called his children together to begin the work. Elanor and Frodo worked the first garden, while Rose, Merry and Pippin all worked on the second. Sam laid out the design and brought the flower to where they would be placed. Sam would supervise and instruct his children.  
  
"Da, how deep did you want these bushed dug?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Size and half of their roots," said Sam over his shoulder as he handed Elanor the potted flowers that he raised from seedlings.  
  
Crash! Thud! "Oops!" stated Pippin as he knocked down a set of pots spilling the dirt and flowers all over the ground. "Sorry, Da."  
  
"Now Pippin, please clean that up and set those flowers where I told you to!" shouted Sam.  
  
"No! Frodo. You have the holes too deep. I told you just a size and half!" yelled Sam.  
  
"EEEEEK!" squealed little Rose as she ran away from Merry who had an earthworm in his hand. "DA! Tell him to stop it!"  
  
"Merry! Come over here and help Frodo dig those holes and make sure it is done properly!" stated Sam.  
  
"Da! Pippin in throwing dirt all over my dress!" shouted little Rose.  
  
"Pippin, stop it! And look what you did with these flowers you planted! They are all leaning to one side. Flower are suppose to be planted standing straight up," said Sam. "Never mind, I'll replant them. You help Elanor with her flowers she is planting."  
  
"Knock it off, Merry! You hit me with one more scoop full of dirt and I'll be burring you in the hole you've dug!" shouted Frodo.  
  
"That is enough! Get the lot of you out of my garden!" shouted Sam. "Now!" Sam pointed to the house and watched his children put down the flowerpots and shovels and began walking into Bag End. "You all have done nothing but ruin it beyond all mending!"  
  
Sam wiped the sweat from his brow as he stood in the middle of his garden and looked at all the damage. "The Gaffer would turn over in his grave seeing the likes of this generation of Gamgees. Not a gardener among the lot of them."  
  
Rosie came out of Bag End after watching from the window everything that had happened. She carried Daisy on her hip as she approached Sam.  
  
"Tis a mess to say the least!" stated Rosie.  
  
"It'll take me the rest of the spring and the entire summer to fix it," said Sam. "Couldn't you have given me one child out of the eight that has a love of gardening?"  
  
"Perhaps little Daisy will be the one, Sam. You never know where their talents will end," stated Rosie. "What do you say, little one?"  
  
"Ma-ma!" said Daisy and she put her tiny little arms around her mother's neck.  
  
"Perhaps not!" said Rosie with a giggle. She turned and walked into the house.  
  
Elanor was sitting writing in her book. Her script writing was the most elegant that Rosie had ever seen. She had a gift of words and poetry way beyond her years. Goldilock stood by Elanor as she sang one of Elanor's poems. Rosie smiled at what a lovely voice she had. Frodo took out his books and began reading. When Rosie passed him, he told her about an interesting fact of the Shire, "In one of the harshest winters in our history, the ice and snow of the north came as far south as the Shire. The White Wolves crossed the Brandywine River because it completely frozen. They even came into the Eastfarthing. That was the last time the Horn-call of Buckland was heard in the Shire."  
  
Rosie did not know that. She was impressed how smart her son was.  
  
Little Rose sat with her paint set and began painting a beautiful picture of the garden and how it would look, to please her father.  
  
Merry ran pass Rosie dressed in his riding gear to take his new horse for a run. "You be back in time for luncheon!" Rosie shouted at Merry nodding as he closed the front door.  
  
"Mama, Ham keeps following me around and saying, Fod-da! What does that mean?" asked little Pippin.  
  
"Not what your father thinks it does," said Rosie.  
  
"I'm off to number three to play my fiddle. Peregrin is coming for Meriadoc's wedding this weekend and I want to be able to play something for him by then," said Pippin.  
  
"You be back by luncheon, also!" stated Rosie as she kissed Pippin's top of his head. He smiled up at her and ran out the front door.  
  
"Ham, come to Mama! You can play with me and Daisy."  
  
~*~  
  
The weekend finally came and Pippin was excited and brought his fiddle home in the case that Peregrin had made for it. He sat it carefully on his bed as he dressed for Meriadoc's weddings.  
  
Peregrin was stopping by Hobbiton and would travel with Sam's family to Buckland. Estella was so nervous as she packed all the clothing in the suitcases and laid out her wedding dress on the bed. Rosie came in to help her.  
  
"I wish you were coming, Rosie. It will not be the same not having you at my wedding," said Estella.  
  
I should not be traveling especially with so many little ones. Ham is a handful by himself, but with Little Goldilocks and Daisy. It would make the trip very hard. Beside, Estella, I have a secret that I have not even told Sam yet. We are going to have another baby at the end of this year," said Rosie.  
  
"Oh, Rosie! I am so happy for you!" stated Estella.  
  
"Well, I don't know if the news will be that welcome for Sam. He is feeling over ran with the children," Rosie said as she giggled. "Sam and our other children will be going, so the Gamgee's presence will still be felt."  
  
"Have you found someone else to come in and help you around the house with the children?" asked Estella.  
  
"Yes, Mother Mags will be moving in later this evening," said Rosie. "She an older hobbit, but a wise one. The children will not get too much over on her."  
  
"I'll miss everyone so much," stated Estella.  
  
"I just want you happy, Estella. And having Meriadoc as your husband, you could not find a finer hobbit to marry."  
  
"Thank you, Rosie," said Estella.  
  
"Now get dressed we can't have Master Merry waiting too long," said Rosie as she giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam could hear horses coming up the road of Bag End. He called to Rosie, "The Tooks are here. Is everyone ready!" yelled Sam as his children came out of their bedroom and stood waiting for Estella.  
  
Peregrin knocked on the door as Sam opened it and greeted him. Sam told his children to start putting everything in the wagon and then take their places.  
  
Estella opened the door of her bedroom and walked out to greet everyone.  
  
Peregrin and Diamond smiled as Estella walked towards them. She was a picture of beauty in her long white wedding dress. He thought to himself how happy Meriadoc was going to be. Peregrin gave Estella a big bouquet of flowers and kissed her cheek. "Merry is a luck hobbit to have such a beautiful future wife."  
  
Little Pippin came from his bedroom all dressed up proper and looking his very best. Peregrin could hardly recognize him if it were not for the case that he carried in his hand.  
  
"Well, Pip. Have you been practicing just like I have asked?" asked Peregrin.  
  
"Oh, Yes! Everyday," said Little Pippin  
  
"Tis good then. You and I will play for Meriadoc's wedding."  
  
A big smile turned the corners of little Pippin's mouth as he looked up at Peregrin.  
  
A rider came galloping fast up the road of Bag End. He halted his horse right in front of the gate. Jumping off his horse he ran up towards Peregrin as he was just coming out of Bag End.  
  
"Master Peregrin! You must come quickly!" said a messenger from Tuckborough. "It is your father, The Thain, he has died this morning right after you left."  
  
Shock registered over Peregrin's face as it turned completely white. Peregrin eyes widen as he slowly sucked in his breath. "What happened? He was fine when I road out this morning."  
  
"It was his heart, sir. He just fell over dead as he sat at the table with his wife," said the messenger.  
  
"I must go home! Come Diamond, get Faramir and we'll leave at once," said Peregrin.  
  
"If there is anything I can do Peregrin, let me know," said Sam as he watched him race off on his horse with his family following in their carriage.  
  
"Oh, Sam! Poor Peregrin! My heart just aches for him," said Rosie.  
  
Estella began crying think how much this was going to hurt Merry when he would hear about this.  
  
Sam came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, Estella. I will send a messenger to Buckland right away. We will call off the wedding for right now until things have settle down." 


	6. Chapter 6 Gardener

Chapter 6  
  
Meriadoc came riding up the road to Bag End the very next morning. Meriadoc tied his horse at the gate when Estella came running out to him.  
  
"Oh, Merry!" cried Estella as she wrapped her arms around his neck.. "I am so sorry. I know how close you were to the Thain, Paladin. Poor Peregrin, he must be devastated."  
  
"Yes," said Merry. "I too am very worried about Pip. He needs me right now, Estella. I am sorry about our wedding. But I promise you as soon as everything settles down, we'll have the biggest wedding the Shire has ever seen."  
  
"It will be enough just knowing that Peregrin will be okay. Don't worry yourself about me, Merry. I'm fine. I love you and nothing can change that. When you are ready, I will always be here waiting for you," said Estella.  
  
Merry kissed Estella and got back on his horse. "I'll see you soon, Estella. I love you!" Kicking his horse he galloped on to Tuckborough.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry reined his horse to a sudden stop as he entered the gates of Tuckborough. Running Merry entered the Great Smial and rapidly rushed into Paladin's old office, knowing Pippin would be in there.  
  
Pippin looked up from his papers that was piled in front of him and seeing Merry standing there, he burst into tears.  
  
Merry rushed to Pippin and wrapped his arms around him as he felt Pippin release the pent-up sorrow deep in heart, his body shook with choking sobbing, while Merry held him tighter. "I am here now, Pip. Let it out!" Merry whispered into his ear.  
  
Diamond came in knowing that Merry had just arrived. Merry looked up briefly as he saw Diamond who now knew that Pippin was in the best of care and closed the door so they could be alone to talk.  
  
"I can't believe he is gone, Mer," said Pippin as he tried to control his tears and grief. "I spoke to him just before we left for Bag End. He was laughing and joking with me about your wedding. Now he is gone, just like that. My mind will not allow me to believe it." Pippin walked over to his desk and sat down. He placed his hands over his eyes and leaned his elbows on his father's desk.  
  
"I am so sorry, Pip. It has been two years since my own father's death and I still can not believe he is gone. It is going to take a lot of time, but I am here for you, anytime you need me," said Merry as he grabbed Pippin's hand and Pip squeezed his hand knowing he could always count on Merry.  
  
"The worst of it is that now the torch has been handed down to me. I am now supposed to be the Thain. I'm not sure I am ready to fill his shoes," said Pippin. "I could never be the kind of Thain my father was." The tears again rolled down his face. "The Took's will all look to me for their answers, how will I know I have the right ones."  
  
"You are not suppose to be the Thain that Paladin was, you just be the kind of Thain that is in your own heart, it will guide you right," said Merry. "But today, Pip, put all those worried away. Just grieve for your father and remember the love you both shared. Hold on to that and treasure it."  
  
Pippin burst into tears and hugged his very best friend and cousin. He needed his strength and knew that Merry was always there for him.  
  
~*~  
  
The day of Paladin's funeral was a day of mourning for the entire Shire. Mourners came from all over the Shire to say their last good-byes to their Thain. Flowers by the thousands covered the lawns of the Great Smail.  
  
When they laid him to rest in a Green Hills in the highest place of honor, Peregrin Took was given the title of The Took, The Thain. Merry stayed by his side until Peregrin was able to handle the affairs of his office.  
  
As the weeks passed by and the new month began, Merry headed back to Buckland and began planning his wedding again.  
  
~*~  
  
Rosie made a special dinner just for Sam and her. She asked Estella to take the children to her brother's house for the evening. When Sam came home from his duties as Mayor and a letter from King Elessar under his arm. He worried thinking that he must have forgotten an anniversary or her birthday or some other important date.  
  
"What is all this?" asked Sam. "Have I forgotten something special?"  
  
"No, Sam. I just wanted to have sometime with you alone," commented Rosie. She pulled his chair from the table so he could sit.  
  
Rosie made his most favorite meal and desert. She sat beside him and held his hand during their dinner.  
  
After the meal and pouring him a tall glass of wine, Rosie told him to join her in the living room next to the fireplace.  
  
"Come on Roise, just tell me what is going on," begged Sam. "This has to be something very important for you to go through all this trouble just for us to be alone."  
  
"Okay, Sam. I do have something to tell you and I wanted to make sure you were in the best of moods," said Rosie as she paused and looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Come, Rosie. What is it?" said Sam, now more worried than just curious.  
  
"We are going to have another baby, Sam."  
  
"Is that all! Were you that worried I would not be happy about this grand news?" asked Sam as he put his arm around his wife.  
  
"Well, it has been a little hectic lately every year has seemed to produce a new arrival," commented Rosie.  
  
"Rosie, I love you. You are my life and I could never go on without you. If we have a hundred babies would only bring that much more joy into our lives. I love our children and I am proud of each one of them," said Sam.  
  
Rosie leaned up against Sam and kissed him tenderly. "Samwise, you are my love that I cherish each day of my life. I love you." Sam kissed her again.  
  
"Besides why do you think I added more rooms onto Bag End. My heart knew that we would more than fill this house," said Sam as they both started laughing.  
  
After they had a wonderful quiet evening at home, Estella brought the children home. They all gathered around him and he told them another story.  
  
"There was Samwise the Brave a standing over Mr. Frodo. He no longer had the burden of the ring. You see the creature Gollum bit it from his finger and fell into the mount of Doom and was never seen again. That is how Mr. Frodo came to be known as the Nine-Finger Hobbit. The greatest hobbit who had ever lived in the Shire."  
  
"Oh, Da! That was the best story I have ever heard!" shouted Pippin. "What happened to Samwise the Brave?"  
  
"He missed Mr. Frodo when he went away to the Gray Havens with the elves, but he got married and lived happily ever after," added Sam as he looked up at his wife who smiled back at him.  
  
Sam kissed each one of his children a good night. As Sam was saying good night to his daughter Rose, she handed him the picture of the garden that she had painted. "Oh, Rose. That is the prettiest garden that I have ever seen. I only wish our garden could be that lovely. Thank you for making this picture for me. I'll keep it with me forever," said Sam. Little Rose kissed his father good night on his cheek and she was happy that he loved it so much.  
  
Sam carried little Ham to his bed and tucked him in. Placing the rainmaker in his little hand. Sam smiled as he looked down upon his son as he turned the rainmaker over and over again listening to the sound of the rain. Sam thought how luck he was to have such a wonderful family to come home too.  
  
Sam returned to the living room and took out his pipe as he sat gazing into the flames of the fire. Sam remembered the letter from King Elessar and he opened it.  
  
Sam was surprised to read that the Aragorn would be coming to the Shire. He requested that Meriadoc, Peregrin and Sam meet him at the Brandywine Bridge. "That is in two weeks," Sam said to Rosie who had just sat beside him, as he placed his letter on the table next to him. "With so many parties, weddings, births, and funerals that I have to speak at as Mayor. Then there's my re-election as Mayor to consider and now with the King coming. I am not going to have any time to finish my garden. I wanted the garden to be extra special and ready by summer's end. I just do not know what I am going do. It is unnatural for a Gamgee to over look his gardens."  
  
"Please don't fret none, Sam. Somehow we'll get the garden done," said Rosie.  
  
Frodo stood at the corner of the living room as he heard his father talking to his mother. He heard the sadness and worry in his father's voice and it touched him deeply. He remembered the disaster in the garden when Sam had asked his children to help him. It made him feel so bad. There must be something that he could do to help him.  
  
Frodo cleared his voice as he entered the living room to make sure they knew he was standing there. "Excuse me, Da. I wanted to get my book so I could finish reading it before I went to sleep."  
  
"Just do not stay up too long. You need your sleep also," commented Sam.  
  
Frodo walked over to the bookcase and found his book. He noticed the book next to his that was entitled Gardening. He took those books with him to his bed.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Sam went to his first appointment for the day and said good- bye to his family as he closed the front door to Bag End. Frodo called his brothers and sisters together and they decided to put the garden together by themselves. They all agreed to let Frodo guide them.  
  
Frodo took his book and he began to set a design to the garden. They hoed, raked, shoveled and planted until the first stage of planted was completed. Frodo oversaw to each planting and made sure it was done exactly like it was stated in the book. The children rushed to get cleaned up before their father came home. They made their mother promise not to say a word to Sam and to try to keep him away from the garden.  
  
Each day that Sam would leave in the morning the children would run outside to work the garden. Rosie as she watched her children work, she was so very proud of them. When each stage of planting was finished, Rosie could see the gardens taking shape and the beauty of it was unlike anything that she had ever seen before. Frodo took the first letter of each child's name or the name of the flower they were named after and dedicated those rows for Sam's children. Each one of his children planted their own flowers. The rows of flowers were waves of colors that blended into each other as if a rainbow had fallen from the very shy. There were delicate bushes that line the back portion and well-trimmed trees that gave the garden shade and texture.  
  
As the week progressed and the garden was almost completed, Frodo added a border of small delicate flowers to outline his masterpiece of perfection. Sam came around the corner and froze in his footsteps as his eyes widened in total surprise. Slow gentle tears dripped down the corner of his eyes as he watched each one of his children with muddy hands working in sections of the garden. Even little Ham who sat on Rosie lap was patting the soil around his flowers after Rosie had planted them. While Estella had Goldilocks on her lap helping her to plant her flowers.  
  
Frodo was the first to see his father standing there watching them. "Oh, Da! You were not suppose to see the garden until we were finished with them," said Frodo as all his children suddenly stopped working and looked up to see Sam standing there.  
  
Sam could hardly speak as his voice cracked with each word, "I am so p-p- proud of my children. Th-this is the most beautiful garden that I have ever seen."  
  
His children all ran to him and hugged him all at once. Sam looked up into Rosie's eyes as she slowly approached him, "I asked you for one child to be a gardener and you gave me all eight," said Sam.  
  
"This was not my doing, Sam. It was your children. They have done all of this on their own. We love you, Sam," said Rosie as she too hugged and kissed him.  
  
"Gamgee does not fit this family any longer. We are Gardener from now on," stated Sam. 


	7. hapter 7 In Your Service

Chapter 7  
  
In Your Service  
  
It was official! Sam had changed he surname to Gardener. Signed by witnesses and his signature in red ink. The shire folk would say, "There on top of the hill of Bag End, where Gardener lives."  
  
~*~  
  
The wagon of the Gardener's stopped at the gates of Buckland and waited for the many carriages, carts and wagons to let its occupants out at the great hall. Meriadoc and Peregrin stood at the doors of Buckland hall and greeted their guests.  
  
When they finally reached Buckland Hall, Sam stopped his wagon. Pippin jumped out and ran to Peregrin and hugged him. "I brought my fiddle, Thain Peregrin. Do you still want to play a song with me?"  
  
"Yes, Pip. I've been looking forward to it. You go inside and get ready and I'll join you in a little while," stated Thain Peregrin.  
  
Pippin skipped off into the great hall with his fiddle in his case.  
  
Elanor approached as she held her sister's hand.  
  
"Elanor Gardener! You have become lovelier every time I see you. You will surely break many a hobbit's heart tonight," commented Meridoc as he took her hand to greet her. "And Rose, you are as pretty as your sister."  
  
Elanor giggled at such a compliment but noticed many young hobbit boys staring at her as she walked into the great hall. One hobbit in particular caught her eye. She had never seen him before. His bold stare unnerved her as she walked pass him.  
  
Mother Mags lined up the smaller children and greeted Meridoc and Peregrin. While, Frodo and Merry walked into the hall together.  
  
When Sam helped his wife from the wagon and escorted her to greet the two noble hobbits, Meriadoc shook Sam's hand, "Thank you, Sam for sending Estella to Buckland for me. I really appreciate your kindness."  
  
"No thanks needed, Merry. I was more than happy to send her early. For two hobbits who loved each other as much as you do, should not be parted," said Sam.  
  
Rosie kissed Peregrin's cheek when she greeted him and she was happy that he seemed more like his old self once again. Rosie turned and kissed Meriadoc's cheek also. "Diamond is attending Estella in the first great room by the courtyard. You must join her there," commented Meriadoc.  
  
Rosie made her way to Estella, while Sam stayed with Meriadoc and Peregrin as they continued to greet the guests as they arrived. Sam told them of King Elessar coming next week and they prepared themselves for his visit.  
  
The field of Buckland was full of ponies and wagons from the many hobbits that came from all over the Shire. Even some hobbits as far as the North Farthing were there.  
  
~*~  
  
The guests began to take their places siting in rows of chairs. Huge bouquets of flowers were tied to small painted poles and ribbons draped down to the ground. In the center of the rows of chairs was an aisle and dark red rose petals were scattered to cover the floor. Many fiddle players sat off to the far right and played soft melodies making the room very romantic. Beautiful candles in clusters graced the room, which cascaded a soft warm glow. Buckland was never more beautiful than it was this afternoon.  
  
Meriadoc was proud looking around the great room as he waited for his bride to enter.  
  
The fiddlers began to stand as they playing a lovely graceful song when Rosie and Diamond walked out and then Estella.  
  
She wore a long beautiful flowing white gown that seems to shimmer with each step she took. Long beautiful white ribbons descended from her hair onto the floor that trailed behind her as a crown for crisp tiny green leaves and white roses graced the top of her head. In her hand she carried a bouquet of white roses and lacey white ribbons.  
  
Meriadoc stood frozen in place as he watched his lovely Estella walk towards him. It took his breath away from her beauty that mixed softly within the glow from the light of the candles.  
  
Meriadoc reached his hand to her as she tenderly took his hand. He guided her to the Thain Peregrin, who stood ready to marry them.  
  
They faced each other and spoke their love and promised their lives to each other. Meriadoc lowered his lips to Estella and kissed his wife.  
  
The hobbits all stood and clapped their hands as some whistled and some shouted.  
  
When the Thain Peregrin pronounced that these two are wed and introduced them as The Master and his lady Meriadoc and Estella Brandybuck.  
  
Meriadoc lead his wife to the garden just off the Great Hall as the fiddlers began to play the opening song for their Master of Buckland to dance the first dance as husband and wife.  
  
Meriadoc held his wife tightly as they twirled around the dance floor. Estella's long beautiful hair swung in the gentle breeze with each turn they danced. Meriadoc did not take his eyes from his wife as he laughed openly with her and whispered sweetly into her ear.  
  
Their love for each other could be felt by all who watched them. Sam grasped Rosie's hand and kissed it. He knew exactly how Meriadoc felt at this moment because of how he felt every time he looked into Rosie's eyes. He was so happy for Meriadoc and Estella to find each other and share that special kind love.  
  
Little Ham walked away from Mother Mags as she was so focused on watching the Master and his lady dance. Ham walked directly up to the fiddle players laughing and dancing. The hobbits all laughed with delight at such a cute little hobbit boy.  
  
Meriadoc looked over Estella's shoulder and saw Sam trying to escort his son from the dance floor. He laughed watching as Ham tried to dig his heels into the ground to stop his father from taking him away from his dance.  
  
~*~  
  
Peregrin gestured to Pippin to come over to him at the stage, while the other hobbits were beginning to find their seat and eat their evening meal.  
  
Peregrin tuned up his fiddle and smiled as he watched Pippin trying to do the same. Peregrin played a simple little tune and as his bow gently struck the strings on his fiddle. He stopped suddenly and waited for Pippin to try and play the same little tune. Peregrin smiled when little Pippin had played it perfectly. Again Peregrin took up his bow and this time he went a little faster, Pippin's eyes widened as if he was praying that he could follow suit. The hobbit's all watched with interest.  
  
Pippin struck his bow and worked desperately to keep in time with what Peregrin just played. Peregrin gave him a wink to let him know he did just fine.  
  
Sam was amazed that his son was doing so well.  
  
Again Peregrin's bow went faster as his fingers seemed to dance as he pressed the cords on the strings of his fiddle.  
  
Pippin closed his eyes as he brought his bow to his fiddle. He grimaced as he struck his bow against the strings. Faster and faster he played trying to keep up with Peregrin. When he finished without hitting a wrong note an obvious relief was etched across his face.  
  
Peregrin knew he had pushed the boy more than what he was able as he again played his fiddle faster and adding more difficult notes to his tune. With a wink to the crowd who watched, letting them know, he gave Pippin his turn. Little Pippin took up his fiddle and struck the string with his bow and as fast as he could go he tried playing the same tune. However, this time the notes came out in horrid twangs and pitches that sent the crowd to shiver. Pippin stood there with his eyes shut tightly and slowly opened just one at a time to peek at Peregrin who burst out laughing and then knelt down to hug his little partner. "You did just fine there, Pip! Very few can beat me," said Peregrin. The crowd all clapped their hands as Peregrin stepped down stage so everyone could appalled little Pippin.  
  
When Peregrin and Pippin walked off the stage. The musician began to play. Elanor sat with her family and just finished eating her meal. A young hobbit boy that had caught Elanor's eye when she first walked into the Great Hall of Buckland knelt down and asked her to dance.  
  
He was a very good-looking young hobbit with dark, curly, brown hair. His eyes were as blue as the afternoon sky on a hot summer day. When he smiled at Elanor it only lit the sparkles shining in his eyes. Elanor could not resist but to say, "Yes."  
  
Elanor gave him her hand as he guided her to the dance floor.  
  
Sam instantly questioned Peregrin who sat next to him of who this young hobbit was.  
  
"I think Merry introduced him as Fastred of Greenholm from the North Farthlings. His family is the chieftain and very prestigious in the North," commented Peregrin. "They are here to see about some land to purchase. Merry and I have been helping them since their arrival. Could I introduce them to you later this evening?"  
  
"Yes. I would like to meet them."  
  
Elanor danced many dances with Fastred and enjoyed his company. While his family join Sam and Peregrin at their table with Merry and Estella. Sam instantly like his family as they talked for many hours until Rosie suggested that they needed to leave as the hour was getting so late.  
  
~*~  
  
Saying their good-byes, Sam took his family to Crickhollow, to the hobbit hole where Mr. Frodo purchased just prior to leaving the Shire to the Gray Havens. Here they would spend the night before heading back to Hobbiton.  
  
As the week came to and end, Sam got on his horse and he traveled the Brandywine Bridge to meet King Elessar. He had not seen him since they had parted company with Mr. Frodo back when they destroyed the ring.  
  
Sam had kept in touch with the King through letters and messengers. So he looked so forward to seeing him again.  
  
When Sam approached the Bridge he could see King Elessar waiting for him. Sam rushed his horse to join him. He did not see Meriadoc or Peregrin yet, but he knew they would be joining them soon.  
  
Sam jumped off his horse and greeted the King. Aragorn wrapped his arms around Sam and asked him how he was doing.  
  
"I have missed you my friend," said Aragorn.  
  
"I too, have missed you. Have you been waiting long?" asked Sam  
  
"No, I only just arrived shortly. I have been enjoying the view from this bridge. Your lands are lovely to look upon and may they always be protected against all who would see harm come to them. These boarders are sealed off and watched by what is left of my kinsmen," said Aragorn.  
  
"Thank you, King Elessar," commented Sam.  
  
"Since we are still waiting for Pippin and Merry to join us. I want to give you this, Sam. It is the star of the Dûnedain, of my kinsmen. In Rivedell, two of my most trusted kinsmen wait for you, Sam. They are Elrohir and his brother Elladan, sons of Elrond. When the times comes, they will take you to the Gray Haven for you to join Frodo and the last of the ring bearer. You have only to show them this star and they will led you there. They are what is left of their kind and stay at Rivendell to serve and honor you, Sam," said Aragorn. "Keep this star hidden and tell no one of this."  
  
Sam took the star and placed it into his vest pocket for safekeeping. "Thank you, King Elessar. I am truly honored," said Sam.  
  
Pippin and Merry came riding up together and joined the two standing on the bridge. King Elessar smiled as he watched them approach him. Aragorn opened his arms and greeted them with a warm hug as he knelt before them.  
  
"I can only stay a short time, but I have heard that your father has passed on. It grieves my heart at your loss, dear Pippin. As Thain for the Shire, I have this document that I want to present to you, this names The Thain of the Shire, The Master, and Mayor Counsellor of the North-Kingdom. For your service that you have given to Gondor, we give you this great honor," said Aragorn.  
  
Pippin took the document and shook King Elessar's hand and thanked him. They talked for a short while and stood on the bridge as they watched Aragorn ride off to met his kinsmen. It saddens the three hobbits in knowing it would be a long while until they would see him again.  
  
~*~  
  
When the months rolled by, Rosie gave birth to another baby girl. They named her Primose. Sam marveled at his new baby daughter with dark curly hair and big beautiful blue eyes.  
  
When Sam was re-elected to a second term of office as Mayor. Sam carried Primose with him as he accepted the position again.  
  
At the end of the year of 1435, Rosie told Sam once again she was expecting another child. Sam only laughed thinking about his growing family.  
  
Elanor began working with Sam in writing the Red Books as her script was so beautiful. Sam looked forward to the special time he and his daughter shared while working on this book.  
  
Then at the end of the summer, Rosie gave birth to a son and Sam named his Bilbo after Bilbo Baggins. Who at the time was on Sam's mind as he spent so much time with the Red Book.  
  
~*~  
  
This is the end of Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 or 9 will most likely be the end of this story unless the muse leads me on a different path to its ending. I want to move the story forward in time, so be patient with me while I tie up some loose ends and finish this story.  
  
I want to thank everyone for your reviews, I really appreciate all your kind words. For some of the questions you have asked, I have been using references from TROTK page 418 and 421. The time lines span over Sam's adult life while living and raising all of his children at Bag End. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Fiddle

Chapter 8  
  
The Fiddle  
  
As the years passed by and Sam welcomed three more babies just two years apart from each other. His beautiful little Ruby with the strawberry colored hair and bright green eyes.  
  
Little Robin, was born two years later, a chubby little fellow with a thick coat of brown curly hair. When Sam held his little boy in his arms just minutes after he was born he had his tongue sticking out from his mouth. Sam commented that he thought his little fellow reminded him of Robin Smallbullow, a shirriff of Hobbiton, who was retiring that year of 1440.  
  
Two years later in the spring of 1442 Sam welcomed another son. This son was smaller than his other children, when they were born. Rosie asked Sam if she could name this child, as she thought of her brother who had just lost his wife and his own son from an illness. She called him Tolman. Tolman, her brother was so grief stricken by his family's death that Rosie asked him to move in with them at Bag End. Sam rebuilt Mr. Bilbo's old vault and large clothes closet into an extra bedroom. Bag End was bursting at the seams from the thirteen children ranging from babies to tweenagers up to the age of 21.  
  
Little Tolman was the last baby that dear old Mother Mags would help bring into the world. She passed away a week after his birth during the middle of the night from old age. It hurt Sam of her passing, as he loved this dear old soul. In away, it was like having the Gaffer around him as she reminded Sam from her strict tone of voice and demanding sincere ways.  
  
Sam stood over the four gravestones in front of him at New Row and placed fresh cut flowers on each one. The first stone was that of his little sister Marigold who died as a baby from fever. Next to her lay his mother who Sam always carried dear to his heart. The Gaffer lay next to her. Beside his grave, Sam buried Mother Mags as he wanted to honor her in the best way he knew how. "Good-bye, Mother Mags, you brought many a hobbit into this world and gave them a good start. I will miss you more than you would have ever known," said Sam as he turned and walked back to Bag End as the morning sun in the sky began to rise to high noon.  
  
Sam walked into the kitchen and saw Pippin playing a soft beautiful melody that Peregrin had just taught him a month ago, on his fiddle. Rosie was trying to cut Ham's hair. Listening to Pippin play his fiddle had always calmed him down. Ham hated his hair to be cut. Whenever Rosie would try, Ham would cry and scream. Ham's hair was shoulder length and Rosie kept it neatly tied back behind his head. Every time Ham needed his hair brushed it ended in a big struggle. Rosie thought if she could cut his hair short, that it would be much easier to for her to take care of.  
  
When she tried again, Ham bit her arm, then he ran off to hide in his bedroom.  
  
"Pippin you can put your fiddle away. Merry is waiting for you to go to your Uncle Cotton," said Rosie as Sam rushed to Rosie's side to see if she was okay. "He did not hurt me, Sam. He was just upset, is all."  
  
Pippin ran to his bedroom and placed his fiddle on his bed as he raced out to find Merry.  
  
"Still Rosie, you should not be doing this alone. You must wait for me to help you with him. He is getting bigger and is harder to handle by yourself."  
  
"Sam, there is no hope for Ham. He'll never change or get any better. Even after all these years, he still can not speak," said Rosie  
  
Sam could hear the worry in her voice and he put an arm around his wife to comfort her. "Even so, Rosie. He is still a very smart little one and can find ways to let you know what he wants."  
  
"I worry for him. Who will care for Ham, when he is old. He'll never be able to take care of himself."  
  
"I am going to leave Bag End to Elanor as she is first born of our children. With Bag End, Ham will always have a place to live and she will care for him," said Sam.  
  
"I don't think Elanor will take Bag End when we are gone. Fastred came over this morning and asked Elanor out for a picnic with his family. Frodo and Rose went with them," Rosie told him.  
  
"That boy has been coming around here a lot lately, hasn't he?" asked Sam.  
  
"Well you know, Sam. Those two are quite taken with each other," said Rosie.  
  
"I don't think it is fitting for her young years to be seeing so much of one boy," insisted Sam.  
  
"Sam, Elanor is 21 years old now, why shouldn't she be interested in this young fellow?"  
  
"She is not near the proper age to be dating so serious until her coming of age," said Sam,  
  
"Sam, times are changing for the younger hobbits these days. They should not be held so firm to our older traditions," commented Rosie. "Must I remind you that I was not of proper age when we first married."  
  
"That was different. Those were hard times with the war of Bywater just ending and all," insisted Sam. "Besides, those are queer hobbits of Greenholm, if you ask me. Even Meriadoc has told me of them. They have turn down his offer to sell lots of land near Buckland. Instead they choose to live outside of the Shire between the Tower Hills and the Far Downs. No respectable hobbit wouldn't move so far from the boarders of the Shire. It's queer they are and I just do not understand Elanor wanting to be interested in their kind."  
  
"Have you seen the both of them together, Sam. Fastred would make a good husband to our Elanor. His family, different as they are, are still noble hobbits with grand manners and all. Beside Elanor is so happy every time he is with her. Her happiness is what really counts here, Sam."  
  
"I'll not have it, Rosie. My mind is made up. Elanor is too young. It would be more proper for her to date one of the Bolger's boy or the Baggins' boy just off Hobbiton way. They are about her age," Sam commented.  
  
"Now Sam, those boys are not her type. Elanor is a very educated young miss. Those boys are farmers, the same as their families. That would not be the kind of life she would want," stated Rosie.  
  
"Well enough said, my dear Rosie. There is more than enough time to be fretting over who Elanor will marry. She is just a child herself," said Sam.  
  
Rosie smiled at Sam and his protective ways over their oldest daughter. So changing the subject Rosie went on to talk about their other children, "Pippin and Merry are off to help Nibs with planting his crops. Since my father's passing, Nibs has added more gardens and is planning to sell more mushrooms and tomatoes at the end of the harvest."  
  
"That will be good with his growing family and eight girls of his own," said Sam. "I am glad the boys wanted to help their uncle."  
  
"Or just maybe to help his daughters, if you know my meaning," giggled Rosie as she teased Sam yet again.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes towards his wife and smiled at her in knowing her teasing playful manner.  
  
A slow beautiful melody of a fiddle brought Sam and Rosie from their conversation and Sam turned to Rosie and asked, "I thought you told me Pippin just left with Merry for the Cottons today?"  
  
"He did, I saw him leave with Merry just a while ago," Rosie commented.  
  
"Well then, who is playing the fiddle?" asked Sam.  
  
Sam and Rosie got up from the table and walked into Pippin's bedroom from where they heard the music coming from.  
  
Sam froze in shock as his eyes widened in surprise. There sitting on Pippin's bed was his eleven year old son, Ham. He was lightly drawing the bow against the strings of the fiddle and playing the exact same tune that Pippin had just played for him a few minutes ago. A tune that Pippin had practiced for months to learn.  
  
Sam felt as if he had just walked into a dream, as he could not believe what his eyes were seeing.  
  
Rosie put her hands over her lips as the tears poured from her eyes watching him. Sam walked slowly over to Ham so fearful to make a sound that would startle him and make him stop playing. Sam knelt down in front of him as he watched his son play. Ham seeing his father said, "Fod-da!" as he laughed and stuck his bow playing it fast just as Peregrin had done during Meriadoc's wedding years ago.  
  
Sam covered his mouth to stop the choking sob from escaping his lips as the tears poured down his face. Turning slightly he looked back at Rosie who still was standing in the doorway of Pippin's bedroom. "He has memorized how Peregrin and Pippin played just by listening to the tune. Fod-da does not mean father, it means fiddle!" Sam said as the cried openly. "All this time, he has wanted the fiddle!"  
  
On and on Ham played one tune to the next as their melody danced merrily in his mind and came out from his fingertips and the bow of the fiddle.  
  
"Rosie, I have an idea I want to try. The Thain is giving a small dinner party this evening and knowing Peregrin, he'll pull his fiddle out to play for everyone. Have your brother Tolman watch the little ones, while we take the family to this party," said Sam.  
  
"Sam, What are you planning to do?" asked Rosie.  
  
"If Ham can play anything that he hears and knowing the love of music most hobbits have, perhaps them hearing him play they would find an interest in him and always watch over him when he is old," said Sam. "Anyway, it is worth a try."  
  
~*~  
  
Sam closed the door to Bag End and climbed into his carriage. He sat Ham next to him as he drove off to Tuckborough.  
  
It was a grand party as many of the nobler hobbits attended. The Hobbits of Greenholm now removed to the Tower Hill and Far Downs sat next to the Gardeners during the evening meal. Elanor talked and laughed with them as Fastred sat beside her. Sam scowled a few times as he watched Fastred kiss Elanor's hand when she made a joke or someone toasted her with their wine glass. When they danced, Sam watched Fastred as he twirled her around the dance floor.  
  
"Now Sam, stop your scowling! Just look how happy she is!" said Rosie.  
  
"I don't like it a bit, Rosie! They are the most uppity hobbits I have ever met!" said Sam as he continued to scowl.  
  
As the evening meal ended and just like Sam had predicted, Peregrin brought out his fiddle and began to play for his guest. Ham and spent most of the evening standing in front of the fiddle players and watched them play as he would laugh and dance before them. Sam remembered Ham growing up and the parties he had attended. Ham had always stood before the fiddlers and watched them.  
  
When Peregrin ended his song, Sam brought Ham to stand next to Peregrin and handed him a fiddle. "What's this Sam? You think little Ham here can play?" asked Peregrin.  
  
"Yes, Thain Peregrin. Give him a try," said Sam as he walked back to stand next to Rosie.  
  
Peregrin began to play a simple little tune and was shocked to see Ham as he played the exact same tune with beautiful smooth movements.  
  
The crowd of hobbits gasped in surprise seeing this little boy who they knew was so very different from any hobbit they had ever met before.  
  
Peregrin played a faster tune with many more movements into the song as Ham with ease copied him. Peregrin watched in awe seeing him play.  
  
Again Peregrin played a song that only he knew and never played before anyone before. One of the most complicated songs he had ever learned.  
  
Ham who could hear perfect pitch and tone of the fiddle out played Peregrin and corrected his error of pitch, played so beautiful it brought Peregrin to tears.  
  
The entire audience was so moved by the sound and emotions of the song the boy and the Thain played together that it brought tears to every eye who watched.  
  
A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter I had to rush to post this. Plus in writing this I found a little more to add to this story that just came to me out of the blue, so I guess I will not be ending this as I first thought. Maybe another couple more chapters to go... 


	9. Chapter 9 Go Ask Your Father

Chapter 9  
  
Go Ask Your Father  
  
Everyone complimented Sam and raved at Ham's skill with the fiddle. What Sam had hoped for, had happened. There were many hobbits from the best families that did take a great interest in Ham and they all wanted to get to know him better.  
  
Pippin sat in his chair with his arms crossed in front of him the entire evening. Not even Merry could get him interested in doing anything. "Come on, Pip! Let's ask those girls to dance," pleaded Merry. "What's the matter? You have hardly talked all evening."  
  
"Tis nothing, just leave me alone!" snapped Pippin.  
  
Merry scowled at Pippin and hated the way he had snapped at him. "If you are just going to sit there and pout the entire night, than I'll not stop you. I hope you enjoy yourself," stated Merry as he wandered off to a small group of girls who giggled as he flirted with them.  
  
Peregrin noticed Pippin sitting at the Gardener's table by himself, while his family were enjoying the activities and visiting with his guests. Peregrin walked over to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"So how is my favorite fiddling buddy doing this evening?" asked Peregrin.  
  
"Just wonderful!" said Pippin in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
"Oh! That well, uh?" said Peregrin with a bit of jocularity in his voice. "I was thinking, you're about fifteen years old, now. Aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, what about it?" snarled Pippin.  
  
"I was wondering, if perhaps you might consider working for me at the Great Smial. I could use a fine lad about your age to deliver the most important messages to the clan in the Green Hills, of Tuckborough. It would have to be someone I could really trust. Some lad, like yourself. Then when time permitting, and all. I could use someone to help me practice my fiddle playing. It just gets too boring listening to myself play. What say you, Pip?" asked Peregrin. "It would be a full time position and I could afford to pay you well."  
  
Pippin looked up at Peregrin and a big smile and excitement registered on his face. "Do you really mean that?" shouted Pippin.  
  
"Yes, of course. You could start right away if you can get your Da to agree with it. You could have the entire summer off to go back to Bag End and every holiday if you have a mind to," said Peregrin.  
  
"I'll ask him right away!" shouted Pippin.  
  
Pippin took off in a flash to find his Da.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam was outside on the green yards watching the night sky with Rosie as they visited and laughed with each other.  
  
"Da! Da!" shouted Pippin. "I have great news!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Sam.  
  
"Thain Peregrin! He wants to me to work for him!" shouted Pippin as he ran to stand next to him.  
  
"That does sound like good news," commented Sam. "What kind of job?"  
  
"As a trusted messenger for the Great Smial and for the Thain!" commented Pippin.  
  
"Pippin, that would mean you would live here in Tuckborough, as it is too far to travel daily," said Sam.  
  
"It would be a dream come true for me, Da! Please! I know I could do a good job and I'd be home every summer and each holiday. Please say, Yes!" pleaded Pippin.  
  
Sam and Rosie walked a short distance away from Pippin so they could talk to each other, while Pippin stood there watching impatiently.  
  
When Sam walked back to Pippin who stood there with excitement growing by the minute for his answer, was greatly disappointed when Sam said he would have to talk to Peregrin first before he would tell him.  
  
Pippin's face fell as he put his hands into his pocket and sulked, while looking at the ground. His mother walked over to him to comfort him.  
  
"Now, Pippin. He has not said no, yet," commented Rosie.  
  
"Then you think he'll say, Yes!" said Pippin with a renewed hope.  
  
"I can't say for sure, Pippin," said Rosie. "But he is thinking on it. Come let's go back to the party and find Thain Peregrin."  
  
~*~  
  
Elanor saw her mother and Pippin just walking into the Great Smial and she rushed to approach her, saying, "Oh, Mama! This has been the best night of my life!" as she twilled in front of her mother and Pippin.  
  
"Well, if this isn't a night of excitement!" said Rosie. "Your brother is moving to the Great Smial to work with the Thain. So, What excitement do you have to tell?"  
  
"It's Fastred! He has asked me marry him! Mother, I love him so much. I want to say, Yes. But I told him he must wait for my answer," said Elanor.  
  
"Wise choice, my dear! It is always better to make them wait. Keeps them guessing and wondering," commented Rosie.  
  
"He is going to speak to Da, this evening. I told him, I would not agree unless I have his blessing. I know Da, will say, Yes!" stated Elanor so excitedly.  
  
"We must see what your father has to say about it," commented Rosie as she already knew his feelings on the subject, but did not want to discuss them here or see Elanor hurt by it.  
  
Rosie spotted Sam talking with Peregrin and as she approached the two hobbits who just then shook hands.  
  
"We have agreed! Pippin can come live at the Great Smial and work with the Thain. It'll be a great opportunity for you Pippin and lead you in a good career when you are older," said Sam as Pippin shouted with excitement. "I'll send your things to the Great Smial as soon as I can. Now are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Oh! Yes!" shouted Pippin.  
  
"Well then, it is done!" stated Sam.  
  
Pippin almost knocked Sam from his feet when he rushed to hug him.  
  
"I love you, Da. I'll be home on the next holiday!" stated Pippin. "I must go find Merry!"  
  
Off he ran in search for him.  
  
Rosie took Sam's arm and began to lead him back to their table as she said, "We have another matter that is about to present it's self this evening," commented Rosie as Sam looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Now what could that be, my dear?" said Sam as he took his seat.  
  
"Tis Elanor, Sam. It seems that Fastred has asked her to marry him."  
  
Sam slammed his hand on the table. "I'll not have it! I knew trouble would come of it and now it has!" shouted Sam.  
  
"Sam lower you voice!" whispered Rosie sternly.  
  
"I'll not have my girl marrying any uppity hobbit that is too good to live in the borders of the Shire!" demanded Sam as he whispered back at Rosie.  
  
"Elanor has told me that Fastred will be asked you this evening for your blessing," commented Rosie as she strictly scowling at Sam not to loose his temper.  
  
"I'll tell that fancy pants hobbit just want I think, I'll tell you!" stated Sam as he whispered from the corner of his mouth and his eyes becoming dark just thinking about it.  
  
"You'll break Elanor's heart, Sam! She loves him dearly!" stated Rosie. "Perhaps a long engagement would be in order,"  
  
"No engagement! Is to my thinking!" snapped Sam back at her.  
  
"Sam, you must think about Elanor and her happiness!" stated Rosie. "Now here he comes. You mind your manners. I'll not have you make a spectacle of yourself and have the Gardeners looked down upon!"  
  
MLynnBloom: From what I read or understand what I read, is that Paladin came to be the Thain because the Old Took died with no heirs and they chose the next person in line to take the Thainship, so to speak. There is nothing that I read that stated concretely that Paladin lived in the Great Smial, but it is logical that by taking the Thainship, he would have lived there. The only thing that I read on Paladin, was that he was a farmer and lived very close to the Green Hills of Tuckborough. I hope that helps..I'll be waiting to read your story and keep an eye open for it! Sounds wonderful!  
  
Tessa11: Rosie had 13 children. Elanor the fair, Frodo, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Goldilock (who married Faramir Took), Hamfast (after Sam's father), Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo, Ruby, Robin, Tolman (after Rosie's brother)..Most of her children were born 2 years apart, while others were born the very next year. When I read about Sam children is where I got the idea for this story. In Samwise (My first story about Sam here on FF) I wrote that after I read about the gift giving during the Birthday parties. When Bilbo Baggins turned 111 and knowing how he loved a good joke. I thought about Bilbo giving Rosie a statue from the dwarves, where he got most of his gifts from, (being great craftsmen). I thought it would be funny that Rosie would have a fertility statue and then when she marries Sam; it comes true in Samwise, The Brave (my second story). I also wanted to write a story about all those children.  
  
Pippen: After I read about Meriadoc receiving great presents from King Eomer when Merry became the Master of Buckland in TROTK, I thought of Gimli being the messenger and giving those gifts to Merry. I must have not made a good impression of that in my story. Sorry (  
  
Christina B: I am so glad you enjoyed this story. I had so much fun writing this! I hope you come back and read more chapters and your review would be awesome!  
  
Sally-Jo: I just discovered this when I was reading about Sam's life on one of my favorite web sites. However, I did not read that until after I was half way through this story. Sam changed his surname right after the war of Bywater and when the Shire was finally finished in all the repairs and damages it took during that war. He changed his name to celebrate that event.  
  
Aemilia Rose: I think you totally rock! I can always count on you for your great reviews! I'm your number # 1 fan.. 


	10. Chapter 10 The hand of Elanor

Chapter 10  
  
The Hand of Elanor the Fair  
  
"Mayor Gardener, I have brought you an ale. Would you have a drink with me?" asked Fastred.  
  
"Yes, sit down, my boy," commented Sam in a tone of authority, all the while glaring at him trying to make him as uncomfortable as possible.  
  
Fastred cleared his throat as he sat straight and proper in his chair. He brushed his thick, dark curls with his fingertips from his eyes. Taking his mug he lifted it to a toast. "Here is to the most beautiful hobbit, Elanor the Fair!" Fastred so eloquently stated. "This we both agree?"  
  
"Yes! That we do, my boy!" stated Sam as he continued to stare at the boy, but it made him feel uneasy as he looked at Fastred eye to eye. There was something in his deep, blue eyes that spoke familiarity to Sam's heart. Almost softening his hard emotions. Sam placed his hand into his vest pocket and fingered the star of the Dunedain.  
  
"Have I spoken to you about our new lands just between the Tower Hills and the Far Downs?" asked Fastred.  
  
"Yes, I know of them," stated Sam.  
  
"Our settlement is growing daily and our clan believes in the great potential for these lands. Already our gardens show good growth and a spectacular harvest this coming fall. Our Great Smial are almost finished and it makes Took's Smial small in comparison," bragged Fastred. "No offense, of course. The Tower Hills are just bigger in their natural resources than those of the Green Hills, here."  
  
"So, you say!" commented Sam.  
  
"Someday, being first born. I will be Master of those lands and our Great Smial," state Fastred. "With all of that, Mayor Gardener. Great wealth will come of it."  
  
"How nice for you," commented Sam becoming bored with his bragging.  
  
"With the growing settlement, the Shire will benefit greatly by it," added Fastred as he looked puzzled at Sam's lack of interest in what he was saying. He studied him intently. He pickup his ale and sipped it not speaking for awhile, waiting for Sam to comment. He said nothing.  
  
"As you know, Mayor Gardener. I have come quite fond of your daughter, Elanor. She is the love of my life. I have never met a more wonderful woman, than she," commented Fastred.  
  
"Not quite a woman as you speak of, my boy!" stated Sam.  
  
"On the contrary, my dear sir. Quite the woman from where I see her," stated Fastred firmly. "I have come to ask for her hand in marriage."  
  
"NO! Elanor is still a child. I will not have it, Fastred!" stated Sam just as firmly.  
  
"Surely, sir, a father must let go of the child, for the child to grow," stated Fastred. "No disrespecting of your position, to be sure."  
  
Sam turned and faced him directly and glared at him opening, "Until Elanor has reached her coming of age, I will never give my consent for her to marry nor my blessings!" Sam slammed down his ale and walked off.  
  
Walking passed his family, Sam shouted, "We are leaving, Now!" Taking Ham's hand, he guided his son to their carriage.  
  
"No!" cried Elanor as Fastred told her what her father had said.  
  
She ran to her mother as the tears streamed down her face, "How can he do that me! I thought Da loved me and wanted me happy! Was that just a lie!" Elanor sobbed openly.  
  
"Elanor, stop it! You are making a spectacle of yourself. Calm yourself!" ordered Rosie. "We will speak to your father, when we get home."  
  
She led Elanor to their carriage, but stopped momentarily to give Pippin a hug and kissed his cheek. "If you need anything, send a message home. I want you to write me weekly!" stated Rosie.  
  
"Yes, of course, Mama. I will," said Pippin.  
  
Peregrin opened the carriage door and helped Rosie into the carriage with the rest of their children. Sam leaned on the back of the carriage outside waiting to speak to Peregrin.  
  
"Don't worry yourself of Pippin. I care for him as much as my own son," stated Peregrin. "He'll do fine here at the Great Smial."  
  
"Thank you, Peregrin. We really appreciate all you are doing for our son," stated Rosie.  
  
Merry approached Pippin and hugged him, "I am going to miss you, Brother. More than what you know," said Merry as a sad expression crossed him face.  
  
"Not worry, Mer. I'll be home before you even miss me!" said Pippin and he patted Merry's back, giving him a hug.  
  
"Merry turned and took a few steps towards the carriage. Stopping in his tracks he said over his shoulder, "I love you, Pip!" Then not waiting for an answer he walked into the carriage and sat down.  
  
Sam approached Peregrin and said, "Looks like we have a turn of events. I was not expected Elanor to get dragged into this. I do not think Rosie suspects a thing. It is hard keeping this from her."  
  
"I know, Sam. Just remember what Aragorn told us just before he left that day on the Bridge. We must keep our wits about us, if we are going to stop them," added Peregrin.  
  
"Promise me, Peregrin. That Pippin will not get overly involved with all of this. Keep him safe for me," said Sam.  
  
"He is the only one I can fully trust. We do not know how many are involved with this. Until we find out more. All Pippin has to do is obey what I tell him," said Peregrin.  
  
"He'll do that, he loves you Peregrin," said Sam.  
  
"I too, love him. I will make sure he is never in harms way," Peregrin told him. "Take care of yourself while you are in Gondor!" Peregrin shook Sam's hand as Sam walked over to Pippin and hugged him, saying his good-bye. Sam could hardly let is arms free of his son as he looking longingly into his eyes. "I love you, my son!" said Sam.  
  
"I too, Da! I'll be home again real soon," said Pippin.  
  
"Take care of yourself and keep a watchful eye on the Thain," stated Sam.  
  
Sam turned and opened the carriage door and climbed in. The coachmen cracked his whip and the carriage began to roll towards the gate of the Great Smail.  
  
Pippin stood in the green grass and watched as the coach slowly disappeared around the curve in the road and behind the thick cluster of trees.  
  
"Coming, Pip?" asked Peregrin.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why, Da?" cried Elanor.  
  
"I'll not speak of it until we are home, Elanor," said Sam. "Enough hobbits have heard more than their share of our business. I'll not have the coach driver telling the rest."  
  
Merry sat with his elbow leaning out the window and staring at the ground that move pass them.  
  
"You're quiet, Merry!" said Sam. "Why the long face?"  
  
"Why does Pippin get to have a job and live at the Great Smial?" said Merry as he began to pout.  
  
"Well, I was going to tell you earlier, but I was so interrupted by other matters," said Sam as he glanced at Elanor. "Meriadoc has asked you to be his messenger for Buckland. You are to go there first thing in the morning."  
  
Merry's eye perked up as he looked at his father. "Are you serious?" he asked.  
  
"Quite so, Merry," said Sam. "Meriadoc asked me a week ago." Sam turned to Rosie and said, "I was going to talk it over with you at the party this evening after Peregrin and I agreed on letting Pippin be messenger for the Great Smial. I wanted sometime to think it over for myself before I agreed. But seeing how you thought it proper for Pippin, I knew you would not mind if Merry went to Buckland for awhile."  
  
"That is great news, Merry. I am happy for you!" stated Rosie. "However, Sam. I'm not with you! You should have told me about this when you first heard."  
  
"I am sorry, my dear," said Sam. "But I was not sure about it until this evening. I thought them too young for such a responsibility. But I can see now, they are ready."  
  
"Oh! Thank you, Da! I would love to stay a Buckland with Meriadoc!" stated Merry.  
  
"Well, it is done then. First thing in the morning you can ride out with me to Buckland. I still have to talk with Meriadoc about business matters," said Sam.  
  
Ham pulled a soft fabric cord from the curtain on the coach window and wrapped it around his fingers while he hummed to himself.  
  
Elanor's face was red with furry as she forced herself to sit thinking to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam took Elanor's hand in his as he led her to his study and shut the door.  
  
"I know you are angry with me, Elanor. But you must understand. The boarders are sealed to protect the Shire so the war of Bywater would never happen again in our land. I'll not have my daughter live outside of the Shire and unprotected."  
  
"But Da, Fastred's clan are more than able to protect their land and themselves," Elanor tried to reason with him.  
  
"You are too young and do not know foreign part or foreign people. The Big Folk are dangerous to us hobbits. We suffered beyond what we could bear during the war of Bywater," stated Sam.  
  
"That was many years ago. It will never happen again!" stated Elanor. "Besides, even though I have not met the Big Folk, I have read all there is on the subject from the Red Books that we have worked on together."  
  
"Listen to me, now! I love you, Elanor. It is for your own good. I will not consent to you marrying, Fastred! You're only 21 years old, a meer child. If you do marry, I'll not bless your union with no hobbit before your coming of age. No sooner. You hear me!" declared Sam.  
  
"I will marry, Fastred, Da! I love him. I'll have no other! If I must wait, then wait, I will. Though it is unfair of you to force me!" snapped Elanor as she turned and stormed out of the study and slammed the door shut.  
  
Sam sat his elbow on his desk and lowered his brow onto his hand as his head pounded with pain.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam walked into the garden and looked at the flowers growing in rows of vivid color. Placing his hand into his vest pocket he again fingered the star of the Dunedain, as his thoughts brought him to his old master, Frodo.  
  
"I'm lost, Mr. Frodo! More lost then when we entered Emyn Muil. I need your counsel more than I have ever!" said Sam out loud to himself as he looked up at the star lit sky. Sam pulled out the Star of the Dunadain as a thought entered his mind. "Aragorn!" Sam shouted. "Gondor! That is it! I'll take my Elanor to Gondor with me! She'll be safe there and well out of their reach. Thank you, Mr. Frodo!" He placed his star back into his pocket and went inside to talk to Rosie. 


	11. Chapter 11 A Sweet Goodbye

Chapter 11  
  
Sweet Good-bye  
  
Sam stood by his bedroom door with his hand on the door handle, but he could not force himself to turn it. "Come on, Sam. You can do it. You promised Peregrin and Meridoc. It is for her own good that I must lie to her, to protect her, she must not know," Sam said to himself trying to summon up his courage. His tongue began to get unusually dry and difficult to swallow, as he turned the handle and walked in.  
  
There sitting on their bed was Rosie, brushing her hair with gently long strokes to the length of her hair. Rosie put the brush down on the table and turned slightly to face Sam as he slowly approached her.  
  
Her soft gently brown eyes looked up into his and a gently smile that was always there for him, ever so trusting and so kind.  
  
"I can't do it!" shouted Sam and plunked down along side of her feeling so ashamed of himself and felling so guilty. "I'm such a ninny-hammer!"  
  
"Now Sam, What is this all about?" coaxed Rosie, seeing how distressed her husband was.  
  
"I was suppose to tell you a simple white lie and I can't do it, Rosie!" stated Sam.  
  
"Sam, of course you can't! Why would you want to tell me a lie?" said Rosie shocked beyond all measure. "Even a simple lie can hurt all the same. What need do you have to do so?"  
  
"Peregrin made me promise and I guess for the first time in my life, I have broken a promise," stated Sam.  
  
"Now Samwise Gamgee Gardener! You tell me this minute what all this is about!" said Rose, as she became angry with him.  
  
"The truth of it is King Elessar warned us years ago that there were hobbits of the Shire still selling Long Bottom Leaf to the big, bad folk for profit, either for greed or necessity. Meriadoc has rounded some of them up, but we could never find the one who is truly behind it all. We are all being watched, Meriadoc, Peregrin and myself. Even your brother's Tolman, Jolly, Nick and Nibs. They know our every move and have stopped us from finding the truth. We don't know who to trust or who's doing the watching. King Elessar has given the Thain, the Mayor Chancellor of the North-Kingdom and they meet in private with the planning. That is why Peregrin has hired our Pippin and Merry to run messages. We have figured that they are not watching our children. Peregrin will be picking up secret messages from King Elessar and delivering messages back from Peregrin. Same for Merry."  
  
Rosie gasped in shock at hearing this, "Sam, how could you put our boys in danger like this!" she shouted.  
  
"They're not in real danger, not yet anyway. Peregrin and I have been working closely with the Dunedain, kinsmen of the King. They are the ones who are watching our boarders and keeping us all safe," commented Sam. "All the Tooks know, is that Pippin is there to learn to play the fiddle, While the Bucklanders believe Merry will be there to learn horsemanship."  
  
"Do the boys know of this?" asked Rosie still in shock.  
  
"No, Rosie!" said Sam. "They just think they are working for them, is all."  
  
"Still, Sam. Trouble could of it, come to them!" said Rosie as the fear grew in her chest and panic seized her.  
  
"There is no other way. I have tried everything I could think of. Nibs was helping for a time, but they soon got wind of that," said Sam. "But Rosie, I got a plan. We need to go to Gondor, to talk to King Elessar. We don't know for sure, Rosie. But you must never whisper a word of it, we think the Fairbairn are involved with all of this."  
  
"Elanor!" Rosie gasped out loud.  
  
"Yes, Rosie. Elanor is the real person in danger. We must take her away from here, away from the Shire. We can not let on or show we suspect them. If we do, all will be lost and the Shire could be over taken again by the Big Folk. We have to stop them from selling the Long Bottom Leaf."  
  
Sam slowly looked up into his wife's eyes and could see the hurt and panic growing in them. He put his arm around his wife. "Promise me, Rosie. From your heart, not to breath a word of this, no matter what the danger or fear. It would put everyone we love in real danger."  
  
"I promise, Sam!" said Rosie as she began to cry.  
  
"Now listen to me!" said Sam. "We have to go to Gondor, tomorrow! We have to take Elanor with us. If we can get her away from the Fairbairn long enough, we'll be able to protect her from them. I have already made the arrangements. Our younger children will be staying with Nibs. Having eight girls to attend them, they'll have the best of care. Nibs is a strong lad, he'll protect them. Tolman is going to take the deputy Major position while we are gone and Frodo will take care of Ham here at Bag End. I need you, Rosie to be strong for the Shire and our family."  
  
"Okay, Sam. I'll do it," stated Rosie.  
  
Elanor backed away from the door of her parent's bedroom and ran to grab her shawl. She tiptoed to the front door and quietly opened it and shut it behind her. Running she knew exactly where to find Fastred.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Bag End was in turmoil of preparation for their trip to Gondor. Rosie and Sam went from one bedroom to the next packing up the clothing for each child. Frodo hitched the wagon and carried the luggage, placing it into the wagon. Frodo even got Ham to help him.  
  
When Nibs pulled up in his wagon with his girls as Sam had his children all lined up in front of Bag End. The Nib's girls climbed down from the wagon as Sam kissed seventeen year old Rose on the cheek, saying his good-byes to her. Rose turned and gave her father a hug and then climbed into the wagon with one of the Cotton girls who was closer to her age.  
  
Next Sam bent down to his knee and wrapped his arms around eleven year old Goldilocks and kissed her cheek. Smiling he gave he golden blonde hair a small tug as another Cotton girl took her hand and guided her to their wagon.  
  
"Give your Da a kiss, Daisy!" said Sam and she wrapped her small little nine year old arms around his neck. "I'll miss you, Da! I love you!" said Daisy. "My little beauty of sunshine, I'll be back before you know it," said Sam. He placed her hand into another Cotton's girl hand as she led her to their wagon.  
  
Sam walked over to seven year old Primrose and knelt down in front of her and held his arms open to her and kissed her sweet little chubby cheek good- bye. Sam wiped a tear from a corner of his eye.  
  
Bending down he picked up six years old little Bilbo and held him tightly in his arms. "Daddy, I go with you!" said little Bilbo as the tears rolled down his cute little cheeks. "Not this time, little one. Daddy loves you my sweet little boy. You be good now and go with your cousin. Do this for your Da, okay!" said Sam gently as he placed little Bilbo in the arms of Nibs oldest girl. He cried reaching his small little arms outward towards Sam screaming for him.  
  
Elanor handed Sam three years old, little Ruby with her strawberry curls and little freckle face. Sam wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a warm gentle hug as the tears flowed from his eyes and his heart breaking. He whispered in her ear, "Oh, my dear baby girl, How I love you," as he kissed her sweet tender little cheek and handed her to another Cotton's girl. Sam placed his fingertips over his eyes to control the tears from falling.  
  
Rosie cradled one year old Robin tightly in her arms and kissed his sweet little cheek as the tears poured down her face as she put little Robin in the arms of his cousin and Rosie hugged her, "Take good care of all of them for us,"  
  
"Don't worry Aunt Rosie, we'll have them laughing and giggles in no time," she said as she reached over and hugged her aunt.  
  
Rosie turned and walked over to Ham, "Give Mama a hug, Ham." But Ham just stood there humming a tune that played in his mind. Rosie put her arms around him even though he did not hug her back. "I love you, Ham!"  
  
Frodo held his arms open to his mother and hugged her tightly both for himself and for Ham. "Don't fret so Mama! We will all be fine. You, Da and Elanor have the best time. We will miss you and wait for your return. All will be well," stated Frodo acting as grown-up as possible.  
  
"You've grown into a wonderful tweenage, Frodo. I know you can handle things here. Take good care of yourself while we are gone and keep a watchful eye upon your brothers and sister. Remember you are in charge of the family now."  
  
"I'll not fail, Mama. You can count on me!" said Frodo proudly but with a small pain in his stomach.  
  
"Merry, good luck in Buckland. I wish I could go with you," commented Frodo.  
  
"I'll be back at first holiday! I'll see you then real soon," stated Merry as he shook his brother's hand.  
  
Sam talked with Frodo and hugged him. He stood by the wagon and watched Frodo and Ham snapped the reins as they followed the Cotton family to their house.  
  
Tolman approached Sam and said, "Don't worry Sam, everything will be fine here. You can count on me."  
  
"I know, Tom! Thankee for all your help!" said Sam as he shook his hand good-bye.  
  
"How can you do such a thing? Sending them away and taking me so far from home!" snapped Elanor.  
  
"Tis for your own good and besides seeing the castle and Queen Arwen will be something you will always remember," stated Sam as he led his daughter to their carriage. Elanor glared at Sam, but obeyed him.  
  
Sam placed his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek. "Ready my dear?" said Sam in a gentle tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, Sam," said Rosie as she took his hand and they walked to their carriage. Merry climbed upon his horse and waited for his family. anime princess4 : I was going to end this story when Ham finally played the fiddle and write another sequel about Elanor, but I thought I should just continue on with the story as It could easily be fit into it. I was thinking that Elanor might run away, but I think because Elanor was so close to Sam that she would obey him, even though she did not like it. I think Elanor is going to discover just how much she really does love her father.  
  
lemluvspirates : You are so welcome and I am so glad that you like this story. I think I got more chapters coming that I hope you will really like as well. I love new Reviewers! Makes me smile! Especially when they keep coming back to read more chapters.  
  
Aemilia Rose: You know me all too well! I am just terrible in that way...Hehe! Sorry for putting these chapters up so fast, but I have a hectic week coming up and I am not sure I'll have time to add them then. I have changed the story from what I originally intended, but still I felt this part 2 of Elanor was going to fit into this. I hope you think so also. I am too impatient to wait. Once I have finished a chapter, I just cannot wait to post it..I can not wait for December 17th either (my birthday and TROTK final movie!) waiting is not one of my stronger qualities..I am so bad!  
  
Arwen Baggins: A new reviewer! Welcome! Yes we do know what is going to happen already, but the telling of the story is so much fun! Hopefully I can keep it interesting and moving right along...keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. (smiling ()  
  
Tessa11: You got it! I love writing and especially about Sam! Got to love that Hobbit! 


	12. Chapter 12 On The Road to Gondor

Chapter 12  
  
On the Road to Gondor  
  
Meriadoc pulled his horse to a halt when he saw the Gardener's carriage pull into Buckland and Merry riding next to them. He kicked his horse to join them and rode side by side next to Merry.  
  
"So, are you ready to come work for me?" asked Meriadoc.  
  
"Yes! Master Merry. Tis all I have been dreaming of."  
  
"Good then, take your horse to the stable and find him a proper stall just for himself, while I speak to your parents," stated Meriadoc.  
  
He watched Merry kick his horse as he took off in a flash. Meridoc chuckled as he climbed down from his horse.  
  
"Good day to you Gardeners!" shouted Meriadoc as he opened the carriage door. Elanor gave her hand to Meriadoc and he helped her out from the carriage. He did the same for her mother. "Elanor take your mother into the kitchen, Estella is making a mid-morning meal for us. I know she could use your help."  
  
"Thank you, Master Merry!" said Elanor as she took her mother's arm and walked with her. Meridoc watched them as they walked into the Hall. "You have a nice family there, Sam!"  
  
"That I do agree with you Merry!" stated Sam.  
  
"Sam, the ranger will met you some where on the road towards Bree. He will escort you to Gondor," Meriadoc told him.  
  
"Good, all is ready then," said Sam.  
  
"Don't worry about your son, I'll take the best care of him. Peregrin and I have made a plan how the boys will take and send the messages back and forth. They'll be safe enough. There will be a Dûnedain observing them at all time and no one will be able to sense their presence. Beside no one is going to be watching two young lads going about the Shire," said Meriadoc.  
  
"Thankee, Merry! I know my boys will be in the best of hands."  
  
"I only hope you'll be able to convince King Elessar to add another boarder to the Shire. With that, perhaps the Dûnedain will prevent the Ruffians from entering those areas," stated Meriadoc.  
  
"Kind Elessar is against it. From his last letter, he is telling us that there are not enough of his kinsmen left to guard another area of the boundary to the Shire. He is reluctant to send his men of Gondor as they would be seen and the ruffian would just get around them or corrupt them," said Sam.  
  
"You must convince him, Sam. Without it, there is little hope that we will be able to stop the leaf from going into the wrong hands. With the profit they are making, those hobbit's purse is growing and so is their power," said Meriadoc. "I am glad you are taking Elanor with you. It is better that she keeps her distance from the Fairbairn of the Westmarch."  
  
"She is not happy about it, perhaps seeing Gondor and Queen Arwen will help her get past it," said Sam.  
  
"That it should, Gondor is a wonder of excitement. The most beautiful city there is. Queen Arwen will surely fall head over heels for Elanor. She should have a grand time of it," commented Merry. "She might never want to come back."  
  
Sam glared at Meriadoc for a few seconds before Meriadoc burst out laughing and placed his arm around his friend. "Still the over protective father, are you now, Sam," teased Meriadoc. "Well, come then. Let us get something to eat and send you off proper." Meriadoc led the way as the two walked into the hall of Buckland.  
  
~*~  
  
Traveling in the coach for the entire day, Elanor's legs cramped and she longed to stretch them. Looking out the window and watching the horizon darken she could not wait until they have reached Bree. She wanted to sleep from being up most the night. Hearing her parents, as they talked only convinced her that she needed to speak to Fastred and this could not wait. She stole into the night from Bag End under a heavy dark cape and headed to the Inn in Hobbiton. Fastred had told her which room he was occupying during his stay there, as he described the view from his window. Elanor ducked behind the bushes after seeing two shirriffs walking down the street and passed the Inn. She quietly approached Fastred's window and noticed a dull light from a candle burning at a far table. She could just make out Fastred as he was sitting at his table. She lightly tapped on the glass getting his attention. Fastred approached the window and nodded. He pointed to the back door indicating to her that he would meet her there.  
  
Elanor touched her lips as she remembered Fastred's kisses last night as they said their farewells to each other. He had promised to see her in Gondor.  
  
Just shortly after mid-night, she had stole back into the front door undetected and into her bedroom as if she had not left it to begin with, only to get just a few hours sleep before Sam awoken the entire family at first morning light.  
  
Elanor let out a gasp of a scream when she suddenly saw a dark cloaked big figure of a man riding a huge black horse. He road next to the driver of the coach and nodding to him as he took a position next to their horses. "Da! A big Folk! There, just by our horses!" she shouted as she pointed towards his direction.  
  
"Tis all right, Elanor. He is our guide to Gondor. I was expecting him to show up this evening, but I did not know when," Sam stated.  
  
Elanor watched him carefully for a time with both curiosity and some fear.  
  
~*~  
  
When evening approached Fastred dismounted his horse and ran up the walk to the Great Smial of the Westmarch. Fastred noticed one of his father's most trusted friend that was in the study talking with him. Fastred not trusting this hobbit, listened at the doorway to what they were saying. Fastred's eyes narrowed as he listened. Backing away and hiding just behind a heavy curtain as the two hobbits walked from the room. His father led him to the front door, saying their good byes.  
  
Fastred waited until his father was sitting at his desk for a time before he walked away from his hiding spot. He open the door to his father's study and walked up to greet him.  
  
The elderly hobbit with thick gray hair and dark brown eyes, cocked an eyebrow as he watched his son approach him. A sinister snicker escaped his thin cruel lips as he listened to what Fastred told him of the Gardeners. Stanfred, the chieftain of the Westmarch, pressed his son as he questioned him further of what he all knew.  
  
~*~  
  
When the Gardener's coach turned the road heading towards Bree. The dark cloaked man halted the coach as he dismounted and walked towards the door of the carriage. Opening it, Elanor screamed in fright.  
  
"You must all come with me, quickly! We must make haste!" said the Ranger as he pulled Elanor from the coach.  
  
"It is all right, Elanor. You must trust him!" said Sam.  
  
Sam helped his wife from the coach and followed the ranger towards the back of the coach. There were four horses and a packhorse full of bags and supplies. Another dark cloak man stood holding the horses as he stayed in the darkness of the shadow. Elanor trembled with fear watching him.  
  
Rosie placed her hand on her husband's arm and looked up at him, "Who are these dark men?" she asked.  
  
"They are kinsmen of the king. The ones I have told you about. We must trust them. Now come let's follow," Sam told her and he guided his wife beside him.  
  
"I am taking you through the wild on horseback. It is the safest way to go from here. You have been followed up to this point, but we lost them just a few minutes ago. We must make haste!" said the ranger.  
  
"Da! I don't understand, What is going on?" demanded Elanor.  
  
"I'll tell you once we are away from here and on a safer road," Sam told her.  
  
"But what about our bags we packed in the coach?" Elanor asked.  
  
"You'll have not need of them," said the dark man.  
  
The ranger grabbed Elanor and put her on a horse as she gasped from fear from being handled by the dark man. "Not a word, Miss! You do not want to give away our location!" He snapped.  
  
The ranger walked over to Rosie and picked her up and placed her on her horse as Sam climbed upon his horse.  
  
The Ranger's horse towered over their smaller horses as they kicked their pony to follow him. Elanor turned around to see where the other dark cloaked man was, but he seemed to disappear into the darkness. Elanor's eyes widened with fear not knowing where he was taking them and for what purpose. She watched her father's face to make sure he was comfortable with this. Sam watched the coach as it proceeded down the road to Bree.  
  
They traveled an hour or so, dodging shrub and tree as they made their way into the wilds until they could no longer see their hand before their face. The Ranger told them to prepare to camp.  
  
Opening his pack he handed them dark thick cloaks and blankets. "We can not make a fire, yet. So you might just want to lay down and go to sleep. I'll take care of the horses and keep watch all night." The dark man turned and walked away from them.  
  
Rosie looked at Sam with doubt in her eyes as she placed her arm around Elanor to comfort her. Elanor felt faint for exhaustion and fear as she wrapped the cloak around her. Taking her blanket she laid it on the ground and was thankful to be able to lye down. Rosie tucked the blanket closely around her daughter as she too placed her blanket next to her. Rosie curled up next to Sam and felt his warm gentle arms around her. It comforted her sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Pippin sat in Peregrin's office waiting for him to enter. He paced in his office and ran his finger over the row of books that lined numerous shelves. There were stacks of papers piled on his desk and Pippin flipped through them. Spotting a letter from his dad, Pippin's curiosity took over.  
  
As he held the letter in his hand, the door swung open and Peregrin walked in. "Found something interesting to read?" he asked as he pulled the paper from Pippin's hand.  
  
"I was just..." Pippin stuttered trying to explaining what he was doing. "I mean, I meant no harm or anything."  
  
"Have you read this letter?" asked Peregrin.  
  
"No, I did not have time to read it. I only know it is from my Da," commented Pippin.  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" asked Peregrin.  
  
"No! not really," stated Pippin and then feeling guilty about not telling the truth, he finally agreed. "Yes, I guess I do."  
  
"It is only natural that you should miss him. I'm sure he misses you too, Pip," said Peregrin. "This is just one of those boring letters I get telling me the state of affairs in Hobbiton. Can you believe, they expect to me to actually read this boring stuff." Peregrin laughed as he put the letter in his desk and locked the drawer.  
  
Peregrin walked around his desk and put his arm around Pippin. "Come let's take a walk outside. We'll bring our fiddles and play to the trees. I have to do this because Diamond gets so annoyed by me playing in the Great Smial. You know how women are!"  
  
Pippin nodding in agreement.  
  
As Peregrin walked into the thickness of the trees that surrounded the Great Smial, he looked over his shoulder many times and kept his eyes wandering from side to side.  
  
"Peregrin here is a good spot to practice. Over there by those clustered rocks," Pippin said as he pointed to the spot he talked about.  
  
"No! That would not do. Too close to the Smial. Diamond got ears like a rabbit and eyes like a hawk. Let's head down that trail. I'll tell you what, I'll race you," said Peregrin as he laughed, racing off down a small trail with Pippin following from behind.  
  
When they got to the spot that Peregrin wanted he stopped and leaned against the tree. Taking out his fiddle he play a simple little tune with just a few quiet cords. When Pippin took out his fiddle, Peregrin held up his hand to stop him. "Wait a minute, I think I hear something."  
  
Pippin looked around but he did not hear anything. He turned to look behind him from where they came, thinking that Diamond was going to come down the path and yell at them to stop playing.  
  
When Pippin turned around again. There stood a big folk, huge to Pippin's eyes. He stood their shocked looking up to the tall man with the dark cloak.  
  
"Pippin, Let me introduce my friend here. This is Halbert. He is a ranger and friend of the hobbits. Someone I think very highly of," said Peregrin.  
  
Halbert bent down on a knee and pulled his cloak off his head and greeted Pippin. "Nice to meet you young hobbit."  
  
Pippin only stood there frozen in place as he gazed up into his eyes. He had soft blue eyes and square noble jaw. His long brown hair was straight as a string and fell to his shoulders. He had a warm wonderful smile.  
  
"Can you speak, little one?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I can. I have never seen big folk before," Pippin stated still a little fearful.  
  
"You have nothing to fear from me. I am your friend and would never harm you," Halbert commented.  
  
"That is a good thing! I guess," Pippin stated.  
  
Halbert laughed and messed his hair.  
  
"Here Halbert, I have something for you," said Peregrin as he handed him a letter as he stood up facing Peregrin.  
  
"Thank you, Peregrin," said Halbert. He tucked the letter inside his cloak and said as he turned back to Pippin, "It has been nice meeting you, Pippin. I hope to see more of you another time." Halbert patted Peregrin's shoulder as he turned and walked back into the thick bush and disappeared from their sight.  
  
"What was that all about?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Halbert is the one I want you to deliver my messages to," said Peregrin. "I thought you two should meet each other. Do you think you could give him my letters? You're not afraid of him any, are you?"  
  
"No, sir! He just surprised me is all," said Pippin. "And Yes, I'll be happy to deliver your letters."  
  
"He's just a big teddy bear, gentle as a kitten, he is," said Peregrin. "I want you to remember this spot. This is where you will meet him to give him the letters. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I have a good memory. I'll not forget," said Pippin.  
  
"One more thing, Pip. Do not tell anyone of our secret place here or anything about Halbert. He is very shy and does not like anyone to know he comes here. You must promise me, Pippin!"  
  
"Yes, I promise. I'll not tell anyone ever about this place or Halbert! I swear, Thain Peregrin."  
  
"That's my boy, Let's go back to those rocks you pointed out and we'll play there for a spell," said Peregrin. 


	13. Chapter 13 By Your Side

A/N: Yuki: I like the joke.made me chuckle.hehe ..I am glad you like this story and hope you continue coming back as I add new chapters. Great to have new reviewers.  
  
MLynnBloom 2003-10-27 12 Signed Very good chapter!! Sorry for the short review, I just had to read this before I went out the door! :)  
  
ShireElf : It sure made me smile having you back to read the second half of Sam! Plus I just love your story.Meeting! It is just awesome! I am dedicating this chapter to you!  
  
Aemilia Rose : Halbert is a cutie! He loves hobbits! I have been so busy lately, but I think I finally got everything caught up again to continue writing! Yes!  
  
anime princess4 : I added the ages in my chapter 11 when Sam says good-bye to his children, just for you! Smile..Pippin is 13 years old and Merry is 15 years old. Elanor is 21 years old as some of the main characters in this story. I hope this helps you some and sorry if I have confused anyone, Sam just has so many children...yikes!  
  
lemluvspirates : I am dancing because you like this story and keep coming back to read more!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
By Your Side  
  
Sam opened his eyes and the darkness of the night skill enveloped them. Sam did not know how long he hand slept, whether it was a few minutes or a few hours. All he knew was that the hard, cold ground was more than what his body could tolerate. It was ever more so, then the time he had slept along side Mr. Frodo in his younger years.  
  
Sam sat up and looked around. His wife, still sleeping at his side and Elanor at her side. Sam took his blanket and covered his two loved ones and went in search of the ranger that sat on watch.  
  
Just a few feet away Sam could see the outline of the ranger and a small red glow coming from his pipe. Sam approached him straight on and sat along side of him. "I think the older you are getting, the harder the ground is on your bones," said Sam. "If you have a mind to, I could spell you some, til day break. These old bones of mine won't give me no peace." Sam took out his pipe and stuffed it with some leaf from his pouch. Lighting it, the ranger turned to him saying, "I need very little sleep. It is by my honor that I see you safely to Gondor."  
  
Sam could see a long dark strand of hair that peeked out from beneath his hood and an outline of his face with each draw of his pipe. Sam froze silent as his eyes recognized the form from beneath his hood. Lowering his hood, a smile crossed Sam's lips. There sitting next to him was Elladan, Elrond's son.  
  
"By my word! Elladan! Tis a great honor to have you guide us!" exclaimed Sam.  
  
"On the contrary, my noble hobbit. It is I so honored!" said Elladan. "I am your humble servant and I stand by your side."  
  
"Oh, please! I am hardly worthy to be so considered," stated Sam humbly.  
  
"It is by your greatest of deed that we sit freed of evil that would have over taken us all. I am here to serve you Samwise, the brave, to what ever end it will bring," stated Elladan, "The last of the ring bearer."  
  
Sam blushed deeply from his face to his toes, to be so honored and respected, especially by one of the greatest elves he had ever known. Elladan smiled knowing he had caused Sam to blush as he watched him fidget uncomfortably. "Well enough said! What time of night do you figure?" asked Sam.  
  
"A couple of hours from day break. We will make our way across the wild. I have sent word to King Elessar to prepare a coach in Rohan, to take us into Gondor. I am sorry to so inconvenience you by way of our path, as it is long traveled, but necessary to your safety."  
  
"Don't worry yourself none, we will go where ever you lead us," said Sam. He looked at his wife and daughter sleeping before him. Sam had a thought and then commented, "My daughter will be so pleased to meet you. Elanor had loved all the tales I have spoken of the elves, begging your pardon, of course. We hobbits love a good tale and elves of Rivendell was one of her favorites."  
  
It was Elladan who now blushed, a little from being so admired.  
  
The two visited, telling tales of what preceded after the war of the ring. From the last time that they had seen each other in Rivendell from the time that Frodo, Pippin, Merry and Sam had said their good-byes to Mr. Bilbo and headed back to the Shire.  
  
Even though Elladan had known most of it, he was still obliged to listen to Sam.  
  
When the sun began to crest upon the morning sky, Sam awakened his wife and daughter. Just as Sam predicted upon introducing Elanor to Elladan, she was then on by his side asking him all sorts of questions. She had asked him if he carried a journal, then if so, could she have some paper from it. Elanor wrote his stories he told her of Rivendall, the elves and what little she could get him to tell her of the Dûndain. She would keep these stories to rewrite them in the Red Book. If there was a hardship in their travels, it was not noted among them, especially Elanor who seemed to enjoy herself in the company of this elf.  
  
~*~  
  
Meriadoc worked with Merry daily riding and teaching his young student everything he could about horsemanship. Merry enjoyed every minute he spent in Meridoc's company as he was an avid learner. Everyone in Buckland had become so accustom to see Merry riding over their lands, they hardly paid him any thought to his whereabouts. Even when Merry carried messages for Meriadoc, it went unnoticed by all.  
  
Estella loved having Merry at Buckland and cared for him as much as his own mother. Even when Merry came down with a childhood aliment, Estella never left his side.  
  
During one night of fever and then when the fever broke, Merry awoken to see Estella crying and he called out to her. "Why are you crying? Am I so very ill?" asked Merry.  
  
"No, my dear Merry. I am crying for my own sorrow," Estella said as she wiped the tears from her face and sitting down next to him. I have longed to have my own child with Meriadoc, but it has not happened. It grieves my heart so."  
  
"Until that happens, Estella. You can be my second mother," consoled Merry.  
  
Estella wrapped her arms around him, hugging him, "I have always thought of you as my own son, all your brothers and sisters. I love them dearly."  
  
"We love you, too, Estella," said Merry and he smiled up at her.  
  
"If I were blessed so to have my own child, I would name him Merry after you," she told him.  
  
They both started to laugh and tease each other about how confusing it would be with so many Merry's named in this year.  
  
~*~  
  
Pippin sat in Peregrins office playing his fiddle as quietly as possible as he waited for Peregrin's return. Pippin put his feet upon his desk and leaned against the chair almost lying down in it.  
  
Diamond upon hearing a fiddle being played in her husband's office thought that it was him. Bursting into the room and frightening Pippin half to death and causing him to jump being so startled, fell from the chair and landed hard against the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Diamond rushed to little Pippin's side, "Are you all right?" she exclaimed in fear of him being hurt.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" stated Pippin as jumped to his feet. I am sorry for playing my fiddle in the Great Smial. Peregrin had warned me of your sensitive hearing."  
  
"Sensitive hearing? Whatever do you mean?" she asked him.  
  
"Peregrin had warned me that you have ears like a rabbit and eyes like a hawk. I figured that my fiddle playing has caused your hearing to hurt," Pippin told her.  
  
Peregrin opened the door and walked in with a big smile on his face as he greeted the two standing in his office.  
  
Diamond stood there with her hands on her hips and openly glared at Peregrin.  
  
"Well, Pippin are you ready to head out to do some fiddle playing?" Peregrin asked little Pippin.  
  
Diamond turned to face Peregrin, saying, "Yes, By all means! You certainly wouldn't want my long ears as a rabbit or sharp eyes of a hawk to interfere with your playing!" snarled Diamond as she turned running from the room in tears as she slammed the door shut.  
  
Peregrin glared at little Pippin, saying, "Oh! You shouldn't have told her that!"  
  
Pippin lowered his eyes and a pout grew on his lips as he mumbled, "I'm sorry! I'd not of known it was not talked about," he stated almost crying.  
  
"I'll speak to her! Don't worry yourself none about it," said Peregrin as he turned to walk towards the door. "Wait for me in here, I'll be right back!" Peregrin shut the door behind him as he chased after his wife.  
  
Pippin leaned his elbows on Peregrin's desk and placed his head into his hands. He missed his father and longed to see him again. Even seeing the letter with his father's handwriting would be enough to make him feel better. He jiggled the drawer where Peregrin had placed Sam's letter, but it was still locked.  
  
~*~  
  
Fastred stole into his father's office after knowing that he was drinking heavy this day and he knew that he would find him passed out on his couch. Seeing his father lying there in a drunken stupor, he knelt down beside him and carefully placed his fingers into his father's vest pocket and pulled the key that he kept in there. Without awakening him, Fastred silently walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer.  
  
Fastred knew that his father had kept his journal in this drawer and he wanted to see for himself what it contained. Carefully he turned the pages and scanned the writing of his father. When he came to the part of the long bottom leaf and the shipping dates and places, he began to tear them out.  
  
With the ripping sound, his father stirred on the couch. With a fast rip of another page, Fastred had just enough time to close the book and duck under his desk as Stanfred came fully awake and looked around the room. He grabbed his empty wineglass and cursed that it was empty. Standing and almost falling, he staggered to his desk for another bottle of wine.  
  
Taking the wine bottle from the shelf next to his desk. He began to pour himself another glass. Almost spilling the wine, he noticed his ledger laying on his desk and the key to his drawer sitting next to it. In his confused state he had thought that he had forgotten to put it away. Opening the drawer he placed his journal back and tried to steady his hand as he tried to place the key into it. Successfully locking the drawer, he put the key into his vest pocket and staggered back to the couch sinking down upon the cushions. He took a big gulp and lay back down. Within moments Fastred could hear the even snoring from his father and he climbed out from underneath his desk.  
  
Shutting his father's office door as quietly as possible he grabbed his traveling bag that he hid behind the thick curtain. He took a moment and carefully placed the journal pages that he stole and put them into his bag. Racing out of the Great Smial of Westmarch, he ran towards the stable for the fastest horse he could find. 


	14. Chapter 14 The Long Bottom Leaf

Chapter 14  
  
The Long Bottom Leaf  
  
Fastred raced out of the stable and down the road as he headed towards Bree. The miles passed and the closer he got to Bree, he began to relax. He began to see some of the Big Folk as they walked on the road to Bree, as he passed them on his horse. They seemed not to notice him as he traveled. This seemed to easy his tension as he rounded the bend in the road and coming upon a thick wooded area. The late afternoon darken as the thickness of the trees blocked out the sunlight shining above them. An uneasiness of feelings caused him to slow his horse as his eyes darted from one each side of the road and he strained his eyes trying to see into the thick brush area of this woods. There were no birds singing or other critters scurrying from bush to bush. It was too quiet!  
  
From out of the shadow of trees and bush a group of ruffians jumped out onto the road and stood before him and behind him. Fastred startled in fear as his breath came in rapid procession. Small beads of sweat began to form on his brow as he clutched the reins of his horse and looked for the smallest gap that he could escape from in between the men as they moved closer upon him.  
  
Fastred horse reared up and kicked its front legs as it bellowed out its warning. But the men pulled the reins from Fastred grip and halted the horse in its path. They pulled the young hobbit from his horse and carried him into the thick brush as if the wooden area swallowed him.  
  
Fastred struggled to free himself from the iron grip of the men. They clamped down on his mouth to keep him from screaming as they carried him further into the wooded area.  
  
After a short time the men dropped him to the ground and began to tie him up to the nearest tree. Tying his horse, they took off his saddle and bag as they began to rummage through it.  
  
Finding only a pouch of coins, they tossed his bag and left the contents of it thrown about on the ground. Placing the coin into their pockets and taking the saddle they began to argue with each other as what to do with this hobbit.  
  
Fastred stared at his book that lay just out of reach from his feet. He had hoped the wind would not flip the pages of the book and scatter the documents that he placed into them.  
  
"The boss is not going to like you taking a hobbit for a prisoner. If he be finding him here, we'll be paying for it! We're suppose to be waiting for the Long Bottom Leaf to be coming is all," said old Ruffian with thin white hair and gray cloak.  
  
"We're just having ourselves a bit o' fun to pass the time. Not too many a hobbit be traveling our roads. They're an easy target to be taken, like a candy stick from a baby," said the second ruffian with a nasty scar running across one corner of his face and laughed out loud to himself. "Besides we have enough 'o men here to march upon those western hills and take the leaf for ourselves. The boss will be the first one my knife will strike," he boasted.  
  
"What you be doing with this one?" asked the older man.  
  
"I'll keep him around to wipe my boots. We're going to be rich men when we sell that leaf up north. Having a house boy is just want I be needed!" said the man as he bragged to the others. Kicking Fastred with his booted foot, he shouted at him, "Ain't that right, boy!" he snarled.  
  
"Hush up now, I hear a wagon approached!" snapped the old gray haired man.  
  
Fastred tried to turn so he could see the wagon as it approached the group of men.  
  
He tried to scream out, but his gag was on too tight.  
  
Fastred recognized the hobbit as one that worked for his father. The hobbit waved to the men as he approached them.  
  
Halting the wagon, the hobbit climbed down as the men seized him. He shouted to them, "What are you doing? I am bringing you the leaf!" shouted the hobbit.  
  
"We're taking it all for yourselves and the rest o' it you've hidden in the Westmarch hills," said the scared face man. "Tie him up men!" as he threw the hobbit against the tree where Fastred sat tied up.  
  
"Fastred! What are you doing here?" stated the hobbit when he saw him.  
  
"You know this hobbit?" asked the man.  
  
"He is the boss's son!" said the hobbit.  
  
"Is he now! Well, looks like we caught ourselves the key to the leaf!" he commented laughing.  
  
They untied Fastred and hoisted him upon the wagon seat and the other man sat along side of him. They did not bind his hands or feet. "If you so much as move from your spot, I'll cut you up into tiny pieces."  
  
Fastred nodded his head to show them that he understood. He sat there waiting for a chance to escape if he could.  
  
The men climbed upon the wagon and turned it around as one man threw his knife at the hobbit that they just tied up and killed him. "What you do that fer?" shouted the old gray haired man.  
  
"In the case someone finds him, we don't want him talking none!" shouted the scared face man.  
  
"Now boy, you show us where the boss lives and where you have hidden the leaf!" shouted the scared face man.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam pointed out many land sites that he recognized from the days that they traveled in these lands of the wild country, as the memories poured through his mind.  
  
Elanor knowing the stories her father had told her when they wrote in the Red Book. But seeing them first hand made those stories come to life for her. She admired her father and looked to him with more respect than what she had thought before. She never realized the discomfort that he enduring during his traveling, sleeping on the cold ground, miles of endless walking, being too tired, too hot, too cold and too hungry. How she had taken all those things for granted. The world beyond the Shire was huge and frightening, danger around each corner they took. Not just from man alone, but wild animals the called out in the night and the harshness of the environment in itself.  
  
Elladan was fearless and confident with each step he took. He knew the land, where to find water and how to survive with little to nothing to aid him.  
  
If there was a hero to look up to, Elanor saw this hero in Elladan as she so greatly admired him. Everything her father told her of the elves were true, they were wondrous creatures of grace, beauty and intelligence.  
  
Elladan walked out of the wild and upon the road to Edoras. "It is only a few more miles down this road until we reach Edoras. King Éomer will welcome you into his house for a fourth night. Then we leave for Gondor."  
  
Elanor looked at her dress now ragged at the hem. Deep stains and dirt so thick she could barely recognize the color of it any longer. She smoothed her hair with her fingers that seemed to be in a ball of fuzz. For the first time she began to complain. "I can not see the King looking like this! I am a mess!"  
  
"I am sorry, young Miss. But it can not be helped. Perhaps the King will have proper attire for you when we reach Edoras," said Elladan feeling badly that he could not help her.  
  
Elanor pulled the thick black hood over her hair and tied it tightly around her. She was glad to have the comfort of this cloak.  
  
Rosie smiled up at Sam and was so relieved that their journey through the wild was now over with. Sam placed his hand into hers as they walked down the road towards Edoras.  
  
~*~  
  
Peregrin and Pippin sat on the cluster of rocks playing their fiddle and laughing with each other. Their song echoed through the wooden area by the Great Smial.  
  
The hobbits became so accustom to seeing the two practicing their music they hardly paid any notice to them, even when it was just Pippin alone.  
  
As Peregrin played his fiddle, a pebble hit his leg as he sat upon the rocks. Peregrin told Pippin to keep playing as he strolled down to the area where Pippin had met Halbert, the ranger.  
  
Pippin sat and played as he glanced down the path and saw Peregrin talking with Halbert. He handed Peregrin an envelope and stood by him as Peregrin read it. His face went white as he read the letter. Peregrin argued with Halbert as he seemed angry in his speech. Pippin could not tell what they where saying, but he knew Peregrin was not happy about what they talked about. It concerned him.  
  
Halbert finally nodded in agreement and he turned to walk off as Peregrin joined Pippin still playing his fiddle. Peregrin joined in as if nothing had happened. Taking his bow he struck the strings on his fiddle, but on his face Peregrin looked very concerned.  
  
~*~  
  
Stanfred bellowed to his guards as he opened his journal and saw the pages missing from their place. The guards told him that they saw no one except his son leaving the Great Smial of Westmarch.  
  
Standfred jolted out of the room in search for his son's bedroom. When he entered he noticed some of his clothing missing. With that he knew his son was behind taking the pages of his journal.  
  
Standfred race out of his son's bedroom and called his guards to him. "Get every available hobbit you can from our land. We must move the Long Bottom Leaf at once! Hurry you fools!"  
  
~*~  
  
MlynnBloom; Sorry I messed up on posting on my last chapter..is my face red!....yikes!  
  
I usually copy and paste so I can answer any questions someone has. I guess I accidentally forgot to comment on yours! Sorry! Loveofthering is a ninny- hammer!  
  
I was so excited to see Pippin's Fiddle that you posted recently. I have been busy getting everything caught up here, so I did not have time to read or write on FF. Anyway, I just finished reading your first chapter and wow it looks like a wonderful story! I love it!  
  
I am glad you like this story, it always makes me smile having a new review to read! Makes me want to write more!  
  
I just couldn't resist having Pippin tell Diamond about that, You got to love those innocent young years of those hobbits! (((Smile.)))  
  
Sally-Jo: Thank you for your review, I have just moved the story up a little ways in this chapter just to keep it a little more interesting until I am ready to reveal more about Fastred and Elanor. Meriadoc and Peregrin are keeping a watchful eye on the Shire and their number one suspect.  
  
Lemluvspirates: Little by little we will slowly find out just what Fastred is up to, perhaps Elanor will change his evil ways.  
  
Aemilia Rose: I am glad you liked it about Merry and Estella in the last chapter...I hope you will not be too angry with me when I get back to that scene..yikes!  
  
Thanks Sally Jo for letting me know how much I messed up on this Chapter! Hopefully I have fixed the mistakes and makes more sense... 


	15. Chapter 15 Traitors of The Shire

Chapter 15  
  
Traitor of the Shire  
  
Elanor walked through Edoras with wide-eyed amazement as her eyes wondered from building to building and the people that gathered in the street that watched them. Edoras stood tall, built upon a flat of a mountain. The buildings were decorated with dark green and red lines that swirled about the side of the each building. There was very little flowers or greenery of plants or bushes and not so much as a tree grew on this ground. The buildings seemed to dwarf their small size even further as the three hobbits walked closer to each other as Elladan lead them through the crowd of people. The people were simply dressed in drab colors of brown, gray or black. They wore long capes, simple shirts with pants or long skirts that snapped in the strong breeze that never seemed to end as it constantly howled throughout the town. Women carried baskets of grain from the market that stood in the center of the town. The houses were built closely together and it was hard to tell where one house started and other ended.  
  
There at the end of the row of buildings, stood high steps that lead to the magnificent building with huge wooden carvings expertly carved and overlaid with precious metals at the base of them. Beautiful designs were laid in the stones that lead up the stairs to this huge building. Flags snapped wildly in the wind that was designed of golden horses and coat of arms of Rohan. Guards greeted them as they took the last step to the platform. Elanor struggled climbing the huge steps, as her small legs had to reach high to climb them. Her legs trembled as she stood on the platform waiting to be admitted into the throne room of the king.  
  
Sam was winded more than usual and blamed his old age, as he was last to reach its height. Rosie took his arm as they both stood there waiting. At last the doors opened as the four walked into the room.  
  
The vastness of the room shocked Elanor as she had never seen a room of this size. She imagined it to be the same size as the party field were all the hobbits would gather and they could have easily be fitted into this room. Great pillars lined each side of the room and doors beyond that, that lead to unknown areas of this magnificent building. In the center of the room was a great hearth that warmed this huge area. A tall chimney draped from the ceiling and collected the smoke from the burning embers. At the end of the room was two huge chairs overly decorated with the best craftsmanship and precious metals and stones. There, King Éomer sat to await them. When they approached Elladan spoke to the king as the three hobbits stood by his side.  
  
"We give you our welcome and have been expecting you for sometime. King Elassar has sent his coach and is ready for your departure at your whim. I have prepared chambers for you to rest and prepare yourselves. We have a feast in your honor," stated King Éomer.  
  
"Thank You, Éomer, King of Rohan. We are greatly humbled by gracious welcome," said Elladan. "Allow me to introduce to you my friends that join me. This is Elanor of the Shire and daughter of Samwise of which you know of and his wife Rosie. All noble hobbits of honor! Our lateness was due from our travel through the wild in which was most necessary for their safety. We are in need of rest and comfort from our long journey."  
  
Elanor blushed at being in the presence of such a noble man, dressed so common and looking ever bit of a peasant. She lowered her eyes and bowed slightly as she was introduced to the king. She had wished now more than ever that Elladan would have given her a moment to collect her bag of her finest dresses when he skirted her away from their coach.  
  
"Then by your leave, my servants will attend you," stated King Éomer.  
  
The four bowed to the king and followed the servants to their room.  
  
When Elanor was let into her chamber she almost froze standing in the center of the room. There was a bed so big she could get lost in it. Pillars surrounded each corner of the bed from floor to ceiling. Great veils hung luxuriously at the head of the bed and the hem draped well pass on the floor. Thick-feathered comforter in royal design of a golden horse and white background lay on the bed with eight fluffy pillows in all different size and shape. The huge wooden carvings of deep dark wood graced the room and made it look all the more grander in appearance. The servants swung open two great doors and wheeled in a tub filled with warm scented water. They pulled a wooden framed paper screen beautifully decorated so she could undress in privacy. The seamstress sat on the bed and began to alter a lovely gown as a servant girl gave the measurements of her tiny frame. Holding a towel up as Elanor took off the last of her undergarments she climbing into the tub. Never in her life did she feel so soothed by the warm water and lovely scented soaps the servant girl washed her in. They poured warm water over her head and began to wash her hair. This was the most relaxing bath that she would always remember.  
  
After her bath they draped a linen sheet around her small frame and began to brush her hair in long gentle strokes and marveled at the beauty of her long white blonde hair. They placed a tray of the finest meats and breads she had ever seen and ate greedily as they brushed her hair by the warm fire of the hearth until each strand was dry. Opening her bed, Elanor climbed in and the silky texture of the sheets and soft fluffy pillows instantly made her fall asleep as sweet dreams of Fastred floated in her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Peregrin sat at his desk wearily writing his last letter of the evening. Exhausted from the day events and worry of the news Halbert had brought him. Peregrin put his letter in the drawer and closed it. He searched for his keys to lock it but he could not find it. He remembered leaving the keys in his vest pocket in his bedroom where he had changed for the evening meal. He walked out of his office to retrieve them.  
  
Pippin seeing Peregrin leave his office, made a dash into the room and opened the drawer where he knew his father's letter was kept. Taking it he began to read it. Shock and dismay echoed in his mind as the read about Fastred and his family selling the Long Bottom Leaf to the Big Folk and that the Shire was in danger of another war if they do not find away to stop them. Pippin could not understand why a hobbit would do such a thing against the Shire. They were traitors of the Shire, traitors of the hobbits! He began to hate them. He thought of Elanor and knew the love she had for Fastred. Was his own sister a traitor too? He thought as he reread the letter again. So this is what is going on with all the messages going back and forth to Buckland and Tuckborough. If war were coming to the Shire, Pippin would join to save his beloved land. He thought of Merry and wanted to see him as soon as possible. He needed to know what was going on.  
  
Pippin heard footsteps approaching and he rushed to place the letter back into the drawer and shut it. He walked away to stand by the door as Peregrin walked in.  
  
"Pippin, shouldn't you be in bed by now?" asked Peregrin.  
  
"Yes, I was just going. I wanted to say good night to you and ask you something?" said Pippin.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I wanted to know if perhaps I could have sometime away from Tuckborough and spend a couple days with Merry at Buckland?" asked Pippin.  
  
Peregrin thought a minute as he considered the letter that needed to be delivered to Meriadoc and what better than Pippin going to Buckland to personally deliver it and see his dear brother. No one would suspect a thing. It would be the best cover.  
  
"Yes, Pip! I'll have a carriage ready for you at first light. If you can be ready that early?" asked Peregrin.  
  
"Yes, sir!" said Pippin excitedly and he leaped at Peregrin to hug him.  
  
Peregrin wrapped his arms around little Pippin and kissed the top of his head as they both said good night to each other.  
  
Pippin skipped off happily to his bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Etella walked down the hall as a sharp pain hit her stomach and she leaned against the wall. Her knees felt as if they would buckle from underneath her. Cold hot sweat began to pour down her brow as the walls began to weave back and forth as she stared at them.  
  
Meriadoc opened his bedroom door and walked out into the hall and shut it behind him. He heard a quite gasp coming from down the hall as his eyes darted in the direction it came from.  
  
Seeing Estella leaning against the wall he ran full force to reach her as she collapsed into his arms. As Meriadoc picked up Estella in his arms he could feel his arm becoming blood soaked as he carried her to their room. Meriadoc shouted at the top of his voice for help as his servants came running.  
  
"Get the healer! Now!" he shouted as he lay her down onto the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Merry!" said Estella in a weak voice.  
  
"Sorry about what, my love?" he asked her in a gentle voice.  
  
"I lost another baby," she told him.  
  
"Don't worry yourself about that! I just want you to be well!" said Meriadoc almost crying in fear for her life.  
  
"I love you Merry!" said Estella weakly.  
  
"As I love you, my dear Estella! Hold on, help is coming!" said Meriadoc as he sat beside his wife and held her hand.  
  
The healer rushed in and forced Meriadoc out of the bedroom. Servants ran in and out of the room bring the healer everything he ordered as Meriadoc heard his booming voice yelling for the things he needed.  
  
Meriadoc leaned against the wall as the tears began to pour down from his eyes. "Please, let her be all right!" he whispered through his falling tears. 


	16. Chapter 16 Skirmish on Tower Hill of The...

Chapter 16  
  
Skirmish on Tower Hill of the Westmarch  
  
Merry ran down the corridor heading towards Master Meriadoc's bedroom. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, as he feared the worse for Estella.  
  
Merry stopped running when he saw Meriadoc sitting on his heels and resting his head into his hands as he leaned up against the wall next to his bedroom door. Merry approached Meriadoc and saw the deep sadness etched in his face and wondered if he was too late.  
  
Merry stood and waited for Meriadoc to recognize him. Meriadoc slowly raised his eyes towards Merry. Merry could see that he had been crying. Holding in his breath and waited for Meriadoc to speak.  
  
"They are still working on her, I have not heard anything. The healer has been in there for an hour. I am so worried about her," said Meriadoc.  
  
"Master Meriadoc, I am so sorry," stated Merry.  
  
The healer opened the door and walked out into the hallway where Meriadoc and Merry stood waiting. Meriadoc studied the healer's face as he slowly approached him. His face was that of stone and expressionless, but Meriadoc could see a faint glint of hope in his old eyes. Meriadoc took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself.  
  
"Master Meriadoc, Lady Estella's condition is not very well. I have done what I could for her. There is nothing else we can do, but to wait. She is a strong Lady it is up to her now to fight her way back. I have put her in a sleep to give her a chance to heal. I have stopped the bleeding, but Estella will never be able to have any children. You may go in to see her, but do not try to awaken her. I'll be in the next room. If there is any changes let me know."  
  
"Thank you!" said Meriadoc as tears of hope fell from his eyes. Merry hugged Meriadoc and said, "She is going to make. Lady Estella is strong, Master Meriadoc and she loves us too much to let go. You have to believe this!"  
  
"And I do, Merry!" stated Meriadoc. "I'll not let her go. I love her too much." Meriadoc opened his bedroom door and walked in. The servants were busy cleaning the room and gathering the remaining instruments of the healer and placing them into a large bowl. They bowed to Meriadoc as they left the room.  
  
Meriadoc sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at his sleeping wife. Her face was ghostly white and the darkness around her eyes gave witness to what she had suffered. He touched her hand and felt the icy coldness of her skin and Meriadoc burst into tears sobbing.  
  
~*~  
  
Pippin waved at Peregrin when the coachman snapped the reins of the horses and it slowly rolled out of the gate of Tuckborough.  
  
From early morning and on into the middle of the afternoon, Pippin became bored sitting in the coach as the miles passed by. He missed Merry so much and could not wait to see him. Pippin tried to focus on the book that he took along to occupy his time, but the excitement of going to Buckland would not let him concentrate on his reading. His mind kept wandering from the pages. He had wished he took his fiddle instead of the book. After humming out his favorite tunes and playing with the curtains in the coach. He thought of other ways to entertain himself. He wondered if it was possible to stand on his head while the coach was moving down the road. When a loud thud coming from within the coach, the driver wondered what the young lad was doing in there as he hesitated to pull the coach over and see if his passenger was all right. The driver shook his head as he heard the lad singing to himself and kept his horses moving towards Buckland.  
  
Pippin's stomach growled and he open the basket that Diamond had packed for him and his eyes widen seeing fresh mushrooms and tomatoes sliced into a bowl with chunks of cheese laying on top. He lay down on the seat and nibbled on them.  
  
When the coach finally arrived at Buckland and Pippin seeing Merry sitting on his horse, as he walked it around the grounds of Buckland, jumped out of the coach before it had time to stop. Running towards Merry, Pippin shouted to him. Merry jumped off his horse and waited for Pippin to join him.  
  
He embraced his brother as he was so happy to see him, but he noticed a great sadness in Merry's demeanor. "What's wrong Merry?" asked Pippin. "Aren't you glad to see me, I have missed you terribly."  
  
"I have missed you too, Pip, but it is not that," stated Merry. "Lady Estella is very ill. We do not know if she will make it. Meriadoc has not left her side all night and is still waiting by her side."  
  
"Oh, No!" said Pippin as his expression went from happiness to sadness. "Merry, I am so sorry, poor Estella. She is like a second mother to us. She must get well. I could not bear to see anything happen to her."  
  
"I know, Pip. It breaks my heart seeing her so badly off. Poor Meriadoc, he is so sad. He has not slept or eaten anything. He refuses to speak to anyone. I worry for him as well."  
  
"But Merry, I have an important message that I can only give to Meriadoc! Peregrin has made me promise to hand it to him as soon as I have arrived!" stated Pippin as he began to worry.  
  
"You'll have to wait, Pippin. He will not talk with anyone."  
  
"Merry, I must tell what I have found out. The Shire is about to go to war. They need Meriadoc, now!" stated Pippin.  
  
"What are you talking about? There is no war!" snapped Merry in thinking that Pippin's over active imagination has gotten the best of him yet again.  
  
"No, Merry! I found a letter from our Da. He states in there that the Fairbarins are selling the leaf to the Big Folk. They are traitors of the Shire. In Da's letter he was asking the Thain to prepare themselves and to keep a watchful eye upon them," stated Pippin. "Have you not wondered about the messages they keep sending back and forth. They have me giving messages in secret to a ranger."  
  
Merry's eyes widened as he said, "I too am giving messages to a ranger!"  
  
"You see, Merry. It is heading to war. If the Fairbarins are involved in this, what of our dear sister, Elanor! Why do you think our parents have taken her away from here? To protect her, from harm!" stated Pippin.  
  
Pippin could see panic and alarm on Merry's face.  
  
"What are we going to do?" said Pippin. "I have to get this message to Master Meriadoc now!"  
  
"The ranger!" stated Merry. "We'll get the ranger. He will know what to do! Come! I think I know where I can find him! I only pray he is about."  
  
Merry climbed on his horse and he helped Pippin up to sit behind him. Merry kicked his horse and they raced off to where he had always met the ranger.  
  
Merry whistled just as Meriadoc had taught him as he waited for an answer to come back. Within moments he heard the faint bird call and knew the ranger was coming.  
  
A dark cloaked tall figure stood near the thick brush on the edge of the Old Forest, near Buckland, as Merry and Pippin approached him. "Why have you brought this lad?" he asked.  
  
"I have an important message I was suppose to give it to Master Meriadoc, but his wife is gravely ill. He will not see anyone. I did not know what else to do!" commented Pippin as he presented the message to him.  
  
The ranger opened the letter and as he read he shouted, "The Big Folk is moving in toward Westmarch! Go now and make Meriadoc listen to you! We need his help at once!"  
  
Merry and Pippin raced back to Buckland and ran through the halls to Meriadoc's bedroom. They pounded on the door for Meriadoc to answer.  
  
The Healer and servants came running, "Here now, get away from the door at once!" shouted the healer. "Have you no shame!"  
  
"Something has happened and we need Meriadoc at once!" stated Merry.  
  
"There is nothing so important, then Meriadoc being with his wife now. Your news will have to wait," stated the healer as he pulled the boys away from his door.  
  
Merry shoved the healer with all of his strength and caused him to fall to the ground. "Cursed Boy! How dare you!" He shouted out at Merry as the two opened the bedroom door and ran in to find Meriadoc, while Pippin guarded the door to keep the servants out.  
  
Meriadoc grabbed Merry by the arm and slapped him, "How dare you, Merry! You know how ill my wife is! Don't you care nothing for her! She loves you and this is how you honor her!"  
  
Merry burst into tears as his voice cracked, "The Big Folk are moving onto Westmarch, they need you now, Meriadoc!" stated Merry as he handed him the message.  
  
Meriadoc read it quickly.  
  
Meriadoc eyes widened in shock and his body trembled as he stared open mouth at Merry. "I am sorry, Merry, for striking you! I need you Merry as messenger and you too Pippin! You both must come with me!"  
  
The healer stood in the hallway glaring at the boys Meriadoc had by the arm. "Take care of Estella for me! Do everything you can to help her! I must leave at once!"  
  
"How can you leave your wife at such a time! What could be more important!" the healer said beyond shocked at Meriadoc's behavior.  
  
"Never mind! You help her! Promise me you will not leave her side!" shouted Meriadoc almost cursing him.  
  
The healer nodded and went inside the bedroom.  
  
Meriadoc order Merry to get his sword and shield and he turned to Pippin, "Run down to the stable and have them prepare all horses and have them ready as soon as possible!" When Merry ran into the room with Meriadoc's sword and shield he ordered Merry to find Berilac and round up all of his hobbits. "Have them met me at the stables! Go now and hurry!"  
  
Meriadoc strapped on his sword and commented, "I must find the ranger, time is short!"  
  
"We've already told the ranger. He road out a short time ago!" stated Pippin.  
  
Meriadoc looked at Pippin in amazement and nodded to him, "You are a smart lad! You have done the right thing!"  
  
Within the hour, fifty Berilac's hobbits stood ready on their horses. Meriadoc turned to Merry and Pippin and said, "I have promised your father to keep you safe, but we did not know it would come to this so quickly, I need messengers! Will you ride with me?"  
  
Both Merry and Pippin quickly agreed as Merry climbed upon his horse and helped Pippin to sit behind him.  
  
Meriadoc kicked his horse as they all followed behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Peregrin kissed his wife good-bye as the Tooks poured out of the Tuckborough.  
  
~*~  
  
The Big Folk gathered the rest of their men as they marched closer to Westmarch. Fastred sat pressed in between of two giant men as the wagon turned the corner to Westmarch.  
  
His heart raced wildly in his chest, as he felt helpless in finding away to escape and warn his hobbits of the Big Folk coming. Fastred's eyes moved back and forth over the Towers Hills praying that he could get a glimpse of a hobbit that watched there lands. They had to see them coming! Perhaps they had already sounded the alarm and had prepared themselves. He could only hope.  
  
The Great Smial looked deserted when the wagon pulled to a halt and the Big folk surrounded the buildings. They began to search every building, stealing and looting everything they could find. They began to torch the buildings as the black smoke rolled high in the sky.  
  
Fastred could hear a distant screams as the Big Folk found what they were looking for. He jumped to his feet in a dash to free himself, but the huge man that sat along side of him held him firming back down in his seat.  
  
"Your not a going no where, you dirty little house boy!" snarled the ruffian. "I'm keeping you fer me self, see!"  
  
Fastred spotted a shovel lying prompted up against the side of the wagon where he sat. He slowly moved his hand over to the handle and waited as the ruffian looked away to see what his mates were doing. Quick as a rabbit, Fastred picked up the shovel and swung it full force hitting the ruffian across his face sending him sprawling backwards from the seat. He tossed the shovel and jumped down running towards the sound of the screaming voices.  
  
As he came around the burning building, he saw his father running towards the ruffians with his sword in his hand as the Westmarch hobbits followed from behind him. He saw a ruffian swing his sword as it hit Fastred's father and he fell to his death.  
  
Fastred screamed, but it was too late. Running he grabbed his father's sword and began fighting the ruffians as the hobbits surrounded around Fastred to help him fight them off.  
  
A loud horn blew in the distance and the ruffians turned to see a group of rangers as they jumped over the hedges and bushes on their horse. Their swords shining in the evening light and the flames that burned in the buildings.  
  
The ruffians split as they retreated running for their lives as Meriadoc and Peregrins group of hobbits came from either side of the Tower Hills, stopping them in their tracks.  
  
Within moments the ruffians gave up and tossed down their weapons. The war was over with in a matter of minutes.  
  
Fastred knelt down by his father's side and cried as he held him in his arms.  
  
The ranger walked over to Fastred and pulled his hood down on his cape. Elrohir, son of Elrond pulled his sword and placed it to Fastred's neck. "You are under arrest, Fastred Fairbarin of the Westmarch, for treason of the Shire under the protection of King Elessar. You will be taken to Gondor and set before the king, who will judge you and sentence you to hang as a traitor!" 


	17. Chapter 17 The Dreaming

Chapter 17  
  
The Dreaming  
  
Elanor twirled around in her new dress that the dressmaker had just finished for her. The white soft texture of the skirt and the golden tight woven vest make her tiny frame look and feel just like a princess. The long flowing sleeves of white lace shimmered at her side as it trailed on the floor as she walked.  
  
Elanor had never seen such a beautiful gown such as this. The dressmaker out did herself in making this dress especially for her. "That dress suits you well, Lady Elanor," commented the dressmaker. "Such a lovely lass, you are. No princess could claim beauty as what I see before my eyes."  
  
Elanor's smile lit the room with a warm glow as she gazed at herself in the mirror. She had wished that Fastred could see her now in this dress as she daydreamed of his beautiful dark blue eyes and warm tender smile that he saved only for her.  
  
A servant knocked on her bedroom door to announce that everyone had gathered for the evening meal and now a waited for Elanor to join them.  
  
Elanor looked wide eyes thinking she was late, tried to rush, but the dressmaker halted her saying, "A woman with such beauty as yourself should never rush, but be fashionable late to make an entrance worthy of remembrance."  
  
Elanor slowly walked from her bedroom and down the corridor as Éomer's servants escorted her to the great hall.  
  
All eyes looked up as she entered the room as the men stood from their chairs and openly stared at the beauty who just entered. King Éomer approached her first and taking her hand guided her to his Queen Lothiriel, cousin to Faramir of Gondor. The Queen sat at the head of the table while Éomer sat at the other end of the table and their guest sat in middle. The Queen was also a beautiful woman with golden, long, brown hair and high noble neck. She wore a graceful crown of gold upon the thick curls of her hair. She wore a simple white dress that shimmered in the candlelight and a thick robe of deep purple about her shoulders that trailed to the ground in elaborate gold trimming that sparkled.  
  
The Queen smiled sweetly as Éomer introduced her and Elanor curtsy before her. One after another stood as the king guided Elanor to each guest to greet. Sitting her down next to the king's son Elfwine who was as fair as his mother with a head of rich golden brown hair and soft brown eyes. He was well into his adult years, but had not yet married. Sam sat to Elanor's right and Rosie sat next to him.  
  
Sam kissed his daughter's cheek as he took her hand to sit her next to him. Elanor marveled at the elegance of the feast and tasted new foods that she had never eaten before.  
  
Elanor learned of the customs of Rohan as she listened to Elfwine and King Éomer speak of them. She found it fascinating hearing about the different cultures of these men.  
  
King Éomer presented entertainment for his guests and they enjoyed watching the dancers, jokers and acrobats as they juggled many different things as they all laughed and were amazed at their skills.  
  
When the evening ended, Elanor was exhausted, but exhilarated by everything she had heard and seen at the feast. Sam guided her to her bedroom and told her that they would be leaving for Gondor in the morning. Kissing her cheek, he bid her a good night.  
  
~*~  
  
Fastred stood before the hobbits and rangers as Elrohir tied his hands behind his back.  
  
Fastred's deep blue eyes began to tear as he spoke to the crowd gathered around him as the buildings burnt to the ground behind him.  
  
"Please here me, Thain Peregrin! I am innocent of what you charge me with! I knew nothing of the affairs of my father. I only came upon them recently as I over heard them talking! I found in my father's journal that he was selling the leaf to the Big Folk. I tried to stop him, but he would not listen. I stole my father's journal and was going to Gondor to speak to the king. To find a peaceful way to end this and protect these lands, until the ruffian's kidnapped me and held me hostage. Those pages of his journal are somewhere in the woodlands by Bree, sealed in a book, where they have captured me. Please you must believe me!" Fastred begged.  
  
Pippin whispered to Merry as he turned his horse away from the group of Hobbits.  
  
"It is not for us to decide your fate, Fastred!" commented Peregrin. "The king will now judge you! I find no sympathy for what your family has done to, The Shire, nor, you. We wash our hands of you, Fastred. To whatever end the king decides of your fate, then so be it."  
  
Peregrin turned his back upon the traitor of The Shire and the other hobbits followed suit, showing him that they would not listen. Fastred fell to his knees sobbing in shame for his family and fear of his own life.  
  
Elrohir pulled Fastred to stand and told Peregrin that the rangers will take the ruffians and traitors to Gondor. The Ranger's rounded up Fairbarin servants and those that worked the fields collecting the leaf as began their trek to Gondor. While Elrohir told his men that he would join them later as he had something more he needed to do.  
  
Meriadoc road next to Peregrin and told him about his wife and that he needed to get back to Buckland. The news greatly saddened Peregrin as he told Meriadoc he would join him.  
  
"Master Meriadoc, I do not have all my father's skill with healing, but I do still possess great knowledge of healing," said Elrohir. "I will ride with you to Buckland and see if I can help Lady Estella."  
  
Meriadoc thanked Elrohir and he knew that in his heart if anyone could heal his lovely wife, it was the elves.  
  
Meriadoc kicked his horse with Elrohir behind him as they raced off to Buckland. Peregrin looked around the crowd of Hobbits trying to find Merry and Pippin, but they were nowhere in sight. Peregrin sent his hobbits in search of them as he too followed Meriadoc back to Buckland.  
  
~*~  
  
"Merry, Fastred's book had to be here somewhere, please help me look for it!" said Pippin.  
  
"Pip, it is too dark to go crawling around the woodland to find it, even if it does exist, beside no one believes him anyway. He is a traitor! I do not want to lift a finger to help someone who has betrayed The Shire!" commented Merry.  
  
"It is not Fastred I am concerning myself with, Merry," stated Pippin. "It is our sister, Elanor! Would you see her being hanged as a traitor, too!"  
  
Merry's eyes widened as Pippin's words entered his heart. He worried that Elanor would be charged with treason as well.  
  
"If Fastred is telling the truth and the journal will prove his innocents, then we must find that journal, no matter if we are up all night trying!"  
  
"Okay, Pip!" said Merry. "I'll help you find it!"  
  
They road around the woodland on Merry's horse searching the ground for any sign where a struggle could of happened, but they found nothing.  
  
"Pippin, obviously Fastred was lying, there is nothing here! Not even a scrap of paper nowhere in sight! Let's go back to Buckland!" said Merry.  
  
"We have not tried over there! Come now, Merry. Let's try one more spot!" Pippin said trying to get his brother to listen to him.  
  
Merry and Pippin got off the horse as they began to see debris throwing about.  
  
"How are we going to find a book in this mess!" stated Merry.  
  
"We'll crawl if we have to, Merry! But we must find that book!"  
  
Pippin got on his hands and knees as he began searching through the bush finding all sorts of things, a discarded shirt, a pocket watch and a blanket. While, Merry found a traveling bag empty of its contents. On and on they crawled searching the ground.  
  
Pippin hand bumped into something and it was cold to his touch. He reached his hand over it again to see what it could possibly been. He shrieked in fear as he recognized a dead body of a hobbit lying on the ground in front of him.  
  
Merry ran to his side as he shuttered in fear, "Let's get out of here, Pip!" As he pulled his brother to his feet and they began to run. Pippin tripped over something and feared it was another body as he turned to see what it was. Bringing his hand down by his foot he picked up a book that he tripped over. "I have found it! I found the book, Merry!" Pippin shouted.  
  
"Well, get it and let's get out of here!" shouted Merry in fear.  
  
"Voices are coming from over there! You two search that area!" shouted a voice in the darkness.  
  
Merry grabbed Pippin and lowered him down under a bush, as he held his hand over his mouth for him not to speak.  
  
"Shhhh! Pip!" whispered Merry. "Some ruffians have come back to their camp, if they find us we're goners!"  
  
Pippin tucked the book inside of his shirt and vest as he buttoned his weskit around him. While, Merry's eyes shifted from side to side trying to get a glimpse of them who called out.  
  
Merry could hear many fast feet approaching and becoming closer from where they hid. As they got closer, Pippin looked up and instantly recognized the hobbits from Tuckborough as they stood in front of them.  
  
The suddenness of Pippins appearance caused the hobbits to jump in fright from being so startled and held their spears up towards Pippin.  
  
"Easy on there, Lads!" stated Pippin. "You caught me red handed!"  
  
"We were sent to find you two. Peregrin wants the both of you at Buckland right away! Come you must follow us!"  
  
Merry found his horse and climbed on, helping his brother, he pulled him up behind him as Merry turned his horse to follow the Tooks back to Buckland.  
  
~*~  
  
The thunder cracked over the sky of Buckland as the rain began to pour over the ground. With each booming crack it stirred the sleeping occupant as delirium of high fever caused her dreams of fear and anxiety to reach its height. In her dream she saw Meriadoc fighting for his life and menacing swords narrowly missed their mark. She saw Meriadoc fall to the ground screaming in pain and calling out her name as he begged her to come to him. Estella's eyes opened wide as the sweat poured down her brow and her heart beat wildly in her chest. She was caught in her dream and only saw frightful beasts clawing and tearing at Meriadoc's withering body and his screams pierced her ears. She flung the sheets from her body as she weakly pulled herself to stand. Weaving back and forth on shaking legs she felt her way against the wall to her bedroom door and opened it. She pushed her legs to move faster as her hands guided her dream like mind down the corridor wall and eventually outside on the grass of Buckland. Staggering and falling she pushed herself onward to find Meriadoc as she kept hearing him call out to her. The rain poured over her face and hair completely soaking her entire body as she pushed herself onward.  
  
Then fallen into the mud with the last of her strength she closed her eyes in a deep sleep as the rain clouds above her cried out their sorrow over Buckland.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
ShireElf : Oh don't run away screaming, there is more coming and hopefully keeping you on edge!  
  
lem68 : Perhaps there is only one person in Gondor who truly knows the innocence of Fastred...Elanor to the rescue?  
  
MLynnBloom : I can not handle to wait either as I am very impatient person. I am going to try and put a chapter up per day and I think I have some very interesting chapters ahead to keep you wondering.  
  
Aemilia Rose: I am working hard in getting these chapters ready as I write one per day, so even I do not know yet how it is all going to turn out, let's see where the muse leads me..  
  
anime princess4 & MlynnBloom: I am struggling in writing about Estella, the muse will not let her die, not yet anyway...Perhaps because this is a mystery person that Tolkien wrote or I should say, did not write anything about her, only her name next to her brother and wife of Meriadoc Brandybuck. But I have not found anything else about her so far...Perhaps she did not live long enough to have a paragraph mentioning about her life?  
  
MlynnBloom: When I read that error I made in that chapter, I got totally silly and laughed so hard, I had to put that in somewhere...Both Lula and I laughed over this for an hour thinking about it. I think Elanor is discovering more and more about her father as I am trying to build her character up into this story...A lot of things are going to a wait Elanor in Gondor.  
  
Sally-Jo I am so glad you are still reading and reviewing. It sure helps me in knowing you are enjoying the story even when I mess up..I am not that good of writer and I struggle in trying to do the best that I can. 


	18. Chapter 18 Awakening

Chapter 18  
  
Awakening  
  
As they neared the Brandywine River the rain began to pour down upon them and the lighting began to crack. Fighting against the wind and rain, Meriadoc led his company of Bucklanders and his closest friends to Buckland. Meriadoc could see as he rode up to Buckland, lanterns that glowed through the window in random order as if the occupants were searching each room. Meriadoc kicked his horse to race to the door of Buckland. Something was going on and Meriadoc did not like the looks of it.  
  
When he slowed his horse to a trot one of his servants came out with a lantern and greeted his master.  
  
"How is the Lady Estella?" Meriadoc asked and did not like the look of the way the servant stuttered, trying to answer him.  
  
Meriadoc brushed passed him as the servant quickly shouted out, "She is not there!"  
  
Meriadoc turned and glared at him, "What do you mean she is not there?"  
  
"We can not find her! We are searching every inch of Buckland for her," said the servant almost trembling as Meriadoc grabbed him in angry frustration.  
  
Elrohir shouted as he dismounted his horse and raced over to something that caught his eye. "Meriadoc! Come quickly! She is over here!"  
  
Elrohir picked her up in his arms and raced her inside of Buckland as Meriadoc and Peregrin ran after him.  
  
When Elrohir placed Estella on the couch and Meriadoc looked down upon her face, silence hung in the air and then he whispered slowly in anguish, "S- she's dead!" Tears pricked his eyes as he turn away to hide them as the pain was so intense he could not bear to see her laying there gone forever from his life. Peregrin rushed to Meriadoc's side and wrapped his arms around his dearest friend. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he sobbed helplessly in his sorrow. Even in Peregrin's eyes the tears began to fall. Meriadoc fought hard against the tears trying to control them, but his pain of grief was more than he could bear.  
  
Elrohir called out to Meriadoc as he laid his hand upon the side of her neck and could feel a faint pulse. "She lives!"  
  
His tears instantly stopped as Meriadoc snapped his head up from Peregrin's shoulder staring in wonderment and hope as it hung on the thinnest thread. He watched Elrohir as he worked feverishly to save her life. Slowly he breathed life back in her. Elrohir called out to Peregrin to get him a blanket to warm her. Peregrin ran as fast as his legs could travel in search of a blanket as Meriadoc slowly approached his wife and knelt down on the floor beside Elrohir. Meriadoc could see his wife's chest slowly raise and fall in small short breaths. The servants began to gather in the hallway as they waited to hear if their lady would recover. Peregrin ordered them to bring in boiling water, towels and the lady's dry clothing. They ran to gather what he had ordered. The healer walked into the room and stared in shock as he seen the elf working on Estella. "What is the meaning of this?" shouted the healer.  
  
Within two of three steps Meriadoc was standing in front of him and shoved him out of the door and barked orders at his servant, "If he comes anywhere near this door, I want you to shoot him!"  
  
The healer looked in shock at Master Meriadoc and turned in a huff as he marched back to his own bedroom.  
  
Peregrin ran pass them and rushed to Elrohir side. Handing him the blanket, Elrohir covered Estella with the blanket. Peregrin walked over to the hearth and began placing more logs on the fire to increase the warmth of the room as Meriadoc returned back to his wife's side.  
  
The servants entered the room and brought everything that Peregrin had ordered of them. They stared openly at the elf as he spoke to Estella in elvish as if he was calling to the very gates of the gray havens for their blessings as he mixed a potion of herbs. He crushed a root into a fine power and made a pouch from a small piece of linen. Pouring the mixture together he asked for a small cup of boiling water. He placed the pouch into the water. Holding it up from the boiling water, he waited for it to cool enough before placing it into the side of her cheek. Peregrin ushered the servants out of the room and he went in search of a pot of tea for their own comfort.  
  
Meriadoc dressed her in warm dry clothing and wrapped the blanket around her tightly and he wrapped her hair in towel. Meriadoc notice as he worked that she began to shake with uncontrollable shivers, but Elrohir told him that it was a good sign that she was coming back from the gates of death. Meriadoc placed more blankets on her and noticed her cheeks began to flush in a pink warm glow. Slowly the shivers stopped and she rested peacefully.  
  
Elrohir turned to Meriadoc saying with a bit of a smile on his lips, "There is nothing more I can do for her." He saw a panic grow on Meriado's face and Elrohir placed his hand on Meriadoc's shoulder and looking him square in the eyes, added, "Merry, she will live and make a full recovery!"  
  
Believing his words, Elrohir could see the weight of grief being lifted from his shoulders and Meriadoc wrapped his arms around Elrohir bringing him into a full warm hug. Elrohir not knowing what to do with this emotional hobbit only smiled and patted his back and reassured him. "Thank You, Elrohir! Thank you for saving her life."  
  
"I will leave you now as I need to meet up with the Dùnedain and on to Gondor. Farewell, my friend!" said Elrohir.  
  
"I too, must leave you now, Merry. Send word if you need me," stated Peregrin as walked out into the hall and saw Pippin and Merry standing there with a couple of his Tuckborough hobbits by their side.  
  
"So what happened to the two of you?" asked Peregrin in a firm strict voice.  
  
Pippin motioned Peregrin over a ways from the group of hobbits and whispered to Peregrin. "I have found it! The book Fastred told us of!" said Pippin and paused a moment looking over Peregrin's shoulder to make sure no one else was listening. "I have it here under my shirt."  
  
Peregrin grabbed Pippin's arm firmly and rushed him into a nearby room and slammed the door shut loudly.  
  
Everyone smiled thinking the Thain was going to teach the lad a lesson.  
  
Picking her up in his arms, Meriadoc began to carry Estella to their bedroom. The servants parted as they saw their master's happy face and they began to seek out to their own rooms. Merry nodded at Meriadoc and smiled knowing all was well with Lady Estella. Watching Meriadoc from a distance carrying Estella into their bedroom, Merry opened the door to where Peregrin and Pippin were talking and went in, shutting it behind him.  
  
Tucking her into the bed, Estella slept in a peaceful sleep. Meriadoc lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, he whispered, "I love you, Estella. I will not leave your side until you have awaken." He stroked her long hair as he talked softly to her, praying she would open her eyes.  
  
When the early morning light shone through the window, Meriadoc finally closed his eyes and went to sleep beside his wife. Estella opened her eyes and watched Meriadoc as he slept and she smiled as she leaned her head onto his shoulder and went back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Elanor looked behind her at the city of Rohan, from the carriage that would take them to Gondor. Sam sat smiling at his daughter and then at his wife who sat beside him. Their visit to Rohan was pleasant and Sam knew that Elanor would long remember her time she had spent there.  
  
Elladan road on horseback as he followed them from behind and watched the road carefully with his skilled eyes and senses.  
  
He too looked forward to seeing King Elessar and visiting the white city again.  
  
The road was long and Elladan was impatient with each stop they made and urged them onward. As the day gave way to evening, they camped out among the stars, Elanor gazed at them as she thought about the Shire and began to miss her home. The couple of months of travel from the time they had left the Shire now caused her to miss all those she loved and she wondered how they were doing. She missed baby Robin and the other smaller children of her brothers and sisters. She looked at her mother and wondered just how hard this was on her. Elanor felt guilty for loving Fastred and felt responsible for their trek to Gondor, taking Rosie away from her babies that she loved more than life itself. Why wouldn't they just accept Fastred and allow her live her life as she wanted. She knew in her heart that Fastred was not a threat to the shire. He was the kindness hobbit that she had ever met. His gentleness of spirit was unlike anything she had ever known. It glowed from his wondrous deep blue eyes. How could they all be so blind and not see this in him? No one ever gave Fastred a chance to truly get to know him and only saw him as an outsider, judging him unfairly. His dreams that he had for the Shire and love of country was more than what she had known from the Shire hobbits that she grew up with. Sure his ideas would bring change and hobbits did not welcome ideas of change, but it would give them so much more in their lives if only they would try and understand. Bringing the Westmarch into the bored of the shire would increase their farming and production. With the growing population of the Shire, the Westmarch would only give them more ground to raise their families. Elanor pulled her blanket up around her neck and she turned in a huff as her anger began to build again at the stiff-necked attitudes of the older hobbits. She relaxed again under her blanket as her thoughts went back to Fastred and the last day she had spent with him. She remembered him being more lost with his thoughts and only confided that he was concerned about his father. Elanor thought that perhaps he was ill and that was his concern, but now with everything happening she wondered if it was something more. She closed her eyes in sleep as her dreams of Fastred danced merrily in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I ended this a little early so I could move the story along to the next stage as the Gardeners enter Gondor... 


	19. Chapter 19 The White City

Chapter 19  
  
The White City  
  
The king's coach could be seen for miles away by the tower guards as it approached. The guards waved to the horn bearers to usher in their noble guests. The sounds of the horns echoed all over the city in their glorious rich deep tones. The call of the horns brought the cities occupants to the streets as they began to gather together to get a glimpse of who was coming.  
  
Flags waved high from the buildings' rooftops and snapped smartly in the wind. The White City of Gondor gleamed in its beauty against the warm blue sky from above.  
  
The King of Gondor walked out onto his balcony from the tallest tower in the center of his city. He could see the approaching coach and smiled as he turned to tell his wife that they have arrived. Arwen rushed to ready herself as she grabbed a hairbrush and ran it through her long, dark brown hair. Her queenly robe of scarlet lay on the bed waiting for her when she was ready.  
  
Aragorn smiled as he bent to kiss her cheek. "My beautiful Queen, do not take too long with your dressing. They will be here shortly."  
  
"Why Aragorn, you wound me, truly! Have I ever kept you waiting on anything?" she asked him, trying to sound serious and giggling from under her breath.  
  
"No, my love! But there is a first time for everything!" he said teasing her.  
  
"Off with you, now, Melamin! Allow your Queen to be presentable."  
  
He opened the door of his chamber and walked the flight of stairs to its ground floor. Legolas sat at a single table and studied the chess pieces, devising a strategy for his next move. Legolas stood and followed Aragorn as he told him that the hobbits had finally arrived. They walked outside to wait for them.  
  
~*~  
  
Elanor looked in wonderment as her eyes widened at seeing the White City that lay just ahead of them. She could hear the horns blowing, its beautiful sound echoing in the wind.  
  
When the horses cantered into the golden and white gates of Gondor she turned to her mother and said, "Have you ever seen such a wonderful city as this?"  
  
"Oh, I've never seen such a sight!" Rosie replied as she too admired the beauty of the city.  
  
"The king must be as wonderful as you have spoken, father!" Elanor chattered, excitement hardly contained in her voice.  
  
"That he is, Elanor. You'll see when you met him and his Queen Arwen!" said Sam as he smiled at her anticipation.  
  
Elanor sat in amazement and some fear as the coach pulled into the city. Rows of people stood three deep and lined the street towards the castle. Hundreds of smiling onlookers waved at the coach as the horses trotted along the cobble road. The roar of the coach's wheels and hooves of the horses echoed loudly in the street and almost deafened the occupants inside the coach.  
  
When it came to a halt, the footman at the door of the castle opened the coach as Sam climbed out first and extended his hand to his wife. Aragorn and Legolas slowly approached greeting Sam as he presented his wife to the king.  
  
Aragorn kissed her hand in greeting and welcomed her graciously, but he looked over his shoulder and scowled because Arwen was not yet by his side.  
  
Legolas smiled as he too kissed Rosie's hand as she giggled with delight. Sam turned and extended his hand to escort his daughter from the coach. Both Legolas and Aragorn almost froze in surprise.  
  
Legolas, forgetting himself, approached Elanor first and took her hand to kiss it. "Surely the Lady of Light has put her blessing upon this child. I have not seen a fairer hobbit than who stands before my eyes! I shall call you Elanor the Fair!" stated Legolas in his admiration of her.  
  
Aragorn nudged Legolas to the side, and he stepped forward and took Elanor's hand. "Welcome to Gondor, Elanor the Fair!"  
  
Elanor curtsied sweetly to the king and when she rose her eyes up to him, Arwen stood at his side.  
  
"Oh, Sam!" she exclaimed. "Your daughter is a remarkable beauty!" Arwen smiled when Elanor slowly curtsied to the Queen. "And with such grace!"  
  
Arwen walked over to Sam and put her arms around him and hugged him. He blushed from head to toe and stammered, "W-We are very honored and humbled by your praise, my Lady," said Sam as he tried to be as formal as possible to show his respect of the King and Queen.  
  
"Sam, we are old friends and there is no need for formalities!" stated Arwen. "Come my dear friends, allow me to show you to your rooms. I had them prepared especially for you."  
  
"Do you have a hug for your brother, Arwen?" asked Elladan as he came around from the back of the coach.  
  
Awren raced over to him with her arms open and hugged him tightly. "How I have missed you, dear brother!" said Arwen.  
  
"And I you, sweetest sister!"  
  
Rosie and Elanor instantly adored Arwen. Even though she was a Queen of Gondor, she made them feel truly welcomed. Her sweet nature and loving spirit showed in everything she did or said. She was as natural a woman as could be, rather than what her title implied. Arwen laughed freely with the two hobbitesses as she led the way to their rooms.  
  
Elanor stood in amazement at the lovely room she presented for Rosie. On the ground floor and next to the center of the garden, Arwen had designed rooms for their hobbit guests whenever they would come to visit them.  
  
Arwen understood their love of small spacious rooms with rounded windows and a view of lush green gardens. She brought in the most beautiful and rare plants that was especially purchased just for these rooms. The beds were handmade in size and design to fit their needs perfectly. The designer created special headboards made of willow branches and woven lilac scented ribbons that tied them together. Rosie had never seen such a room. Bag End and all of its beauty could not even compare to this one room.  
  
Arwen opened the closet and there were rows of clothing and beautiful dresses in many different colors and fabrics. "These clothes still need to be sized for the perfect fit, and I'll send the dressmaker to your room as soon as possible," said Arwen. "I hope you like them?"  
  
"Oh, my Lady, they are lovelier than I have ever seen!" stated Rosie as she admired them.  
  
"Please, Rosie," Arwen invoked, "I would much prefer you call me, Arwen."  
  
Rosie nodded in agreement as she smiled up at the beautiful woman standing in front of her.  
  
Arwen was pleased in seeing how much Rosie loved this room and commented before she left, "Once you get settled, you and I must become the best of friends. I do so want to be your friend." Arwen smiled so sweetly to Rosie and hugged the small hobbit as she took Elanor to her room.  
  
Elanor's room was just as lovely as her mother's room with the same garden view and rounded windows. In her closet, beautiful dresses hung neatly in a row. She marveled at them as she touched the silky texture.  
  
Arwen sat on her bed as she pulled the dresses out to look at them. Arwen commented which ones would look the best on her. They laughed and giggled with each other as they shared stories together.  
  
Arwen knew from her visit with Elanor that she would make a perfect maid of honor for her court and asked her if she would accept this position.  
  
Elanor readily agreed. Arwen told her she would send her ladies of court to meet her.  
  
"I am sure you are tired from your long trip, Please rest while I have my servants attend you. I will see you for the evening meal," said Arwen, then hugged the small hobbit and left her alone in her room.  
  
~*~  
  
The four friends walked into the study and found comfortable chairs to sit and visit with each other. Aragorn turned to Sam and said, "I am Sorry to say, Sam, that Gimli is not here. He had left just prior to when your letter arrived. He wanted to visit his family in the misty mountains and he had asked my permission to visit the Shire. He intended to visit with you at Bag End before coming back to Gondor. He told me that he had gotten rather close to one of your sons," stated Aragorn.  
  
"That would be my Ham. He took to Gimli right off," said Sam, then thought for a moment as it sunk into his mind of what Aragorn had just told him. "If Gimli is going to the Shire, he will not find me there, as I am sitting here with you. His trip will be for not."  
  
"Once he realizes this, he will be along in his own time," said Aragorn with a small laugh thinking about how surprised Gimli will be.  
  
Legolas could not withhold the laughter that broke free from his lips. Sam also chuckled in thinking about what the dwarf would say when he knocked on the door of Bag End and being told where Sam really was.  
  
Sam pulled out his pipe and pouch of leaf and offered Aragorn and Elladan some to fill their pipe.  
  
"Sam, I have no need of the leaf you offer, as you can see I have a huge supply of my own," commented Aragorn, opening a box that sat in his study. "These pouches and many more of them have been taken from men of Gondor in raids to stop the selling of this leaf. You see your leaf has been showing up all over middle earth. It seems that man has taking a strong liking to this leaf."  
  
Sam looked at his pouch and then that of what Aragorn had in his hand. It hit home how close they were to war over this leaf again and the land of the Shire being taken away from them. Sam fretted endlessly over this. He worried over the Shire that he had left behind him, when he came to Gondor. He only prayed everything was well at home.  
  
Legolas told Elladan about his chess game that he saved since Gimli's departure. Since Legolas could not decide on which move to make against Gimli, as he would not lose to a dwarf. Then, while waiting for Legolas to make his move, Gimli received a letter from his uncle that worried him. His uncle wrote in his letter about his health being bad and Gimli told Legolas to hold the game until his return. He teased him, saying, 'It would take him that long until he decide which move he would make.'  
  
Elladan laughed at this story of Legolas and he wanted to see what move Legolas contemplated. Knowing Legolas to be one of the finest chess players among the elves, excluding himself, of course, looked over the chess pieces and could see why he thought so carefully on his next move.  
  
While the two elves talked about chess strategies, Sam and Aragorn talked about the Fairbarins of Westmarch. Sam confided to Aragorn that Elanor wanted to marry the son of the Fairbarin.  
  
Aragorn cocked an eyebrow at Sam's news and saw how worried he was about his daughter. "We must make sure that Elanor has had nothing to do with the leaf being sold out of the Shire. For if she was involved in this, the penalty would be the same for her," warned Aragorn.  
  
"She knows nothing of the business of the Fairbarin. I had hoped by taking her here, that she would loses her interest with Fastred," stated Sam. "He has already asked for her hand in marriage. But I would not agree until Elanor reached her coming of age, at Thirty-three years old."  
  
Aragorn toyed with the pipe tip in his mouth as he worried over this issue. He would have a word with Elanor about her involvement.  
  
~*~  
  
Peregrin stayed up all night going over the documents that was sealed in this book as Pippin and Merry slept in the corner of the room.  
  
Peregrin placed his hand over his brow as worry set upon him.  
  
Waking Pippin and Merry as the sun crested the eastern sky and sat down before them. "I have went over everything in these documents. I can see by these records and a letter that was folded in these pages from his own father, that Fastred was never involved with the selling of the leaf. In fact he stated in this letter that his son, Fastred was so kind hearted and soft minded like his mother, that he could not trust him with the information about his true business."  
  
"Then he is innocent!" state Pippin.  
  
"Yes, I have sent an innocent hobbit to be hanged for no good reason!" stated Peregrin ashamed of himself for jumping to conclusion without truly knowing his involvement.  
  
"Then we must tell the King that we have made a mistake, and have him send Fastred home," stated Merry.  
  
"It is not going to be that easy," stated Peregrin. "We can not just simple take these documents to Gondor!" Peregrin paused and began to pace about the room as he thought. "The Dùnedain trek to Gondor with the ruffians and the Fairbarin hobbits and leave our boarders unprotected. Until their return, only the Tooks and the Bucklanders are standing guard. We do not know if there were more ruffians that would try to enter the boarders of the Shire. We can not leave our lands unprotected, even if it means to save one hobbit. Nor could the three or four of us just simple travel to Gondor. The roads are just too dangerous to travel without escort."  
  
"Thain Peregrin! We must do something!" shouted Merry. "How can we leave Fastred to hang for something he had never done!"  
  
"When Meriadoc awakens, we will speak to him about this matter and see what we can come up with," said Peregrin. "There must be some answer we have not thought of yet."  
  
~*~  
  
Gimli approached Bag End and knocked on the familiar round green door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lem68: Thank you for the information about Meriadoc having a son with Estella. I have not read that piece of information yet or have a copy of this book. I love having great info such as this. It really helps in writing a chapter story.  
  
Sally-Jo: I do not know for sure if everyone will end up in Gondor or not. I am not writing chapters ahead, but rather just what comes to my mind at the time I am writing them. I love having this kind of input from reviews because it helps in knowing what you are thinking, then give me sometime to see if it is going to fit or not..  
  
Aemilia Rose: Yes, things are really looking up of Meriadoc now that Estella is well once again. But Meriadoc is going to have a lot of him mind once he is told by Pippin that they had made a mistake about Fastred. The guilt is really going to set in..  
  
Christina B: I am so glad you had sometime to come back and read more of this story and you are enjoying that much! I love to hear from reviewers as it keeps me wanting to write more...I love to write knowing it is being enjoyed and making sense to the reader!  
  
MlynnBloom: I almost forgot completely about the hobbit that the ruffians killed by the tree where Fastred was tied and that the book was near him. It gave it reference point to my story that Pippin would eventually find the book. Sorry if it gave you the creeps, I know it would totally freak me out if I had to see something like that...YUK! scary :-{} Elanor is loving all the new experiences of seeing all these different cities and people that she had read about in the Red Book. I thought it would be fun for her to get to know the people that Sam had met during his travels with Frodo. I'll see if I can send that chicken soup to Estella from you in my story!  
  
ShireElf: I am putting the Chapter up this evening for you because that random hobbit slapped you! I am trying to move the story ahead to get to my favorite part on how the hobbits will convince Aragorn that they have truly made a mistake and restore his good name in the Shire. I sure hope Sam will listen as he is very protective of Elanor.. 


	20. Chapter 20 The March to Gondor

Chapter 20  
  
The March to Gondor  
  
Aragorn sat in the garden on the bench and watched two humming birds gathering nectar. It reminded him of the hobbits, their gentle nature and their love for things that grow, all the while never changing even when faced with evil all about them. They held fast to their ways and a kindness unlike anything he had ever seen. He had seen this most with the hobbits he had shared his life with during the war of the ring. Frodo, who had suffered, endured and accomplished the removal of evil from the face of middle-earth. He owned Frodo and the hobbits of the Shire a safe existence, free to live their lives as they were meant too. More than anything Aragorn swore upon his life that he would not allow the corruption of the hobbits by others who would do them harm.  
  
Elanor saw the king sitting in the garden lost in his thoughts. She slowly approached him and greeted him.  
  
"Elanor!" said Aragorn standing to greet her. "Just the person I was hoping would join me on this beautiful day. Please join me here on the bench."  
  
Elanor sat beside Aragorn and was excited to visit with him privately. She wanted to discus the Westmarch lands and adding them to the boarders of the shire. "I'm most grateful to visit with you, my lord," she commented. "There is much I wish to speak with you about."  
  
"What would that be, my lady?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"The Fairbarins of the Westmarch are noble hobbits and have settled in the lands of the Tower Hills and the Far Downs. Their hobbits protect their own lands as this is out of the boarders of the Shire. Those lands if added with the Shire would increase our abilities to grow more food and commodities that would bring a higher trade among the towns in the Shire. It would also open our lands so more families could build new homes and raise their children."  
  
"You truly amaze me, Elanor the Fair!" said Aragorn being astonished by her knowledge of good business. "But first tell me what you know of commodities of the Westmarch?"  
  
"Why, Long Bottom Leaf, my lord!" stated Elanor. "There is also barley in which to make our ale. Hobbits seem not able to get enough of these commodities." She giggled while she told him. "Our farming needs more of these things and what better than the Westmarch!"  
  
"To sell them outside of the Shire, perhaps?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"No,sir!" Elanor shot back at his question and wonder why he would think of such a thing to ask her. "We do not have dealings with others outside of our boarders, nor do we concern ourselves in such matters as the Big Folk. They are not to be trusted and we fear them! Surely you know this?"  
  
"Word has come back to me, Elanor, that the Long Bottom Lead is being sold to many in our townships and even within the gates of the White City," stated Aragorn.  
  
"That can not be! Not a hobbit in his right mind would sell the leaf to the Big Folk! Especially, since what occurred in our history of the war of Bywater. A hobbit would be a traitor to his or her own people. This would never happen!" Elanor stated firmly.  
  
"It has happened, Elanor. Sadly to say," Aragorn told her. "We strongly feel it is coming out of the Westmarch."  
  
"No!" Elanor snapped at him, "You're wrong, my lord!" she stood up and faced him. "Begging you pardon and all, but I know the Fairbarin personally. Fastred, the son of Stanfred Fairbarin, is to be my husband. There's not a kinder, more gentle hobbit in all the Shire. He wants growth for the Shire by adding new lands for families to raise their children. He could no more hurt our kind, then our noble Mr. Frodo or Thain Peregrin nor Master Meriadoc of Buckland! You must believe me, My Lord. I know of which I speak!"  
  
"The Fairbarin's have been taken, Elanor. Their buildings and fields burnt to the ground. The Dùnedain caught them in the act of selling the leaf. The men have been arrested and charged as traitors to our lands as with the hobbits that sold them the leaf. They are coming here, Elanor, to be judged by me," said Aragorn knowing he had shocked her beyond belief, but he needed to know that Elanor was not involved with this criminal act. He was confident now that she was not. "I know this comes as a shock to you, my dear!" he took a moment and then continued, "Messengers have arrived two days ago with the word of their arrests. They are bringing them slowly to Gondor. Perhaps this Fastred has been false with you and mislead you to believe in something that was never true! It grieves me to tell you this, Elanor. But you must prepare yourself."  
  
Tears fell from her eyes as she turned from the king and ran from the garden to her bedroom, sobbing.  
  
Arwen came around from the corner where she was listening, "Did you have to be so brutal on her! Her heart is totally broken, my king!" Awren shouted at her husband.  
  
"What would you have me do, Arwen. Continue to allow her to believe that this Fastred was some sort of saint! No, Arwen! The truth as brutal that it is, is necessary. I had to know she was telling me the truth about her involvement in all of this. It is far better for her to have a broken heart then for her to be hanged by the hangman's noose."  
  
Arwen glared at Aragorn and turned to find Elanor.  
  
~*~  
  
Gimli strolled over the top of the hill of Buckland and he rested as he looked down upon the green rolling hills that spread out as far as he could see. Huge trees and bush were thick in this county and everywhere wild flowers grew. If there was a paradise in all of Middle-Earth, Gimli found himself in the center of it.  
  
Gimli enjoyed his walk through the lush grounds of the Shire and understood the pride that the hobbits had talked about in the love of their land. All around him serenity and peace.  
  
Gimli noticed Peregrin Took just coming out of Buckland and he shouted to catch his attention. Peregrin looked up the hill and saw Gimli as he ran towards him.  
  
Pippin and Merry were behind Peregrin and joined him as he walked up the road to greet Gimli.  
  
"I was told by the young Master Frodo Gardener that I could find Meriadoc here. So it is a surprise to me that I have also found you!" stated Gimli.  
  
"I am so happy to see you, Gimli! But whatever are you doing here?" asked Pippin.  
  
"I have promised Sam that whenever I visit my homelands, that I make my way down here to visit him. But luck would have it, Master Samwise is visiting in Gondor. Who would of thought!" he stated. "I am now on my way back to Gondor and hopefully catch up to the wayward hobbit!"  
  
"That's it!" shouted Peregrin.  
  
"What is it?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Gimli I have a letter and package to be sent to Gondor. Aragorn needs it as so as you can get it there! It is very important, Gimli. Lifes are counting on this," stated Peregrin.  
  
"Is there time to get a quick luncheon before I head out on this important mission?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Yes, of course. I need to write the letter, anyway. Please Gimli come join us! I'll have the cook prepare us a fine lucheon," said Peregrin as he led Gimli into the kitchen of Buckland.  
  
Ordering the cook to prepare their meal for Gimli. Peregrin excused himself to write his letter to Aragorn.  
  
Pippin and Merry sat next to Gimli on either side of him and stared at him.  
  
Gimli started laughing, "Something tells me that the two of you are wanting another story from me! Well, luck be it, I have one just for the two of you."  
  
"We love your stories, Gimli. And it is appreciated while we are waiting for our lunch. But, I wanted to ask you something first," stated Merry.  
  
"What would that be, my fine hobbit?" said Gimli chuckling to himself.  
  
"We were wondering if perhaps you would allow us to travel with you. Our parents are in Gondor. They wanted us to travel there by escort, but we would rather go with you. We are a little afraid of the rangers that would take us there and traveling with you would be so much more fun," said Merry as he crossed his fingers behind his back telling him a fib.  
  
Pippin looked at Merry in shock knowing that he was telling a lie.  
  
"Yes, of course! I would be honored to take you both. Traveling with rangers all the way to Gondor would surely be scary! Besides their stories are as boring as they are. I could tell you all my tales and we would have a grand time of it!" stated Gimli.  
  
"We'll get our packs and leave them outside when you have finished with Thain Peregrin," stated Merry. "Come on, Pip! Let's get our things!"  
  
When they were out of earshot, Pippin pushed Merry against the wall, saying, "Are you mad! He is going to know that you were lying, Mer! Peregrin is going to miss us and know that we took off with Gimli."  
  
"There won't be nothing he could do about it! He couldn't leave the Shire if he wanted too! Just like what he said about going after Fastred. He'll not be coming for two small hobbits. Once we get to Gondor, we'll make our Da understand we did this to save Fastred. We have to do something, Pip!" said Merry. He paused a moment and then added, "We need to make sure the King will listen, he might not want to read those papers. We can make sure that he does. Besides, we were there Pip. We found the books and only we can prove it. He'll have to listen to us!" He began to think up a plan to keep Peregrin busy so he would not see them leaving with Gimli. "Peregrin is mighty worried about Meriadoc. So when you see Peregrin giving Gimli the package and letter, you come around and tell Peregrin that Master Meriadoc wants to see him immediately! Okay, Pip!" said Merry. "And then we'll rush Gimli to leave at once!"  
  
"That would be telling two lies! Just as Da has always said when someone is not truthful, your spinning a web you'll be caught in eventually. The bigger the lie the bigger the web," stated Pippin as he began to worry.  
  
"Telling a lie to save another is not really lying, it is saving Fastred's life that is important here," stated Merry.  
  
"Okay, Mer! If you are sure this is going to work!" said Pippin.  
  
"It has to work, Pip! Or Fastred is a goner and perhaps our dear sister, as well!" stated Merry.  
  
~*~  
  
The Dùnedain placed thick long log over the shoulders of the men and chained their hands to it as they carried it down the road of Edoras. They painted a sign that stated, 'Traitors of Gondor!' and they forced the men to carry it.  
  
The hobbits and especially Fastred also carried a small log for the size that he could bear. His hands were also chained to the log and his shirt torn open from the back. He too wore a sign around his neck that stated 'Traitor!'  
  
As the Dùnedain marched along beside the captives they blew their horns that echoed in the streets of Edoras. The people came out of their homes and witnessed the captives march. The Dùnedain shouted to the people, "Those who possess Long Bottom Leaf will suffer the fait of these men! You'll be called traitors of Gondor!" They took their whips and beat them as they walked the streets. The crowd of people began to throw tomatoes and rocks at the traitors and shouted curses at them. Fastred cringed as the whip raked his back and he could feel the burning pain of its lash. The searing pain that radiated from his back caused him to drop to his knees as the Dùnedain pulled the log that he was chained to, forcing him to stand. They pushed him onward through the street as a man belted Fastred with a rock that cut open his forehead. Blood poured from his brow and dripped down the side of his face as they forced them to keep walking. 'Traitor' echoed in his thoughts as images of the Thain Peregrin turning away from him, rejecting him, as if he no longer counted as a living creature. He was vile to them and now hated among the hobbits. Tears poured down Fastred's face as he felt the humiliation sting his very soul. He knew he was innocent, but no one would listen or believe anything he had to say. The chains dug into his wrist and the log cut into his back from the weight that he had to bear. He wished he could lye down and just die. A child walked up to Fastred and looked at him eye to eye and all he could see was the hatred in this child's eyes. The boy spit in Fastred's face and it mixed with the blood that dripped from his brow. And still the Dùnedain pushed them on.  
  
~*~  
  
Peregrin finished his letter and walked into the kitchen. He stopped short at the sight of the gruff dwarf sitting at the table with a feast in front of him. Peregrin almost forget after all this time that the bounty that Gimli could put away if the food was available for him. The cook kept asking him if he wanted something else and he would grunt and nod. His beard frothed with foam from the tall mug of ale he was drinking to wash down a big mouthful of flat bread piled high with a stack of finely cut prepared sweat meats. There was a small stack of dirty plates sitting along side of him, giving testimony of how much he had eaten.  
  
Both Merry and Pippin were giggling with each other at the table as their manners went by the way side, as they ate with Gimli, the dwarf. Peregrin could see thick gravy dripped down both sides of their chin as they ate.  
  
Merry nudged Pippin to let him know it was time to begin to set their plan into action. Pippin jumped from his seat and ran into the hallway to await Merry's cue.  
  
"Gimli, I have everything prepared here for you to take to Aragorn," said Peregrin, handing him the letter and package. Wiping his long, graybeard with the back of his sleeve, he took the packages from him.  
  
"Thank you, Peregrin. I'll do my best to rush them to Gondor, but I could be slowed down some with my traveling companions," stated Gimli.  
  
"Traveling companions?" Peregrin asked with a confused look upon his face.  
  
Merry coughed loudly which distracted Peregrin as he looked at Merry to make sure he was not choking from all the things he ate with Gimli.  
  
Pippin dashed in and marched up to Peregrin. He cleared his voiced and prepared himself to tell Peregrin a fib, "Peregrin! Meriadoc is calling you, he needs you for something, right away!"  
  
Peregrin's eyes widened in surprise and then said, "Oh, good! He is finally awake! I'll see him right away!" Peregrin turned back to Gimli, "Please Gimli, make sure Aragorn gets that package as soon as possible!"  
  
Gimli nodded in response.  
  
"Come, Peregrin! You must hurray!" stated Pippin.  
  
"Yes! Yes! I am coming!" said Peregrin, turning he ran to Meriadoc's room.  
  
"We should be off!" said Merry as he rushed Gimli out the door.  
  
While, Pippin took Gimli's arm and pulled him along.  
  
~*~  
  
Meriadoc leaned up on his elbow as he lye beside his sleeping wife. He moved a curl from her forehead and marveled at the soft texture of her hair. Memories floated in his mind as he remembered how close he came to losing her and he swore a secret promise to her that he would never leave her side again.  
  
Slowly her eyes blinked and then opened as she gazed up into his blue eyes. Tear gathered at the corners of his eyes as he watched her. Estella smiled and whispered in a weak voice, "I love you, Merry!"  
  
Meriadoc swallowed hard to keep the tears from falling for his eyes and he kissed her lips then whispered, "I love you too, me dearest Estella!"  
  
Estella shivered which caused Meriadoc to worry, "Are you cold?" "Yes, a little, but mostly starving!" she said with a bit of a smile.  
  
A knock came on their door and Meriadoc jumped up to answer it. "Peregrin! What good timing! My lady is awake and she is hungry! Tell the cook to bring in the biggest feast that Buckland has in its kitchen!" The smile on Meriadoc's face glowed with happiness and his eyes sparkled.  
  
"That is if there is anything left in the kitchen worthy to eat!" said Peregrin as he smiled back at Meriadoc sharing his best friend's happiness.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Meriadoc.  
  
"Never mind, it is a long story and you should be back by Estella's side. I'll get the cook to prepare your meal!" said Peregrin as he chuckled when Meriadoc bounced back onto the bed next to his wife. Peregrin walked down the hall to the kitchen to find the cook.  
  
The cook cursed under her breath as she lined up the stack of dirty dishes. When Peregrin walked in and ordered the Master and his lady's meal, she looked at him almost in tears.  
  
"Whatever is the matter, Cookie?" asked Peregrin seeing the cook so distressed.  
  
"The dwarf! He had eaten all of the prepared sweeten meats that I had and now My lady will not have the meal I intended to serve her!" she wailed.  
  
"Well surely there has to be something else in the pantry you could make that she would like just as much," Peregrin suggested.  
  
"The only thing that I have left is this fine bowl of chicken soup. A kindly lass, hearing of My lady's troubles, brought this by this morning! Tis seasoned well and looks hearty enough, do you think it will do to please The Lady of Buckland?" asked Cookie.  
  
Peregrin opened the lid and smelt the soup and a smile went across his lips, "Tis a fine soup in deed! Cookie, The Lady will love it!" stated Peregrin. "Besides it will probably do her more good, then the sweeten meats!"  
  
Cookie smiled as she rushed to warm the soup and prepare the trays for the Master and his Lady. 


	21. Chapter 21 Fastred

Chapter 21  
  
Fastred  
  
Sam could hear the cries of his daughter as she ran to her bedroom and slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
He saw Arwen running after her as she stopped and tapped lightly on the door, "Elanor, please let me talk to you," she pleaded with the hysterical Elanor. Arwen could hear her sobbing from within.  
  
"What has happened?" asked Sam.  
  
"I'm afraid Aragorn has upset Elanor. He abruptly told her that Fastred was arrested and now facing treason for his participation in selling the leaf! Aragorn will pass judgement of the hobbits and men that were involved with this! They are on a march here and will arrive within the week. A messenger arrived a few days ago and told Aragorn of these new events."  
  
Shocked registered across Sam's face at hearing this news and he began questioning her. "When did all this happen?"  
  
"As far as I know, Sam. It happened a few weeks after you left the Shire for Gondor. The messenger informed us that the buildings and fields of the Westmarch were burnt to the ground and there is nothing there now. The men who attacked their lands tried to take the leaf away from the hobbits and ended up killing Fastred's father. Fastred was captured in the men's company. The Dùnedain believe that Fastred betrayed his own people and lead the men to the Westmarch, where they attacked the hobbits who lived there. They have been watching that area for sometime. It does not look very good for Fastred. If Aragorn finds him guilty he will be hung along side the men until he is dead."  
  
"Why didn't Aragorn tell me about this when he first heard?" asked Sam.  
  
"Aragorn feared the Elanor was involved with this some how and wanted to make sure for himself that she knew nothing of this. He felt if he told you of this that you might influence her before he had time to talk with her. Aragorn found in talking with Elanor, that she was innocent and had no knowledge of what the Fairbarin's were doing on the Westmarch. I am so sorry, Sam!" said Arwen as she reached her arms around him. "I know this news is hard to take. Aragorn wants to talk with you next. Please take a moment and collect yourself. I will stay with Elanor and see what I can do to help her through all of this!"  
  
"Thank you, Arwen!" said Sam as the worry on his face was clearly evident to Arwen as she released him and he walked out to the garden to speak to Aragorn, who now sat with Legolas and the men of his court.  
  
After speaking with Aragorn and his court, Sam understood that they would hear Fastred's side of the story and what evidence that he could produce to the King's court. Aragorn apologized to Sam for upsetting Elanor so badly, but Sam knowing Aragorn, understood why he did that.  
  
Sam knocked on Elanor's door and spoke softly to her, "Elanor, tis Da, please let me in. I need to talk with you, Please!"  
  
The door slowly opened and Elanor rushed into her father's arms crying as he drew her into a warm hug. Sam kissed the side of her head gently and stroked the long curls of her hair to calm her. "I love you, Elanor. I am so sorry for all the pain you are in. I wish more than anything, I could take away your heartache."  
  
"I love you, too Da!" she said through her tears.  
  
Crying for a time on Sam's shoulder, Elanor began to calm down enough to speak with him, "Da, I know Fastred and I know in my heart that he is innocent. Please, Da! We must try and help him!"  
  
"Elanor, after hearing everything that the king has said and from those that watched the Westmarch, are you still that sure Fastred is so innocent?"  
  
"With all my heart, Da! It is not because I love him so, it is rather the person that he is, that makes me so sure!" she told him.  
  
Sam looked long into Elanor's eyes and he too sensed that she believed everything she had said to him. Sam was convinced that there was more to Fastred than what everyone else believed. "Aragorn is allowing me to sit on the king's court and hear the charges and Fastred's side. The King will ultimately judge Fastred, but he had promised to keep an open mind and hear him. He is the fairest man that I have ever met and I trust him, Elanor. He will hear Fastred's side!"  
  
"Thank you, Da! I knew you would understand!" stated Elanor as she hugged him.  
  
~*~  
  
The days passed quickly as Elanor waited for word of the Dùnedain's march to Gondor and she watched the gates for any sign of their approach. When there was no word, Elanor began to worry as she walked through the garden and looked at the flowers that grew there. Tears began to form in her eyes and slowly dropped down her cheeks. She sat down on the bench and began sobbing.  
  
It pained Legolas as he watched the fair Elanor in the garden as she grieved in sorrow. Legolas approached her and said, "Please talk to me, Elanor. Tell me of Fastred and everything you know, perhaps I can help him or you."  
  
"There is nothing no one can do, now! All is lost!" she continued to cry.  
  
" I have learned in the long years of my life, that there is always hope. Let me help you, Elanor. Together we may find the answer to all of this!"  
  
Elanor talked with Legolas for hours and she found the he was very easy to speak too. He listened intently and never passed judgement on Fastred or herself. Legolas understood how much she loved Fastred and believed in him. It made more sense to Legolas in understanding who Fastred was. His senses told him that something was really wrong with all of this and he was determined to find what it was.  
  
Elladan approached Aragorn and told him the captives were less than an hour away from the White City and Aragorn prepared himself.  
  
The horns sounded, but it was not the sound of welcome that they played. It was a call of attention, warning the people of Gondor that the captives approach.  
  
People swarmed into the streets and gathered garbage to throw. The crowd looked ugly as they laughed and jeered among each other that caused Elanor's stomach to turn.  
  
Sam and Legolas stood on each side of Elanor to support her as the first group of the captive men marched in the gates. The people began to throw their rotten tomatoes and old rotten eggs. Some found stones to toss and laughed as the hit their target.  
  
Elanor could not see the captive men march down the street as the crowd pushed to get a glimpse of them. Her heartbeat rapidly as she kept her eyes fixed on the street in which they traveled. The guards of Gondor pushed the crowd of people back as they lined up the captives in a row. The Men stood in the back row, while the hobbits stood in front of them.  
  
Fastred was the last hobbit in the first row and Elanor finally spotted him.  
  
She clasped her hands to her mouth as a scream or horror rushed from her lips and her knees began to buckle as Sam and Legolas held on to her.  
  
Fastred stood there with down cast eyes and hunched shoulders. His clothing was filthy and torn into rags about him. Dried thick blood pasted the side of his face and in his hair was matted almost unrecognizable as hair. His back had deep open wounds from being whipped and his legs caked with thick dried mud. Fastred never moved an inch even when Elanor called to him, but kept his eyes down cast. Elanor tried to rush towards him, but Legolas and Sam held her back. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed out her sorrow until she fainted by the sight of her beloved.  
  
Legolas picked her up in his arms and carried her inside to her bedroom as Sam opened the door. Lying her down Rosie rushed in and sat down next to her daughter. "Oh, Sam! What are we going to do?" said Rosie as she broke down in tears crying for both Elanor and Fastred.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas walked into the King's chambers and approached him saying, "Aragorn, please go to Fastred and at least heal him! He suffers needlessly!"  
  
"I cannot, Legolas! Please understand! Being king I cannot show favoritism nor kindness to those captives. They are prisoners of Gondor, traitors that are to be punished and I am to judge them. If I show weakness to one, what message would I send to the people of Gondor! That some can break the laws or if they are luck enough to know the king, that they be forgiven just for that fact. Neigh, my loyal friend. Go to him yourself! Take what you need to heal him. Speak with him, do all you can to easy his suffering. I will hear him and I will judge him fairly. This I promise you!" said Aragorn.  
  
Legolas took the things that he needed to help Fastred and stood at his cell as the guard opened the door for him.  
  
Fastred sat in the corner on top a pile of hay. He did not move or look up to see who entered. Legolas bent down to the hobbit on one knee, as he looked him over.  
  
"Fastred, I know of you from someone who sends you dear greets, Elanor! I have come to help you! Do you hear me?" stated Legolas.  
  
Slowly Fastred lifted his head and he eyes met those of Legolas. His eyes were dulled and sunken in from lack of water and deep exhaustion. Barely coherent Fastred only nodded to Legolas to gesture that he understood.  
  
Legolas gave him fresh water to drink, as much as he could tolerate. Lying him down Legolas began to bath him and wash his hair. He cleansed his wounds and bandaged them. Legolas brought clothing for him to wear and helped him dress. From his pack he took out some prepared meat and fruit and gave it to Fastred. After taking a couple of bites he would not eat no more. Taking out a blanket he laid him down in the hay and covered him up to sleep. Legolas stood over him and watched him fall into a deep sleep. He had hoped that he done a good enough job in the care of his wounds.  
  
Legolas approached the guard and told him, "This prisoner will not be harmed and you will see to his needs!"  
  
"I will not help a traitor to Gondor! I would much prefer to see him hung!"  
  
"If I hear of anyone harming him in any way, I will personally see to it that I use you as my next target and I guarantee you that I do not miss any target that I aim at!" snarled Legolas.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Elanor came to the cell with Legolas and the guard snapped to attention and rushed to open the cell door.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
snow-angel222 : Fastred was hit by a rock from someone in the crowd while they made him march through Edoras: Sorry for the gruesome-ness of this part of the story, but I thought that Aragorn would make examples of the prisoners in order to keep mankind out of the Shire and trying to steel the long Bottom leaf for profit... I wouldn't think in that time period that they would treat prisoners fairly. I think it would have been brutal...  
  
Tessa11 : thanks for your help with my spelling errors: I know I could use all the help I can get! English is not one of my best subjects..Yikes!  
  
Aemilia Rose : don't worry, Aemilia! Fastred has some friends and will do everything they can to help him. Hope you had a very happy birthday! Gimli walks over to the familiar round green door and hits it with an axe, busting it to pieces and winks at Aemilia Rose with a smile!  
  
Sally-Jo : Yes great minds thing alike ; - ) smiling at Sally-jo and hands you a big cookie..saying thanks! I love a lot of emotions in my stories, I bet you did not figure that one out yet! Hehehe! Whether it be elf, dwarf, hobbit or orc..Mawa! Loveofthering loves to torture characters..(Just kidding of course!) Yikes! I scare myself sometimes!  
  
snow-angel222: Wow! You asked me a lot there but I'll try and answer your questions! Tolman Cotton is living at Bag End and watching Frodo and Ham, plus taking on the deputy Majors job while Sam is away. Hopefully the last chapter answered your questions about the other characters.. About writing and flames, pay them no mind. If you love writing about elves, then write about them any way you want to. You are the artist behind the story. Do what you want and do not care what others think about your story. It is a lot more fun that way!  
  
I have written a lot of stinkers (stories) and I have learned a lot from those stories. Hopefully the more I write the better I get! Lets' hope so anyway. I love writing and I could not imagine doing anything else that is this much fun! That is what it is all about! Keep writing and do not let anyone discourage you from it!  
  
Yuki: Thank you for your review, it means a lot to me knowing that you are enjoying this story! Hopefully you will keep coming back and reading! 


	22. Chapter 22 Waiting

Chapter 22  
  
Waiting  
  
Elanor rushed to Fastred's side and touched his sweet face. She smoothed down the thick dark curls of his hair with gentle loving strokes. Slowly Fastred's eyes opened and looking up into the eyes he missed most of all. "Elanor!" he whispered in a horse raspy voice.  
  
"Yes! My love, I am here!" she said.  
  
Tears ran from each corner of his eyes as he gazed at her.  
  
"I'm sorry this has happened to you. You do not deserve to suffer so!" she said in a soft gentle voice.  
  
"Then, do you believe me that I am innocent?" stated Fastred.  
  
"Yes, Fastred. I've never doubted it. Your heart is too good to do such a thing as what they accused you of. Somehow we will get you out of this," said Elanor.  
  
"The only thing that matters to me is knowing that you believe me," stated Fastred.  
  
"Please eat now, Fastred. You need your strength. We can talk about all this later," said Elanor.  
  
She opened her basket and set out finely cooked meats and fruits. She would not allow him to talk until he had eaten as much as he could.  
  
Legolas looked at his wounds and thought they would heal well in time.  
  
Sam walked into the cell and saw his daughter holding Fastred's hand and Legolas sitting next to them as they talked.  
  
"May I join you?" asked Sam.  
  
"Please, Da. Come sit with us," stated Elanor. She turned to Fastred and told him, "It's alright, my love. Da has come to hear your side of all of this."  
  
"Master Samwise. I had nothing to do with selling the leaf. I never knew what my father was doing, until I over heard him talking with his field foreman. I tried to talk with him, but he only laughed at me saying I was too soft. Finding him asleep in his study, I stole his documents. They proved that he sold the Long Bottom Leaf to the men. I was on my way here to speak to the king and find a peaceful solution to this, but all went wrong when the men captured me in the woodland just before Bree. There, they tossed down the book in which I hid those papers and they never found out I had carried those documents. The book is still in those woods are far as I know. It was dark when the rangers took me away with them and would not stop to get that book and prove my innocence." Imagines began to play in his mind of that night as he remembered his father as he was struck with the sword from one of the men who attacked them. Fastred had forgiven his father as he lay dying in his arms. He remembered his home being burnt down. The rangers calling him a traitor as they arrested him and how the hobbits all turned away from him and rejecting him. Fastred had no hatred of them and only knew they did not understand. He saw the people in his mind that cursed him and threw rocks at him. He remembered the chains that bounded his arms to the log he carried on his shoulders that bore holes in his skin. He remembered the hatred in that child's eyes, but in his heart was only pity and forgiveness. Fighting the tears from the memories he looked up into Sam's eyes hoping too that he would see no hatred there.  
  
Sam paused as he looked at Fastred with understanding in his heart. Looking into his eyes, Frodo came to his mind and he now knew who's eyes Fastreds' reminded him of. It was not that Fastred's looks were so close to Frodo's, rather the look in his eyes that reminded him so much of Frodo. The good things about Frodo that Sam held so dear in his heart, Frodo's gentleness, kindness and his ability to forgive. All the things that Sam had missed of his old master. All those things were there in Fastred's eyes. Sam knew in that instant that Fastred was innocent and had suffered needlessly. Sam blinked hard against the overwhelming tears that wanted to flow from his eyes knowing what he had suffered for no good reason. It hurt Sam to his soul.  
  
"I believe you, Fastred! And if I have to go to Bree myself and comb each inch of those woodlands, I will to prove your innocence!" stated Sam.  
  
A messenger appeared in the cell that housed Fastred and announced that the King had summons Fastred to be heard by his court.  
  
~*~  
  
Gimli place more logs on the fire before he sat down to eat his evening meal with the two small hobbits. The coachmen rested near his horses and tried to fall asleep, but with Gimli's booming voice it was next to impossible to sleep.  
  
"Those were grand times let me tell you, boys!" stated Gimli proudly.  
  
Both Merry and Pippin smiled at each other as they listened to the end of his story.  
  
"I wish I would have brought my fiddle! I enjoy playing it mostly at night," stated Pippin.  
  
"Speaking of fiddles, your brother Ham played me the finest tune that I have ever heard. Tis amazing how that lad can play!" commented Gimli.  
  
"Oh, Ham! He is just a copy-cat! He can play anything he hears, but can not make up a tune to save his soul!" said Pippin.  
  
"Your just jealous, Pip! Admit it!" said Merry.  
  
"I am not! I am happy that Ham has found an interest and does it so well! It is just that I have to work so hard at it and for him it comes with such ease! Down right unnatural, is all!" said Pippin as he folded his arms in front of him.  
  
"And for that you're jealous!" said Merry again.  
  
"Oh, have it your way, Mer! If that is what you are believing, but tis wrong, I tell you!" said Pippin.  
  
"Now you two! No sense in arguing about it, none. Ham is special in more ways to say the least, it is a good thing for the lad that he has been blessed with that gift. It is all that he has," commented Gimli and then he looked at Pippin, "As for you, young Master! You love the fiddle enough to work extra hard at it and that is something you can really be the most proud of! You have on the other hand, many more talents that your brother will never have or experience. Give him credit for the one thing that he has and be happy for him! He is a wondrous little lad!"  
  
"Yes, Gimli! I agree with you! Ham is very special in deed!" stated Pippin, feeling guilty as he thought about that. He looked at Gimli and he lowered his head ashamed of himself and knowing that Gimli was such a noble dwarf that he respected. "I have something else I want to tell you, Gimli! But I'm rather ashamed to say what it is?"  
  
"Come, now lad! I thought we were close enough friends to be able to say anything," said Gimli as he waited for Pippin to tell him.  
  
"Pippin you shouldn't be telling Gimli that!" snapped Merry.  
  
"If it is important for you, Pippin. I will listen."  
  
"Our parents never asked us to come to Gondor, we told you a bit of a fib. We tricked you into taken us, I'm sorry, Gimli! Please forgive us?" asked Pippin looking at him with the saddest of eyes.  
  
Gimli let out a roar of laughter as the coachmen sat up with a snarl before he rolled over and put his blanket over his head.  
  
"I thought as much, young hobbit! Seeing how you pushed me out of Buckland that fast! No, never mind about it! I enjoy your company and I figure by the time you get to Gondor, your father will have a few things to say about it!" stated Gimli as he again let out another roar of laughter. "Time to turn in, tomorrow you'll be seeing your father and learning your lessons at the same time."  
  
Pippin and Merry both gulped thinking about what their father would say when he saw them with Gimli.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn sat in the middle in between his men of his court. Elladan and Elrohir sat at the far end of the table when Fastred was brought in.  
  
Fastred wore a tight bandage across his forehead and his wrist and back were bandaged also. He appeared very weak as he sat down in a chair facing them. Sam and Legolas joined Aragorn at the table being the last to sit.  
  
Elanor and Rosie sat behind Fastred and hoped all would go well.  
  
Aragorn asked to hear his side of the story as Fastred stood up before them and told them his entire story.  
  
Aragorn listened to everything he said and would not allow anyone else to interrupt him. When Fastred finished his story of his father and that his father was the one who sold the leaf to the men. He spoke of how his father had died and how everything that this family had owned was burnt down to the ground. He told them of their servants arrest. He mentioned about the documents he had taken from his father in hopes of finding a peaceful end to all of this and how it was lost in the woodland of Bree. But he did not tell the king of how he had suffered and was so tortured by his men.  
  
Elrohir spoke for the Dùnedain and how they had watched his family and following the wagons to witness the leaf being sold. They watched until they found the source of where the leaf was being stored and from which fields they were taken out of. They told Aragorn that they spotted the wagon that the men used and that Fastred led them to Westmarch, they waited until the Tooks' and the Bucklanders' arrived to assist in their arrest. They accused Fastred of being a traitor.  
  
Legolas stood and spoke of his belief in Fastred and that he found him truthful and honest. Hoping to persuade the court to believe Fastred over the Dùnedain that Legolas knew that the King held in the highest regards. He told Aragorn, that the Dùnedain speak from what they believe to be true in their hearts, but not seeing the true heart of the gentle hobbit who sat before them.  
  
Sam stood up and spoke also about the hobbit that he had come to know as honest, kind and forgiving.  
  
Aragorn stood after he had heard enough and he now questioned Fastred.  
  
"Fastred, Do you hate your father for all that he had done to you and to the hobbits of the shire?"  
  
"No, I can not hate my father. I love him and I forgive him. I hate what he did and how wrong he was in how he choose to live his life," stated Fastred in a gentle kind voice.  
  
"Do you hate the Dùnedain and your king for making you an example in the sight of men at the disgrace of your arrest?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"No! I've forgiven this! You did not know me and you did not understand nor knew of my involvement in all of this," commented Fastred.  
  
"You are not angered by what you have suffered even all the while you believing yourself innocent?" ask Aragorn almost not believing what he heard.  
  
"No! I suffered because of my father! Not because of my king! I am Fairbarin and those of my servants were taken and suffered along side of me. Was it fair that they suffered and I as head of my household be spared? All the while, it was my father who ordered them to do this, having no free will of their own? There is honor of the name Fairbarin, if nothing else, I suffered to easy their pain."  
  
Aragorn looked at the lad who stood before him and could see the pain that was greatly inflicted upon him and he admired his courage and strength.  
  
Aragorn looked long at Fastred and then he spoke, "I King of Gondor, find no fault in you, Fastred Farbarin, but not that of your family in which they are guilty. They have suffered for their crimes, by your father's death. However, Fastred, without proof, I can not free you or give back the honor of your name. You will not hang, but live out the remaining years of your life in service of your king. You will only be known as Fastred and you will be servant to me in my house. Your good heart and words have freed you from death. Go now and prepare yourself as servant."  
  
Elanor stood up and hugged Fastred being so happy that the king believed him.  
  
Sam approached Fastred and Elanor as he shook his hand, "I am proud of you, my son!" Letting him know how much he thought of him.  
  
"Da! I do not want to leave Gondor. I want to say here with Fastred and marry him if you will agree?" Elanor asked him.  
  
"Elanor, I am convinced that you both love each other very much. I agree and accept your engagement to each other, but Elanor, still I want you to wait until your coming of age to marry! Then I will give you my blessings!" stated Sam firmly. "But that is not to say, that we will not travel to Gondor in the spring and return to the Shire in the fall! A few more years will not matter if you truly love each other!"  
  
"Thank you, sir!" said Fastred.  
  
"You're a good lad, my boy! And I'm proud to call you my son!" stated Sam as he smiled at Fastred and Elanor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is still not the end, I think one more chapter will do it! Please let me now what you think about this story. I hope it is finally making more sense now...and you are still enjoying it enough to review...  
  
Sally-Jo: Loveofthering fainted after reading your mum hates my name! Crying... crying!!!!...(Just kidding) I thought it sounded better that totallyobessedbythelordoftherings...yikes! 


	23. Chapter 23 Homeward

Chapter 23  
  
Homeward  
  
The sleepy coachman snapped the reins on his team of horses as the coach entered the gates of the White City. Pippin was standing on the seat and leaning so far out the window that Merry had to hold onto the waistband of this trouser to keep him from falling out the coach. Waving at the people that passed in the street and on the walk, Pippin shouted out his greetings. He pointed to one tall building after another as he exclaimed to Merry, "Did you see that, Mer! Over there, the size of those windows on that building!"  
  
"Yes, Pip! And if you don't get into this coach you'll be finding yourself laying flat on your back in the streets!"  
  
I want to see it all! I want to see everything!" Pippin shouted with glee.  
  
"Here now! You lads will have more than enough time to see everything Gondor has to offer! You must remember why we are here! We made a promise to Peregrin and we must see the king at once!" said Gimli.  
  
The coach pulled to a sudden stop as Merry yanked Pippin back. Falling so hard against the seat and knocking Gimli to the floor, which sent him sprawling, legs and arms dangled from all directions as the footman opened the coach and stood in shock seeing its passengers all laid out on the floor.  
  
"Oh! We are finally here," Pippin obviously pointing out to the two that he sat upon. Scrambling to his feet and stepping on Gimli's long beard, as Gimli shouted out with a loud yelp, "Not the beard!" Pippin made a dash out the door as he walked in circles looking skyward at the tall castle in front of him. Merry slowly sat up and rubbed his head as he sat upon Gimli's oversized belly. He looked down at Gimli, Merry rushed to stand up in the coach and help the old dwarf to his feet.  
  
Gimli huffed and puffed as he tried to straighten himself before he walked out of the coach, just in case the elf was standing by and saw the spectacle of their arrival. Looking out the coach window, he relaxed some not seeing Legolas anywhere about.  
  
Taking the package and letter from under the seat of the coach, Gimli ushered Merry out the door first. Gimli raising his chin high exited the coach as the footman tried to contain himself from a giggle.  
  
Only after taking just a few steps, Legolas approached him from behind and surprised him. "After such a grand entrance that you have many, my dear friend. Perhaps I should escort you to the king!" stated Legolas laughing openly at his friend.  
  
"Oh! Those elf eyes of yours don't miss a beat!" snapped Gimli.  
  
"Welcome home! Gimli!" said Legolas warmly and he patted his friend on his back.  
  
"Tis a fine thing in deed! But traveling with to rambunctious small hobbits almost seen the end of me!" commented Gimli as he too began to laugh. "Now you two, stay close to me. I'll not have you go wandering away getting yourself lost in these crowded streets!" Gimli grabbed Pippin by the back of his coat collar and turned him around to face him. "This way lad!"  
  
"Where's the king?" asked Gimli once he got the boys settled by his side.  
  
"Aragorn is in court with the hobbits of Westmarch. He is sitting in judgement of them as we speak," said Legolas.  
  
"Well, then we have got here in the nick of time, I would say! Led the way, Legolas."  
  
~*~  
  
Sam took his daughter to the side and brushed her blonde hair back from her lovely face with his hands and looked longingly into her eyes. Then he asked her, "Would you be happy married to Fastred and living as a servant to the king? Meaning after your coming of age and all."  
  
"Yes, Da! I would. I'd be happy married to Fastred even living in a sandcastle on an empty island somewhere," Elanor replied as she smiled up at her father. "It's a simple life, not what we had planed for, but still Gondor is a wondrous City that I have come to love almost as much as the Shire."  
  
"You really love him that much?"  
  
"Yes, that I do!" said Elanor as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her father's cheek.  
  
Walking her back to Fastred, he wondered as he watched his daughter. Sam had wanted so much more for her than what fate had set upon them. But knowing the kind of love that he shared with Rosie, he felt Elanor would find happiness anywhere, as long as she had Fastred to love. He smiled as he watched the two holding hands and walking through the gardens together.  
  
Sam rejoined Rosie as she sat on the garden bench and he smiled at his lovely wife. The servant brought them out some tea as Arwen joined them, taking a teacup from the tray and sat down next to Rosie.  
  
Fastred and Elanor strolled hand in hand and gazed into each other's eyes as they whispered sweet things to one another.  
  
Arwen smiled as she watched the young couple walking hand and hand. Yet, sadness remained in her heart. She had hoped that Fastred would have been freed and returned to his homeland. She understood why her husband had no choice but to make him a servant and it was far better than having him died by the hangman's noose. Without proof of his innocents there was nothing else he could do. It was the hardest decision that he had to make. Arwen's only hope for Fastred was that Sam would find those documents. Knowing Sam, he would do his best if they were still out there. "Do not worry Sam and Rosie, I will watch over Fastred here in Gondor, as a mother would care for her own child. You are always welcome to come here and visit him as often as you please."  
  
"Thankee, My lady! I know Fastred will be giving you good satisfaction in whatever chore he is asked of," said Sam.  
  
"Yes, Sam! I am sure that he will. Aragorn and I have spoken about having him tend the garden here and giving him one of those rooms for his living quarters. Whatever he needs, we will see to his comfort," said Arwen, as she tried to ease their worry.  
  
"Gardening for Fastred?" wondered Sam as he thought about that and smiled. "Well, perhaps! I don't rightly know if it is in his blood, but at least when I come, we'll have more things in common to talk about," stated Sam.  
  
"Who knows, Sam. Perhaps you finally found your son who is to become a gardener!" Rosie giggled and winked at her husband. "Forgives us, My Lady! Tis something Sam and I have been wondering about for many years of our own children."  
  
Arwen smiled at the two hobbits she sat with and thought how wonderful these gentlefolk are.  
  
Legolas approached Sam saying, "The king is about to pass judgement on the hobbits of Westmarch. He has asked me to bring you and your family to his court. He has something that he wants to say to all of you."  
  
Taking Rosie's arm, Sam called to Elanor and Fastred to come join him, as they all walked to the courtroom together.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam saw Gimli standing in front of the court talking with Aragorn and he turned to stare at two very short brown curly haired heads appearing just from over the top of the back of the chairs. Sam recognized them immediately and with in a few fast steps he stood towering over them as he crossed his arms and glared at them. Turning around both his boys looked at Sam and then at each other as their eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Grabbing them both by the ear he led them to the back of the room to have a word with them. King Elessar walked over to his throne and sat down holding Peregrin's letter and the documents that were in the package. He cleared his throat and waited while everyone took their seats.  
  
Sam placed his boys on the side of himself. While, Rosie sat next to Pippin and put her arm around him and kissed his cheek, smiling down at him.  
  
Elanor and Fastred sat next to Sam as Elanor gave a quick smile to her brothers to welcome them. Sam cleared his throat loudly to get his family to focus on what the king had to say.  
  
Aragorn looked directly at the line of hobbits who were the servants for the Fairbarin and spoke, "I, King of Gondor grants you full pardon of all charges brought against you and free you to your own accord to return to your homelands! Your master has done well for you!" The hobbits all cheered their gratitude to the king and to Fastred.  
  
Sam and Elanor looked at each other feeling it was unfair that only Fastred had the harder charges against him, while the servants got off free and clear. Elanor scowled thinking this was so unfair to her beloved.  
  
But Fastred remained grateful that his servants escaped punishment and now knew they would be safe from any harm. He smiled in relief knowing this.  
  
King Elessar stood and walked over to Sam and his family. Standing before Pippin and Merry, he spoke in a gentle tone of voice and smiled at the two boys, "Two noble young hobbits from the Shire, have brought me proof of Fastred Fairbarin's innocence. I have here the documents and a letter from the Thain Peregrin asking that Fastred be pardoned and freed." Aragorn walked over to Fastred and motioned him to stand before him. He placed his hand on his shoulder as said, "Fastred Fairbarin, I am more than happy to release you as servant for the king. I give honor back to your name and the land to where you live. Although I cannot bring the Westmarch into the boarders of the Shire, you are free to choose where you wish to live. You are now my friend and friend of Gondor. You are always welcomed here. I give you our flag of Gondor so all will know that you have been accused falsely and freed. Tonight you will sit by my side at the feast so all will know we honor you! You are truly a most noble hobbit and I am pleased to have known you!"  
  
Tears of joy poured down Elanor's face as she wrapped her arms around Fastred and kissed him. All the hobbits stood up and cheered Fastred Fairbarin.  
  
Sam crossed his arms and he looked at his two boys "I suppose your thinking proud of yourselves?" said Sam as he scowled at the wayward boys standing in front of him. Pippin and Merry both lowered their eyes to the ground and shuffled their feet as they waited for Sam to tell them what their punishment was. "The king is not the only one forgiven this day, come you two and give your Da a warm welcome!"  
  
Both Merry and Pippin leaped towards Sam almost knocking him from his feet as the wrapped their arms around him. "I've missed you more then I can say! You made me proud, the both of you helping Fastred like you did!" stated Sam as he warmly hugged his two boys as they smiled from ear to ear.  
  
Sam looked at Rosie and saw a slight sadness and longing to see their other children. "Tis time we prepare ourselves for home! I'll order a coach to take us home in the morning!"  
  
A bright smile lit up Rosie's face as she ran to Sam throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him warmly. "Rosie you are the light of my life!" and he kissed him wife again.  
  
They walked out the courtroom together laughing and joking among each other until, Sam caught a glimpse of Gimli and Legolas just sitting down at the chessboard together. He walked over to see if Legolas had finally decided which move he would make.  
  
"I have eyes like a hawk, my friend! You'll not find this so easy to beat this line up of my chess pieces," stated Gimli as he watched Legolas closely as he placed his hand on his bishop and with one swift move, Legolas called, "check mate!"  
  
Gimli's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the pieces on the board and then stared up at Legolas letting our a loud roar of frustration, "I can't believe my eyes! I've not seen such a move in all my years! You have done something to board! Place a elvish hex on it or something!" roared Gimli as he rubbed his hand across his mouth and beard trying to see if any of the pieces were switched or changed.  
  
"I have not cheated you, Gimli. I have out witted you and won the game, fair!" stated Legolas as he chuckled under his breath feeling very proud that he had won the dwarf.  
  
"Fair! Fair you say!" again shouted Gimli. "I shouldn't have taken that trip and given you all that time to be studying the chess board. That is where it went wrong! You own me another game, there laddy!"  
  
"Okay, Gimli! Whatever you say, but I warn you, I'll win you again!" laughed Legolas.  
  
"That we shall see!" stated Gimli as he began to relax again and joined his best friend, resetting the chess pieces for another game.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, here we go again!"  
  
They all burst out laughing as Sam put his arm around Rosie and escorted her to their room.  
  
~*~  
  
When the coach stopped at Bag End, Rosie rushed Sam to help her out first after seeing their children lined up at the front door. Tears poured out of Rosie's eyes as little Robin toddled away from the group and she ran to wrap her arms around him and kiss his sweet cheeks with too many kisses. He laughed with delight as Rosie held him. She reached for each one of her children and hugged them tightly in her arms. Five-year old little Ruby cried as her chubby little arms went around her mother's neck and Rosie placed her into her lap holding her tightly. "You've grown, all you of have grown so much!" she cried. "How I have missed my dear sweet children!" She put her arms around seven-year old Bilbo now thinned out and lost his baby looks. It broke Rosie's heart seeing how different her sweet little boy had grown. She touched his cheek tenderly as she stroked his dear sweet face. "I missed you, Mama!" cried Bilbo as his tears slowly dropped from his eyes with joy at seeing her. "Oh, my dear sweet boy! I missed you more than you will ever know! Mama is never going away again!" "Primrose and Daisy!" she called to them as she hugged them too. Goldilock, who was now twelve-years old and looking so grown-up in her long golden curls in ringlets that framed her beautiful sweet face. Stood by her mother waiting and she placed little Robin on the grass and he toddled off on another adventure to explore the front yard of Bag End.  
  
Rosie reached for her daughter as Goldilock ran to embrace her. It took Rosies breath away how beautiful her daughter had grown.  
  
Sam approached his daughter Rose and hugged her tightly. "I have missed my dear, Rose! My dear sweat daughter!" She cried from missing her father so much and hugged him tighter.  
  
Sam saw his oldest son, Frodo who had now turned twenty-two years old and he hugged his son saying, "I'm proud of you, my son. You have done well to take care of your brothers and sisters!"  
  
Ham came up to Sam and said, "Da! My Da!" Sam looked at Ham in astonishment and opened his arms to hug his son who has never spoken before. It broke Sam's heart as he held his son in his arms hearing him for the first time calling him "Da". Tears flowed down his eyes from missing them so much.  
  
The Cotton girls all wiped the tears from their eyes as they watched the Gardeners hugging and kissing their children. "We have prepared a fine meal to welcome you all home! The children all helped in preparing it. Come, let's eat before it gets too cold!"  
  
As the family walked into Bag End, Peregrin and Meriadoc stood with their wives as they welcomed the Gardeners' home.  
  
Pippin stood shyly as Peregrin walked up to him and messed his hair, "You little rascle! Next time, you won't be tricking me, none!" Peregrin hugged Pippin as they both laughed with each other.  
  
Seeing Estella standing next to Meriadoc, Merry ran over to her and hugged her. He was so happy to see her well and healthy once more. They laughed with each other as they talked.  
  
Peregrin raised his eyes and met those of Fastred and he slowly approached him until he was standing in front of him. "Welcome home, Fastred Fairbarin! I am so happy for your return. Can you ever forgive an old Took from making such a horrible mistake as I have?" Fastred extended his hand to Peregrin, "I have never blamed you, Peregrin! There is nothing that needs forgiven, my friend!" Peregrin smiled and nodded at Fastred, "Comes let's eat, I'm starving!"  
  
"Just like a Took! Always worrying about your stomach!" said Sam as he greeted both Peregrin and Meriadoc.  
  
~*~  
  
The years passed in The Shire, as the Gardeners were kept busy with the raising of all their children. Tolman, Rosie's brother remarried again to a hobbit lass that had helped him with his duties of deputy major during the year that Sam and Rosie were in Gondor. They built themselves a fine home in the Shire. Rosie was so happy for him. Sam kept in touch with Aragorn and Arwen through letters both business and personal.  
  
Fastred had come to live at Bag End for a few of years as he worked daily on the repairs of his house on the Tower Hill by the Far Downs. Whenever possible the Gardeners helped him and the servants that Aragorn had freed.  
  
The fields were replanted and shown great promise of another good harvest. Fastred sat at the kitchen table with the Gardener's family as they celebrated, Elanor's 30th birthday. They just had a very small affair with just family only.  
  
"This year, Elanor! We'll be celebrating more than your birthday! I have completed the final touches to the Smail of the Westmarch by the time we are married after your coming of age. I'll have the entire grounds and storage building completed. You'll have the grandest house to be mistress of." Fastred told her as he smiled knowing this was going to please her greatly.  
  
"I too, have some grand news for the two of you as long as we are celebrating. I am giving you both my blessings to be married at once! You'll not have to wait the three more years. Seeing how the Smail is finished and all, it should have its master and lady to live in it. Ain't no sense having a house and waiting three years to move into it."  
  
Elanor ran to her father crying as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the side of his cheek, "Da, you have made me so happy!"  
  
"If I would have known, I'd of had the Smail done along ago!" stated Fastred as they all burst out laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
The next month of preparations of Elanor's wedding was to be the grand event of the year, 1451. Sam went all out in the plans to make this a day unforgettable for Elanor and Fastred.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As you can tell this ended up to be a very long chapter! And I have not yet come to the ending I wanted for this story. I tend to get nervous when the chapters begin to get in the higher numbers that perhaps I am getting too long winded in telling this story. I think I have some interesting ideas for the final years of Sam's life, but it is going to take quiet a few more chapters to complete and I'm still trying to do my best to keep this as interesting as possible. As you know in Sam's life that Goldilocks marries Faramir Took and Rosie dies and Sam decides to leave for the gray havens. He goes to see Elanor first in Westmarch to give her the red book. Sam passes over the sea to the gray havens. So you can tell this is going to be rather long...  
  
I thought to end this abruptly and create a sequel of "The Final Years of Samwise Gamgee Gardener".  
  
So now, I guess I will leave it up to you who are reading this story, to vote and let me know what you would like to happen: A). Go on to chapter 24 and continue this to its end, completing the final years of Samwise's life. or B). Create a new story entitled, The Final Years of Samwise Gamgee Gardener. 


	24. Chapter 24 Meeting Emma

A/N: I hope this does not disappoint those of you who wanted a sequel to Samwise, The Brave. I am just going to continue on until the end of Sam's life making this a very long story!  
  
I am not use to writing so many chapters as I am really new at writing stories. It was my intention of having three stories about Sam's life. However, I have left out so many important gaps in this story, it would not make sense to a new reader, once they began reading, "The last Years of Samwise Gamgee Gardener." (as it was pointed out to me by a friend).. So I guess I have learned something else about writing that I never knew. Anyway, I hope you continue to read and enjoy the rest of the story. I have some great ideas for this story that I think you all will really like!  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Meeting Emma  
  
Bag End was in a burst of excitement with Elanor's upcoming wedding. Rosie did not have a minute to spare as she arranged every detail to its perfection.  
  
The kitchen table with full of yards of white linen silk and laces. While a large group of hobbit girls laughed and giggled while they sewed the seams and hems. Elanor's cousins sat to the right of her as the two Cotton girls sewed the lace to the base of the skirt. May and Bell Cotton were just a few years younger than Elanor but were very accomplished seamstresses. They giggled with each other as they observed the two very good looking North-Tooks of Long Cleeve, as they spoke to the four-time, re-elected Mayor of Hobbiton. Rose teased Bell Cotton that one of the boys had looked at her more times then was necessary and each time he seemed to have smile on his lips. "Bell, I think that boy likes you! He has hardly taken his eyes from you," commented Rose as she whispered to her older cousin.  
  
Rosie came around the corner carrying another bolt of cloth for the bride maid's dress and caught the whispering of her daughter. "Now, Rose! Mind your manners. No whispering about our guests. They have matters that are concerning to your father. Tis best you keep your eyes on your work. You wouldn't want Elanor's lace to be out of balance, now would you?" whispered Rosie.  
  
Rose lowered her eyes as did the Cotton girls, pretending to take more interest in their sewing rather than the good looking boys who walked pass them heading towards Sam' study. Elbaard and Hilbrand Took were two dashing young hobbits from the North-Tooks of Long Cleeve and have moved to Tuckborough recently to help work at The Great Smail with the Thain Peregrin. They were very distance cousins of Peregrin's wife, Daimond and they carried a message from Peregrin for the Mayor of Hobbiton. Sam read it as the two waited for his response before heading back to Tuckborough. "Now that is the loveliest girl that I have seen, yet!" commented Elbaard to his brother.  
  
"I am betting it is the Mayor's daughter as she looks so closely to her mother who was just talking to her," said Hilbrand. "If we had more time, I would ask for introduction to her friend by her side."  
  
"Maybe we can convince the Thain that we should escort him and his family to the Wedding at the end of this month," said Elbaard Took as he smiled up at his brother.  
  
Elanor's best friend sat on the other side of her as the two girls talked with each other as they sewed. Merimas Brandybuck's daughter, Prima who had turned 31 years old this spring was very close to Elanor. The two girls were inseparable during Elanor's visits to Buckland whenever there was a party that the Gardeners attended.  
  
Prima was a delicate hobbit lass with long, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was engaged to a wonderful Bucklander that she had known most all of her life. Their wedding was going to be in the late fall, shortly after Elanor's wedding.  
  
"Oh Elanor, you are going to make such a beautiful bride! These laces are the finest that I have ever seen!" commented Prima.  
  
"Mother bought them in Gondor during our visit there. If you would like Prima, I could see if Mother has an extra bolt of lace for your dress," said Elanor.  
  
"I would love that, Elanor!" said Prima with excitement as she fingered the delicate lace and considered how it was going to look on her dress.  
  
"Isn't it exciting, weddings and all? I also heard that our dear friend, Peony Brownlock is getting married at the end of this year as well. It looks like we will be attended many upcoming weddings. I heard her mother, Mytle has purchased some land in our Westmarch for their new home. In fact my dear Fastred has already set out workers to begin the construction of their new home. There is talk of more younger hobbits inquiring about the land to build their homes," said Elanor and then added, "With Fastred's harvest looking to make a big profit this year, more hobbits are taking an interest in these lands."  
  
"I didn't want to mention anything so soon, but Merimas is also thinking about building our home in the Westmarch. If I can convince him further, I would love to live as close to you as we can. Could you ask Fastred to save a small portion of land next to yours? That way, we can always be close to each other," Prima told her in confidence.  
  
"Oh Prima! Of course we will! Having you for my neighbor would be so wonderful and I know the perfect spot just east of our land. It is the most loveliest spot on Tower hill. I'll have Fastred talk with Merimas and hopefully the two will agree," said Elanor so excited.  
  
Rosie leaned up against the wall to take a quick break and she watched her daughters sitting by each other. She smiled seeing Elanor so excited and happy.  
  
"Mama, Ham went down by the pond to play his fiddle. I think having all these lovely girls around has made him a bit nervous. I'll go down there and watch him," said Frodo as he kissed his mother cheek good-bye.  
  
"Thank you, Frodo! I lost track of everyone being so busy and all," said Rosie.  
  
~*~  
  
Ham sat on a rock by the pond playing his fiddle as an older tweenage girl sat and listened. Her ragged old dress had too many patches that kept the thread worn dress from falling apart. She had long light brown curly hair that went well passed her hips and had never seen a trim or fancy style. She had lovely green eyes and a bright gentle smile that was very familiar to Ham.  
  
Even though Ham could not speak to her, his fiddle did. Whenever Ham came down to the pond to play by himself, she would suddenly appear and spend the afternoon listening to him. Even though Ham was a higher class of hobbit, his simple ways never made her feel the difference in their class. Her family had been servants doing jobs that others would never consider doing. She lived her life almost invisible to other hobbits who seldom paid her no mind.  
  
Emma encouraged Ham to play his own song, rather than imitate what he heard.  
  
"Come on, Ham! Play fod-da for Emma. Emma wants to hear your song!" Emma gently encouraged him.  
  
"Fod-da! Play! Ha-Ha!" Ham laughed as he tried to change the notes of a familiar song he knew all the while rocking back and forth sitting on the rock.  
  
"Yes, Ham! That is right! Play Emma's song!" said Emma as she clapped her hands applauding him.  
  
Frodo stood in shock as he watched the young lady sitting next to Ham.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" said Frodo  
  
The girl looked shocked and she got to her feet stumbling away as she turned and ran.  
  
"Wait a minute! Stop!" Frodo called out, but she kept running. In a flash Frodo took off running as fast as he could go. He grabbed her hand a spun her around stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"Frodo! Let me go, at once!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Frodo, not remembering if he had ever met her before.  
  
"I've known of you, but never have you met me," she said as she rubbed her wrist that Frodo grabbed.  
  
"I'm sorry if I have hurt you!" said Frodo.  
  
"Ain't hurt none! Just surprised is all! What you coming after me fer? I've done nothing!" she stated.  
  
"I never said that you have! I just wanted to meet you is all."  
  
She stood there and looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I just heard you saying your name is Emma, is that right?" asked Frodo.  
  
"It tis! Emma is what they call me. Emma Boffin to be exact!" she said.  
  
"Do you live around here?"  
  
"Nigh over that hill! I've been listening to your brothers playing for some time now, he don't mind my company none!" she commented.  
  
"Ham loves to playing his fiddle and I am glad he has a friend that enjoys listening to him play," said Frodo and then added, "Now that we have been introduced, could you tell me how you know of me?"  
  
"Me family is indebted to your Da! Tis a good soul, your Da is! He helped my oldest sister once long ago when she sat upon the roadside half starved to death, during the battle of Bywater. He feed her and helped my poor family after we was burnt out of our home. Even built us a new door fer us, he did!"  
  
"That sounds exactly like what my father would do!" said Frodo as he smiled at the tweenageer, "But you don't look old enough to have gone through those times."  
  
"Twasn't, but tis a tale I know from my sister's telling of it," Emma commented. "She's the one who pointed out the lot of you Gardeners to me and told me of you."  
  
"If you do not mind my asking, How old are you?"  
  
"I've seen 28 years and my sister, being the oldest has seen near 40," Emma told him.  
  
"Emma, would you like to come back over and listen to Ham play more of his fiddle, I know I would enjoy having your company," said Frodo.  
  
"Would you now?" asked Emma being shocked that any better would want her company let alone be seen in her company.  
  
Ham sat on the rock and he continued to play Emma's song.  
  
"I taught him to play that tune your hearing," she told him.  
  
"I was wondering where he had learn to play that song as I have heard him play that before. How long have you played the fiddle?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Ain't never played no fiddle before, I just tell him to make up his own notes by changing around the songs he knows, is all. I sing the song fer him," said Emma.  
  
"I would love to hear you sing it for me, if you will!" stated Frodo.  
  
"Me face would be a fire, if'n I tried. Ain't never sang before ta others, least ways, Ham don't mind of course."  
  
"Oh, please Emma! I would love to hear Emma's song," begged Frodo. "I promise I'll be the best of listener."  
  
"Emma is a joyful soul  
  
Even though her clothes be old,  
  
And being born in a hobbit hole,  
  
Still, dancing all the day."  
  
O', O', the tale be told  
  
A traveling to and fro  
  
By water, wood or hill  
  
Be still  
  
When Emma comes to play."  
  
Ham played his fiddle with a lively strokes from his bow. As Emma sang, she danced around lifting her skirt so her feet would be clear from the ragged hem. When she finished the song, she placed her fingertips to her lips giggling. "I Know tis a simple tune coming for a simple lass, but it does set me feet to dancing," said Emma as her cheeks began to blush.  
  
"It's a fine song, Emma. It sure lifted my spirits in hearing it," stated Frodo.  
  
"Why would your spirits be low, seeing who you are and all?" she asked.  
  
"My sister is getting married and moving away. I will miss her," said Frodo and he looked deep into her bright green eyes and had a thought. "Emma, would you come with me to Elanor's wedding and dance with me at her party?"  
  
"No! I'd not have nothing proper to wear to such a thing," she told him.  
  
"My sisters have more than enough dresses and some of them just stays in the closets that they never wear any longer. If you agree to come with me that night, I'll give you one of those dresses."  
  
"A new dress, just for me!" exclaimed Emma as her eyes light up thinking about it.  
  
"Yes, Emma. If you will come with me to Bag End, my sister's would love to show them to you and you can pick out which one you want," said Frodo.  
  
She nodded, "yes" and followed Ham and Frodo to Bag End. 


	25. Chapter 25 Emma's gift

Chapter 25  
  
Emma's Gift  
  
Elanor and Rose thanked the girls for coming over this morning to help her with her dress. Waving from the doorway, they watched their two cousins and best friend walking down the path heading towards Hobbiton. Elanor was about to shut the front door when she spotted Frodo and Ham walking up the hill from New Row, but they were not alone. Elanor pointed out to Rose that Frodo and Ham had a friend who joined them. Rose was surprised as she saw a very poor lass following them from behind. Elanor called her mother over to the door and told her that Frodo and Ham had an unusual guest coming to Bag End.  
  
Rosie walked outside as she waited for them to approach. Turning to Elanor she said, "tell your father that Frodo has brought a guest home for luncheon and have the boys prepare a bath in guest room."  
  
Elanor dashed into Bag End to find her father.  
  
"Mama, you are not really going to welcome her in our home, are you?" asked Rose. "She could steal us blind."  
  
"Now, Rose. Have you no charity in your heart?" criticized Rosie as she looked at her daughter. "Have we spoiled you that much that you don't feel pity for that child?"  
  
Rose bowed her head feeling ashamed of her comment, but still not liking the idea of having a street urchin invited into their home.  
  
Emma feeling very uncomfortable tired to straighten her ragged skirt and wiped the dirt from the palms of her hand as Frodo introduced her to his mother.  
  
"Mother this is Ham's friend, Emma, that I have met down by New Row's pond. She shares Ham love of the fiddle and even taught him how to play a song that they had made up together," said Frodo. "You know that song that Ham has been playing that we could not figure out where he had learn it."  
  
Rosie nodded as she recalled the song that Frodo spoke of. "Welcome, Emma to Bag End! Please come in!" said Rosie as she opened the door.  
  
"There's no need of the likes of me coming in and making your floors a dirty mess by me rags," stated Emma. "Just bring the dress out here and I'll be off not bothering any longer!"  
  
Rosie looked questionable at her son as Frodo began to explain, "I promised Emma that she could have one of Rose's old dresses that she no longer is wearing, if Emma would come to Elanor's wedding and dance with me."  
  
"Yes, of course! But you also must stay for luncheon. I have made a huge pot of mushroom and tatter stew, more than what we all can eat."  
  
Emma's eyes widen and her mouth watered thinking about eating a fine meal. She nodded quickly as Rosie took her hand and walked her into Bag End.  
  
"I have prepared a fine bath for you and instead of having just one dress, I will let you have three of them," said Rosie, as she lead her to the guestroom. Emma's eyes lit up with the surprise of having so many nice dresses.  
  
Ham walked pass his family as they gathered in the hallway to get a look at the girl that Frodo had brought home. Ham rushed into his bedroom so he could play on his fiddle.  
  
Emma stood in the middle of the guestroom and was shocked to see all the fine things that Rosie used to make this room welcoming to her guest. Emma had never taken a bath in a tub before but rather in the pond by New Row. She ran her fingers along the edge of the tub. She saw fluffy thick white towels and scented soaps sitting next to the tub. Picking up the soap she smelt it as the scent of roses entered her nostrils.  
  
Frodo, Pippin and Merry brought in buckets of warm water heated on the stove and began to fill the tub.  
  
Frodo giggled to himself as he watched Emma as she stood by the tub. He could clearly see by the expression on her face of excitement at taking her first real bath. She put her hands into the water and felt that it was warm as her anticipation grew to climb into the water.  
  
"We just have a couple more buckets to bring in and then we will leave you to our mother to help you," said Frodo as he ushered his brothers out of the room who was staring openly at Emma.  
  
Rosie came into the guestroom carrying a cozy robe and hairbrush that she placed on the dressing table. Taking the paper-dressing screen that she purchased in Gondor, she placed it in front of the tub to give the girl some privacy as she undressed.  
  
"I want to thank 'ee for being so nice to poor me, Mrs. Gardener. You're a good souls and that's a fact!" stated Emma as she undressed and rushed over to the tub and climbed in.  
  
"Oh, Emma! We are very happy to have you visit us here at Bag End," said Rosie, as she talked to Emma who was behind the screen.  
  
"No one has ever been kind to Emma, as you folks are! I'll not be forgetting your kindness!" stated Emma.  
  
"I will go get the dresses and when I come back I'll wash your hair," said Rosie.  
  
After scrubbing herself with the soap, Emma leaned back into the tub and enjoyed the warm scented smell of the water and the feel of her skin being clean for the first time. She listened to the fiddle music that Ham played down the hall in his room.  
  
When Rosie came in and began to scrub Emma's hair, Emma commented, "Your Ham is a good boy and a good friend to Emma. He is very happy lad this afternoon, he keeps playing Emma's song. Me thinks he likes Emma being here."  
  
"We are happy too that you are here with us also," said Rosie. When she had finished scrubbing her hair, Rosie put the bathrobe next to the tub. "When you're ready, I'll brush your hair out."  
  
Rosie busied herself with laying out the dresses on the bed for her to choose which one she wanted to wear, when Emma came out from behind the screen.  
  
When Emma saw the dresses that Rosie laid out on the bed, Emma was speechless as her eyes began to fill with tears. She had never seen such beautiful dresses as these before and not one tear or stain on any of them. She stroked the soft texture of the dresses and marveled at each one. "Are you sure you want to be giving me these dresses?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, my daughter no longer like to wear these dress, they are old, but in very good condition."  
  
"Old! These dresses are the grandest dresses I've ever set eye upon," stated Emma as she marveled at them and could not figure why anyone would think that these dresses were not worthy of wearing them.  
  
Rosie blushed in thinking how spoiled her own daughters were compared with this child who perhaps had never seen a dress without a hole or stain.  
  
As Rosie began to brush out her hair and talk with her she discovered that she really liked Emma and enjoyed visiting with her.  
  
Elanor listened at the door of the guestroom and heard Rosie and Emma singing. It made Elanor laugh for the silliness of their song.  
  
Knocking on the door, Elanor informed them that they had the luncheon ready to be served.  
  
The Gardeners sat at the table when Rosie and Emma walked in. They all sat in shock as they stared at Emma. Standing there was a beautiful young lass that seemed to glow in her beauty. Her bright green eyes sparkled with a radiant smile in the soft green dress and crisp white apron that rustled from the underskirt of her dress. Her now shoulder length light brown hair shimmered as the curls bounced freely when she entered the kitchen. The ribbons that Rosie tied in her hair only made her hair all the more lovelier.  
  
After being unnoticeable all the years of growing up, always under the shadows of those around her, she was unprepared for their open stares. "What? You never seen a lass in a dress before?" she stated abruptly as she strutted unladylike to the chair that Frodo held for her.  
  
"Well, the entrance could use some work," stated Rosie with a smile. Her daughters burst out laughing as they covered their mouths knowing it was rude to laugh. Rosie scowled at her daughters as she waited for Sam to join them at the table.  
  
Walking up to Frodo she asked, "You be wanting his chair too?"  
  
"No, Emma! I want you to sit by me," stated Frodo.  
  
"Oh, I see," commented Emma as she sat down in her chair. She looked at the matching plates and silverware, as it shocked her in their beauty.  
  
She leaned over and grabbed a large round biscuit and began to bite into it. Frodo gently guided her hand to place the biscuit on her plate. "You must wait until our Mother and Father are seated," Frodo instructed her.  
  
She placed the biscuit on the plate and looked at Sam and Rosie when he pulled the chair out for his wife to sit next to her.  
  
Emma grabbed the biscuit again, but Frodo again told her she must wait. "Wait fer what? Their sitting ain't they?" Emma pointed out.  
  
"We must wait until the food is past around so everyone has a chance to eat," stated Frodo.  
  
"Oh, I see," said Emma as she watched his sisters and began to imitate them in fear that Frodo would tell her again that she was doing something wrong. She smiled thinking she had found away to get through this meal.  
  
She watched as Elanor took a small spoonful of fresh sliced carrots and placed the spoon back into the bowl, then passing it to her brother, who did the same thing. As she watched them intently, Sam asked her, "Tell me of your family, Emma. What does your father do for a living?"  
  
"Ain't got no Da! He run off with another lass a few months pass. He cleaned outhouses and dug ditches to bury it," stated Emma a matter of factly.  
  
The girls put their napkins over their mouth and didn't feel like taking another bite until their stomachs settled down. Pippin and his younger brothers burst out laughing as Sam cleared his voice and scowled at his sons.  
  
'Me Mama, is laden with having another child and she's feeling mighty poorly with that baby stuck her belly. Last thing we need in our hobbit hole. I's got five brothers and sister all ready. More than enough mouths to feed."  
  
Rosie cleared her throat and placed her spoon down on the table. She wiped her napkin across her lips as she was shocked by the girl frank speech. "Perhaps we should eat our meal and not talk as much."  
  
After sitting quietly for a time eating, Sam asked one more question, "Frodo was telling me that your oldest sister was the child I helped long ago during the Battle of Bywater. How is she doing now?" "Tess, she be married and has three of her own little ones. They live over by Michel Delvling," said Emma. "Ain't see her none in many a year."  
  
"There is some good farming there, is that what they are doing?" asked Sam.  
  
"No! Old Tess runs the tavern there and her husband be a drunkard," commented Emma.  
  
"Oh, I see," stated Sam as he wished he did not ask the question.  
  
Frodo's heart broke for Emma and her answers only confirmed the hard existence of her life. He reached over and held her hand to show his support for her.  
  
Ham looked at Frodo and stood up and walked away from the table. "Ham you have not finished your stew! Please sit down and eat," said Rosie.  
  
But Ham kept walking to his bedroom and shut his door. Picking up his fiddle he began to play Emma's song but with sharp pitches and tone.  
  
"Ham is angry at me!" stated Emma as she listened to the song of the fiddle.  
  
"Why would you think that, Emma?" asked Rosie.  
  
"Ham talks through his fiddle. Tis how he speaks to me," commented Emma as she took another bit of her biscuit.  
  
"What do you mean he talks to you through his fiddle?" Rosie asked.  
  
Talking with her mouthful, she answered, saying, "He talks with emotions of the songs he plays. Those sharp pitches you are hearing, those are angry tones of the fiddle, and the song he is playing is Emma's song," said Emma.  
  
"I thought you told me that you do not play the fiddle," said Frodo.  
  
"I told you, I ain't never played no fiddle before, but I can hear the tones and pitches of the song," stated Emma.  
  
"Then you must be born with perfect pitch as our Ham is, as it was told to me in why he can play the fiddle without ever being taught," said Sam.  
  
"Don't rightly no of such a thing, but I got me good ears and hear what others may not," said Emma.  
  
"Sam are you thinking what I am?" asked Rosie.  
  
Sam nodded his head in agreement and took Rosie's arm as he led her to another room to talk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MLynnBloom I am glad you liked Emma's song because this is the first song that I ever wrote. I was almost too shy to post it. I admire those writers who make those wonderful songs! I brought in Emma to get some really colorful story lines and some more interaction from Ham.. I loved your new story, "Her Promise of Death", wow did you blow me away with such wonderful writing! You are incredibly talented! If any of you get a chance you have to read this one chapter story! I read your Bio and Thank you so much! You are so awesome!  
  
With Emma coming to the wedding it should make this celebration rather interesting and long remembered by the hobbits.  
  
Christina B I do not write these chapters ahead of time, so even I do not know where her relationship will take her.  
  
Aemilia Rose Ham is not so little any more being 19 years old, even though his might see things through the eyes of a young child, innocently cute! I am glad you do not mind having this story continue rather than making this into a new story. I think you will see that it makes more sense as this story develops. I am still trying to recover from your last chapter of Rain, Rain Go Away,...such a wonderfully sad story! Brought me to tears...your writing is so awesome..Loveofthering is in awe of you!  
  
snow-angel222 the worst thing an author can do is confuse the reader and I guess my ramblings have done that! Sorry...I am not going to write a sequel! However, I am going to finish this story to its end when Sam goes to the Grey Havens. Since Emma is such a new character in the Gardener's life, I am not sure if a romance is going to happen or not...we will see what Frodo and Ham have to say about that! I hope this keeps you reading to find out that answer..  
  
ShireElf A big "Welcome back to ShireElf! Yay! I am so glad you found sometime to come back and continue reading. I am sorry for putting the chapters up so fast, but when I get an idea in my head, I got to write it down. Then once I have finished a chapter....I'm so pathetic, I can not wait to post it and share it. I can't wait for anything..especially the extended version of LOTR TT, My birthday & (same day) the movie ROTK come out..(yippy!). However, waiting all this time for the LOTR movies it should of taught me some patience...Oh well... Loveifthering is happy-happy that you came back to read!  
  
Sally-Jo Thank you so much for given me the encouragement that I needed with this story. I too love really long books and I hate it when it ends. Some favorite books I love are Robert Jordan and Terry Brooks! In some of the other stories I have wrote I have seen that some people drop out from continuing on with the story and I thought if I keep adding more chapters I was going to scare everyone away! Perhaps it wasn't the number of chapters...hehehe! Looks in the mirror and face is red!  
  
Tessa11 Ham is one of my favorite characters in this story, I love people with disabilities! I think they are awesome people! Thanks for the great advice I will remember that!  
  
lem68 : I have so much fun writing that chess game in this story. My friend loves playing chess and gave me the idea for that little piece. I'll have more about Estella and Meriadoc...Diamond will have a bigger part when we get to Goldilock's wedding..hopefully?  
  
yuki I am so glad you liked that chapter as if was fun to write. I love writing and can hardly pull myself away from it. This is just too much fun. It keeps me really busy especially when I have so many other things I have to get done as well. But I really love to keep myself very busy and I always have something that I have to do. When I take a break my computer calls to me to write more..Loveofthering needs to take another valium..yikes! hehehehe (just joking!) But really, I am very happy that you keep coming back and wanting to read more! 


	26. Chapter 26 Poor, Poor Emma

Chapter 26  
  
Poor, Poor Emma  
  
Frodo knowing how to make Ham happy again by tickling and joking with him, got him to laugh. Frodo loved his brother and spent the most time with him. But not even Frodo fully understood Ham or knew if he was truly happy, sad or what else he was feeling. Ham usually wore the same express no matter what mood he seemed to be in, except when he was being loud and laughing. Frodo knew this as his happy days. If Ham wanted something he would get it himself if he could, that's if the thing was lying about. Not being able to tell someone what it was he wanted, he mostly would go without it. He had some words that he had learned to imitate, but those words usually revolved around his fiddle which he loved most of all. He was seldom without it.  
  
Frodo had coaxed Ham to come out of his bedroom so he could play his fiddle for his brothers and sisters. He wanted Emma to sing and show them the dance she made up for him earlier in the morning. Frodo's brothers and sisters laughed and listening as they watched Emma sing and dance. Most all of her songs that she would make up on the spur of the moment were silly songs. The kind that would make you laugh and giggle. She used exaggerated facial expressions and dance movements, as she would sing.  
  
As the tweenagers would shout out a sibling's name, Emma would quickly make up a little ditty and sing about that person. Ham would accompany her on his fiddle as he listened to the melody of her voice and the beat of her feet as she would dance. Mostly just changing a few strokes to Emma's song that he knew so well. Either way, Emma would compensate Ham by singing the songs in the beats of what he knew how to play.  
  
When Sam and Rosie came out of the study after talking about an idea Rosie had for Emma, they stood in the kitchen doorway and began to laugh as they watched Emma dancing and singing.  
  
"Sing a song about Frodo! Please Emma!" they all begged.  
  
"Okay, but this will be the last one," said Emma and she began to sing. She pulled her skirt up pass her ankles as her feet tapped out the beats of the music. Her skirt swirled in the air, as she pranced around the floor. She sang in perfect pitch of voice:  
  
"Get out of the way cuz Frodo's dancin,  
  
He is tired and he's a pantin'  
  
Feet and toes are a tappin'  
  
Oh, poor Frodo he be a crackin'....  
  
Emma smiled as she teased Frodo with her silly song.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, especially Frodo. Eleven years old Robin grabbed his stomach and rolled on the floor giggling at the silliness of her song.  
  
When Emma caught her breath she said, "I sing these silly songs for me own brothers and sister. I have entertained them for hours making up verses and a dancing to 'em."  
  
"They are wonderful, Emma!" stated Frodo.  
  
"Well, seeing how I have sang and danced for me vittles, I better be heading to my own home!" stated Emma.  
  
"No, Emma! Please, sing one more song! Please!" stated Bilbo trying to control his laughter.  
  
"I'll do another the next time Emma stops by Bag End!"  
  
Emma heard Sam and Rosie's laughter and she turned around as Rosie approached her and said, "Emma, I have talked it over with my husband and we would like you to come work for us here at Bag End. We have more than enough room and you could have the guestroom for your very own."  
  
"Work here at Bag End?" stated Emma as she looked around at the floors, walls and windows. "You keep a mighty tidy home here, Mrs. Gardener. I suppose I could mop the floors and wash the dishes for you!"  
  
"No, Emma! We want you to help Ham to learn to use his fiddle so we all can understand him and know what he wants. More than anything, I want to be able to talk to Ham. I want to know how he is feeling, what he thinks about? All these years I have dreamed to be able to understand him, just like how you understand him. Would you do this for me, Emma?" Rosie asked.  
  
"You're going to pay me for doing this?" she asked in a surprised tone of voice. "And I get to sleep in a real bed and have me own room!"  
  
"Yes!" said Rosie, as she smiled at the girls surprised expression on her face.  
  
"How could Emma turn down such a thing! Yes! I'll be taking the job. I'd be cracking if'n I turned such a thing down!" stated Emma.  
  
"Sam will go speak to your mother and get your things this afternoon," said Rosie.  
  
~*~  
  
Rosie prepared the evening meal and looked out the window for any sign of Sam. The autumn sunset was a blaze with its golden colors as it gave way to the darkness of the night. Rosie tried to calm her worries of what was keeping her dear Sam as she tried to keep the evening meal warm until his return. New Row was not that far from Bag End and he should have been home hours ago.  
  
After a few more minutes had passed, Rosie called her tweenagers into the kitchen and began to serve the meal. Rosie did her best not to show her worry in front of them.  
  
Ham sat next to Emma and Frodo on her other side. Rosie watched Emma closely and seemed to sense what Ham wanted by reading his every changing moods. If she held something in her hand to him, she could tell if he liked it or not. Emma would comment, "Ham doesn't like cranberry, Emma will give Ham tatters!"  
  
This astounded Rosie because she too knew Ham would not eat cranberries, as he would spit them out after he had placed them into his mouth. But Emma knew it without having him taste it.  
  
Sam had missed many evening meals as being Mayor kept him very busy so they seemed not too concerned with Sam not being there. Rosie chewed on her bottom lip as she thought what could possibly be keeping him.  
  
The girls began to clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes as Rosie walked down the hall heading to go outside for a breath of fresh air. She heard Ham playing his fiddle as Emma began teaching him Frodo's song. Walking outside, Rosie stared down at the path heading towards New Row in hopes of getting a glimpse of her Sam.  
  
Just as she was about to go back inside. Rosie heard an infant crying and she turned sharply to see where the sound was coming from.  
  
The moonlit night shown brightly as she saw the shadow of Sam as he slowly approached Bag End. He was holding an infant child wrapped in a blanket in his arms.  
  
"Sam! Why are you carrying a baby?" asked Rosie.  
  
"Rosie, I have very bad news. Emma's mother died this early evening given birth to this little one here. I sent the boy to fetch the healer, but there was nothing no one could do to save her," said Sam.  
  
"Oh No, Sam! Poor Emma, she will be devastated hearing this," said Rosie as she took the infant in her arms and snuggled him next to her.  
  
"There is more, Rosie. Their living quarters were as terrible as you could imagine. Barely any food to speak of. The mother's health was very poorly, being weak from lack of food," said Sam as a sad expression crossed his face as he remembered his first glimpse of the filthy dirt floors and broken out windows that did nothing to keep the chill out of this hobbit hole. The children slept in the corner on the floor, on top of a small pile of straw. They had just a few blankets that were badly worn. They had a good fire burning in their hearth that gave them the only comfort of warmth there was. Sam noticed piles of sticks and logs that were stacked by the corner and he thought they had to have worked constantly at gathering wood to keep this hobbit hole warm. A huge cast iron pot boiled water constantly on the fire and was later cooled in another big crockery pot for them to drink.  
  
Sam continued telling Rosie as he added, "Seeing how they lived, I moved them to my old home that I grew up in, number three. That is when the mother went into labor. It was just too much for her. I brought in old Gammer Proudfoots to tend the little ones until we can figure out what to do next for them. There are five boys and a small girl. Some of them are just toddlers and a couple of the older ones are in their tweens. Thin as bones they are. On my way home, I talked to the Shirriff and asked him to find their older sister, Tess. Perhaps she'll be willing to take her brothers into her home and raise them. Tis the best I can think of, Rosie!"  
  
"I am so glad that you helped that poor family, Sam. Then knowing Old Gammer Proudfoots, she'll have those children cleaned up proper and feed until their stomachs would be bursting," commented Rosie as she took the baby into Bag End with Sam following from behind.  
  
"Rosie, I had failed being a good Mayor as I have forgotten about the poor! I've been so busy that I forgotten about my humble beginning living at Bag Shot Row, But I didn't mean too, Rosie. I didn't mean to forget. I'll not be forgetting any longer. As Mayor I am going to change this and help the poor among us. No one should have to live like that, not here, not in the Shire. For the first time, I am ashamed of myself," said Sam.  
  
"Oh, Sam! You have the kindness heart there is and knowing you and who you are, you'll do good by them," said Rosie.  
  
"Well, I'll not be forgetting any longer," said Sam. He kissed his wife's brow and went in search of the cradle that he made for his own children from the old party tree that once stood long ago in the party field before the war of Bywater. Finding it packed away with care, Sam also found stacks of baby clothes and blankets. He brought it to Rosie.  
  
Rosie's girls all gathered around her as they saw her carrying a baby in her arms. They all wooed and awed when Roise pulled the blanket down from the baby's face. He was a tiny little boy with barely any hair on top of his head. He had huge blue eyes and a small little mouth with delicate little lips. His tiny little arms were frail and thin. Rosie almost cried seeing how small this infant was.  
  
She told her daughters to find the old baby bottles and begin to clean and boil them.  
  
Hearing the baby crying Emma and Ham came into the kitchen to see what was going on. Emma smiled when she saw the little baby as Rosie diapered and dressed him. "Where did this little one come from?" asked Emma.  
  
Rosie looked up into Emma's eyes and fought the tears that began to build and flow over. "He's your brother, Emma!" she stated.  
  
"Mama is here at Bag End!" exclaimed Emma. But when Rosie did not answer fast enough, she assumed that she was, "Where is she?"  
  
Sam came into the kitchen and hearing Emma asking about her mother. Sam placed the cradle and the stacks of baby clothes on the table. "Come, Emma! We can talk in my study. I have much to tell you!" said Sam as he led her to his study.  
  
"Mama, where is Emma's mother?" asked Elanor as the other tweenagers listened.  
  
"Her mother died just a few hours ago having this little one here. Their poor living conditions and lack of food made her too weak to give birth," said Rosie as she began to cry. "Your father is telling Emma, now."  
  
"Oh, poor Emma!" cried Elanor and the other tweenagers lowered there heads feeling so badly for her as they stopped their work for a moment.  
  
"We must care for this little one, now. Let's get everything ready for him," said Rosie as she tried to get her tweenagers busy to lessen the sorrow that they felt.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam put his arms around Emma and gave her a warm hug as she cried on his shoulder. "Emma, I am so sorry," said Sam.  
  
Telling her was the hardest thing that he had to do. It broke his heart as she instantly sobbed. She had lived with so little and only her strength and sense of wit had kept her going all these years. Sam was determined that he would never allow another family to suffer as she had all her life. Sam kissed her brow and told her that she could live and work at Bag End as long as she wanted, that he would always care for her. Walking her to her bedroom he told her to try to get some sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next following day, Sam had a funeral for Emma's mother and buried her in the small graveyard by New Row. It was a sad day for Emma and her brothers and sister, but Sam did everything he could think to get them through their sorrow.  
  
As the week progressed Emma kept herself busy with her brothers and sister at New Row's number three, but Emma would not allow herself to get to know her infant brother. She refused to hold him or look at him. It sadden Rosie.  
  
When they all finished their luncheon, Sam could hear a wagon pull up to Bag End and he went outside to greet whoever it was.  
  
A older lass with some graying streaks running through her hair and wrinkles just beginning at the corners of her eyes jumped down from the Wagon and approached Sam as he stood on the walk waiting for her.  
  
"I still remember you, Mayor Gardener," said Tess. "Even after these long years have passed, old Tess will not forget your kindness you had once shown to me. Even now your kindness still be a touching my family."  
  
Sam was surprised when Tess came up to him and hugged him. He smiled as he patted her back. She had some tears in her eyes that touched his heart when their greeting ended.  
  
"I thank you for coming so soon, Tess!" said Sam. "I am so sorry about your mother! Bless her poor soul. I have moved your brothers and sister down this road a bit to my home where I had grown up. They're doing fine now and I know they'll be happy in seeing you."  
  
Sam led Tess to number three and her brothers and sister ran to greet her. She wrapped her arms around them and kissed their cheek. "Oh my, you all have grown!" said Tess as she looked over each one.  
  
Sam noticed her simple clothing that hid behind a long woven cloak that gave testimony to her own hardships that she lived with as did her withered callused hands.  
  
"Go get your Tess's bags and bring them in here, my sweet ones!" said Tess as she stood and watched them run out the door for her wagon.  
  
"Tess I would be willing to help your family out some. I know it will be harder on you taking care of them and all," said Sam,  
  
"Tis kind of you, Mayor Gardener. I have managed to get the older boys jobs in Michel Delving as stable boys. It does not pay much, but it will do for a start. For the younger one, they are closer to me own three children. But I am happy to take them into our home," said Tess. "If I can stay the night we'll be heading back in the morning. The tavern's been busy and I can't stay away too long. I haven't seen Emma yet. Do you where she is about?"  
  
"Emma is at Bag End and she is now working for us," said Sam. "Are you going to take the infant as well?"  
  
"I can't, Mayor Gamgee! I don't have the time to care for infant, working all the time. You understand, don't you?" asked Tess.  
  
Sam nodded and said, "I promise to find him a proper family to care for him."  
  
"Thank you, Mayor Gardener!" said Tess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elanor's is busy getting prepared for her wedding as the end of the month approaches. Sam surprises his daughter by inviting some guest that she has not seen in awhile. Frodo is looking forward to taking Emma to the wedding and dancing with her...While Sam finds the perfect parents of the small infant. Next chapter 27 


	27. Chapter 27 The Master of Buckland

Chapter 27  
  
The Master of Buckland  
  
Sam called a meeting with his closest trusted friends as he began work on helping the poorest of hobbits. They needed good jobs and better housing. Sam went to work on building that plan for the Shire.  
  
Peregrin and the two newest Took brothers who were now assigned as guards for the Thain, accompanied him to Bag End. Also Meridoc road in from Buckland to join Sam in their planning. Fastred came from the Westmarch and agreed to help with anything he could do.  
  
Sam escorted Peregrin and Meridoc to his study as he began to tell them of the needs of the poor in the Shire. Fastred sat in the chair waiting for them to enter. He stood as they walked into the study and greeted the two noble hobbits.  
  
Taking out his map of the sections of the Shire, Sam noted some wooded areas that were thick with the tallest trees and needed to be thinned out in order for better growth of the new trees. Sam planned to use those trees for the lumber they would need to begin building a new section of housing in the Westmarch. He planned on giving some of the land to the poorest hobbits to begin making new farms and selling their crops, while other would earn their wages in cutting lumber and selling it to more prominent hobbits who were planning to move to Westmarch. The idea came to him as he remembered how Fastred talked about the success of his harvest which proved that the land was rich for farming. This was the best chance of giving the poorest hobbit a new start in their lives.  
  
Peregrin told Sam he would send his guards out to New Row and find the families who could possibly farm the ground, having sturdy strong husbands or lads looking to improve their lives.  
  
Peregrin went outside to find Elbaard and Hilbrand to give them their orders. Peregrin stopped short when he noticed the Elbaard was flirting openly with Sam's daughter Rose. He cleared his throat as Elbaard snapped to attention and fumbled with his hat trying to place it correctly back on his head.  
  
"Don't worry, Elbaard, I was once young myself. Having a beautiful lass around makes it hard to be focusing on your duties," commented Peregrin almost laughing at the boy.  
  
Rose blushed as she brushed pass Peregrin and giggled as she went inside after hearing the Thain's complement about herself.  
  
Peregrin gave them their orders and he watched as they road down the path to New Row.  
  
When Peregrin walked back into Bag End and just before he entered the study, he heard the loud wailing of an infant. Walking into the study Peregrin had a silly grind on his face as he approached Sam.  
  
"Sam, do not tell me you and Rosie have had another baby?" asked Peregrin.  
  
"No!" said Sam. "His mother died a few nights ago and Rosie and I are trying to find a family to adopt the lad. But so far, with the increase of babies being born these passed few years, every hobbit home is as full as they wanted it to be. So far we haven't found parents of this little one yet!"  
  
"I don't really know of any Took's who could take the little tyke in either. But if you like I will ask around and see."  
  
"I'll give you a look see at him and perhaps you could tell a family what he looks like, least ways," said Sam.  
  
Sam led his guests into the kitchen were Rosie was feeding the baby. Both Peregrin and Fastred, cooed at the baby when they saw him. Meriadoc held his finger out and the infant clasped his finger tightly not wanting to let go.  
  
Meridoc marveled at the strength of this little tyke and he laughed as he gazed down at the child.  
  
Both Rosie and Sam looked at each other as it hit them at the same time. Estella had lost her baby years past and they knew she could never have children, even though she had longed for child for many years.  
  
Rosie looked up at Meriadoc and asked, "Would you like to feed him for me Meriadoc. I have to go check upon my, uh, boys. They are suppose to be tending the gardens and I have to make sure that they are doing their job. You know boys! They tend to get into all sort of trouble when left on their own." Rosie cleared her throat as she wished she could have had a better excuse to come up with, but Meriadoc excepted readily.  
  
Holding the infant and sitting down in the rocking chair where Rosie once sat. He began to feed the infant and rock it as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do. He began talking with the infant as he watched Meriadoc intently. "Now don't you be bothered by those cads, old Meriadoc will see to it that no one takes your bottle from you." The infant relaxed instantly in Meriadoc's warm gentle arms and began to fall asleep. He pulled the blanket up around the baby to keep him warm.  
  
"You have a way with this little one, Meriadoc," said Rosie. "He trusts you!"  
  
"Little ones love me, I guess!" stated Meriadoc, as he looked up at Sam and Rosie. "You say you can't find a home for this little tyke? It is hard to believe. He is as cute as a button!"  
  
"Too many families have more than enough children," stated Rosie. "Here give him to me and I'll put him in his cradle."  
  
"No, he is just fine where he is, I'll rock him a spell. Wait until he is really off to sleep before you move him," said Meriadoc.  
  
Rosie smiled and she knew in that instant Meriadoc would not be able to part himself from this baby.  
  
"He could use a good father, like yourself, Meriadoc if you have a mind to take him and claim him as your own," said Sam.  
  
Meriado looked down at the sleeping little boy as a slow tear began to form in the corner of his eye. Meriadoc nodded and brought the baby a little closer as he held him. "My son!" said Meriadoc out loud and he smiled thinking about that.  
  
Sam ordered a carriage to take Meriadoc and the infant back to Buckland and gave Meriadoc all the baby things he would need to take care of this baby. Everything but the cradle, it meant too much to Sam to part with it. From the day that he made this, long ago as he waited for his own wedding day with Rosie and dreamed about the children he would have someday, to the wood that the cradle was made of. Meriadoc fully understood why he could not part with it.  
  
"When you finally name him, I want to know what it is!" stated Sam.  
  
"You and Peregrin will be the first!" promised Meriadoc. They waved as the carriage pulled out of Bag End.  
  
Emma looked out the window of Bag End as tears fell from her eyes, She knew that this baby would live and not die as the other babies had died before, being born in a house of dirt and poverty. She knew better than to grow an attachment to an infant, as the pain was too great every time they died. But now in her heart she knew her brother would have a better life than what she had endured growing up. She was happy for him.  
  
Ham's fiddle echoed in the hallways as he played Emma's song calling her to him. Emma smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes and dashed off to see Ham.  
  
Sam put his arm around Peregrin's shoulder and said, "Well, there goes the most spoiled child that the Shire or Buckland will ever know." Sam teased and chuckled at his lighthearted joke, but still knowing it held some truth.  
  
"Just wish I could see Estella's face when Meriadoc walks in to Buckland and tells his wife, 'look what followed me home from Hobbiton!" Peregrin laughed as the two walked back into Bag End to pour themselves a mug of ale to celebrate a very happy event. By the time the two Tooks arrived after finding a dozen or so poor families willing to move to the Westmarch for a start to a better life, Peregrin had already drank to too toast to Meriadoc and Estella. It took most of all Elbaard's strength to get Peregrin seated properly onto his horse and take him home.  
  
~*~  
  
The Carriage came to a stop at Buckland as Meriadoc wrapped the blanket snuggly around his infant son, saying, "Let's go met your Mama!" The coachmen opened the door for Meriadoc as he carried his son into Buckland.  
  
The infant slept warmly snuggled into Meriadoc's arm as he found his wife in the kitchen preparing the evening meal.  
  
Etella looked up as Meriadoc slowly approached her. He had a big smile on his face when Etella asked him, "What have you brought home?"  
  
"Our Son!" stated Meriadoc simply.  
  
"What are you talking about, Merry?" asked Estella.  
  
Meriadoc pulled the blanket from his son's face and said, "Sam had helped a very poor family in Hobbiton and the mother of this infant died giving birth to him. When Rosie put him into my arms I just could not put him down, he became my son from then on."  
  
The infant woke up and began to cry, as it wiggled and thrashed its small arms about wailing. Meriadoc placed the infant into Estella's open arms as her eyes widen staring at this little miracle of life. Snuggling him securely in her arms, while Meriadoc went to warm a bottle of milk for the infant. She gently stroked his tiny little arms with her fingertips and looked at his tiny little fingers. She saw the soft velvety fuzz of hair that had begun to grow on top of his head and the small little button nose. His delicate soft lips puckered in anticipation of being fed. Estella giggled as he wiggled in her arms and his crying was music to her ears. All the long years of waiting, longing for a baby of her own, wanting to hold her son in her arms and the desire of being a mother all came together in a single moment of time as she held her son tenderly in her arms. Tears of joy poured down her cheeks as the dreams of motherhood danced merrily in her mind and her dreams for her son.  
  
Meriadoc handed her the baby bottle as she sat with her son and began to feed him. She marveled at everything he did and giggled how his tiny fingers grasped onto her finger while he sucked his bottle. His small blue eyes stared up into hers and began to blink sleepily as the warmth and comfort surrounded the young infant and the love that encircle him. Slowly his eyes closed as his long eyelashes rested in a peaceful sleep.  
  
"We should give him a name, what do you think we shall call him?" asked Meriadoc.  
  
Without taking any time to think about the answer, Estella told him, "Meriadoc the second, the future Master of Buckland!"  
  
Meriadoc did not argue with her and he did not mind his son bearing his name even though in the pass few years there were so many children with the name Merry running around the Shire after the war of Bywater and naming Meriadoc and Peregrin as the Shire's heros.  
  
Meriadoc smiled at his wife and said, "Well, Mama, we better get our little Merry to bed."  
  
Sam received a letter by messenger from Buckland that the Brandybucks had named their son, Meriadoc the second of Buckland and its future Master. Sam smiled as he read the message and could tell that the Brandybuck were as happy as he had hope for them.  
  
~*~  
  
The weeks passed quickly as Elanor put the final touches on her wedding dress. While, everyone kept themselves busy with the preparation and decorations for Elanor's wedding.  
  
Sam did not spare a coin to make sure this day was going to be as special as his lovely Elanor was to him.  
  
Sam's surprise guests arrived two days early and he quickly moved them into number three on New Row. He saw to all their comforts and made outrageous excuses to his family of why he going to New Row and spending so much time there. Rosie became suspicious after she smelt a different scent of perfume on him every time he came back from number three of New Row. 


	28. Chapter 28 Elanor's Wedding Day

Chapter 28  
  
Elanor's Wedding Day  
  
Sam began knocking on all the bedroom doors to awaken its occupants just before sunrise. The coaches would soon arrive at Bag End to take them to the Far Downs for Elanor's wedding. Within moments the excitment grew as the family began their preparations to begin this wondrous day. Doors opened and closed and many feet padded in and out in their curry to finish dressing. Rosie went from one room to the next making sure everyone was appropriately dressed. Taking this special dress that she had worked on in the late hours of the night for the entire month that Emma had come to live at Bag End, Rosie opened Emma's bedroom door and surprised her with the new dress.  
  
"Oh!" gasped Emma, as she held the dress up against herself and spun around with the new dress. "Emma ain't never had herself a new dress before! Tis the loveliest dress I've set eyes upon!"  
  
Rosie smiled thinking how glad she was that she purchased so many yards of the delicate fabrics she found while in Gondor. All the dresses turned out lovelier than she imagined. She watched Emma holding out the yellow and lace skirt of the dress and admiring herself in the mirror as she twirled in front of it. "I made this especially just for you, Emma! You will look so lovely in it!"  
  
Emma placed the dress on the bed and ran to give Rosie a hug. "Thankee, Rosie! You made Emma so happy!" Suddenly remembering the manner's lesson that Rose had taught her, Emma graciously curtsied holding the edges of her nightdress and saying, "I am very pleased with my new dress. Thank you, Mistress Rosie."  
  
Sounding so rehearsed and too formal for hobbits, Rosie did not want to hurt the girl's feelings and she knew who was giving Emma lessons on the side. Rosie would have a talk with her daughter Rose about this. Rosie smiled at Emma sweetly and congratulated her on being very gracious. "You are more than welcome, Emma! Now hurry and get dressed and I will fix your hair."  
  
Emma pulled her nightdress off in a rush, forgetting herself and showing bare legs to Rosie. Her face blushed as she grabbed her new dress and covered herself, saying, "Begging your pardon!" and ran behind the paper- dressing screen to put her new dress on.  
  
Rosie smiled at the excited girl. When Rosie finished dressing Emma and fixing her hair, she marveled at the beauty of this girl. Rosie hugged Emma and left her as she stood in front of the mirror admiring herself.  
  
Rosie rushed into Elanor's bedroom and knew her daughter would be especially nervous by now.  
  
Elanor's hands trembled as she straightened the folds of her wedding dress as Rosie began to button the back of her gown. Looking into the mirror as she saw her reflection and thought about Fastred and her love she has for him. A warm glow of comfort calmed her nerves and her shaking fingers. Rosie sat her down on the stool in front of her dressing table and began to fix her hair as she talked with her daughter, "Your Da has been secretive for a week now and not even I know what he is up too! But knowing your father as I do, he'll have something very special planned for your wedding. Every time I question him about it, he gets the silliest grind on his face," said Rosie chuckling, as she thought about it.  
  
"Whatever Da has planned, I know I will love it. I have waited so long for this day and becoming Fastred's wife is all I can think about," said Elanor as her eyes sparkled thinking of her beloved.  
  
Rosie made a lovely design with ribbons and small flowers that she wove in her up lifted hair. Standing Elanor in front of her, she lifted a single, long sheet of sheer, white veil upon her head and placed a crown of white delicate flowers on top of the veil. Turning her around so she could see her.  
  
Rosie stood back and tears of joy began to flow from her eyes, as her daughter was a vision of pure beauty. In that second, Rosie saw her firstborn child all grown up, standing before her eyes. "Oh Mama! Please don't cry now or I will begin crying myself," said Elanor. "This is the happiest day of my life!"  
  
"And it should be, my sweet daughter! You're the loveliest bride that I have ever seen! You'll take Fastred's breath away when he looks upon you."  
  
"Thank you, Mama!" said Elanor, as she hugged her tightly.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Rosie. "Then let us go to the coach so you can finally become Fastred's wife."  
  
Sam rushed his boys to load the many boxes, gifts and luggage into the wagon as three coaches stopped in front of Bag End. Sam had ordered the coachmen to place strings of ribbon and flowers on the coach that Elanor would ride in and it was more beautiful than what Sam had hoped for. He smiled and almost giggled with delight as he thought how surprised Elanor was going to be when they arrived at her wedding destination.  
  
Sam could see many wagons and hobbits on horseback already heading for the Westmarch for Elanor's wedding. Sam waved to them as he stood on the hill and watched them from below turning the corner and heading down the road.  
  
Sam heard his tweens as they gasped in surprise when Elanor walked out the front door of Bag End. Sam slowly turned around as his eyes took in the beauty of his daughter standing in her wedding dress. His heart leaped in his chest as the tears of joy filled in his eyes. Memories of his Elanor drifted in his thoughts from the day that she was born to the present time. It tore at his heart that this was the last time that Elanor would live under his roof of Bag End. Even though this day was filled with joy, it still held a sense of sorrow, missing the child that was now forever gone and now all grown up. Sam wiped the tears from his eyes and called himself a ninny hammer and sentimental old fool. This was Elanor's day and he was not going to spoil it by his tears. Sam approached his daughter and held his arm out to her so he could escort her to the coach.  
  
"Are you ready, Elanor?" asked Sam.  
  
Elanor smiled at her father and nodded.  
  
She touched the ribbons on the coach and smiled thinking how wonderful her father was for making every detail of her wedding as special as he could.  
  
When Sam helped his daughter into the coach and then Rosie he stood there as he watched his children begin to board the coaches that awaited them. The younger tweens climbed into one coach as fifteen-year old, Bilbo helped his sisters' board the coach. First Daisy, being the oldest of this group, who wore a pink gown with stiff ruffles at the hem and sleeves. She thanked Bilbo for his help. Next came sixteen-year old, Primrose who wore a light soft green gown that shimmered with each step she took. Bilbo smiled as he held her hand and helped her into the coach. Little Ruby with her strawberry red soft curls smiled sweetly at her brother. She had just turned thirteen years old last month. She wore a striking gown of scarlet red that was simple in design for her young years, designed by her mother, of course. Next came Robin the youngest of the Gardeners. At eleven years old he felt himself too grown up to allow Bilbo to help him into the coach, pushed his hand away and climbed in. Bilbo rolled his eyes at his brother and was the last to board their coach.  
  
The older tweens stood by the coach as Frodo helped Rose up into the carriage and complimented her how beautiful she looked. Being twenty-six years old, she would surely break a tweenager's heart tonight. She was breathtaking in a pale rose colored dress that suited her age, but looking very grown-up in its design. Pippin, Merry and Ham turned to wait for Goldilocks and Emma as they rushed out to the coach from Bag End after forgetting a last minute item that they thought they needed. When Goldilock approached the coach, her three brothers stood staring at the beautiful twenty-year old with golden blonde hair that fell about her shoulder. She wore a white gown with delicate pink ribbons sewn into the bodice of her gown, just giving it a hit of color.  
  
Emma took their breath away as she slowly approached the coach. Her light brown hair was pinned up beautifully with small delicate ribbons and small flowers woven in her hair. Her bright green eyes and brilliant smile only made her all the more beautiful in her yellow lace gown. In her twenty- eight years, Emma had never felt so beautiful as she did this day. Frodo kissed her hand and helped her into the coach. Ham climbed in and sat next to her and Goldilock. While, Pippin and Merry sat on either side of Rose.  
  
Frodo shut the door and climbed up to sit next to the coachmen.  
  
Sam smiled seeing how well mannered his boys were as they helped their sisters board. Nodding his head to the driver, Sam was the last one to climb into the coach. Snapping the reins the horses lunged forward as the wedding coach lead the way to the Westmarch.  
  
Sam looked out the coach window when they passed New Row's number three, where Sam grew up. Sam sucked in his breath seeing the occupants just boarding their coach. Sam quickly looked at his wife and Elanor and was thankful that they were visiting with each other and not paying attention to the road as they traveled. Sam smiled in thinking that he was spared from ruining Rosie and Elanor's surprise.  
  
Podo Deephallow and his best friend Togo of Loamsdown raced by the coach on their ponies as they waved to the lovely tweenagers. Daisy and Primrose giggled at the two boys and watched them as they road ahead of the coach.  
  
When the coach reached the boarder of the Westmarch, Elanor noticed signs painted that directed the wedding guest to the road of the Far Downs.  
  
"Da, you must do something right away! Some cad has put us signs pointing to the Far Downs. The guests are going the wrong way!" said Elanor in a worried tense voice.  
  
"Don't be worrying yourself none, Elanor," said Sam. "Fastred and I have asked for those signs to be put up. We have changed the location of your wedding. We are heading to the Far Downs."  
  
Elanor looked at her father in surprise, "Fastred and I wanted to be married at the Great Smial of the Westmarch!"  
  
"It is not fitting that the bride enter her new home until after you are married. When you are married, we will return to Tower Hills and the party at the Great Smial. Now trust your, Da! As I already told you too much!" said Sam.  
  
Elanor sat back and said, "Now I know what you mean, Mama! Da has kept too many secrets from us!"  
  
Rosie looked at Sam questionably and wondered what else he had planned.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Tessa11: That is quite the coincident! I am amazed that happened. I love those two names! Now I am going to have to think of something to get those two girls together somehow and make you smile at that chapter when I get to it...  
  
Christina B I have my imagination on overload trying to come up with an idea for them to have a child. My original story plan was for them not to have any children, but when I found out from a reviewer that they actually did have a son, I needed to change the story..That is were I came up with Emma!  
  
MLynnBloom I love to shock a reader in my stories by coming up with something really outlandish, but you all are too smart and can pick up on the simplest little hints I put in the story. You are making me think really hard how I am going to surprise you with something, but I will keep trying! I think you are really going to like Elanor's wedding in the next few chapters because this is where I am going to move the story up or set the stage for the Gardener's children. I wanted to do a chapter a day because this is going to be a really long story, however, I am still have to write up my out line so I do not forget my idea's for all those tweenagers Sam and Rosie has.  
  
I was heading in that direction (Emma not liking her baby brother because her mother died), but decided that I could better demonstrate the severe poverty that Emma had to live with and while I was making her character and help Sam come up with an idea-(due to the extreme poverty of some of the hobbits), to get more hobbits to the Westmarch as it stated in the book that many removed themselves to the Westmarch. Loveofthering has a headache from thinking too much...I need a cookie!  
  
snow-angel222 : That is great that I did not confuse you! Most people tell me that I talk too much and can confuse them by my ramblings...I am so glad you like this story! I am having so much fun writing this! I think Emma will eventually get close to her brother in later chapters. I will write that in just for you! Hopefully I will surprise you with it : - )  
  
Aemilia Rose I too did not want to name so many characters the name Merry, but when I read that Sam named his children after Frodo, Pippin and Merry and it said that many hobbits named there children Meriadoc after the war of Bywater..What else could I do? It is hard for me to keep them straight. When I write about Meriadoc Brandybuck, I like to say Merry rather than his formal name, but Sam blew that idea by naming his son Merry. I guess people are a lot like hobbits in some ways, too many Tylers or Jordons in a single classroom. 


	29. Chapter 29 Elanor's Wedding

Chapter 29  
  
Elanor's Wedding  
  
Elanor could see from the window as they entered the Far Downs hundred of wagons, coaches and horses. Crowds of hobbits beginning to gather in a central location. The closer the coach approached, Elanor could see that the wedding site sat encircled by a field of wild flowers with lush green rolling hills on either side. The late morning sky shown a crystal light blue as the sun warmed the autumn grounds below. A gentle warm wind danced across the field as it moved in motions of waves across an ocean of tall green grass. Tall trees stood in the far background of brilliant colors of reds and yellows. The wild flowers began opening it petals to drink in the warmth of the sun and exposed an array of bright colors. They had cut a circle in amongst the field of flowers and placed a white linen open tent in the center of this circle of wild flowers. Silken drapes hung from each pole that held up the open tent. Huge bouquets of white lilies sat upon a marble tabletop in the center of this tent. Thick deep red rose peddles laid out a path from the beginning of the circle to the tent and the King of Gondor and his Queen stood just under the tent.  
  
Elanor placed both hands to her cheeks as she sat frozen in her seat. The grandeur of this setting in the Far Downs is magnificent in its beauty of nature. It spoke of the love of growing things that are most beloved of hobbits. Elanor took her father's hands in hers and whispered her thank you for finding the perfect spot for her wedding.  
  
The coachmen opened the door as Elanor gathered the hem of her dress and length of her veil as she was helped down from the coach. When Sam and Rosie joined her, they began to welcome their guests. Rosie let out a squeal of excitement as she recognized her dearest friends she had not seen since her wedding to Sam. There stood Sam's sisters and brothers as Rosie ran to them, "Daisy, May and Halfred!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around them greeting them. "It has been years since I have seen you all!" Rosie almost cried as the age in their faces clearly shown the passage of years since they had once as older tweenagers ran through the streets of Hobbiton, all before the troubles of adulthood had touched them. The carefree years passed through Rosie's mind as she looked at her three best friends and brothers and sisters of her husband. Only through letters have they kept in touch, but Rosie longed to visit and relive the days of their childhood stories.  
  
Sam took Elanor's arm and guided her to meet her uncles and aunts. Elanor had heard hundreds of stories of them from her parents and have read their letters. But living so far in the Northfarthlings, she had never met them until today.  
  
"Oh, Sam. Elanor is the fairest girl I have ever seen," commented aunt Daisy. She was a lovely older hobbit with gray hair and deep set wrinkles. She aged gracefully for being seven years older than her father. Both her aunts were kindhearted hobbit, with gentle manners and soft, spoken voices. Elanor instantly loved Aunt Daisy and her Aunt May. It was such a surprise to Elanor to finally get a chance to meet them.  
  
Uncle Halfred being eleven years older than her father was a playful old hobbit with a kind and gentle heart much like her father. But had a sparkle in his eyes for mischief if given a chance. His clothes were finely made and he seemed to have done well for himself since the long years he had been away.  
  
Sam noticed a rush of tweenager boys heading towards the coach of his children as his daughters began to step out of their coach. A line of tweenager boys rushed to escort the Gardener daughter's to the wedding and Sam scowled at seeing his redheaded little Ruby on the arm of an older lad. Sam tapped the lad's shoulder and when he turned around. Sam removed his arm and escorted Ruby to her brother Bilbo so he could walk her over to the wedding. Ruby pouted as her father insisted that she was too young to be flirting with boys so soon. "It's not fair, Da! Primrose and Daisy have boys escorting them!"  
  
"When you're sixteen, perhaps! But you'll not be entertaining no young lads until I say so!" demanded Sam.  
  
Aunt May and Daisy giggled at Sam for being the over protective father of his children.  
  
"What are you complaining about, I could have escorted pretty Druzy Chubbs if'n you didn't make such a spectacle of yourself!" stated Bilbo.  
  
"As if Druzy would pay you any mind!" said Ruby sticking her tongue out at her brother.  
  
Sam crossed his arms as Podo Deephallow cringed escorting Primrose pass her father in fear he would take her away from him too.  
  
Togo smiled as he gazed into Daisy's eyes as they walked hand in hand to the wedding.  
  
Sam shook his head as he rejoined Rosie and Elanor by their side.  
  
Goldilocks had three suitors tripping over their feet to gain her favor so they could escort her to the wedding. She compromised by taking the arm of each boy and asked the other to lead the way. She smiled and laughed having so much attention from the lads. Faramir Took scowled as he watched her walk passed him and not giving him a hint of notice.  
  
Pippin smiled as he asked the pretty twenty-two year old Bellia Took if he could escort her. She smiled sweetly up at Pippin and took his arm as Pippin glanced back at Merry and smiled back at him. Merry shook his head and folded his arms in front of himself as he walked behind them scowling.  
  
Rose scanned the crowd of hobbits trying to see if Elbraad Took was anywhere in sight. She wrinkled her brow when she could not spot him. A light tap came on her shoulder and a whisper in her ear, "Now you wouldn't be looking for anyone else and breaking what is left of my heart, would you?" asked Elbraad.  
  
Rose looked up into his eyes and smiled as she took his arm and walked beside him to the wedding.  
  
When Emma was helped from the coach by Frodo, every eye was on the two staring openly at them. Frodo smiled with pride having Emma by his side and he knew why they watched them. Emma took Ham's arm as the three walked to the wedding.  
  
The crowd of Hobbits standing in the center of the circle of wild flowers parted as Legolas and Gimli walked down the path of rose pedals to greet Elanor and Sam. They were to tell them that Aragorn was now ready to begin the ceremony.  
  
Elanor was honored to have the King marry Fastred and herself in the Far Downs. When Elanor greeted both Legolas and Gimli, she noticed that Fastred was now standing next to the King and Queen. Her heart leaped with joy and anticipation. The Thain Peregrin Took cued the fiddle players to begin as he joined Aragorn and Fastred. A row of fiddler player began to play a soft melody of a love song that suddenly gave this spot of the Far Downs a sense of romance in the air.  
  
The hobbits all gathered and stood parted into two large sections in this circle of wild flowers in between the path of rose pedals and turned to watch Sam escort his daughter to Fastred.  
  
The scent of all the flowers filled the air in the warm gentle breeze that was all about them. Elanor's sheer veil waved in the gentle wind from behind her and she took her father's arm and they began to walk down the path of pedals.  
  
"Thank you, Da for making my wedding so special," commented Elanor.  
  
"There was never a more beautiful bride than you Elanor, beside your mother, of course," said Sam whispering so just she could hear him. "I know in my heart that Fastred and you were truly met for each other and he will make you very happy."  
  
"I am happy, Da," said Elanor. "I love him so much."  
  
Sam smiled and fought the tears that began to fill his eyes.  
  
A tear dropped from Elanor's eye as she kept her eyes on Fastred as he watched her walking towards him. He was awe struck as he gazed at Elanor and smiled as he watched her approached. His heart leaped in his chest seeing his beautiful bride as he tried hard to swallow. Fastred too fought the tears that wanted to flow from his eyes as his heart was bursting from joy and the love he felt for Elanor.  
  
Sam guided Elanor's hand to Fastred giving his daughter away and finally letting go of the child he loved so much and allowing the woman she became, as she took Fastred hand in marriage. Sam's tears fell from his eyes with happiness for his Elanor and stood next to Rosie holding her hand.  
  
Elanor stood facing Fastred and gazing into his deep blue eyes as she could clearly see the love he had for her. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she took in the sight of her beloved. From his dark curly hair that lay about his soft, gentle, strong face to his straight nose and warm gentle smile. This was the hobbit she would love for all time. Fastred kissed her hands as he began to speak in a warm soft flow of words: "I, Fastred of Westmarch, take you, Elanor the fair. To be my wife and my one true love. In the presence of the King and kinsmen of our kind, my promise to stay by your side. To honor and respect you, protect you, and comfort you, my lady of the Westmarch, I cherish you and promise my love to you."  
  
Elanors voice trembled with tears as she softly spoke: "I, Elanor, take you, Fastred, to be my husband, and my one true love. In the presence of the King and kinsmen of our kind, my promise to stay by your side, To grow old with you To share our joys and our sorrows, I will comfort you, laugh and cry with you, I will encourage you, be open and honest with you. I cherish you and promise my love to you."  
  
King Elessar smiled at the two hobbits as they turned to face him. He too began to speak saying; "Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the day of your lives. I, Elessar, King of Gondor, bless your union and pronounce to all that you are husband and wife."  
  
"This is my part," said the Thain Peregrin as he smiled at the couple, "You may now kiss your wife!"  
  
Fastred lifted her veil that hung just from the corner of her chin and wrapped his arms around his wife and gently bent down and kissed her lips tenderly.  
  
The crowd of hobbits all cheered and clapped their hands and welcomed their newly wedded couple. 


	30. Chapter 30 The Plan For The Shire

Chapter 30  
  
The Plan For The Shire  
  
Aragorn and Arwen congratulated both Fastred and Elanor. While, Peregrin waited his turn. The crowds of Hobbits began to gather, as they too wanted to wish the new couple their best wishes.  
  
Sam looked at Rosie as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now don't you be crying, Rosie or I'll start up again."  
  
Rosie hugged Sam and said, "It was such a beautiful wedding." When she lifted her eyes and glanced over Sam's shoulder, she caught her daughter Rose and Elbraad sharing a small kiss and looking lovingly into one another eyes. "I'm afraid, Sam this is only just the beginning," said Rosie. "It won't be long and we will be doing this again."  
  
Sam turned and looking in the direction where Rosie was glancing. Seeing his daughter Rose placing her head on Elbraad's shoulder as they walked arm in arm with each other. "Oh, here we go again!" said Sam as he glared at the boy in Rose's arms.  
  
"Now, Sam! You leave 'em alone! They make the cuties couple and Rose is well into her age to be courting properly," commented Rosie.  
  
"A Took!" said Sam as he grimaced. "And a Northern-Took besides!"  
  
Rosie laughed out loud and patted her husband's shoulder to console him, "Don't worry, my dear. I'll help you through this one, too!"  
  
Sam watched Elanor and Fastred as they shook the hands of their guest and saw them patting Fastred on his back as they joked openly with him. Hearing a rush of horses entering the wedding grounds, Sam saw Meriadoc just getting off his horse with a couple of Bucklander lads. Sam rushed up to Meriadoc and greeted him.  
  
"I'm sorry for being late, guess I have missed the 'I do's'," said Meriadoc. "I have sent Estella and her maids on to the Westmarch and she will met us there. She has brought little Merry with her as she couldn't bare to leave him at home with his nannies." "Have you brought the horses with you?" asked Sam nervously.  
  
"Yes, Sam. My lads are hitching them up to coach as we speak. They're the finest set of matching chestnut you'll find in the entire Shire. Both have matching white socks and stars upon their faces. Tis sure to please you, I'll wager!"  
  
"Good!" said Sam impatiently. "Then we are almost ready to present the coach and horses to Elanor and Fastred!"  
  
"I'll signal the lads that you are ready!" said Meriadoc as he gave a loud whistle.  
  
The coach with the two horses' road up from just behind the low raising hill as a clatter caused the crowd to turn and watch. The coach gleamed in the sunshine with the extra coats of polish on the wood. Sam had the wheels painted a bright red, which was unusually in the Shire. On the side panel Sam had the engravers crave the name, 'The Fairbairn's of the Westmarch'. Being pulled by Meriadoc Brandybuck two matching chestnut horses, Elanor and Fastred never seen such a beautiful coach as they stood in surprise standing next to Sam.  
  
Sam had a big grin on his face when they all looked behind the coach as it came to a clanging stop.  
  
Behind the coach, Sam tied pots and pans to bless them with a healthy life. He tied gardening tools that represented a good harvest and Rosie's troll doll that the dwarf's believed blessed a couple with many children. Sam laughed when he tied that to the coach, as he dreamed of his grandchildren he would have someday. He had hoped it would work for them as well as it did for him. They all laughed hysterically seeing this.  
  
The coachman climbed down, dressed in his best and opened the door of the coach and stood ready for the newly wed couple to enter.  
  
Elanor ran her fingers across the name that was engraved on the side of the coach and she wrapped her arms around her father thanking him. "Well, you must have a coach as grand as the land that you will live in," stated Sam as he looked lovingly into his daughter's eyes. "Now get in and we will follow you to the Great Smial of the Westmarch. We still have celebrating to do!"  
  
Sam helped his daughter into the coach and as he turned Fastred extended his to Sam to thank him. Sam pushed his hand away and hugged him, "Your most welcome, my son!"  
  
Fastred looked up into the eyes of the noble hobbit and he smiled at Sam as he said, "I am honored to be your son."  
  
"Now off with you!" said Sam as a blush began to appear on his face.  
  
Rosie joined Sam as they all waved as they watched the coach rattle and clang with the pots and pans dragging behind them.  
  
"Rosie, please go on with the girls to the Westmarch. I will join you shortly. King Elessar wants to speak to us for a short while before he leaves back to Gondor," stated Sam.  
  
"He will join us at the Westmarch?" asked Rosie.  
  
"No, not this time."  
  
Sam kissed his wife and watched at they climbed into their coach.  
  
~*~  
  
Turning around to find Aragorn, Sam noticed a very short, thin man just getting out of the king's coach. He had his hands full of scrolls and parchment as he stumbled toward the group surrounding the king. Sam thought him a queer looking man in both dress and stature. He was bone thin and half the size of a normal man, standing only five feet tall. His brown straight hair was long and tied back into a tight ponytail and he worn a floppy hat upon his head with a short feather in it's band. He had on a long tailed coat in the back and buttoned to his waist in the front. He had on fancy pants of black silk and long silk stockings with delicate slippers upon his very small feet. He had long dangly fingers that matched his long thin nose. Sam laughed to himself as he watched the odd man fumbling with his papers trying to place them on the table under the tent. The stack of papers slid off the table as he tried to rush in picking them up. Sam bent down and picked up a paper with a sketch of his daughter and Fastred drawn on it. He smiled seeing how beautifully it was sketched.  
  
The thin man stammered at seeing Sam holding his drawing, "Th-th-that be mine! I-I-I had nothing to do while I was waiting in the coach. I-I-I hope you don't mind, s-sir!"  
  
"On the contrary! Tis quite good!" stated Sam as he admired it. "If I may, could I buy this from you!"  
  
"P-P-Please keep it, it is yours!" said the thin man, stuttering.  
  
"Thankee kindly!" said Sam smiling as he looked at the odd fellow.  
  
Aragorn was speaking to Meriadoc and Peregrin when Sam approached. "From this land where upon we stand to the Tower Hills will be added to the Shire, if I can convince my console to agree. We are going to open these lands to the poorest hobbits to begin construction. Gondor will supply the funds to build their homes and the livestock for their farming. After that it is up to them to make a go of it here in the Far Downs. By next summer's end, I will increase those who guard these lands to protect the hobbits who will live here."  
  
"We thank you, Aragorn!" stated Meriadoc. "This is fair enough and all, but since we are talking about the borders of the Shire increasing, then it is time that Buckland be added to these borders. We have long defended our own lands and having them come under your protection will only increase the security of the shire."  
  
"I agree with you, Meriadoc!" said Aragorn. "But that will take more of what is left of the Dùnedain and they are already overwhelmed in their efforts."  
  
"Then perhaps we need to look towards Rohan and King Èomer for aid concerning Buckland," stated Meriadoc. "I know we can count on him and he will bring aid to the Dùnedain to assist them where Buckland is concerned."  
  
"Perhaps you are right, Meriadoc," said Aragorn. "I will stop by Rohan before we go back to Gondor. I will send you word once we have secured your lands."  
  
Turning to Peregrin, Aragorn asked, "This is my scribe, Findegil. He is here to document the transfer of the Tower Hills to the Far Downs and Buckland into the borders of the Shire. He will need to work closely with you Peregrin and will need to stay in Tuckborough, If you agree!"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Findegil! You're welcome to stay and work with me at Tuckborough," stated Peregrin as he extended his hand to Findegil.  
  
"Th-thank you much, Mr. Peregrin Took, sir!" commented Findegil as he stuttered. "I-I'll be looking forward to our working together."  
  
"Findegil is the best scribe that I have in Gondor and is a very trusted friend," stated Aragorn. "You can count on him to do a very good job for you, Peregrin."  
  
Gimli and Legolas joined the group as Legolas just finished tying his horse to the king's coach.  
  
"Well are you two ready to head back to Gondor?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, but I'll not be riding the with elf. Arwen invited us to join her in the coach," stated Gimli.  
  
"Legolas, will you ride with Gimli in the coach?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"No, I much prefer my horse than the coach," said Lelogas.  
  
"I too, agree with you there, Legolas. Perhaps I'll ride with you a spell," said Aragorn as he chuckled at Gimli.  
  
"Well then gentlemen, we have concluded our business. I see my wife is impatiently waiting for me, as I suppose your wives are wait for you. Enjoy yourselves this evening! I will send word once I have everything in order. This time next year, this row of the Far Downs will be lively with new settlers." Aragorn smiled at his friends and shook their hands as he got on his horse that the coachman brought over to him.  
  
Gimli snapped at the coach driver for putting the box step on the ground to assist him in getting into the coach as Sam shouted at Gimli. "There is one thing, I was wondering about for sometime, Gimli?"  
  
"What would that be, laddy?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Who won the chess match after we left Gondor?" asked Sam.  
  
Gimli scowled and cursed under his breath as he refused to answer the question. Putting his foot inside the coach, the coachman snapped the reins and the dwarf was flung into the coach as louder curses came from inside as it rolled down the hill.  
  
Aragorn burst out laughing and Legolas winked at Sam with a big smile on his face as they both turned their horses and raced off to follow the coach.  
  
Sam, Peregrin and Meriadoc held their sides laughing hysterically as they all climbed into the coach. Findedil put all his papers and scrolls into a truck behind the coach and secured it with a rope. He too climbed into the coach and they took off for the Westmarch. 


	31. Chapter 31 The Toasting

Chapter 31  
  
The Toasting  
  
The Westmarch servants were in a rush setting up their tables of food. Hobbits carried huge pots of stews and plates of sweet meats. While others were cutting fresh fruits and vegetables. The bakers pulled trays of bread from the clay ovens and stacked the hot breads in large baskets. Cooks were stirring flavored sauces and placing them onto trays. The servant girls rushed in and out of the kitchen carrying the trays of foods to the gardens where the party would soon begin. Each servant anticipated the arrival of their master and his lady as they made sure that they put every detail to its perfection.  
  
The baker stood on a chair putting the final touches of decorations on the huge wedding cake, while the cellar keeper opened the oldest bottles of wine.  
  
Stepping away from cutting the sweet meat, Prunella watched her friend finishing the wedding cake. "Tis a fine cake, Tulsi! The best yet, for my thinking!" said Prunella. "The master will be quite pleased, to say the least, when he gets a peek at this!"  
  
"I aim to be pleasing his lady, Prunella," said Tulsi in her high pitched throaty voice. "This being her first night as mistress to the Westmarch and her wedding day, on top of it! Should be a prized piece of work, I should say!"  
  
"I reckon it be done, Tulsi!" said Prunella. "Least ways from where I'm standing! Place a foot down from the chair and I'll get the lads to carry it out fer you!"  
  
"You be telling them to watch their step, if'n anything was to happen to this cake, ol' Tulsi will take a broom to their backside, quick enough!"  
  
When the lads, under the close eye of Prunella, set the cake down on the center table, they could hear the first coach approaching as it clanged down the dirt road just in front of gates of the Westmarch. Coach after coach pulled into the Great Smial and began to line up into rows.  
  
Elanor held her husband's hand as they led their guest to the gardens. Elanor's eyes widen as she saw the beautiful arrangement of the party the servants had made in the gardens. Rows of tables lined one area where the cooks and servant stood ready to begin serving the guest. There were big bouquets of flowers sitting on each table, all specially cut from the gardens of the Westmarch. In the center of the garden stood the huge wedding cake with beautifully sculptured red roses that lined each layer. The fiddlers began to file in as their wagon stopped just on the other side of the garden and prepared their instrument for an evening of dancing. There were special tables just for the wines and ales. Stacks of wine glasses and mugs glisten as the sun began to set in the sky.  
  
"Prunella makes the best sweet meats and stew that you have every tasted! Let us begin our evening meal as our guest must be famished by the travel here," said Fastred as he guided his wife to the head of the table and the guests all began to take their places.  
  
Druzy Chubbs being escorted to a table by Myall Baggins, while Bilbo quickly thought of a plan to get her away from him. Myall saw Pippin beginning to sit down with Bellia Took and he thought they should join them. Bilbo seeing Myall pulled out a chair for the pretty Druzy, walked by and dropped an old handkerchief from one of his sisters, just on the other side of Myall and announced that Druzy had dropped her handkerchief. When Myall bent over to pick it up and hand it back to Druzy, she told him it was not hers. Holding the handkerchief and not knowing what to do with it, Bilbo sat down next to Druzy and began talking with her. Myall stood next to the table and glared down at Bilbo and waited for him to leave the table. However, Bilbo began to tell Druzy a story that kept her on the edge of her seat and laughing hysterically at Biblo's best jokes. On and on Biblo talked as Myall just stood there. As the minutes passed and beginning to feel very left out, Myall soon gave up and stomped off to find another table to sit at. Pippin snickered at watching Myall and admired his brother's cunning of out witting him.  
  
The servants brought out glasses of wine and ale to begin the meal. So the hobbits could toast the bride and groom, wishing them a happy life, the servants began to carry out plates of food, as they streamed out of the kitchen following one after another.  
  
The fiddlers struck their bows and began playing a soft quiet tune as the hobbits laughed and talked with each other while they ate their meal.  
  
Goldilock sitting at a table set for six with Till Burrows and Bodo Proudfoots on either side of her. While, Birch Goodbody preferred to sit on the other side of the table facing Goldilock so he could look directly into her soft blue eyes. Beryl Brandybuck, a twenty-five year old hobbit talked with Merry as they both joined Goldilocks at her table. Faramir Took decided to join Merry as sat next to him, all the while, keeping a side glance at Goldilock and an extra ear open to hear what she was saying to the lads that sat by her side. "Goldilock, isn't the Westmarch a beautiful place? Someday I am going to buy me a square lot of land here and build me a fine hobbit home!" exclaimed Bodo Proudfoots trying to impress her. Faramir sat turned away from Goldilock, commented loud enough to Merry, "Leaving the Shire and moving so far from the borders, tis unnatural for hobbits and queer, not meaning your dear sister of course, Merry."  
  
Merry nodded and knew that Faramir's only interest was more with Goldilock rather than the lands of the Westmarch.  
  
Bodo scowled at Faramir as he again returned his attention back to Goldilock.  
  
Goldilock pretending that she did not hear a word coming from Faramir, only smiled sweetly at Bodo and gently patted his hand. "Tis not proper to speak of such things, but I know that Fastred...." she said and waved to the lads to come closer so she could whisper the rest so Faramir could not hear. Her lads nodded their heads being very impressed by what she told them. "Then Goldilock you must speak to Fastred for me and perhaps he could advise me on the best lot of land here at the Westmarch," commented Birch.  
  
"I would be happy to speak to him for you," said Goldilock as she smiled at Brich.  
  
Faramir picked up his fork and took a bite of his sweet meat, but did not even notice the taste of it as he scowled eating his meal.  
  
~*~  
  
Roise sat next to Elanor and Fastred at the largest table especially set up for them. There were ten chairs on either side of the long table and one at each end. Rosie greeted Sam's sisters and brother and asked them to join her also. Estella sat on the other side of the table facing Rosie with baby Merry on her lap. Diamond sat next to Estella and asked to hold her baby. "Oh, Estella, he is so precious and so cute!" commented Diamond as she played with the baby.  
  
Frodo led Emma and Ham to Elanor's table and stood by Estella. Emma hearing Diamond and Estella talking, she told Frodo, "This won't do, Frodo! Ham would do better, sitting by the fiddlers. Look there, a table just for us!"  
  
Emma turned and took Ham's arm and guided him there. Ham clapped his hands, shouting, "Fod-da!" and began rocking in his chair.  
  
Frodo sat on the other side of Emma as a servant brought a glass of wine for each of them. Ham picked up the glass and took a big gulp and spit it out on the grass. Four hobbit lads burst out laughing as they watched Ham. Emma scowled at them saying, "No more manner then swine, perhaps they'd do better wallowing in the mud they're born in!"  
  
Anger snapped in Basil Took's eyes hearing himself being so berated by the lass as his noble bloodline of the northern Took of Long Cleeve, in which he was very proud of. Moss held him back as he made a gesture of heading towards her to remind her of who he was! "She's a feather headed twit with no common sense to hold her pretty tongue, to her betters!" said Moss Took.  
  
"Now, Emma. No sense ruffling the feathers of those lads, they are Tooks and come from a noble line of hobbits!" commented Frodo seeing the anger in the Took lad.  
  
"Took or No! I'll not be holding me tongue, while they make fun of poor Ham, here! You'd mind better, doing the same for your brother, Frodo!" snapped Emma.  
  
"Perhaps, Emma. To keep the peace, we should move back to our parents table," said Frodo.  
  
"I'm not no yellow toads belly to be chased away from the likes of them, I'd fought better in me days!" said Emma.  
  
Frodo laughed at her expressions and knew better to challenge her further. He chuckled to himself as he looked at her and her determined ways.  
  
Rose seeing her mother sitting with her uncles and aunts asked Elbraad to join them. Elbraad had wished to have some time alone with Rose, hesitated momentarily before he agreed and pulled the chair out for Rose to sit. Joining her, Rose introduced Elbraad Took to her family. Diamond looked at her nephew and smiled seeing him so uncomfortable. She was pleaded that he had chosen Rose Gardener to court and thought they made a perfect couple.  
  
It was not too long into the meal when Sam, Peregrin, Meriadoc and Findegil joined Elanor and Fastred at their table.  
  
Sam sat next to Rosie and introduced Findegil to the group of hobbits, only telling them that the Thain now employs him. Seeing a man, even a short man gave the hobbits pause as they looked in bewilderment at him. He seemed safe enough and not like any man that they had seen before, soon accepted him into the group. Sam took a small sip of his wine and looked up to see Elbraad sitting next to his daughter Rose as his eyebrows knitted in a scowl. Rosie noticed Sam's expression and lightly tapped him. "Now you promised, remember, my love! This is Elanor's wedding day and I'll not have you ruining it for her by your disapproving ways!" whispered Rosie to her husband. Sam turned to Rosie and kissed her brow. "Your right, my dear! A Toast to Fastred and Elanor! May they be as happy in marriage as I have found with my lovely, dear wife, Rosie!" state Sam as the hobbit all raised their glasses to the toast and loudly cheer.  
  
"Now, I'll drink to that!" stated Peregrin as he sat down next to his wife and taking his glass of wine. "To Fastred and Elanor, of the Westmarch!" Peregrin downed his glass of wine only to have a servant standing by to refill it.  
  
Fastred turned and kissed Elanor as the hobbits toasted them. Then he picked up his glass of wine and drank. Standing up, Fastred held his glass to his wife, toasting, "To Elanor, the fair! As she graces these lands of the Westmarch, with her beauty and kind spirit!"  
  
Again the hobbit roared out their cheer and drank to Fastred's toast. Elanor held her fingertips to her lips as she blushed and giggled.  
  
Peregrin downed another glass of wine to his toast. Diamond scolded her husband saying, "You don't have to drink the glass dry as the toasting will continue throughout the night!"  
  
"What?" stated Peregrin as he teased Diamond, "Dear wife, should I have a Bucklander out do a Took! Neigh, my dear! Tis honor of being a Took and head of my claims men to make sure of that fact!" Peregrin smiled at her as he teased and continued, "Scold the Master of Buckland if you will, but never your Thain!"  
  
"Honestly, Peregrin! Your impossible, to say the least!" chided Diamond as she gave way to his teasing and giggled.  
  
Estella looked at Meriadoc and noticed his glass was completely empty and watched as a servant refilled it. Meriadoc gave a pleading glance at his wife and chuckled to himself.  
  
Rosie looked at Sam and said, "Don't you even be thinking about it, Samwise Gamgee Gardener. Because I warn you, you'll not get away with it, with me!"  
  
Sam kissed his wife's hand and smiled lovingly up at her, "Never, my dear. I wouldn't think of such a thing!"  
  
"That's my, Sam!" said Rosie as she bent over and kissed his lips.  
  
"Your kisses are better than any wine, my love. Something that a Took and Bucklander has yet to learn!" stated Sam eloquently.  
  
Elbraad put down his wineglass and made sure not to drink it dry as he smiled at Rose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christina B: I am glad you are enjoying this story! I am having so much fun writing this...  
  
ShireElf: Gimli is one of my favorite characters to write about! You can do some interesting things with him because of that pride in himself being a dwarf and a small bit of temper...Hehehehe..  
  
Arwen Baggins: I think you are talking about Estella naming her child Meriadoc the second, Master of Buckland. I would much prefer to name him something else, but reading Tolkien he focused on the fact that Frodo was not given the higher respect in the Shire that he deserved. During the war of Bywater and afterwards, Meriadoc and Peregrin were the hero's and many named their children after Meriadoc the magnificent. So I did that for this reason... yikes! So many Merry's...loveofthering is seeing too many Merry's....(I'll let you in on a secret, my real name is Merrie- since I was born so close to Christmas my mother changed the spelling from plain old everyday Mary to Merrie...she must of thought I was a very happy baby!)  
  
MlynnBloom: Okay! I am totally peeing my pants laughing my head off at that. Legolas walks over to loveofthering, gives her a knuckle twist on top of her head, and bends over and kisses her cheek...where loveofthering blushes and faints over from being kissed by an elf! .......smiles!  
  
Amelia Rose: Fendegil will be a very interesting character in the up coming chapters...I hope anyway....that's if the muse stays with me long enough to finish this long story! Yikes..  
  
Snow angel: Thanks..that wedding scene was really hard for me to write as I wanted this to be really special. I'm glad you liked it! You are making me smile!  
  
Tessa: Yes, Sam is a wonderful father to his children! You just got to love that Sam! 


	32. Chapter 32 Bucklanders Against The Tooks

Chapter 32  
  
Bucklander's Against Tooks  
  
Hilbrand Took grabbed a mug of ale as he walked pass the table where Elbraad sat with Rose. He smiled at the couple and was very happy for his brother. Peregrin called him over and asked Hilbrand to join them and to introduce Finegil. Peregrin told him that he would be working as scribe for Tuckborough. He shook Finegil's hand to greet him.  
  
When the meal ended the fiddlers began to play a soft melody just for Fastred and Elanor to dance. The hobbits sighed with emotions as the young couple gazed into each other's eyes as they moved across the dance floor. The soft sounds of the fiddle matched the smooth flow of their steps.  
  
Rosie leaned her head against Sam's shoulder as he placed his arm around her and kissed her brow. "They're a beautiful couple, aren't they, Rosie?"  
  
"Yes, Sam! Our Elanor has found her happiness and everything that we had hoped for her," said Rosie, as she gently stroked Sam's arm with her fingertips.  
  
The slow soft music drifted romantically as the sun fully set upon the Westmarch.  
  
When the song ended, Fastred kissed his wife and he hobbits clapped their hands. Fastred cued the fiddler players to play a lively tune so their guests could finally dance.  
  
Frodo took Emma's hand and asked her to dance. Emma jumped to her feet and greeted Frodo's request with a brilliant smile. Her green eyes sparkled with merriment as he placed his arm around her and their feet kept time with the music. Frodo spun her around while the skirt of her new yellow dress flown around her ankles. Her beautiful face and lively spirit made Frodo laugh seeing how happy Emma was. Whenever Emma danced she was free of any troubles and Frodo wished that Emma could always be this happy.  
  
Basil Took leaned up against the tree away from the light of the torches that burned around the gardens. Drinking his ale as his dark brown eyes followed Emma watching her dance. Basil ran his fingers through the long thick curls of his brown hair and tucked its length behind his ear. His hair was well passed his strong square shoulders. His dark green tunic was tied with a thin black belt that usually housed his sword that he left at Tuckborough. Basil wanting to see Elbraad and Hilbrand his older cousins, with his brother Moss. After reading their letters, Basil convinced Moss to go with him to see Tuckborough and meet the Thain, who Elbraad admired greatly. They had arrived in Tuckborough just a few days ago and their aunt Diamond kindly invited them to the wedding. Basil was one of the Chieftain's guards in Long Cleeve and a descendant of Bandobras, of the Took line and a very proud hobbit of his lineage. Basil never met anyone like Emma and even though her insults cut him deep, he admired her spirit and courage of this female hobbit that intrigued him.  
  
Meriadoc walked past Merry who seemed down in the mouth as he sat with Beryl drinking his glass of wine. Meriadoc thought this a good opportunity to speak with Merry. "I thought this was a party?" asked Meriadoc sitting down next to Merry. "Why go glum?"  
  
"Tis nothing, Master Meriadoc!" said Merry. "Only that my younger brother stole the girl I was looking forward to finally get a chance to dance with."  
  
"Those lasses are fickle, you're best to keep your distance from them," teased Meriadoc. "Or you end up like me, married with a new baby and no time to keep up with my horses!"  
  
Meriadoc took Merry's wineglass and downed it in one gulp. Merry glanced at Meriadoc as he continued, "That's why I was wondering if you could come back to Buckland with me and help me with my horses. I sure could use your help with them and you too, Beryl. If you have a mind to, that is? I have already spoken to your Da, Berilac and he has given his permission."  
  
Both Merry and Beryl jumped at the chance to work with Meriadoc and readily agreed.  
  
"Good then, you both can start tomorrow, I'll have old Nobs prepare you both a room."  
  
Elbraad took Rose by the hand and guided her to a quiet area of the gardens and taking her into his arms, kissed her. "I have not known you for long, dear Rose. But I can not help what is in my heart. I find myself constantly thinking about you and longing to see you. I love you and I only hope that you may feel the same towards me. Please, tell me, Rose. Do you love me also?"  
  
Rose blushed at his bold question, but seeing the seriousness in his eyes, she smiled up at him and nodded. "Yes, Elbraad. I do love you!"  
  
"Then promise me, that you will be my girl. I could not bear it if you loved another," said Elbraad.  
  
"I promise," said Rose as Elbraad again kissed her. They walked hand and hand through the garden before they returned to the dance.  
  
Rose and Elbraad giggled as they watched Bilbo dancing with Druzy. Myall tapped Bilbo on the shoulder and as he spun around to see who tapped him, Myall took Druzy's hand and danced her away. Bilbo cursed under is breath falling for a trick he knew all too well. Bilbo shrugged his shoulders and marched off the dance floor and watched Druzy dance, while he thought of another idea to get her away from Myall. He chuckled to himself coming up with another plan.  
  
Primrose and Daisy walked out onto the dance floor with Togo and Podo. While, Goldilocks accepted a dance from Birch. Faramir watched Goldilocks dancing as his jealously increased. He walked over to the Goodbody's table and saw Coral sitting with her parents. He asked Coral for a dance and he was happy that she accepted. Podo smiled seeing his older sister dancing. Coral was a plain looking hobbit lass, but was as kind a girl as Faramir ever knew. Being a year older than Faramir, he had almost grew-up with her and thought of her as a very good friend. Telling her a joke, he made her laugh as Goldilocks watched them. Every time Faramir would look at Goldilocks, she would turn away and flirt openly with Birch. It broke Faramir's heart each time she would do this.  
  
Pippin sat with Bellia and held her hand as they both talked and laughed with each other. The more he got to know Bellia, the more Pippin found himself memorized by her. Merry walked by the couple to get a mug of ale and saw how happy his brother was and he decided that Pippin had bested him, fair and square. Merry would forget about Bellia.  
  
Merry walked pass Basil Took as he lead Briar Rose Burrows to the dance floor. Moss Took stood behind Merry and he filled a glass of ale. Seeing Moss standing their Merry greeted him and introduced himself. Moss shook his hand and they both watched the dancers on the floor. "How long you boys staying at Tuckborough?" asked Merry.  
  
"The Thain just gave us a job working at the Great Smial with Elbraad and Hilbrand, their cousins of ours on our father's side. We all come from the Northfarthlings, by Long Cleeve. So I guess you can say we're the Thain's new guards," stated Moss Took.  
  
"Then you must be Diamond's relatives, as she comes from those parts," said Merry.  
  
"Yes, Diamond is my aunt," said Moss, "Basil is my brother dancing with that pretty lass over there."  
  
Merry nodded and took another sip of his ale. "I'm happy to welcome you both here!"  
  
"Thanks, Merry!" said Moss. "Tis nice to meet you!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ham clapped his hands as he watched Emma and Frodo dancing. Being out of breath, Frodo asked Emma if he could get her another drink of wine. Emma smiled up at Frodo and nodded. Emma was laughing when she sat down with Ham alone at the table. "Ham come dance with Emma?" she asked wanting Ham to have as much fun as she was.  
  
Ham stood up and Emma guided him to the dance floor. She guided his awkward steps slowly, but to Ham it was as if dancing on a cloud. He was so happy and excited as he laughed out loud with Emma. Ham tripped a bit in his excitement and fell against Basil Took slightly. When Basil saw who touched him, he turned around and shoved Ham to the ground. "Keep that half wit away from me!" shouted Basil.  
  
Emma making a tight fist she approached Basil saying, "Ya, yellow belly toad of a snake! Think'n you're so better than others! Ham has more wit than what you'd ever be knowing! You keep out of his way, you swine or I'll put you back in the pig pen where you be belonging!" shouted Emma in rage.  
  
Basil slapped Emma across the face for insulting him again. Primrose and Daisy shouted, "You leave our sister alone!" as they both shoved him just as Emma brought back her fist and smacked him across the jaw causing him to bite his lip and it began to bleed. Basil hit the ground with a thud  
  
Moss glanced up from drinking his ale and only seeing his brother flung to the ground ran to his side and was shocked to see the young lass with her hands on her hips standing over him.  
  
Basil had never been bested by any hobbit in his entire life nor never lost a fair fight. He jumped to his feet as he faced Emma eye to eye. But she did not cower a bit from his aggressive stance. Moss held Basil back as the other Tuckborough Took's ran to the dance floor. Faramir not knowing what had happened, grabbed Goldilocks arm, "Looks like trouble is starting, Goldilocks, take Coral and get yourselves away from the dance floor. Hurry now!" said Faramir and he ran over to stand by Moss's side.  
  
Frodo ran to Emma's side and seeing a lad to hit, Basil swung before Frodo could say a word and hit Frodo in the eye. Emma kicked out her leg that sent Basil flying to the ground again. Merry ran to Frodo's side and shoved Moss away from him so he would not get hit again. Pippin jumped over a table when he saw Basil standing up and hitting Merry in the nose. Pipping grabbed Basil and hit him in the eye as Emma shoved Basil down on the floor again. Moss and Faramir jumped on Merry, Pippin and Frodo and the fight was on. Beryl jumped in after Merry and pulled Faramir off him as Beryl got hit in the jaw by Moss. He spun around hitting Farmir in the stomach and sending him to his knees. Seeing a Bucklander getting into the fight, other Bucklander lads joined in. It was the Bucklander against the Tooks as the young lads filled the dance floor with their fists and feet. The girls ran screaming from the dance floor when the tables and chairs flew in every direction, as the fight became bigger with more lads joining in to help their friends. The fiddler players all jumped away from their chairs to get out of the way as the hands and fists went flying in all directions.  
  
Sam, Meriadoc and Fastred grabbed the tweenagers by their shirt collars and pulling them off of each other. At the bottom of the pile, Sam pulled his younger son, Bilbo from the pile.  
  
Old Tulsi held her broom out to whack anyone who came near her cake. Fastred was shoved into old Tulsi who lost her footing and fell into her cake as the top layer slide off and into her lap. Fastred ran back into the crowd of Tooks and Bucklanders trying to pull them apart.  
  
While, Elbraad, Hilbrand and Peregrin pulled the Northern-Tooks apart shouting and yelling at them to stop.  
  
As soon as it started, it ended as the older hobbits lined up their tweenagers and separating them.  
  
"Who started this!" shouted Sam as he walked pass the line of younger hobbits. Sam saw Bilbo as he wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve and he glared at his son. "Twasn't me Da! I came to help poor Pippin who got knocked down by one of those Tooks!"  
  
Looking at Pippin with a swollen bottom lip and bloody nose, Sam asked, "Was it you, Pippin!"  
  
"No, Da! I came to help poor Merry when one of those Took over there, smacked him in the mouth!"  
  
Sam looked at Merry whose right eye was as black as night and his lip swollen. "Don't tell me, Merry, it was you who started all this ruckus!" snapped Sam.  
  
"No, Da! It was not me. I only tried to save poor Frodo from taking another hit to his eye!" said Merry.  
  
Sam marched down the line and looked at his gentle Frodo who now supported a bloody nose and a black eye. "It could not of been you, Frodo! I have never seen a day when you have gotten angry, even when you deserved to be," said Sam  
  
Frodo turned and looked behind him as Emma sat on the floor next to Ham as she checked him over to make sure he was not hurt.  
  
Sam shook his head in shock as Emma looked up at Sam. Her hair fallen at her shoulders in a complete mess and her dress all wrinkled and torn. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and announced, "Tis I who proudly started it. That cowardly snake of a Took, insulted poor Ham over there and I gave him what for, to his trouble. I'll do it again if'n he tries his uppity ways, lord'n over us thinking he so much better!" snarled Emma.  
  
Sam looked at Basil who looked the worse of the group with two black eyes, a bloody nose and a split lip. Sam forced himself not to chuckle and bit his own lip to keep the seriousness of this matter.  
  
Peregrin looked at Basil and then looked at Emma in total shock, knowing the reputation of this lad. Peregrin burst out laughing but quickly recovered himself. Basil blushed, a fiery red being so disgraced by being beat up by a girl, in front of the Thain.  
  
Meriadoc questioned his lads about their fighting and forced them to shake hands with the Tooks.  
  
Elanor stood in shock as she looked around the party grounds. The tables were turned over and the flowers smashed. There were broken dishes laying all about. She turned and saw Prunella pulling old Tulsi up from the ground covered in her wedding cake.  
  
Tears began to fall from Elanor's eyes and she began to run into the Great Smial crying.  
  
Sam tried to run after his daughter, feeling so badly for her, But Fastred stopped him. "I'll see to Elanor, if you see to the mess out here!" stated Fastred and he turned to run after Elanor. Sam watched his daughter fleeing into the smail and it broke his heart to see her cry.  
  
The guests gathered their things and began to head for their carriage, all but the tweenagers who were involved with the fighting. Sam handed out brooms and buckets and set them all to work cleaning up the gardens of the Westmarch.  
  
When Peregrin gave Basil a bucket, he told him to clean up the cake mess on the ground. Basil hung his head in shame as he scooped up a big pile of cake. Old Tulsi retrieving her broom swung it hard against Basil's backside as she cocked her chin and stomped off into the kitchen.  
  
Meriadoc had told the Bucklander tweenagers to take all the tables and chair back to the storage building and pick up every broken plate.  
  
Sam stood behind his tweenagers and made sure they washed and cleaned very plate in the kitchen. Emma washed the plates and by the time the last plate was washed her apron and dress were soaked and totally ruined. Pippin scrubbed the floors, while Merry and Frodo dried all the dishes and put them away.  
  
Sam led his tired and wayward tweenagers to the coach and pulled Emma to the side to talk to her.  
  
"Emma, I know how much you care for Ham and want only the best for him. I respect the fact that you look after him so well. But Emma, fighting has never solved a thing. All it had done this night is make Elanor cry. She deserved a wedding that she would have always remembered and made her happy. You're part of this family, Emma. And I think of you as I would any of my born daughters. I'm telling you as a father to his daughter. I'll not stand for any more fighting, Emma. Is that understood! Gardeners' to do settle things with their fists, only when there is need to and no other choice. We love you and knowing if you were every in need of us, we would always be there for you, trouble or no," said Sam as he hugged Emma.  
  
Emma began sobbing in Sam's arms and it surprised him by her tears. "No one has ever really loved Emma, nor cared about Emma enough like you do. Not even me own Da, wanted to stick around for us. He dumped us as if we were old trash. I had to fight for everything to help what was left of my poor family," sobbed Emma.  
  
"I know, Emma, the hard life that you have lived. I'm sorry, for all that you had suffered. You'll not need to fight any more Emma, you have all of us, now!" said Sam as he stroked her long light brown hair to comfort her. 


	33. Chapter 33 The Building of The Far Downs

Chapter 33  
  
The Building of the Far Downs  
  
With the passing of the days, Sam collected enough lumber to begin working on the Far Downs. The hobbits labored daily with the cutting of the trees and making them into boards. Sam kissed his wife and tweenagers good-bye when Pippin and Frodo climbed into his wagon to join him. Sam was looking forward to seeing Elanor again. They had planned to stay at the Great Smial in the Westmarch of the Tower Hills. Elanor had wrote her family weekly and told her how happy she was with Fastred and their life at the Westmarch. Sam saved her letters and would re-read them often in the evening hours when he sat in front of the hearth smoking his pipe.  
  
Waving good-bye to his family, they heading out of Hobbiton. The morning gave way to the afternoon as the miles passed, Sam counted the hours down in which he would see his Elanor again. Upon their arrival, Elanor ran to greet them and Sam hugged his daughter tightly. "You look more beautiful than words can say," said Sam as he gazed into Elanor's eyes.  
  
"I have all your rooms prepared, you must be tired from your long journey!" said Elanor. She walked to Frodo and Pippin hugging them, as she welcomed them into her home.  
  
Fastred was more than happy to see Sam and hear of his plans for the Far Downs. He was anxious to get started. Fastred poured glasses of ale and had them brought out to the gardens as the men folk talked, while Elanor went to check on the evening meal.  
  
"Prunella!" called Elanor. "Our guests have arrived. We'll have three guests for dinner."  
  
"Old Prunella has a meal fit fer a king, lady Elanor!" she said placing the lid on her pot that simmered on the wood stove and walked away from the stove to talk to her. "It'll be ready shortly, as soon as I can get the table set proper!"  
  
"Then let me help you! I'll take the napkins to the table, while you take the plates," said Elanor as she gathered the napkins.  
  
Prunella made a special meal for their guests and she fussed with its preparations. Returning back to her pot of vittles, she saw Old Tulsi stirring the pot on the stove.  
  
"Now Tulsi, don't you go be stirring what's in me pot!" she snapped at the old hobbit woman. "Too many a cooks spoil the pot, I do say!"  
  
Old Tulsi hide the small bottle of spice she had in her hand and smiled an impish look as she walked away from the stove and placed the small bottle into her pocket.  
  
While, Prunella lifted the lid and smelt the wonderful seasonings in her stew that simmering on the stove. She was very pleased with herself how her meal turned out.  
  
~*~  
  
The days and weeks rolled by and Sam worked long into the night hours with the construction of the Far Downs. Sam knew it was going to take a month before Gondor would send the aid for building materials and cattle that Aragorn had promised, but still their was much work to be done in preparing those lands for the hobbits that would move there. Sam personally saw to it that the work was being done on time. Frodo and Pippin worked beside their father. Many of the poor hobbits who moved to the Far Downs came to help Sam work those lands to build their homes. Peregrin sent loads of lumber from Tuckborough to lay the foundations and strengthen the hobbit holes dung into the sides of the hills of the Far Downs. With those loads of lumber, Peregrin sent Basil and Moss to help.  
  
"Frodo, help Basil carry that lumber to number four hobbit hole!" directed Sam as he pointed out where he wanted them to begin.  
  
Basil glared at Frodo when he took the other end of the board and began walking backward. Basil pushed his steps faster in order to make Frodo trip. Falling backward, Basil let out a roar of laughter as Sam came around and saw them.  
  
"Look here, Basil! Fun and games is fine and all, but we have work to do. Important work! These families you see here do not have a home! They lay on the ground in the dirt shivering from the cold in their tents. Mother's have no way to keep their babies warm at night. They're counting on us to build them a home and comfort their hardships! Try and remember that as you drive the nail with your hammer!" said Sam as he watched Basil help Frodo from the ground and carry the board to number four.  
  
Basil slammed the board down on the dirt floor and looked up to see the strong beams of the ceiling as Pippin stood on a ladder pounding nails into the boards making sturdy walls. "Can you hand me another handful of nails, Basil?" asked Pippin holding out an empty hand to him.  
  
"Get it, yourself!" snarled Basil as he stormed out of number four to get another board.  
  
Frodo walked over to the barrel and scooped a small handful of nails and gave them to Pippin. He marveled how well Pippin matched the boards so you could hardly see a seam.  
  
"He definitely has a chip on his shoulder that he is carrying around with him, doesn't he, Frodo!" said Pippin.  
  
"Basil, just does not understand the importance of what we are trying to do here, is all," said Frodo.  
  
"Nor will he, with that attitude!" said Pippin firmly and went back to nailing the boards on the wall.  
  
Moss was unloading the wagon and tossed another board on the ground as Basil approached him. "The Thain should have sent workers and not his guards to do this tedious labor. I think our skills are being wasted!" stated Basil. "I'm going to take a break for a minutes. I can't stand to carry another board!"  
  
Basil grabbed his water can and walked off to sit in the shade under a tree. He took out his handkerchief and dabbed the sweat from his brow. A small whimper came from just a few feet away and Basil went to see who was making that noise.  
  
A woman sat on her heels crying with her head upon her knees and cradled something in her arms. Basil could see she was one of the poor hobbits that lived in the Tent City that Sam had made until the hobbit homes were finished. Her clothing was ragged and her hair tied back with a worn out piece of cloth. She had a light woven shawl about her shoulders and her face was dirty with tear streaks. She had big blue eyes that seemed too large for the size of her very thin face that lacked any sparkle of life. Her eyes seemed to haunt Basil's mind, as he felt such pity for her.  
  
"Are you in need of help?" asked Basil.  
  
The woman looked up from her knees in shock and took off running away.  
  
"Please wait!" shouted Basil, calling out to her and watched as she kept running. Looking down on the ground where the woman had once sat, he spotted a worn out old teddy bear on top of something that had just been buried in the dirt. Basil's curiosity got the better of him and he began to sweep away the top layer of dirt. Digging down into the dirt, he uncovered an old blanket and something small underneath it. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he assumed what it could be. Lifting the corners of the blanket he could see a tiny small hand of an infant. Pulling the blanket open Basil was not prepared what his eyes would see. His breathing came in spasm trying to fight the tears that wanted to fall when his heart opened to the pity of this starved infant.  
  
Basil covered his mouth and sobbed openly as he knelt down next to the infant. He fought hard to control his emotions, but his sorrow was too deep. Basil gave way to his tears and allowed himself to cry for this child. His tears only stopped when an idea came to him and he knew what he was going to do.  
  
He made a small wooden marker and pounded it into the ground. Placing the teddy bear on top of the small dirt pile that he recovered over the infant.  
  
Basil raced over to where Moss was still unloading the wagon of lumber. Seeing his pony tied to the wagon wheel, he pulled the reins free. Grabbed his weaponry, he jumped on his pony and took off at a full run.  
  
"Basil! Where are you going!" shouted Moss. "Get back here and help me with this lumber!"  
  
Moss slammed down another board from the wagon and he cursed his brother's laziness.  
  
~*~  
  
When nightfall approached, Sam and Moss sat outside after having their evening meal. Sam lit his pipe and gazed out at the stars in the sky. There was a chill in the night air, but the stillness and beauty was more important than the warmth of being indoors. Sam cleared his thoughts and relaxed listening to the slow gentle noises of the ponies as they stirred in the corral on the other side of the Smial.  
  
Even though Sam enjoyed the quietness of the night, Moss sat worrying beside him. He had not seen his brother all afternoon and wondered what was keeping him. It was unlike his brother to miss an evening meal or just walk out and leave him. All of Basil's things were still in his room and he knew he would not leave without them. So he couldn't have went back to Tuckborough. Basil had been agitated ever since the Thain ordered them to the Westmarch. He did not like being this far from the Shire. After his humiliating ordeal at the wedding party a while back, Basil wanted to prove to the Thain that he was worthy of being his guard and not some common worker. Moss chewed his bottom lip as he watched the dirt road for any signs of his brother.  
  
A pony came riding up the road at a fast gallop and stopped by the corral when Basil climbing off his horse. Moss ran to the corral to speak to his brother. "Where have you been all day?" snapped Moss.  
  
"None of your business, brother!" stated Basil as he untied the cinch to his saddle.  
  
"I could have used your help out there today, but instead you run off to leave me with all the work! I think I have the right to know!" stated Moss.  
  
Basil did not answer when he carried his saddle and placed it on the fence.  
  
Moss could see a trail of blood on the backside of his pony and his arrows we missing from its quiver. "What have you done, Basil?" asked Moss looking at his brother with worry.  
  
Basil snapped at him, "Leave me alone, Moss! It's no concern of yours!"  
  
Moss stood in shock as Basil opened the gate and led his pony into the corral. Walking off and leaving his brother to stand there in disbelief.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Sam kept a watchful eye upon Basil and Moss as they worked building the houses on the Far Downs. Sam soon realized that Basil took a new interest in his labors. Even Moss was surprised at the change in him. After returning from the Tent City, a poor hobbit had told Sam that a well- dressed lad had brought them meat for their tables and asked if Sam had known of him. Sam smiled with pride in what Basil had done.  
  
By the end of the month the hobbit homes they built were taking shape and the first shipment of lumber and cattle began to arrive from Gondor.  
  
This gave them enough supplies to finish all the hobbit homes for the Far Downs.  
  
When each home was finished, Sam welcomed a new family into them and assisted them in beginning to prepare the ground for farming in the Spring. They worked together to finish the barns and corrals to house their animals.  
  
Basil was proud of the work they had accomplished and accepted Frodo as his friend. Saying their good-byes, Sam thanked them for all the work they had accomplished for the Far Downs. Moss and Basil both shook Frodo's hand and wished him well. Getting on their ponies and road back to Tuckborough.  
  
Sam walked up to Elanor and placed his traveling bag on the ground next to his wagon when Frodo and Pippin climbed in.  
  
"Now, don't you be crying! I'll be back real soon," said Sam as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Who knows, perhaps next time I come, I'll still be mayor, the election will be next month. This will be the fourth term that a Gardner has sat in office. Some record, by my counting!" Sam smiled at his daughter and kissed her good-bye.  
  
Elanor stood on the path waving and watched their wagon slowly disappear in the far hills of the Westmarch. 


	34. Chapter 34 Warmth For The Far Downs

Chapter 34  
  
Warmth For the Far Downs  
  
Sam heading into the kitchen of Bag End and spotted two bushel baskets of red apples setting on the brick countertop. Rosie had placed them earlier in the day to make her apple cider and jellies for the next morning. There was a small barrel of homemade pickles and a stack of finely cut cheese sitting next to a woven basket full of fresh rounded bread. Sam picked up a loaf, but decided he was not that hungry. Feeling restless, with no one at home made him feel ill at easy as he prowled through the empty rooms of Bag End. He stopped in his study and spotted his pipe and pouch. Taking his pipe he filled it with the Long Bottom leaf and placed his pipe between his teeth as he lit it before heading outside.  
  
It was a cool autumn night when he began walking with one hand in his pocket and another holding his pipe to his mouth. Down the road he strolled not heading towards any particular place, but rather just enjoying his evening stroll. Sam could hear the cows bellowing in the distances and the ripples of the water from a nearby creek, the sounds of the Shire that were endearing to his ears. He began to relax as he strolled down the dirt street.  
  
Walking further, Sam greeted his neighbors with a nod of his head and listened to the distance voices and laughter of hobbits coming from the street and the nearby hobbit holes. He let his mind wander thinking about the last few weeks after returning home from the Westmarch. He was very pleased with the building in the Far Downs and hoped that this project would really make a difference in the lives that he had helped.  
  
Sam found himself standing in front of the Green Dragon as his evening walk took him farther than he anticipated. Being thirsty he decided to go in and have himself an ale.  
  
Sam saw a group of Bolgers and Proudfoots sitting together when he walked over to join them. Getting the attention from the bartender and waited patiently for his ale. He listened to the folk talk that went around the table, old Balager Bolger made mention of this years election. "My cousin Filibert Bolger is thinking of given you a run for your money on this years coming election, Mayor Gadner! What you say about that!"  
  
"Tis his right if he feels strongly on doing so," said Sam.  
  
"He says folk leaving the Shire for the Far Downs is just plain queer!" said Sancho Proudfoot.  
  
"How is that?" asked Sam when he put his pipe on the table and picked up his ale to drink.  
  
"Our folk is leaving the Shire for unknown lands and unknown trouble!" said Sancho Proudfoot. "They'll soon see with winter approaching. Either they be starved out or frozen solid!"  
  
"The Westmarch storage buildings are full of this years harvest. I've seen it for myself. There is more than enough to keep the good folk fed well into next summer. More wood in being brought in daily from Buckland and Tuckborough. Besides, we've planted rows of trees on the Far Downs and with a few good years behind them, they'll be supporting themselves in no time. It's going to be good for the Shire! You'll see!" said Sam.  
  
"Easy said, Major Gardner!" said Balagar Bolger. "Especially when the election is weeks away."  
  
"Taking away from folk here and giving it away when we could be in fer a hard freeze. Dangerous gamble, for my thinking," said Sancho Proudfoot. "Just like Filibert was saying, maybe your concerns are fer your daughter, rather than the Shire."  
  
"Here now!" snapped Sam. "You can ask any who has seen the Westmarch, Fastred can take care of his own. He has had one of the best harvest that has been seen in the Shire, for many a year! My Elanor is well cared for and you'll not see myself a worrying of her welfare."  
  
"Time will be telling, Mayor Gardner!" said Balagar Bolger.  
  
Frodo, Ham and Emma came into the tavern laughing out loud, but quieted when getting a glimpse of Sam sitting at the table with the older hobbits.  
  
Frodo pointed to a table in the corner and the three walked over and sat down.  
  
Sam excused himself and walked over to their table to join them, "Is the quilting party over with at the Cottons?' asked Sam.  
  
"Yes, Mama has Pippin and Bilbo carrying the quilts home. We finished fifteen quilts and with the others from last week, we have over fifty quilts for the poor folk at the Far Downs," said Frodo.  
  
"Are we still going to the Westmarch next week?" asked Emma.  
  
"I was thinking on it, just this evening. This years election might be harder to hold on to then it was the other three times. I might have to send Elbraad rather than going myself. Frodo and you could go with him, if you have a mind to," said Sam.  
  
Emma smiled with excitement at Frodo as he nodded towards her.  
  
"Good then it is settled. I'll make the plans and get the wagons ready," said Sam.  
  
When they finished their ale, Ham was getting anxious to go back home as he kept rocking in his chair waiting for them. Sam waved at the Bolgers who were still drinking their ales and opened the door for Emma, Ham and Frodo.  
  
Sam took out the checkerboard when they got to Bag End and taught Emma how to play. Frodo would help her with a move by whispering in her ear and telling her how to make the best moves. No matter how much Frodo instructed her, she lost every single game. Frodo laughed at Emma when she lost to Sam for the third time. She folder her arms in front of herself. "No one can win, Da!" said Frodo. "No matter how good a player you are."  
  
"Perhaps Frodo, you would like to try and play a game with Emma," said Sam. "I need to talk with your mother anyway."  
  
Rosie worked in the kitchen boiling her jars for the jelly she would make in the morning. She laid the jars on a towel on top of the brick countertop when Sam entered the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table.  
  
"Did you see the quilts we made tonight?" asked Rosie. "I think they all turned out very well."  
  
"No," said Sam. "I'll look at them later."  
  
"Is everything all right, Sam?" asked Rosie. "You're not yourself tonight."  
  
"I'm a bit worried, Rosie. I spoke to Balager Bolger this evening and he was saying his cousin was going to run against me this year."  
  
"Sam, you never worried before. What is so different this time?" asked Rosie.  
  
"The good folk of Far Downs are counting on me. Peregrin will see to it that the Westmarch and Buckland will come into the Shire as soon as King Elessar sends us word of it. The king will protect those borders, but I'm not so sure about the good folk of the Far Downs. Peregrin and Meriadoc are so busy with their lands, they just don't have the time to be worrying about those poor folk. I promised them, I'd do it. There is still so much to do until they'll be on their own. Not being mayor, I won't have the power to continue to help them. What we have here to take care of Bag End, will not be enough to help those poor folk. If ever I needed to be mayor, it is this year."  
  
"Sam, I'm sure things will work out and the hobbits will vote you back in. You have done good work for the folk of Hobbiton, especially the poor," said Rosie.  
  
"I hope you're right, Rosie!" said Sam.  
  
"It is getting late and we have so much to do tomorrow, perhaps a good night sleep will ease your worry, Sam."  
  
Rosie kissed her husband on his cheek as they headed for their bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
By the end of the week, Sam began to load the wagons with the quilts. He had just received a letter from Peregrin that they had sent some wood to the Far Downs to help keep the hobbits warm this winter. So everything was going as planned. Sam now knew that everything that could be done, was.  
  
May and Bell Cotton carried the last five quilts when they approached Bag End. Nibs had their luggage sent earlier in the day and Sam had them all ready loaded in the wagon. Elbraad helped Rose into the wagon, while Frodo put Emma's bag in the back. Emma pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders when Frodo helped her into the wagon. The Cotton girls climbed in and sat next to Rose as they talked and giggled with each other. Sitting in amongst the quilts would give them a warm ride to the Westmarch. Pippin came out with four more quilts that his mother gave him to take with him to the Westmarch. Pippin placed the quilts in the back and climbed upon the seat of the wagon and sat along side Frodo. They both waited for Elbraad to talk to Sam before he would join them.  
  
"Don't be worrying yourself about your girls, Mayor Gardner," said Elbraad. "I'll take good care of them."  
  
"Thank you, Elbraad. I know I can count on you," said Sam. He waved good- bye watching the wagon roll down the street of Hobbiton and soon drove out of his sight.  
  
~*~  
  
"Prunella, get the door!" shouted Fastred when he opened his map and shown Hilbrand where the woodland areas were located just off the Far Downs. Looking over his shoulder, Fastred did not see Prunella and cursed under his breath as he excused himself and ran to answer the door.  
  
Hilbrand heard Fastred's surprised voice call out, "Frodo! Please come in. I am so glad you have all arrived!"  
  
"Hullo Fastred," said Frodo as he waited by the door for the girls to enter. Elbraad carried a pile of quilts with Pippin following behind him with his arms full.  
  
"Where do you want us to put these things," asked Elbraad.  
  
"Just put them on the floor in the hall," said Fastred pointing to the area that they should place them.  
  
Hilbrand smiled hearing his brother's voice and he went out to greet them.  
  
"What is this? Pack animals are allowed in the smial!" laughed Hilbrand.  
  
"You'd do better, brother by easing my burden by helping me rather than standing there making fun of it!" teased Elbraad.  
  
"And let my ale and pipe go stale!" commented Hilbrand standing there as he chuckled at his brother. Looking over his shoulder he spotted Bell Cotton and smiled when he greeted her and her sister, May. "Well Miss Cotton, how nice to see you again!" said Hilbrand. Taking their cloaks, he gave them to Tulsi who just joined them, after she had finished baking her pies in the kitchen.  
  
Basil and Moss came out from the study and greeted the new arrivals. Basil smiled when he saw Emma and walked over to greet her. "Hullo, Emma!" said Basil. "I'm glad you have come."  
  
Emma nodded hesitantly not sure that she could believe Frodo that Basil had turned over a new leaf.  
  
Elanor ran from the kitchen to greet the girls and invited them into the sitting room. "Prunella, bring our guest some cider and prepare a light meal for them!" Elanor called out to her cook.  
  
While Frodo took Emma's cloak and smiled looking into her blue eyes. He escorted her into the sitting room and left her in the care of Elanor.  
  
Frodo walked back to the study and joined the others as Fastred poured mugs full of ale.  
  
"Fastred has been showing me his map of the Far Downs. There is a woodland area not too far away. I was thinking once we have unloaded the wagons in the Far Downs, that we also could travel to those woodlands and bring another wagonload of wood. This could help the hobbits incase the winter is very harsh," said Hilbrand.  
  
"I know of those woods, I hunted there the last time I visited the Far Downs," said Basil. "I tracked a large herd of deer there. Perhaps while wood is being gathered, taking the hobbits some fresh meat would help!"  
  
Pippin heard the two talking and approached Basil, "I would not mind going with you on your hunting trip. I have always wanted to learn to use a bow, but never had need of it, until now. What say you, Basil?"  
  
Looking up at Pippin and sizing him up, he said, "If you can get up at sunrise, I'll be glad to teach you."  
  
Pippin agreed and raises his mug to toast them, "Well then, here's to our hunt, may it be a good one!"  
  
The hobbits all lifted their mugs and drank to Pippin's toast. 


	35. Chapter 35 Finding Pema

Chapter 35  
  
Finding Pema  
  
A clatter of a small serving cart being pushed down the hallway awoke Pippin with a startle as he sat up in his bed. His room was still dark except for the warm glow of charred embers burning in the hearth. His door slowly opened as Old Tulsi walked in with a few logs of wood to put in his hearth.  
  
"Sorry to awaken you, Master Pippin!" she whispered. "I need to warm the rooms. We got a small coating of snow in the middle of the night, and the chill in the air is hard to wake with. Go back to sleep. Old Tulsi here will be quick as a rabbit!"  
  
"It's okay, Tulsi!" said Pippin in a sleepy voice. "What time of day is it?"  
  
"'Tis almost sunrise," said Tulsi as she placed some fine twigs on the embers and watched them catch on fire. Adding the logs, she crept out of his room and quietly shut the door.  
  
The heat of the hearth began to warm the room as Pippin lay in his bed with the covers tightly around his shoulders.  
  
When the room began to get warm enough, Pippin jumped out of his bed and rushed to pull his night shirt off and grab his trousers, pulling them on. He remembered Basil's offer to teach him to shoot his bow and he rushed dressing to make sure he was not late.  
  
Pippin heard laughter coming from the kitchen and he hoped that there would be some hot cakes and tea because his stomach was so empty. Opening the door, he saw Basil, Moss, Hilbrand and Elbraad eating and drinking their tea.  
  
The wood burning stove was piping hot and glowed from the fire burning inside. The kitchen warmth instantly comforted Pippin as he walked inside and greeted the four hobbits.  
  
Prunella smiled, seeing Pippin as he entered the kitchen. "I have a fine stack of cakes and the tea is piping hot," said Prunella. "Sit yourself down here, I'll be bringing them to you."  
  
"I thought perhaps the comfort of your bed would make you forget our morning lesson," said Basil as he chuckled at the sleepy hobbit when he pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"Are the others still asleep?" asked Elbraad.  
  
"Oh yes, Frodo does not like getting out of bed too early. He prefers to wait until the proper morning meal. I'm guessing the girls will do likewise," said Pippin.  
  
"Well, then Hilbrand. We'll have enough time to prepare the ponies and wagons. Perhaps then our Mr. Frodo and Master Fastred will be up and they can load the wagons," said Elbraad as he chuckled and teased.  
  
Prunella placed a stack of hot cakes with hot maple syrup that she kept warm on the wood burning stove. She cut a small chunk of fresh chilled butter and placed it on the cakes as Pippin watched it melt. There were fresh jellies and a small bowl of berries dripping in their juices as Pippin loaded his hot cakes with all the extras.  
  
"You keep eating like that, Pippin and your stomach will get in the way of the bow," teased Moss as he watched the hobbit eat.  
  
"What do you say, Elbraad? I've had enough tea to warm myself up properly," said Hilbrand. "Let's head off to the barns to tend the ponies."  
  
Elbraad put down his teacup and grabbed his heavy cloak as he followed his brother from the kitchen.  
  
"As soon as you finish that Pippin, I'll have some targets set up for our practice," said Basil as he too stood up with his brother and took their cloaks and gloves. Basil picked up his quiver and bow and slung them over his shoulder, giving Pippin a nod before he headed outside.  
  
Pippin shoveled mouthfuls of cake into his mouth and quickly drank down his tea and went in search for his weskit and warmest cloak.  
  
Following the footprints in the early morning dusting of snow, Pippin soon found where Basil and Moss were practicing. He heard the twang of the bows being pulled back and fired. Pippin watched in awe at the skills that the two hobbits possessed with their bows and arrows, not missing their targets.  
  
Basil invited Pippin to stand next to him and slowly walked him through the use of the bow.  
  
By the time the morning meal was being served and the occupants of the Great Smial was awake and sitting at the table, Pippin was hitting his target with some accuracy.  
  
Pippin rubbed his hands together to warm them as he entered the kitchen and joined everyone for morning meal.  
  
Prunella served fresh fried eggs, bacon and diced tomatoes on the plates as Tulsi placed them in front of their guests. Elbraad and Hilbrand joined them after washing their cold hands in the warm wash water in the kitchen. Moss grabbed the hot pot of tea to help Old Tulsi, while she brought the tray of cups.  
  
Elbraad sat next to Rose and took her hand, giving it a squeeze to show his affections and then poured her a morning cup of tea. Rose smiled sweetly up at Elbraad and thanked him.  
  
Hilbrand sat next to Fastred and began telling him that they had planned to load the wagons when they finished their meal.  
  
Basil sat down next to Emma just before Frodo had a chance to take the chair. Standing there for a moment, he turned and found another chair sitting across the table from Emma and he smiled towards her. Emma looked very irritated that Basil was so bold to impose his attentions on her, especially when they were not welcomed.  
  
Basil poured a hot cup of tea and handed it to Emma as he tried his best to make her smile, but Emma barely gave him any notice.  
  
"Emma, you must show me which quilt you have made. I would love to see your fine work," commented Basil, trying to engage her in a conversation.  
  
"Fine work is not what I'd be calling it," she said with a giggle. "If it wasn't for Frodo's help, I'm afraid I'd make a mess of it."  
  
"Frodo...sews?" asked Basil with a smirk and gazed at Frodo.  
  
"And proud of it, Basil!" said Frodo. "I have many talents of which sewing is one of them."  
  
"You don't say?" said Basil. Turning to Emma, he tried again to get her attention. "What talents do you have Emma?"  
  
"Knocking nosy hobbits in the nose with me fists for one thing!" commented Emma.  
  
Moss almost spit out a mouthful of tea all over table as he held his hand over his mouth and swallowed hard. Bursting out laughing at her bold statement, Moss held his stomach, laughing hysterically after seeing his brother's shocked expression.  
  
Everyone joined in giggling with Emma at her audacity.  
  
"I think I have felt your talent once upon a time," said Basil and then gave a chuckle at his own wit, rubbing his jaw as he remembered the brawl. Basil knew she would be a challenge to win over, but a challenge that intrigued him, nonetheless.  
  
~*~  
  
The snow had begun to melt with the warming of the sun as the rays shone on them, except the shadowed area where the snow still glistened. The wagons rolled to a stop in the Far Downs as the occupants climbed down. The poor folk of the Far Downs came out to greet Fastred with warm smiles and appreciation for his gifts that he had brought.  
  
The girls stood by the wagons and handed out the quilts as the poor folk thanked them. Emma stood on top of the wagon and handed down a pile of quilts to Elanor as she distributed them to the women folk.  
  
A young hobbit woman with a woven shawl upon her shoulders gladly took the warm quilts from Elanor as Emma turned around and instantly recognized her. "Pema?"  
  
Pema turned around quickly and gazed up to the hobbit who stood in the wagon and tried to recall the face that she saw.  
  
"Pema, it is me, Emma!"  
  
"Emma!" shouted Pema in shock. "It cannot be you!"  
  
Emma jumped from the wagon and ran to her dearest friend and hugged her.  
  
"I looked fer you Emma, a'fore we all left fer this here place. But your hole was empty and there wasn't a trace of you to be found!"  
  
"'Tis a long story, Pema!" said Emma in her excitement. "One, I wish to stare with me old friend, if'n you invite me in your new home!"  
  
Pema put her arm around her friend and hugged her tightly. Emma smiled at her and turned to Elanor for permission to take the day off to be with her friend.  
  
"Yes, Emma. You take as long as you wish. I'll leave a pony for you to return," said Elanor, smiling at the two hobbits.  
  
"Is that good for nothing hobbit you married treating you well?" asked Emma as she followed her friend into her new home.  
  
"Well enough, Emma," said Pema. "He's changed and all. Being here brought his hope up some and I'm no longer swatting his lazy butt to get to work."  
  
The two girls laughed out loud as Frodo smiled seeing Emma's happiness being with her friend. He took a pony tied to the wagon and brought it over to the number four hobbit hole that Frodo had helped build.  
  
"Pema, this here is Mr. Frodo Gardner from Bag End. I'm a'working for them now! 'Tis where I wandered off too and found me own happiness there," said Emma.  
  
"Oh, Emma, 'tis time you had a piece of happiness,. You're deserving of it, my friend," said Pema, giving Frodo a slight bow. "Mr. Frodo, 'tis nice meeting you, sir!"  
  
"It is nice meeting a good friend of Emma's," said Frodo as he blushed slightly. "We're lucky to have found Emma. She is such a treasure to us!"  
  
Emma gazed up at Frodo and smiled with pride at him.  
  
"Emma, you enjoy your day with your friend. I will see you when you come home," said Frodo and walked back to the wagons.  
  
Elbraad stacked piles of wood at the doors of the hobbits, while Basil and Moss unloaded the piles of wood in a center location of the row of hobbit homes.  
  
Pema opened her door and invited Emma in. Emma's eyes widened seeing the warmth of her home. She tapped her foot on the strong wooden floor. She looked up at the high wooden beams, ceiling and walls. The windows had glass and strong shutters and there was a brick countertop with rows of shelves loaded with small barrels of all sorts of food products and a basket of fresh bread. In the corner stood a wood burning stove and a crate of cut logs. There was a warm burning fire in the hearth that sat in the middle wall of the sitting room. In the back of the room was two other doors where the bedrooms were located. Emma's tears overflowed with happiness as she blinked trying to clear her vision.  
  
"Pema!" said Emma. "This is more than I imagined. I've known Mayor Gardner was fixing up homes, but this is wonderful!"  
  
"No more walking on cold hard dirt and never knowing a warm spot of a home," said Pema.  
  
"Your little one, is he resting in his bed?" asked Emma.  
  
Pema closed her eyes in fear her friend would mention this. Slow tears began to drop as her memory returned to the loss of her first born. "Oh, Pema, No!" said Emma and ran to her placing her arms around her friend.  
  
"Twas sick he was when we came to the Far Downs and never lived to see the home he could have had, Emma. Me poor little boy!" Pema cried with such sorrow from her heart.  
  
"I hate our years of growing in dirt and never knowing a full stomach," snarled Emma with her memories of all they had suffered. "Mayor Gardner is changing it all and our children, from now on, will never know what we have lived through, Pema. We finally have our hope!"  
  
Emma hugged her friend and smoothed her hair to comfort her dearest friend.  
  
When the friends sat down together and talked about the good things of their friendship over a warm cup of tea. Pema was proud to make her friend a fine noon luncheon.  
  
"There's fresh herbs and roots grown wild in the wooded area, all sort of food if'n you know how to find it. That is something we have learned early in your years, Emma. The Far Downs hold so much promise of good years to come," said Pema as she mixed the ingredients into her pot.  
  
"Those fresh herbs smell of fine vittles, Pema!" said Emma as she watched her friend cooking. Emma thought of Sam and blessed him in her heart of the kindness and generosity of this noble hobbit. There was not a kinder hobbit that she had ever known.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ShireElf: I just finished my outline for the rest of the story to its end, and it looks like some where about another 10 more chapters or so...yikes! Hopefully ShireElf, you'll come back and read. Some of the things I will be writing about is the wedding of Sam's children, being alone with Rosie at Bag End and the empty nest they are feeling, Rosie's death and what this does to Sam. Sam seeks out comfort in his memories of long ago friends that has helped him in his past. Sam finishes the red books and his gardener that he finds that will inherit Bag End. Sam's failing health makes him realize it is his time to leave for the Gray Havens and last scene of seeing his master again.  
  
Basil is a rich spoiled hobbit whose pride in himself needs to be humbled..  
  
Tessa11 : I really had an awful time writing that chapter...I was just getting in too big of a rush to move the story ahead and get to my favorite parts coming up. I think I finally got over that hurdle and got my head back together enough to write. I promise the next chapters are going to be a lot of fun and exciting....(Hoping..(sméagol).....You don't have any friends...(gollum) No one likes you....Go away!.(sméagol)...Okay I recovered! I got the bad muse to leave me alone.... the good muse comes back and is dancing on my shoulder!  
  
Aemilia Rose: Oh Basil, he has a lot to learn and Emma's going to teach him.. His lessons might not be over with yet! That's if the bad muse will leave me alone and allow the good muse to write it....  
  
MLynnBloom: I have the hardest times coming up with good names! Lula laughed hysterically over Basil and Moss...Oh well, I tried...I tried to think of woody types of name..maybe the good muse will come back and help me around those names....  
  
Cool! 200 reviews! That is awesome, MlynnBloom has made a lot of happy writers smile and smile! Especially me! I love your reviews! You make me feel that I am make some kind of sense to this story and can see the things I see in my characters that I'm trying to develop as I am learning to write (hopefully) a good story.  
  
snow-angel222 : Basil is a spoil brat and is too prideful for his own good. He is just learning there is another side of being in an upper class and what better to learn from the master..Samwise Gamgee Gardner and Emma! I went to a wedding once were something went horribly wrong (not a fight, but just mishaps) and saw the bride crying...It is an emotional day, I guess! I love writing about Sam..he is so wonderful!  
  
Christina B: You'll always find frequent updates as I just love to write and having a blast doing it! I loved your survey you have going on the Fellowship of the ring...It is so funny and so well written. I am still waiting to find out what Legolas will write for himself.. You all have to check these chapters out...Sam has already filled out his survey and it was wonderful!  
  
From: yuki: That will be the next chapter, and hopefully Sam will convince them he is the best person for the job! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story..I really makes me want to keep writing. 


	36. Chapter 36 The Howling in The Night

Chapter 36  
  
The Howling in The Night  
  
Fastred snapped the reins at the ponies who pulled the empty wagon as they headed out of the Far Downs. The wagon wheels thudded against the cold ground as they made there way back home. Frodo sat next to Fastred visiting with each other. "Do you think we will get more snow?" asked Frodo.  
  
"No, I don't think so, the few years I have lived in the Tower Hills, we have just got a few inches of snow or some light dusting."  
  
"I like the snow, especially when it comes down in thick snowflakes and the ground has a thick coating. It seems to sparkle like diamonds in a moon lit night," said Frodo.  
  
"Oh, yes! I too, love to look at the snow on nights like that. It seems to make you feel like you walked into a magical land. Even though it's your own backyard."  
  
The wagon clicked along with the sound of the ponies hooves that hit the ground as they both looked up at the thick gray clouds above.  
  
Fastred turned to Frodo and asked, "Tell me about your Da, how is he doing?"  
  
"Da, seems to be worried about the elections coming up. He wanted to come himself, but it looks like he will be challenged this year. He fears he might lose this election," said Frodo. "I have over heard him talking with my mother when I was playing checkers with Emma. The folks in Hobbiton is questioning him about what my Da is doing for the poor folks in the Far Downs. He wants to help them, but if he does loses, he will not be able to continue."  
  
Fastred's brow wrinkled as he began to worry. Fastred grew silent and seemed lost in his own thoughts as they continued traveling down the dirt path to the Tower Hills.  
  
When they got to the Great Smial, Fastred called Elanor into their bedroom as he began to pack a bag. Telling Elanor he had a bad feeling about Sam's re-election and that he felt he needed his help. Fastred kissed his wife good-bye and took the mid-afternoon meal that Elanor had packed for him. Climbing upon his fastest pony. Fastred headed for Hobbiton.  
  
~*~  
  
Emma helped her friend clear the table and wash the dishes as they joked and laughed with each other. Emma loved seeing Pema smile as it lit up her entire face. She thought to herself that she had rarely seen Pema happy growing up in the New Row, in between Hobbiton and Bywater. Even when they were making up songs and dancing to them, Pema would laugh but still that sparkle was not in her eyes as it was now. Emma knew in her heart that Pema had found her hope for the future.  
  
Loud voices came from outside and both Pema and Emma looked out the window to see what was going on. Basil and Moss had just returned from their hunting trip and had caught a large deer. The hobbits were helping Basil hang the deer from a nearby tree as the hobbits gathered around them. Basil cut off large portions of fresh meat and handed it out to the hobbits. "That Mr. Basil is a good one, Emma. 'Tis the second time he has come with meat for our tables. He is such a kind hobbit!"  
  
Emma raised her brow at Pema and thought her friend so ignorant of the upper class of hobbits of the Shire. A few kind acts would not make this hobbit worthy of such praise, she thought. Especially when the praise was directed to that hobbit. Emma turned away from the window as she folded her arms in front of herself.  
  
The door to Pema's home opened with loud thud as Pallo, Pema's husband came- barreling in. "Mr. Basil has filled our stomachs again, Pema! Look here, enough meat to last a month time! Such a fine noble hobbit, Mr. Basil is!" said Pallo, as he kissed his wife's cheek giving her the meat to boil and can.  
  
Pema looked out the window again and saw Basil and Moss climbing into their wagon and waved to the group of hobbits as they drove out of the little town on the Far Downs.  
  
Pallo turned around to greet the fine dressed hobbit standing in their home, aa a shocked expression of recognition crossed his face. "Prasie be, is it really you Emma?"  
  
"That it be, Pallo!" said Emma with a big grind of welcome on her face.  
  
"Look at yourself, you've done well!" stated Pallo as he ran to hug her.  
  
"I'm working for Mayor Gardner, taking care of his poor boy that cannot speak," said Emma.  
  
"Mayor Gardner, you say!" said Pallo. "The giver of this found land! You're lucky, Emma! To have such a good employer, not a kinder hobbit in all the Shire that is our dear Mayor Gardner."  
  
Pallo was a thin small hobbit with scraggly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was a good hobbit with a kind soul, but being born in New Row to a very poor hobbit family, did not give Pallo a chance to become nothing more than a scavenger and junk collector. He would sell found items for a profit and living off his wit. Pallo was a childhood friend of both Emma and Pema. They found comfort with each other's company. Pallo soon found himself in love with Pema and they married. After the first year of marriage, Pema soon delivered their first born son. Pallo struggled in trying to feed his growing family, barely putting enough food on the table to feed themselves. Hilbrand Took found them and had asked them if they would like to try farming in the new land. Pallo not missing any opportunity readily agreed. He knew nothing of farming, but was willing to learn. Upon just moving to the Far Downs his son had died from lack of nutrition. Fastred and Sam both worked with Pallo in teaching him the skills of farming.  
  
Pema began boiling the meat and setting up her jars for canning. She cut a small portion of meat for their supper and seasoned it with the herbs she found in the woodland. Emma and Pallo helped Pema with the canning and it was not long until they had finished.  
  
After their evening meal the three hobbits talked in front of the warm hearth about what had happened to them since they last seen one another. Emma did not tell them of Basil or his unkind words about Ham, nor the fight she had gotten into, even though she would have loved too.  
  
Pallo lit the small hearth in the bedrooms to make the rooms warm. Returning to his wife, they said good night to Emma and went to their bedroom. Emma opened her bedroom door and saw a small bed. The fire in the hearth had warmed the room and made it comfortable as she undressed and put on one of Pema's old nightdress. Pulling the covers over her and laying down on the soft pillow, she soon fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Somewhere during the middle of the night Emma awoken as her room became very cold. She sat up in her bed and heard the loud wind as it pushed against the hobbit home. Looking at the embers that was slowly going out, she got out of bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She made a dash for the crate where the extra logs and sticks were kept and got the fire going. She stood there warming herself. Taking the blanket from the small bed she wrapped it around her shoulders. Looking out the window to see the snow coming down she worried how she would get home the next morning. A sudden movement caught her eye and she wiped the glass that was beginning to fog so she could see clearly. She spied a large wolf feeding off the carcass of the deer that Basil had brought, but soon disappeared from her view. It's evil blue eyes gleamed in the darken night that set Emma's heart to fear. She rushed to her bed and threw the covers over her head and shook from the cold and fear. Laying in her bed and feeling the warmth of the fire, she slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Elanor wrapped her warmest robe around her tightly and put some extra logs into the stove. Standing in front of the stove she warmed herself holding her hands closely to the heat. She looked around the kitchen and found the pot to make herself some tea. This was a sleepless night for Elanor as she worried about Fastred. Hearing the high winds that had awaken her in the middle of the night and then seeing the drifts of the snow from her window, she worried about Fastred and imagined him shivering in the cold as he traveled trying to get to Hobbiton. Elanor could not go back to sleep. Taking a candle and lighting it, she walked to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.  
  
The stove still had a small fire burning in its kettle, so Elanor put some more logs to it and watched it catch fire. She turned and rummaged in the cupboards trying to find her teapot. Tulsi had placed it behind last night's pots and pans that she had washed and put away. The pans clanged as she took them from the cupboard to get her teapot. Prunella had a large bucket of water sitting on the countertop and she filled her teapot full. Placing it on the wood stove that was now glowing hot from the flames.  
  
When the water began to boil, Elanor reached for the pot as Elbraad came into the kitchen.  
  
"Can't sleep either?" said Elbraad.  
  
"No, not with this snow storm beating against the window," said Elanor.  
  
Elbraad knew that it might have awoken her, but it was not what kept her from falling back to sleep.  
  
He said, "Don't worry Elanor, he will be all right!" Elbraad took her hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure her.  
  
"Knowing Fastred he didn't stop until he had reached Hobbiton. I am betting your mother has him tucked into a warm bed and he is sleeping comfortably."  
  
Elanor smiled feeling so reassured. "Thank you, Elbraad! I needed to hear that."  
  
She took an extra cup from the cupboard and poured Elbraad his tea. Walking over to the table to give him his tea, a loud howling noise and hysterical neighing of ponies screamed out in fear. Elanor dropped the teacup and it crashed loudly on the floor.  
  
Elbraad raced over to the window and saw a large pack of wolves fast approaching the barn. "Hurry and awaken the lads!" shouted Elbraad directing Elanor in what she needed to do. Elbraad grabbed his cloak and wrapping it around his neck, he grabbed his bow and arrows and dashed outside.  
  
Elanor lifted her nightdress and ran full force down the hallways screaming for everyone to wake up.  
  
The doors flew open as Basil pulled on his pants making a dash to the kitchen where his bow and sheath hung on the wall. Moss soon followed running as fast as he could go. Hilbrand was at his heels racing to the kitchen. Pippin soon followed behind him tripping over his pants legs trying desperately to put them on. His heart beat wildly in his chest hearing the attack of the wolves and the ponies screams in the blacken night.  
  
Elanor almost fainted in fear as she sunk to her knees as she leaned against the wall.  
  
Within moments Elbraad's lads were standing by his side. Taking their arrows from their sheaths, they loaded their bow and pulled it back tight. Aiming at the wolves, they let their arrows fly. Pippin pulled back his bow with all of his strength trying to control his fearful emotions and the pounding of his heart. He had never faced such a fearful encounter of death and life. The wolves began to turn and race off from the corral and leaving their downed pray behind them. Pippin focused his eyes upon a retreating wolf, following it with his arrow. Letting his arrow fly he caught the wolf in the hip and watched it roll head over heels. Elbraad rushed and shot his arrow, hitting that wolf in the chest killing it.  
  
Five wolves laid dead in the yards, while the rest of the pack escaped unharmed.  
  
Frodo ran outside and joined the five hobbits as Pippin pointed out what just happened.  
  
Slowly the hobbits moved closer to the barns staying very close to each other and their bows loaded with an arrow. Lighting the wicks of their lanterns that hung in the barn they looked over the ponies, while Basil and Moss kept a watchful eye incase the wolves would return.  
  
Frodo and Pippin yelled that the ponies tied in the stalls on this side were unharmed, while Elbraad notice a couple ponies on the other side had some injuries to their legs. They had lost two ponies who escaped the barn and the wolves had killed them in the corral.  
  
Basil looked at the foot prints in the snow and said, "How many wolves did you see, Elbraad?"  
  
There were many, perhaps eight to ten by what I saw!"  
  
"Where is Hilbrand?" asked Moss.  
  
"He is in the corral looking over the fallen ponies and wolves," said Basil  
  
"Those wolves will be back. They only feed in the night, so we'll have to stand watch until the threat is over. With their fresh kill laying in the yards, those wolves will be watching us, so we must stay alert," said Elbraad.  
  
Hilbrand came in to the barn from the corral saying, "If the wolves have come this far North, they may wander as far as the Far Downs. Those hobbits could be in trouble. We will have to split up in teams, some staying here, while others must watch the Far Downs. When the snows have stopped I'll send word to Hobbiton and Tuckborough to bring more lads here to protect our lands and hunt down those wolves, but until then we must keep a watchful eye."  
  
Frodo's heart pounded thinking about Emma and worried if she was all right.  
  
"Wolves only travel in packs, let us hope there is only one pack of wolves we are dealing with!" said Elbraad.  
  
~*~  
  
Emma woke up startled as cold sweat poured down her brow. Seeing the wolf triggered nightmares that haunted her dreams. In her dreams she saw that Frodo was gravely injured and calling out her name to help him. She tried to tell herself it was only a dream, but it seemed too real.  
  
Emma did not want to worry Pema, so she told herself that she would not mention it at morning meal.  
  
Emma got up from her bed to put more logs on the fire in her room and glanced out the window, but she did not see anything. The snow had finally stopped, but huge drifts lay upon the ground. The sun had just began to rise in the east when she pulled her nightdress off and grabbed her dress she wore yesterday.  
  
She dressed in a rush and went to the kitchen to make the tea and began the morning meal.  
  
Emma loved Pema's small kitchen and stacked wood into the stove and lit it. Finding the pots and pans she put them on the stove. Emma walked over to the sitting room's hearth and added more logs to increase the warmth of the house. She heard Pema opening her bedroom door and greeted her friend with a warm smile and saying, "Good morning, Pema!'  
  
"Good morning, Emma!" said Pema. "Have you slept well, last night?"  
  
"Well enough, but we got a fair amount of snow last night. It's laying in drifts upon the ground!"  
  
Pema went to the window in the kitchen and looked outside.  
  
"That's the most snow I've ever seen!" exclaimed Pema.  
  
Turning to her friend she began to worry about how she would travel home. "Emma, I don't think you'd be going home today, 'tis frightful amount of snow out there."  
  
"I must go home, Pema! I've traveled in snow before, it won't be something that I can't handle."  
  
"It's fifteen leagues to Tower Hills. You won't make it through the snow!" said Pema.  
  
Emma chewed her lip as her worried about how she was going to get home. "Maybe you could ask Pallo if he knows someone who'd be willing to travel with me?" asked Emma.  
  
"We'll see, but Emma, you'd be welcome to stay here as long as you'd like."  
  
"I know, my friend. But I'd feel much better if'n I could make it home. With the sun shining it'll begin to melt soon," said Emma.  
  
"After morning meal, I'll have Pallo ask around."  
  
"Thank you, Pema. You're such a good friend!"  
  
Both Pema and Emma began to make the morning meal and when it was finished the three sat at her table eating and talking.  
  
Pema cleared the table and began to wash her dishes when Pallo asked Emma to go outside with him and see who they could find to travel with her.  
  
Pallo and Emma walked out pass the house and the drifts were not as high as they had thought. There were only patches of deep snow. It wasn't long until Pallo found a hobbit who use to be a Shirriff in Hobbiton, now retired and living in the Far Downs. He agreed to take her to the Tower Hills.  
  
Saddling up their ponies Emma said good-bye to Pema and Pallo.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" said Emma as she waved at her friends.  
  
The ponies made it through the street with ease and walked through the snowdrifts.  
  
Old Brauto wore a long weskit and long woolen cloak. He had a hat upon his head and a pipe he carried in his pocket that he took everywhere he went. He was a fine old hobbit and did what he could to help others in need. He liked Emma from the moment he met her with her bright green eyes and mischievous smile. She enjoyed riding and loved the ponies. She would gently stroke the pony's mane and laughed as she watched it eat an apple. She had hoped this little pony could get her all the way home. Brauto led the way out of the little town with Emma following behind him.  
  
Brauto would sing and laugh as they traveled on the snow packed trail. When the sun climbed high in the sky, Brauto stopped his pony for lunch that Pema packed for them. Dusting off a nearby rock Emma sat down and ate her bread and cheese. Emma noticed the wind picking up and blew her scarf that was around her neck. The ponies snorted and their ears perked straight up. Prancing with their feet, Brauto thought that the ponies were anxious to begin traveling again, so they climbed on their ponies. Brauto pointed out three riders in the far distance and commented to Emma, "See there, child! The roads are clear to the Tower Hills. There is some hobbits traveling those roads, too. We'll have easy traveling all the way!" Brauto kicked his pony and they traveled further down the trail.  
  
By mid-afternoon, the snow began to get deeper and the ponies struggled to lift their legs from the snow banks. Brauto began to worry about the ponies and thought that they better walk for a spell until the snowdrifts were not too deep.  
  
Walking past a nearby woodland, the ponies began to become excited and reared trying to pull away from the hobbits that held their reins.  
  
"Easy now, little Velvet! Calm yourself!" said Brauto.  
  
Brauto screamed at Emma to hold her pony steady, but it was too late. With a sudden jerk, the reins pulled free out of Emma's hands. The snow blew into her face as the pony jumped through the snowdrifts and ran away.  
  
Emma was shocked when she turned and faced Brauto, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what to do?"  
  
"It's all right child. I'm the one who should've held the reins. Don't worry none. We'll walk a spell and take turns riding. It'll take awhile, but we'll make it, you'll see!" said Brauto trying to calm his worry as well as Emmas'.  
  
On and on they walked when the sun began to lower in the sky. Emma shivered as it became colder and colder. She could hardly feel her feet in the snow. Brauto knew Emma was not doing very well, so he stopped his pony and helped her on to ride. He took out his blanket and wrapped it around her tightly.  
  
"It is only a few more leagues ahead of us now, we should make it there shortly after nightfall. We'll wait to eat when we have arrived at the Great Smial," said Brauto.  
  
Emma shivered as she nodded.  
  
Brauto pushed as hard as he could climbing through the hip high snow. He's face became red as beat and his breathing was ragged as he coughed and coughed trying to catch him breath. Brauto stopped and clutched his chest in pain as he sunk to his knees. Emma screamed as she climbed down the pony and ran to Brauto's side. She sat down next to him seeing his tears slowly dropping down his cheeks. "I'm sorry lass, I've failed you!" said Brauto through clenched teeth. "I can't make it any further, Emma. You must go on with out me!"  
  
"No, Brauto!" Emma screamed. "I can't leave you!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held the old hobbits hand as his eyes closed for the final time. Emma pulled and pulled on Brauto trying to awaken him, but he would not move. She tugged and pulled trying to lift him, but she could not move him. Emma fell to her knees and broke down in despair sobbing holding Brauto in her arms and rocking him.  
  
The sun was almost down in the sky and her pony became nervous as it pranced in the snow. Emma ran to the pony in fear that it would suddenly run away and leave her too.  
  
Holding the reins, Emma looked down at Brauto and said, "Oh, Brauto! I'm so sorry! It's my fault! I promise to come back and get you! I promise, Brauto!" cried Emma, as she climbed on the pony and road away.  
  
She road the pony for another hour into the night. The horse's breath came in thick puffs of smoke as Velvet struggled lifting its legs in the deep snow. Emma looked up at the clear night sky and was thankful for the full moon that shone over head. She recognized a group of trees that they had passed the day before when she traveled in the wagons to the Far Downs. Emma knew it was only a few more leagues and she would be at home.  
  
Emma saw a flash of light coming from those trees. She remembered seeing the same thing from her window last night. Fear jumped in her heart as she kicked her pony to move faster, but Velvet reared up suddenly and she rolled off the horse's back. Emma stood shocked as the pony ran off in the deep snow. She looked at the evil blue eyes that had watched her earlier and saw that the wolves now were running after her pony. Emma looked around for the nearest tree and ran through the thick snow trying to reach it. 


	37. Chapter 37 The Long Walk Home

Chapter 37  
  
A Long Walk Home  
  
Sam awoken with a startled feeling of a sudden chill, when he realized that Rosie had placed her cold feet next to his feet to warm them. Sam looked at his sleeping wife and smiled. He rolled over and realized the fire in his hearth was going out. Climbing out of bed quietly, he took come kindling from the crate to place it onto the hot embers. Within moments a small fire began to burn. He carefully placed a couple of logs next to the kindling and watched it at the flames began to ignite the logs. When flames of the fire became hot enough, Sam placed more logs into the hearth and before long he had a roaring fire burning. The room slowly began to warm with the crackling of fire that gave a peaceful comfortable feeling of the room. Shadows danced against the far wall with the increase of light from the flames. Sam added another blanket on the bed to warm his sleeping wife.  
  
He gazed down at the soft light brown curls of Rosie's hair that had began to show some streaks of gray as it nestled against the soft feather pillows. She slept in the center of their double bed so she could nuzzle as close to Sam as possible. After all these years and thirteen children, Sam loved Rosie more than he had ever. No graying of her hair or neither the deepest set of wrinkles nor age of time would ever lessen his feelings for his beloved. Sam smiled feeling so warm and loved.  
  
He walked to the window and looked out at the night. Snow had begun to fall upon the ground and blew against the window. Worry knit his brow as he thought of the hobbits of the Far Downs. He had only hoped that they had done enough for them. At least in Sam's mind they were far better off then where he had first found them. He knew Fastred would keep a close eye upon them.  
  
Sam opened his bedroom door and felt the cold draft of the hall and worried if the hearths in his children's bedroom had enough fire to keep them warm. He went from one room to the next placing logs upon the hearths. Robin, Sam's youngest son, who was a restless sleeper had his blankets half on himself and half on the floor. He grabbed an extra quilt and recovered his son before he tiptoed out of his room.  
  
Sam headed to the kitchen when a loud knock came upon his front door and he wondered who could possibly be out in such a cold winter night. He rushed to the door and opened it.  
  
Fastred wrapped in a blanket and almost fell against Sam as he pulled him into his house and shut the door.  
  
"Fastred!" shouted Sam in fear thinking the very worse. "What has happen! Is everything all right with Elanor!" as he walked Fastred into the kitchen of Bag End.  
  
"Yessss!" said Fastred as he shivered from the cold. "All is well in the Westmarch, except this blasted snow! I came to help you, Sam!"  
  
Sam instantly relaxed and tried to slow his pounding heart. He sat Fastred down on a chair next to the stove and he rushed to fill it with logs.  
  
Once the fire was burning and warming the room and Fastred. Sam began taking the blanket and wool cloak from him.  
  
"Frodo was telling me about your election and the troubles you face with it. I thought I could help you. However, I did not count on this much snow."  
  
"Then everyone is well at the Westmarch and the Far Downs!" asked Sam again.  
  
"Yes, the Tooks are staying at the Smial with Elanor. Hilbrand, Basil and Moss have come with three wagons of logs for the Far Downs. We delivered the quilts to the folk of the Far Downs so they will be warm and comfortable this winter. Don't worry Sam they will all be fine."  
  
"That is good!" said Sam. "And relieves the worry from my mind. I'll make us a pot of hot tea and we can talk a little more. Once you're warm enough, you can sleep in the guestroom. I'll have a warm fire in the hearth in no time. You must be exhausted from your travel, especially in this cold."  
  
~*~  
  
Basil's pony was exhausted climbing through the high drift from the Tower Hills, but the drifts lessened the further they got to the Far Downs. Hilbrand led both Basil and Pippin as they made their way across the land. Hilbrand noticed tracks in the snow and they followed them away from the road they would normally have taken as his worst fears were confirmed. There was more than one wolf pack in their lands. Hilbrand spotted the carcass that the wolves had feed upon during the middle of the night, but by the prints, Hilbrand did not think there were as many as he spotted at the Great Smial last night.  
  
The sun was high in the sky when they found the carcass and they still had a few more leagues to go. Climbing upon their ponies they headed to the small town in the Far Downs.  
  
Pippin chewed upon a dried jerky stick that Hilbrand had in his bag as their ponies slowly made their way through patches of drifted snow. After a couple of hours of traveling, they had finally reached the new settlement.  
  
Pippin directed Hilbrand to Pema's house from what Frodo had told him. They had wanted to know if Emma was okay first.  
  
Knocking on the door, Pallo answered it. Pallo greeted Basil with a warm handshake and invited them all in.  
  
"Pema, get our guest some warm tea and prepare them something to eat!"  
  
Pema was already in the kitchen and began to pull some fixings from her shelf while the tea began to boil on the stove.  
  
"Where is Emma?" asked Basil.  
  
"She insisted on going home this morning. There's no stopping Emma, once that lass has her mind made up to something. Old Brauto, being a kind soul and all, volunteered to take her. Seeing that the snow was only patches deep, I thought it'd be all right," said Pallo.  
  
Basil looked at Hilbrand in shock and worried knowing that Emma would be in peril. Pippin's eyes darted up at Hilbrand and were about to say something, but Hilbrand gestured for him to be quiet by his fierce look.  
  
Pallo caught their warning looks and said, "'Tis all right, isn't it?" Worry began to beat in his heart as he looked over the three who sat at his table in silence.  
  
"The snow is very deep in the Westmarch area, we are just concerned is all," stated Hilbrand.  
  
Thanking Pema for the tea, Hilbrand took a sip and continued, "Were there any activities last night? Loud noises or concerns?" said Hilbrand trying to see if the settlers had heard anything in the middle of the night.  
  
"No, I don't think so," said Pallo as he watched his guest carefully and being suspicious of there actions. Pallo remembered the strange tracks he had spotted by the community barn that was not covered up the blowing snow. The cows, ponies and a few pigs that they kept in the enclosed barn were unharmed, but it still concerned Pallo. He had never seen a wolf and only heard stories from the older hobbits. "I'm not so simple of mind and thought to not know something is up, lads! You best be telling me! 'Tis not often that hobbits come to visit being so heavily armed!"  
  
Hilbrand knew there was no fooling this hobbit and said, "There is wolves about our lands. They have followed the snow into our lands and the smell of fresh meat around."  
  
Pallo sat up straighter in his chair as he looked over his shoulder at his wife, whose look of horror was clearly written on her face. "Emma is in real danger!"  
  
"I'm going after her, Hilbrand! No matter what you have to say about it!" shouted Basil not wanting to keep his silence any longer.  
  
"No, Basil! We can not spare you!" shouted Hilbrand. "With only two skilled bows and Pippin only learning to use his, I cannot protect this town without you!"  
  
"I have some skill with the bow," said Pallo. "However, I do not own one anymore. Had to sell it to feed my family. If you have an extra, I'll help you. Let Basil go to find her!"  
  
"Let's see what you can do with a bow, before I decide," said Hilbrand.  
  
Pema put the sweet meat and bread on the table and sliced up a couple of tomatoes to feed her guests. Pallo squeezed Pema's hand to calm her nerves and worry.  
  
"It'll be all right, Pema! Any wolf that crosses Emma's path will have more than what it can handle," said Pallo in knowing Emma's fighting spirit.  
  
This did not calm Pema's worry and she continued to chew on her lip in worry.  
  
After they had finished their luncheon, the four hobbits went outside as Hilbrand got an extra bow and arrows for Pallo.  
  
Pallo missed his first mark, but told them that it was because he hadn't shot is sometime. Trying again he hit his mark and the other ones after that. Hilbrand was soon convinced that Pallo would be able to help him guard the folk of this small settlement.  
  
Pema came out and handed Basil a bag of fixings to take with him and Pallo gave him a fresh pony.  
  
Saddling this pony, Basil grabbed his gear from his exhausted pony he rode to the Far Downs and packed it on Pallo's pony. Climbing upon the pony, Basil took off in a flash to find Emma.  
  
~*~  
  
Basil pushed the little pony as fast as he could trend the snow. He would only stop long enough to rested briefly as he studied the prints in the snow left from the ponies that Emma and Brauto had rode.  
  
On and on he pushed the little pony as its breath appeared to smoke in the cold air. When the sun finally set and the full moon shone across the open land, Basil prepared himself keeping his knife tucked into his belt and sword at his side. He adjusted the sheath of arrows to make sure he could get to them with ease and he placed the bow across his saddle in front of him.  
  
The longer he traveled in the night he could hear distance howling and knew the wolves were about.  
  
Basil saw a dark shape lying in the snow as the breeze flapped a corner of a blanket. He knew it was a hobbit as his heart beat wildly in his chest as he rushed almost jumping from his pony. Holding the reins he fearfully kneeled and lifted the blanket. Relief went across his expression as he saw it was not Emma. Relief was replaced with worry, as he knew that Emma was alone facing whatever peril was at her hand. The deep snow, wolves or the coldness of the night.  
  
Basil climbed on his pony and kicking it to move onward to find her.  
  
~*~  
  
Emma screamed and ran fighting the deep snow as her legs leaped through the drifts. She could sense the hot breath of a wolf coming up behind her as she grabbed a low-lying branch and heaved herself upon it. Her arms burned with hot pain as she pulled herself to climb higher as a wolf leaped and caught a corner of her cape. Taking her cape off by pulling the strings and letting it fall to the ground, she moved her legs and arms faster getting higher in the branches. She would not allow herself to look down at the wolf that growling and snarled below her. Still further and further she climbed. Resting on a sturdy branch and holding onto the trunk of the tree, Emma looked down at the fierce wolf below her.  
  
She could hear Velvet's screams as the poor pony kicked at the three wolves around her. But to no avail as the little pony's screams were soon silenced. Emma forced herself to look away not being able to bare witness to the carnage of the wolves.  
  
When their stomachs were full, they tried to drag the poor little pony away, but couldn't. The wolves took their time to bury the pony in the snow for a later meal or the return of their pack for another feeding.  
  
Forgetting about her sitting in the tree the wolves returned back into the woodlands, but she could still feel the evilness of their eyes upon her.  
  
Her fingers began to go numb and she shivered uncontrollably holding onto the trunk of the tree. The cold wind wiped her hair about and chilled her to the bone. The pain of the cold was more than she could bare and she got her nerve up to begin to climb down and retrieve her woolen cape.  
  
Just has her hand was about to touch the hem of the cloak she could hear thudding of feet coming closer to her. She snatched the hem and pulled it to her and she scrambled up the tree again. The wolf glared with its blue eyes upon her and snarled as it watched her intently.  
  
Emma knew she had no chance of escape, but she was thankful for getting her cape. She wrapped it around her and brought her knees to her chest. Looking down upon the wolf Emma began to curse it. "You evil veil creature! You'll not get a meal of me! Be off with yourself, you vermit!"  
  
Emma's eyes blinked heavily as another hour passed while she sat freezing in the tree. She could see the sun just breaking the morning sky. Looking at the bottom of the tree from where she sat and then all around the ground she finally spotted the four wolves just a few feet away, curled up among each other asleep under a nearby tree.  
  
She heard an echo sound of a pony neighing and looked up towards the crest of the hill. A moment later, Emma spotted Basil as he slowly heading his pony down the incline of the snow backed hill.  
  
She wanted to yell, but refrained herself knowing Basil was in danger if she made a word and awoken the sleeping wolves.  
  
Basil saw the clear tracks in the light of the day long before he approached them. He saw the blood splattered across the snow. Taking his bow and arrow he nudged his pony closer all the while keeping his eyes on whatever movement would be around.  
  
Looking up, Basil saw Emma sitting in the tree and his heart leaped in his chest knowing she had survived the night. He turned his pony to head closer to her, but she waved him back.  
  
Basil knew the wolves were close at hand.  
  
Emma saw the wolves jump to their feet and hunched closer to the ground as they watched Basil sitting on his pony a few feet away.  
  
"Basil, run they have their eyes upon you!" Emma screamed.  
  
"How many are there!" He shouted back to her, all the while watching for the faintest sign of the wolves.  
  
"There are four just below the third tree from me!"  
  
Basil raised his arrow and waited.  
  
Minutes clicked by and still he did not hear or see nothing.  
  
"Two are moving on the other side of me, they're trying to get behind you Basil!" Emma shouted.  
  
Basil took a deep breath and backing his pony up by lightly pulling on the stirrups with his feet. His eyes now darted back and forth as he waited.  
  
Basil snapped he head to the right as he heard a growling coming from behind the trees. His arrow cocked and ready Basil saw the first wolf make a dash from the tree with the second following behind it. Quickly he fired killing the first wolf and reached his second arrow rapidly loaded and pulled back on his bow. Firing the arrow he clipped the second wolf as it howled out a loud yelp retreating back behind a tree.  
  
The other two wolves pounced on the far side racing towards Basil with snarling long white teeth. Their growls echoed across the open field. Emma screamed watching the wolves attack. Basil barely had time to draw his bow back and fire as the wolf leaped towards him. From the short distance the arrow plunged deep into the wolf and instantly killed him. However, the last wolf easily pounced on Basil and knocked him from his pony, who took off running and jumping through the thick snow.  
  
Emma, half way climbing and falling from the tree raced down the branches trying to get to Basil before the wolf would kill him.  
  
She landed on the ground with a thud and grabbed a thick branch in her hands as she ran towards them.  
  
The injured wolf jumped in front to Emma as she brought her branch down hard onto the wolf's head. Grabbing the branch in its teeth it snarled and growled as it shook the branch. Furious at the wolf, she shouted, "If you want the branch then eat it!" as she tried to shove it down its throat.  
  
The wolf backed up and dropped the branch and made a lunging jump at Emma. Emma swung the branch with all of her strength and hit it across the side of its head. The wolf yelped out in pain as it fell back to the ground. Hunching over, the wolf's fur stood on end as the wolf snarled and growled. Emma stood her ground holding the branch and prepared herself to strike again.  
  
Basil laid his shoulder on the wolf's neck pinning it to the ground, while its teeth came down hard upon his wrist. Basil lowered his other arm desperately fighting to reach his knife. Grabbing a hold of the handle of the knife he lunged the knife into the wolf's chest just under his front leg. The wolf released his wrist as Basil rolled off the wolf as it laid their bleeding to death.  
  
He looked up in horror seeing Emma facing the last wolf. The wolf made a lunge at Emma as she brought the branch down with a loud thud hitting the wolf. With one hard smack the wolf ran back into the thickness of the trees and disappeared.  
  
Emma turned seeing Basil running towards her with his knife in his hand.  
  
He stopped just before her and looked around for any other sign of more wolves, but there was none.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Basil as he wiped his knife off on his pants leg and placed it back in the sheath at his belt.  
  
Emma quickly nodded and burst into tears from the relief of stress and fear.  
  
Basil quickly wrapped his arms around her as she began sobbing. "You're not as tough as you thought," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Emma shoved him at his chest as she shouted with her tears, "'Tis not the time to be made fun of, you pot-headed, lily-livered cowardly bottom- dragging swiffler!" Her face now red and furious as she wiped her tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'm not making fun of you, Emma!" said Basil trying to hold her hands still. "I admire you more than you think!" She lowered her arms and slowly looked up at him. "Not many a lass would have climbed down from a tree and fought a wolf to save me," said Basil in a gentle tone of voice.  
  
"I wasn't coming to save you, I saw the pony run off, is all. I didn't feel much like walking all the way home," said Emma as she glared at him.  
  
Basil burst out laughing, " a fighter to the very end!"  
  
Emma saw the blood dripping from his wrist and it shocked her, "Basil, your injured!"  
  
"Just a few bite marks, nothing to worry about," he said.  
  
Emma pulled up his sleeve and saw the puncture wounds on his wrist from the wolf's teeth. She reached down and pulled her petticoats hem off and bandaged it. As she wrapped his wrist, she said, "My Da once told me, long ago. If you're bit by a wolf that you'd be turned into a wolf at every full moon, being half wolf and half hobbit!"  
  
Again Basil burst out laughing, "Don't tell me you still believe in superstition?"  
  
"Stop laughing at me!" shouted Emma. "And what is super.uh, stupersition?"  
  
"Old tales that parents say to their children to frighten them. There is not a lick of truth in it, my dear Emma," said Basil. "It will be a full moon again tonight, care to sit up with me and see for yourself?"  
  
"I wouldn't sit anywhere near you, if I had me own choice of it," stated Emma as she turned away from Basil and started her long walk home. 


	38. Chapter 38 Turn Tailed

Chapter 38  
  
Turn Tailed  
  
"Frodo!" shouted Elbraad. "You must pay attention! You're not even looking at where your arrow will strike. Now try it again!"  
  
"Elbraad, I don't think I'll be able to kill a wolf!" said Frodo. "My heart is just not in it."  
  
"You better find it in your heart, Frodo! Or it could mean one of us dying or these ponies being killed," pointed out Elbraad.  
  
Frodo looked at the skins of the wolves hanging in the sun to dry. Their beautiful long fur coats were as soft as a rabbit's fur. The gray and white color was magnificent to look upon. But Frodo also saw the ponies that he loved also lying dead in the snow covered corral. Frodo thought this was just too sad.  
  
Frodo looked at his target just as Elbraad instructed him. Pulling back his bow, he let the arrow fly and it hit his target.  
  
"You see, just like that!" said Elbraad. "You keep practicing, you'll have it down in no time."  
  
Moss leaned on his bow as he watched Frodo. When Elbraad entered the barn, Moss followed him. "You know it as well as I do, Elbraad! Frodo will not be able to fight! He is a gentle hobbit."  
  
"Sometimes, Moss when danger is upon you, your courage is found in a single moment. Frodo will do what he must!" said Elbraad.  
  
"Are you willing to trust your life upon it, cousin!" said Moss.  
  
"We have no other choice, Moss. We need that third bow-man!" said Elbraad. "Night is almost upon us. We must prepare ourselves!"  
  
Elbraad called Frodo in the barn and locked themselves in. "Frodo you take the front window, while Moss, you take the right side window. I'll take the back of the barn. As soon as you see the wolves begin to fire. Remember if those wolves get in, there is no chance for us making it out again!"  
  
Elbraad handed Frodo a belt with a knife and sheath attached to it. "Put this on Frodo, just incase."  
  
Frodo's eyes widen as he buckled the belt around his waist. His heart pounded with fear thinking about what Elbraad had told him. He tried to calm his shaking hands as he took his place next to the window and prepared his bow.  
  
The barn even though it was a sturdy pole structure with long boards running across the poles that held it up. There were spaces between each plank to give the animals fresh air to breathe. At the bottom, thicker planks of boards where nailed to prevent rotting of the wood. Each pony had its own stall and lined each side of the barn's wall. There was a larger area in the front with pens for other animals and an area to saddle the ponies. Big mound of a hay stack sat in one corner of the barn and a loft just above it. This is where most of the animal feed was placed in stacks or in piles such as fresh straw and dried grass. They also kept tools that they needed for repairing and building. There were three narrow windows to look out upon and one big wooden door to get the animals in and out of the barn. It was latched with a hook and a wooden piece of board nailed closer to one side. They would turn the wooden piece of board to lock the door tighter.  
  
Elbraar nailed an extra board to prevent the wolves from climbing into the windows, running in the center, to the top and bottom of the window seal. This still gave them a space to shoot an arrow through.  
  
The hours ticked by and the three did not speak a single word and stood at their window watching, as the blackness of the night envelop around them. Only the full moon shown brightly over head and gave some light to the yard they watched. Elbraad had only a couple lanterns burning, but the light was hardly enough to see each other as they waited in the darkness.  
  
Frodo's eyes began to get heavy and he wanted to sleep. It was hard staying awake all night and he knew it would be dawn in a couple of hours. Frodo did not believe the wolves would come back.  
  
Elbraad heard rustling of feet in the snow and the ponies began to neigh pulling against the rope that bind them to their stall. Moss heard Elbraad's twang of his bowstring as he let his first arrow fly and the loud howl of a wolf being hit. Snarling and growling echoed as the wolves paced along side the building.  
  
Moss could not turn his bow sharp enough around the window frame to sight in an attack on the wolves. Three wolves paraded under his window as they were up against the building as they walked.  
  
"Frodo, they are coming you way, prepare yourself!" shouted Moss.  
  
Moss saw four wolves racing across the yard heading in his direction, having a clear shot, he fired his arrow and hit the wolf he aimed at. Pulling another arrow, the wolves separated as they ran. Moss aimed at another and shot again. The wolf yelped out loudly as it fell to the ground.  
  
Moss could hear Elbraad as he shouted, "I've got three more on this side!" as he shot his arrows into the dark.  
  
Frodo stood inches from the window and saw the long bushy tail of wolf as it went under his narrow window. He stood to the side pointing his arrow as the cold sweat poured down his brow. In a sudden surprise the wolf jumped up snarling as it tried to force its head in the window. Frodo jumped in shock as he fell backward and sending his arrow to hit the ceiling of the barn. Climbing to his knees, Frodo fumbled in trying to get his next arrow and reload as the board began to loosen from the window as the wolf pressed hard against it. Remembering Elbraad's words, if the wolves get into the barn they would all soon die. Frodo heard the twang of his friends bows being fired as he put an arrow in his bow and pulled back on the string. He kept his eyes upon the wolf and saw the white long fangs of its teeth and the fierceness of this beast. Letting go his arrow, he shot through the neck of the wolf and killed it as it died hanging in the window. Frodo tried to stand but noticed paw feet digging from under the barn door. Frodo shouted, "They are digging under the door trying to get in!"  
  
"Stand ready Frodo and fire!" said Moss as he barked out orders as he fired upon another wolf.  
  
Frodo stood before the door with his arrow pointed at the paws of the wolf. He noticed the wolf's nose struggling to get in. Frodo held in his breath trying to calm himself as he waited for a good shot. Within moments the wolf's head appeared and growled as it watched Frodo standing before him. Frodo let go of his arrow, but it hit the barn wall just above the wolf's head. The corner of the board broke as the wolf lunged into the barn. Frodo let out a loud gasp as Moss turned and fired killing the wolf at Frodo's feet. Frodo turned around to look at Moss, and when he turned back another wolf bounced on him knocking him to the ground.  
  
Frodo only had time to bring his arms to cover his face as the wolf latched down upon both arms in its mouth. Frodo thought the wolf was going to ripe his arms from his shoulder as it shook him. Moss dived upon the wolf with his knife and plunged it into its neck. The wolf dropped instantly on top of Frodo and released his grip upon him. Moss pulled Frodo from under the wolf and yelled at Elbraad to climb to the loft. Moss half-dragged Frodo up the ladder as his arms had gapping holes and he was bleeding badly. Elbraad was at Moss's side and pulled Frodo and laid him down in the straw. Taking their bows and arrows they picked off the wolves one by one, as they would crawl through the hole dug under the door.  
  
Elbraad took a hammer and broke a couple of wooden boards from the roof and climbed out. He stood on top of the roof and had Moss hand him up his bow and arrows. Shooting from the roof, Elbraad killed the pack that reminded outside.  
  
The sun rose in the east when Elbraad picked up Frodo and ran him into the smial where Rose and Elanor watched from a window. The Cotton girls ran for their sewing kit as Elbraad directed them what to do. Putting Frodo on top of the table he held his hand over Frodo's arms to stop the bleeding.  
  
Bell Cotton threaded a needle and handed it to Elbraad as he sewed the wounds shut. Frodo screamed and screamed until he fainted from the pain.  
  
~*~  
  
Opening the door to the guestroom Sam approached the sleeping hobbit and gently awoken him. "Fastred, Roise has made a fine breakfast for us. The election will be held at the Green Dragon very shortly. Time to get dressed," said Sam as he stood and watched Fastred yawn and stretch-out his arms.  
  
"I'll be right along."  
  
"Sorry to awaken you only after a couple hours of sleep, my son," said Sam as he began to head for the door.  
  
Sam turned and looked over his shoulder and thought how glad he was that Fastred had come to help him. Sam wondered after this day, would he still be mayor of Hobbiton.  
  
Shutting his door Sam walked back to the kitchen. Rosie had begun to dish up the plates. Seeing her husband standing in the doorway, she asked, "Sam, would you please get Ham. I've called him three times to come to the table, but he has not gotten out of his bed."  
  
"Don't worry, my dear. I'll fetch him for you," said Sam. Walking out of the kitchen a loud knock came from the front door and Sam went to answer it.  
  
"Meriadoc!" said Sam. "Welcome! Please come in."  
  
"I heard the election will be at the Green Dragon this morning. I want to join you for your speech," said Meriadoc.  
  
"This is a surprise, Fastred is here also. He'll be joining us as well," said Sam.  
  
"Peregrin will meet us at the Green Dragon, later," said Meriadoc as he walked in and followed Sam to the kitchen.  
  
Sam smiled thinking how wonderful it was to have such good friends who would truly support him.  
  
Pouring Meriadoc a cup of tea, Fastred came out of his bedroom and greeted Meriadoc. The three hobbits sat at the table while Rosie put their plates in front of them.  
  
"Now that is another reason for coming, having a fine meal prepared by Rosie," said Meriadoc as he smiled up at her.  
  
"Thank you, Meriadoc," said Rosie. "But you have to tell me about your son."  
  
"Little Merry, only being just a few months old, the lad is already sitting up on his own and drinking his own bottle. You have to come see him sometime. He is a plumb little fellow. For being such a small infant, when he was born, he is making up for it and growing like a weed," said Meriadoc as he chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps after the election, Sam and I could spend a week at our home in Crickhollow," said Rosie and patted Sam on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll tell Estella and we'll make plans to have a party for that day," offered Meriadoc.  
  
Rosie went back to her stove and stirred something in the pot before taking it off the stove.  
  
"Sam, we should go to the Green Dragon right after our meal," said Fastred. "Perhaps we can get some last minute votes turned your way."  
  
"That's a great idea, Fastred!" said Sam. "Let's eat up and head over there."  
  
Sam kissed Rosie's cheek and said, "Good-bye, my love! Wish me luck!"  
  
"Good luck, Sam!" said Rosie as she looked up into his worried eyes.  
  
She watched Sam, Fastred and Meriadoc as they walked through the gate and down the path. She was happy that she had sent letters to Meriadoc and Peregrin to join Sam for his re-election. She knew they would be there to help him. Rosie was proud of Fastred for coming without being asked.  
  
Rosie heard Ham's fiddle and remembered she had forgotten to get him up for his breakfast. He played mother's song that Emma had taught him in very slow sluggish rhythms as if the strings of the fiddle were ill. Rosie remembered what Emma had told her about Ham. That he feels through the music that he plays. Panic seized Rosies as she rushed into his room. Ham lay prompt up on his pillows with the fiddle below his chin and he slowly brought his bow against the strings. Turning to look at his mother, Rosie could see his cheeks were red and his eyes dull with dark circles underneath. Rosie felt his forehead with the palm of her hand and he was hot with fever.  
  
~*~  
  
The Folk of Hobbiton began to gather in the Green Dragon as many filed in. Filibert Bolger stood upon a table and talked to the folk that had gathered around him.  
  
"Looks like, old Filibert had the same idea as we had," said Meriadoc as he leaned against the bar to listen. Fastred and Sam sat down on the stools and placed their elbows on the bar as they too turned an ear to hear him.  
  
"Good Folk of Hobbiton, How long will you allow your children to leave the boarders of the Shire? One by one, they are leaving for unknown lands and unknown ways. With them goes our future and all that we hold dear in our hearts as hobbits. They will soon forget our ways and their families! Do you trust the words of our mayor Gardner or what we have always known and shared together within our lands, a good life, a full pipe and a tall mug of ale!" Filibert Bolger spoke in his speech to the hobbits.  
  
The hobbits all shouted and cheered waving their arms in the air. "Filibert for Mayor!"  
  
Sam looked at Meriadoc and Fastred with a heavy heart seeing the hobbits on the side of Filibert Bolger.  
  
Peregrin walked in and stood next to Sam. He heard the shouts of the hobbit and knew it would not be an easy election this year.  
  
Peregrin climbed upon a chair and shouted in a loud voice, "Nicely said Filibert! But not exactly right!" the crowd turned to face the Thain as he began to speak. "The Shire is growing or have you not noticed! Have your children room to grow within our boarders? Have you not seen them struggle to find a place of their own in our lands? How many families have more than eight children each? Some like our Mayor has thirteen! We're growing, like it or not and change is upon us. A change we must make if your children are to have their own lands to farm and the life we hold dear in our hearts. Turn around and take a good look. Have you not seen the poor among us! Children starving in our streets and families not knowing where the next meal will come from. Have we grown so uppity that we lost our compassion? Filibert speaks of the past, a time where we were untouched by all we have faced and thrust upon us."  
  
The hobbit grew silent and stared at each other and then back up to Filibert.  
  
"The Thain meaning well and all, is only seeing things in one way. There are other ways to improve our children's life and the lands of the Shire. There is still room to grow here!"  
  
Meriadoc stood next to Peregrin and shouted, "Our children are barely scratching a living here and Filibert Bolger you know what I'm saying! The Long Bottom Leaf has tripled in price coming from the South Farthing. How long will it be when other hobbits lose hope and turn to selling it to the big folk making themselves fat. The Bucklanders and The Tooks have stopped them before, but we can not keep stopping them. The Thain and I have lost lads fighting to keep our lands safe and outsiders from taking over the Shire again. Fastred is here to tell you of the Westmarch and the ground good enough to grow the Long Bottom Leaf and selling it back at prices we all can afford, it will force the South Farthing to drop is prices to keep up. There is good farmland in the Westmarch, not only for Long Bottom leaf, but rich in herbs and seasonings. There, a lad can build a strong life in its open lands, if his has a mind too."  
  
Eleven-year old Robin Gardner came into the tavern and pulled on Sam's coat tails. "Robin, you should not be here! Now go home to your mother!" said Sam.  
  
"Da, you must come, Ham is sick! Mama sent me to find you and bring you home!" said Robin almost in tears. "She wants you to bring the healer."  
  
Sam's eyes froze on Robin as his words sunk into him. Sam turned and whispered to Fastred, "My older boy is really sick, Fastred. I can not stay here, I have to get the healer!"  
  
"Don't worry, Sam. We'll look out for your interest!" said Fastred. "I hope all is well with your son!"  
  
Sam turned and ran out of the tavern with Robin. The hobbits all watched at seeing their mayor turn tail and run away.  
  
~*~  
  
Emma walked with Basil through the high drifts of snow. Whenever she would fall, Basil was by her side to help her. Seeing her struggling and close to exhaustion, he told her to climb on his back and he would carry her for awhile. Being so tired, she agreed. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck as he boasted her upon his back. Holding her legs in each arm, Basil carried Emma through the deep snow. As Basil walked through the drifts she asked him, "Is Basil your given name?"  
  
"No," said Basil. "My name is Basilbras Took, Basil for short. My brother Moss's given name is Mosisac Took. We are direct descends of the great Northern-Took clan of Long Cleeve. Bandobras the Bullroarer, is our lineage."  
  
"I'm not well on names, and all, but 'tis sounding very impressive!" said Emma. "I guess I fall a long way from any sort of fancy given name."  
  
"Emma, you're perfect just being who you are," said Basil. "All those tittles only goes to confuse others around you."  
  
"Well then, Basil, You're not so bad as I was thinking you'd be," said Emma. "At least you're good for something, you make a mighty fine pony!" Emma giggled out loud as Basil dumped her into the deepest snow bank that he could find, jumping on her, he began to tickle her as she rolled in the snow trying to get away from him. Dashing up from the snow she ran through the snowdrifts laughing as Basil chased her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amilia Rose: I think I have some fun things planned for Basil, Emma and Frodo that should surprise you and keep you guessing! I hope you will like what I have planned.  
  
Christina B: I love to have a lot of action in my stories and I am glad that you it! It was a blast writing it. That was so sweet Christina! That made my day, hearing that!  
  
MLynnBloom : Sméagol whispers into loveofthering"s ear, "You be nice to Emma, and We'll be nice to you!" "Gollum! Gollum!"...Poor, poor Frodo! Nasty, nasty wolvesess! WE hates Them! WE ring their scrawny, little necks! WE pull out the eyesess! Then we be the master! Sméagol.."No, too Risky!" I just love Gollum! He is the coolest!  
  
I knew that tittle stuck in my head from somewhere, now I know where! Ha! I finally figured out away to fix their name! Lula folds her arms and stops laughing! Yes! Four days in California! You are so lucky! Beats the drifts of snow we have on the ground! I'd trade snow boarding for surfboard any time! You're so lucky! I'm looking so forward to updates on your story and news chapters! That sounds wonderful! I wouldn't call me a master! I sure could use some more lessons in English and grammer! I should have paid more attention in class! Wow! I suck at that! I give Lula a major pain every time she reads my stories! She is a 4.0 student and perfect in English, in which I tend to slaughter when I write! LOL! I'm a better storyteller than a writer.  
  
ShireElf : Don't run too far away, ShireElf! Elbraad and Hilbrand will get those nasty wolves! And then find a cozy place to snuggle up with their favorite lass by the hearth! Romance is in the air at the Westmarch!  
  
snow-angel222 I need to practice more on detailing my descriptions and it was nice that you like it! You make me smile and smile!  
  
Giulietta Wow! That is so cool that I have another reviewer! Awesome! I sure hope you come back and read more chapters! I love it when someone new comes to review. Dances around the room clapping! 


	39. Chapter 39 The Answer to Hope

Chapter 39  
  
The Answer to Hope  
  
Sam rushed into Bag End and found Rosie packing snow from a bucket into a wet cloth. "Sam, is the healer coming?"  
  
"Yes, he'll be along when he can," said Sam. "He is very busy tended to the Proudfoot's children. Seems their little ones have come down with the spots. He is collecting his bag and things to bring for Ham. How is he doing?"  
  
"Sam, I am very worried! Ham is so very hot!"  
  
Sam and Rosie opened the bedroom door to Ham's room as he lay there moaning from his illness.  
  
Sam sat by Ham as Rosie cooled his brow with a cold towel. Ham looked up weakly at his father and Sam could see how very sick he was. "What is taking the healer so long!" Sam snapped running out of patience as he got up and paced the floor waiting.  
  
Rosie bit her bottom lip as she too began to worry when the healer would come.  
  
The minutes ticked by as they both tended to Ham trying to get his temperature down.  
  
The healer opened the front door and walked into Bag End as Sam rushed from Ham's bedroom to bring the healer to him.  
  
"Where is the lad?" asked the healer.  
  
"This way follow me," said Sam as he rushed the healer through the hall of Bag End.  
  
Opening the door to Ham's room, the healer directed Rosie to wait outside. He closed the door while Sam and Rosie sat outside waiting for the healer to tell them what was wrong with their son.  
  
After twenty minutes, the healer opened the door and walked out. "Ham is going to be all right!" said the healer. "He has got the spots, is all."  
  
"Isn't the spots a childhood illness?" asked Rosie.  
  
"Yes, it is!" said the healer. "I have been treating a number of children all ready."  
  
Sam and Rosie took a deep breath from being so relieved. "Rosie, didn't Ham have the spots when he was three years old?"  
  
"No, Sam! That was Frodo," said Rosie  
  
"Then I don't remember Ham being sick as a young child!" said Sam.  
  
"He is going to need a lot of bed rest and soaking in a tub. He must not be scratching those spots. I have given him a potion and I'll give you a bottle of it before I leave. It'll take about four weeks until he is feeling better. If his fever comes back, let me know."  
  
The healer handed Sam the small bottle of the potion and Rosie thanked him as she walked him to the door and said good-bye.  
  
Sam opened the door to Ham's bedroom and watched his son sleeping peacefully. Letting go of the fear for his son and knowing that Ham would be all right, made Sam smile as he closed the door quietly.  
  
Turning, Sam saw Rosie walking towards him.  
  
Sam hugged Rosie and kissed her brow. "It's going be all right!" Rosie put her arm around her husband and was so relieved.  
  
"Oh Sam, your election. I'm so sorry for making you miss it!" said Rosie as she felt so guilty.  
  
Meriadoc, Peregrin and Fastred walked into Bag End without knocking. Fastred had told them that Sam's son was very ill and they were very worried.  
  
Sam, seeing their approach, greeted them. "Sam what has happened?" asked Meriadoc.  
  
"It is Ham, the healer just left. It seems that Ham has come down with a childhood illness of spots," said Sam.  
  
"I did not known that you can get spots when you're an older tween?" said Peregrin.  
  
"Rosie was so protective of Ham when he was a little lad, that every time the other children would get sick she kept him away from them. So he never gotten the spots," said Sam.  
  
Rosie blushed thinking herself so silly back then.  
  
Meriadoc smiled as he watched Sam and then asked him, "Aren't you the least bit interested in who won the election, Sam?"  
  
Sam looked up at Meriadoc, "I hope that Filibert will watch the poor folk of the Far Downs," said Sam as he looked down again towards the ground.  
  
"No, you ninny-hammer!" said Meriadoc. "You have won! It seems that the good folk of the New Row would not have any other mayor than you, Sam!"  
  
"Right after you left, those hobbits came to the Green Dragon in great numbers. They crowded the streets and the tavern. When they asked for the votes Filibert lost by a great margin," said Peregrin.  
  
Sam almost shouted out in laughter and surprise. Tears of joy filled his eyes as Rosie almost jumped into his arms.  
  
"However, Sam! There is another matter of great importance!" said Peregrin as he paused and waited a moment to gain his full attention.  
  
Sam looked at Peregrin who had a serious look upon his face as he began to worry again.  
  
Peregrin pulled out a parchment from his wesket and handed it to Sam. Sam instantly recognized the official signature of the king of Gondor. Sam's eye glanced back up towards Peregrin. "Yes, Sam! It is official! The Westmarch and the lands of Buckland have been added to the Shire! Aragorn has convinced his console to give the Westmarch to the hobbits of the Shire!"  
  
It was too much for Sam as his tears rolled down from his eyes as he turned his back away from his friends. Rosie kissed his cheek and hugged him, "You have done it, Sam! Now our Elanor and Fastred will be protected under the rule of Gondor! They now live in the boarders of the Shire!" said Rosie almost screaming with excitement. She ran to Fastred and wrapped her arms around her son-in-law, but feeling him go weak in her arms. She pulled away and noticed his cheeks were bright, red and his eyes seemed dull and dark. She touched his cheek and felt the fever raging in him. Turning to Sam, Rosie commented, "Looks like not only our Ham has a childhood illness! Our poor Fastred here has the spots as well!"  
  
Sam chuckled to himself, handing the parchment to Peregrin, Sam helped Fastred into the guestroom and got him tucked into bed. Rosie came in and gave him a big spoonful of the potion that the healer had left for Ham.  
  
Sam returned to the kitchen were Meriadoc and Peregrin sat drinking a cup of tea. Pouring himself a cup he joined his friends.  
  
"Findegil has well documented the lands on many parchments. He will be sending us copies of the maps. It will take another month and the coming of the new year before it is officially documented in the great book of Gondor, a meer formality, by Findegil thinking. He will need to join Elanor and Fastred at the Westmarch later on to finish the paperwork for the king. He is such an well-educated man, even though his speech is a bit odd. He has a gift of writing that I have never seen before. He took a great interest in the books of the Tooks. Perhaps you should show him the Red Book that Bilbo and Frodo has once work upon," said Peregrin. "You still have them don't you?"  
  
"Yes," said Sam. "I have not done much writing lately in them. I promised Mr. Frodo, I would! Now I have a lot to add."  
  
Rosie came into the kitchen to get a cool towel to put on Fastred's head. "The poor lad, he thinks tomorrow he'll be heading home! I don't think he realizes that he'll be in bed for another three weeks or so," said Rosie.  
  
The four hobbits all chuckled thinking how surprised Fastred is going to be when he awakes tomorrow filled with spots.  
  
Turning to Sam she added, "You better send Elanor a message to join us here, until Fastred is healed."  
  
Sam nodded, "Yes, I'll do it right away!"  
  
"You would have been proud of Fastred, Sam. When he spoke to the hobbits at the Green Dragon and told them about the Under Towers and the Far Downs, everyone listened. When he finished I had lines of hobbits all ready to move there by next spring. I think the Shire is finally going to see the days where there is happiness and plenty again," said Peregrin.  
  
"Is Aragorn going to sent the Dùnedain to protect the Westmarch?" asked Sam.  
  
"All ready had done it!" said Peregrin. "Even as we speak they are adding more trained men to guard those lands. Elanor and Fastred will not have a worry about protecting the hobbits of the Westmarch. They'll be able to live their lives in peace and quiet."  
  
A slow smile of expression crossed Sam's face as he thought about that.  
  
~*~  
  
Hilbrand and Pippin sat on a small bench outside of Pallo's house and watched as the sun began to rise in the east. After the quiet night and seeing no wolves about they finally began to relax with the dawning of the morning sun.  
  
Pippin noticed a single rider coming from the outer boundaries of the Westmarch. Pippin's heart skipped a beat and wondered what else could possibly happen next.  
  
Hilbrand stood and watched the rider as he came closer, "That is not a hobbit, but a big folk coming our way!"  
  
Pippin looked again and a smile of recognition went across his face. "Not just a big folk, but an elf and a ranger!" said Pippin as he ran out to greet him.  
  
Hilbrand watched in shock seeing Pippin fearlessly approaching this stranger.  
  
Hilbrand walked with caution and kept his hand on his sword.  
  
"Elrohir!" shouted Pippin as the ranger climbed down from his horse.  
  
"Can this be the hobbit that was once a messenger a few years back!" said Elrohir as he removed his hood and bent down on one knee to greet Pippin. "You have grown my friend!"  
  
"I am well into my tweens, being twenty-three years old now!" stated Pippin with pride.  
  
"You're a fine hobbit, Pippin!" stated Elrohir.  
  
"This here is my friend, Hilbrand Took!" said Pippin as he introduced Hilbrand to Elrohir.  
  
Hilbrand nodded his greeting and kept his eye upon the elf. Hilbrand had never seen an elf before and only heard of them through stories and folklore. Elrohir amazed him as he watched him. Looking at Pippin, Hilbrand had a new respect for him.  
  
Pippin forgetting his manner and coming to the direct point asked, "What are you doing so far away from the Shire's boarder?"  
  
"This is the Shire's boarder now!" stated Elrohir. "The king of Gondor has just given these lands to the hobbits and added them to the boarders of the Shire. I am here to see to the protection of these lands. When we have arrived last night we killed a large group of wolves that gathered in the woodlands by this settlement. I have come to see if anyone has suffered from them."  
  
Pippin turned and looked at Hilbrand with shock knowing how much danger they were really in and spared. "No-o, everyone is all right here!" said Pippin as he swallowed hard thinking about what Elrohir said.  
  
"However, we are very worried about the Great Smial of the Westmarch in the Tower Hills. We had to leave my brother and others to protect these lands. I fear for them as we were attacked before we left those lands," said Hilbrand after hearing what Elrohir had said.  
  
Elrohir took out a shiny metal star and let the sun hit its reflection sending out a beam of light. Another rider came galloping from the thickness of the trees and bush a short distance away.  
  
Elladan pulled the reins of his horse to a sudden stop by his twin brother and asked, "Has the wolves attacked this settlement?" asked Elladan.  
  
"No, we have caught them in time!" said Elrohir. "However, there are more than one pack of wolves. We must ride to the Tower Hills!"  
  
"Wait, we are coming with you!" said Pippin. "Frodo and my sisters are there!"  
  
"Then you must ride upon my horse, Pippin! Our horses can move faster in the deep snowdrifts. Time is very short and we must make great haste!"  
  
Elrohir picked Pippin up in his arms and place him on the back of his horse.  
  
Hilbrand knew he could not keep up and spoke up saying, "I want to come too!"  
  
Elladan reached down and picked him up and placing him on his horse. The twin elves climbed upon their horses and kicked with their heels as the horses took off in a full gallop. A small group of rangers came from the bush and followed them from behind. The horses raced through the snowdrifts with ease as Pippin and Hilbrand held on to the elves.  
  
The hobbits in the settlement of the Far Downs, looked upon the group of men and the two elves in shock as they watched them riding out to the Tower Hills.  
  
~*~  
  
The late afternoon sun shined brightly upon them as Emma and Basil walked side by side through the snowdrifts climbing up a small hill that over looked the Tower Hills and the Great Smial below it. When they crested the hill and looked down upon the yard of the Smial shock registered across their faces at seeing the ground splattered red with blood and the many wolves that lay dead on the ground.  
  
Emma lifted her skirt and ran through the drifts of snow as fear raced in her heart. Basil followed behind her as his own fears grew.  
  
When they had reached the front door of the Great Smial, Emma burst through the door and saw Elbraad hugging Rose as she was crying in his arms.  
  
Moss jumped up from his chair at seeing his brother walking in behind Emma.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" asked Emma in shock.  
  
"No, Emma!" cried Rose. "It is Frodo!"  
  
"No!" Emma screamed fearing the worst. "Is he dead?"  
  
"Not yet, Emma!" said Rose as she approached Emma. "He is badly wounded!"  
  
"He lost a lot of blood, Emma. A large wolf tore gapping wounds into both his arms. I did my best to save him, but he is very weak and has not awoken since last night," said Elbraad. "I am so sorry!"  
  
Emma heart felt like it had stopped as she pushed passed them and ran to Frodo's bedroom.  
  
Opening the door Emma saw Elanor kneeling next to Frodo's bed sobbing as she held her brother's wounded hand.  
  
Emma walked slowly to Frodo and sat down next to him on his bed. Looking upon his ash whiten face her breath caught in her chest as the tears began to flow from her eyes. She saw his arms heavily bandaged and his hands so swollen and blackened.  
  
She touched his chest with her hand saying, "Frodo, 'tis me, Emma! Please wake up for Emma! Please Frodo!"  
  
Tears fell one after another, as he did not respond. "Frodo you can't leave me! Not now! I'm not going to let you die Frodo, you hear me! Oh, please Frodo, Please!" Emma sobbed.  
  
Lying her head upon his chest, Emma began crying. Elanor walked from the room so Emma could be alone with him. Elanor cried as she put her arms around Rose and hugged her.  
  
In Emma's mind she saw Frodo's smile and bright blue eyes and the wonderful times they spent together. Her heart felt like it would crumble. Being alone with him, Emma began to speak to Frodo, "I've lost everything that I had ever loved, and I love you, Frodo! I have loved you from the moment I saw you that day you've walked upon Ham and me playing his fiddle by the pond. You remember that day? I danced fer you, singing Emma's song! I looking into your eyes and I knew you never seen me rags I wore, but you seen me heart first. You instantly knew me as I felt I had always have known you. My dearest Frodo, I love you! You can't leave me now. Come back to me!" Then as if Emma spoke to an unseen being, and sensing in her heart that it was possible, she said as she raised her eyes to the ceiling, "If ever I've asked for anything for myself, please don't take him from me, please! Emma lowered her face into Frodo's chest as the tears poured from her eyes and her heart breaking from the deepest grief. The door slowly opened and Emma could barely hear the footsteps of who entered. Her grief so strong in her heart she did not look up to see who stood in front of her. Someone touched her hand and held it as she slowly raised her eyes as shock registered across her face seeing an elf standing before her.  
  
"Let me see to him, now," said Elrohir.  
  
Emma jumped to her feet as she saw another elf that looked exactly like the one who spoke to her. Her heart felt like it had stopped when Pippin put his arms around Emma and guided her out into the hall reassuring her that everything was all right.  
  
Shutting the door Elladan joined his brother to help Frodo. 


	40. Chapter 40 The Hardest Goodbye

Chapter 40  
  
The Hardest Good-bye  
  
The silence of the rooms in the Smial was defending, as they waited patiently to hear about Frodo.  
  
Prunella wiped the sweat from her brow as she stood over her hot stove stirring a big pot of tatters and cooked meat while Tulsi cut the tomatoes into thin slices and lined them up with the cut mushrooms. The two cooks barely spoke and when they did they would whisper to each other. The Smial was in silence as the hours ticked by. The hobbits gathered in the sitting room to wait for the elves to come out of Frodo's room. They hung on hope that the elves would find away to help Frodo.  
  
Rose leaned against Elbraad who sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Holding her hand in his, he did his best to comfort her. Elanor looked out her window toward the road where her husband had left for Hobbiton as her worry was two folds, worry for her dear brother and of her husband. She had only hoped that Fastred had made it safely to Hobbiton. She longed for him by her side.  
  
Basil leaned up against the wall in the far corner and kept his eye upon Emma who paced back and forth down the hallway, stopping briefly by Frodo's room. Hearing no sound coming from within would send her feet again down the hallway. Moss could not stand just sitting there and he could not get his brother to go outside with him. So he turned and walked out with his pipe. Even though the coolness of the winter air gave him a chill, the tension in the Smial was harder to bear. Sitting down upon the bench, Moss put his feet upon a large flowerpot and lit his pipe.  
  
Pippin walked through the kitchen looking for Moss as he over heard the two cooks as they whispered to each other. "Having elves here at the Smial! Poor, Mr. Frodo, I hope they ain't doing unnatural things to him!" said Tulsi who loved nothing more than a good gossip story to pass along.  
  
"Shhhhh! Now Tulsi," said Purnella as she scowled and nodded towards Pippin who just entered.  
  
Pippin smiled and knew too well that having elves in the Smial would send their tongues to wagging.  
  
Walking outside he spied Moss sitting on the bench.  
  
Standing just a few feet from Moss, Pippin lit his pipe and watched the rangers as they worked gathering the dead wolves and putting them into a cart and to take them away.  
  
"Looks to me, you had your share of fighting to do last night?" stated Pippin as he watched the rangers working.  
  
"Yes, that we did!" said Moss in a slow lazy tone to his voice as he puffed his pipe. "How was your night at the Far Downs?"  
  
"After seeing this, I don't have the heart to tell you," said Pippin. "We had a peaceful night! The rangers have taken care of the wolves by the Far Downs. Seems that the king of Gondor has added the lands of the Tower Hills to the Far Downs to the Shire and from now on, the rangers will be watching the lands. Won't be no more wolves or other vermin coming into the land of the Shire. It looks to me that you'll be out of work guarding this Smial. What'll you and Basil do now?"  
  
"It's great news that these lands have been added to the Shire and after last night, I'll be glad to put down my bow. I don't know about Basil, I think he found the lass that he wants to marry. Funny though, I just can't see him as a farmer. He's more of an adventurer and is always looking for what is over the next hill. It must be love to pull him from his dreams," said Moss as he took another draw from his pipe and blew the smoke from his mouth. "As for me, I suppose that I'll be going home, to the North Farthing and become an fat, old, lazy hobbit! Our Da, is a chieftain and he's wanting me to follow that path. How about you, Pippin? What will you do after this?"  
  
"Peregrin has offered me a job at the Great Smial and there is a lass there that has taken my heart. I'm hoping she is as taken with me! I got my eye upon a small piece of land in Tuckborough. There is a small home all ready built on that land and with a bit of fixing, I can have it looking very nice if only I can convince that lass to marry me, " said Pippin with his mind wondering into his dream thinking about Bellia Took.  
  
"Sounds like a good life, Pippin!" said Moss.  
  
~*~  
  
Emma stood with her back facing the door to Frodo's bedroom. Her patience was growing thin and her temper began to boil. The tightness of her jaw as she clenched her teeth closed began to throb with twinges of pain. She argued with herself in her mind of just opening the door and walking in to see for herself, just what those elves were doing. However, seeing Frodo in her mind and his pale form as he lay upon the bed close to death. She held onto the thinnest hope that somehow those elves would heal him and kept her still and quiet.  
  
The click of the handle on the door startled Emma as she turned quickly and sucked in her breath with the last bit of hope in her heart. Elladan's grim look as he stood there facing her and then the other hobbits as the ran to gather in front of him, slowly smiled and opened the door wide as Frodo was prompted up in his bed with a pile of soft feathered pillows behind him.  
  
His weak smile greeted those that began to file in through the doorway and gathered around his bedside.  
  
Emma held her hands to her lips to prevent herself from bursting into tears at this wondrous site of her beloved fully awake and waiting for her.  
  
The joy in her heart escalated to the highest delight and she suddenly spun herself in a circle and began to dance.  
  
The hobbits laughed and clapped their hands seeing the bright smile of Emma as she danced. The sparkle in Frodo's eyes dazzled as he watched her. Then she began to sing:  
  
The elves and their spells  
  
For what Emma can tells  
  
Has opened the eyes of me love.  
  
Soaring me heart to a happy beat  
  
And the dancing of Emma's feet...  
  
She twilled one last time and jumped upon Frodo's bed landing next to him laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips with a light peck.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir began to smile as they watched Emma's dance while the hobbits all bursts out laughing and applauded. All but Basil who looked down upon the floor with a heavy saddened heart hearing the words of her song, as he turned away and walked out to find Moss.  
  
Emma could see the elves had re-bandaged Frodo's arms. The swelling of his fingers where almost gone and the color began to turn back to it's normal color. The air in the room was filled with heavy scents of herbs and medicines that caused her nose to wrinkle. There was a large bowl of water that was now red and there were many small bowls with all types of ground herbs in them.  
  
Elrohir stood next to the table taking small jars and putting them into his bag as the hobbits greeted Frodo with their smiles and best wishes to his health.  
  
Elanor kissed Frodo's cheek and smoothed his rumpled hair from his brow. Pippin came running in after Basil told him that Frodo was awake and he greeted Frodo with heavy tears forming in his eyes. While Rose hugged Elbraad being so happy to see her dear brother awake and looking back to his old self.  
  
Elladan announced that he still needed to rest and shooed everyone out. As they all filed out, Frodo touched Emma's finger and she turned to face him, "Please stay, Emma."  
  
Emma sat back down next to Frodo. Her bright green eyes and smile lit her face as she gazed at Frodo and in her eyes he saw what he had always hoped would be there. "Emma, in your song you called me your love, is that true?" asked Frodo.  
  
Emma giggled and looked down shyly and slowly raised her eyes as she answered, "Yes!"  
  
Frodo's could feel his heart beating and he could not take his eyes from her as he said, "If I could, I would put my arms around you and kiss you, but my arms have failed me."  
  
Emma leaned down towards Frodo and gently put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.  
  
Frodo smiled as he looked into her eyes and asked, "Emma, I have loved you from the moment I saw you dancing to Ham's fiddle, I know now that my love for you will never die. I love you, Emma! Would you marry me?"  
  
Tears of joy flowed down from her eyes as she nodded and said, "Yes!"  
  
~*~  
  
After Basil had told Pippin that Frodo was awake and watched as he dashed into the Smial. Moss stood up and looked at Basil. He noticed a sudden change in him.  
  
"Well, brother! I think it is time we go home. Our adventure has ended and our bows will no longer be needed," said Basil.  
  
"But I thought...." said Moss but had trouble finding his words.  
  
"No, Moss. She will never love me as she has found the one she truly loves," said Basil.  
  
Moss now knew what was the sudden change he spotted in Basil. It was sadness.  
  
"Get the ponies, Moss and I'll get our bags."  
  
"What right now?" said Moss. "Aren't we going to say our good-byes?"  
  
"You can if you feel the need, but my heart would rather not," said Basil.  
  
Moss nodded and walked off to the barn to find their ponies.  
  
Basil made his way back into the Smial as the cooks began to set the table for the evening meal. Basil went unnoticed as the hobbits crowded around the elves to thank them and offer them a place at their table for evening meal. Both Elladan and Elrohir agreed to stay and eat with the hobbits, as they wanted to check Frodo one more time before they left.  
  
Basil closed the door to his bedroom and gathered his things to put in his bag. Lowering his bag out the window of the Smial because he did not want to draw any attention of the hobbits, he crept through the hallway and then into the kitchen to take his bow and quiver.  
  
Tulsi spotted Basil when he slung his bow across his shoulder and asked, "Mr. Basil, won't you be staying for our vittles this evening? I've got a fine tatter stew and plates of tasty fixings."  
  
"No, Tulsi! I'm going back home tonight," said Basil. "Beside I do not feel much like eating."  
  
"But, Mr. Basil, you shouldn't be traveling on an empty stomach, Old Tulsi will be fretting so thinking you starving by the road. At least, let me be getting you something for your travel. It'll take but a moment, if'n you'll wait," said Old Tulsi and she rushed after seeing Basil nod his head.  
  
Tulsi filled a bag with bread and a pouch of fixings then handed it to Basil. With a glimpse she noticed the sadness in his face. "Are you all right, Mr.Basil?"  
  
"Yes, Tulsi," said Basil. "Don't you fret about me. I'll be off and Thankee for your vittles!" Basil gave her a quick smile and turned walking out of the Smail.  
  
Gathering his bags he placed by the window, he headed off to meet Moss who stood ready with the ponies.  
  
Emma came into the kitchen almost singing as she told Prunella to bring Frodo a tray to his bed.  
  
Tulsi looked out the window and watched Basil and Moss just riding out of the barn. "Tulsi, what are you looking at?" asked Emma  
  
"Mr. Basil and Mr. Moss be leaving fer their homeland," said Tulsi. "Not having the time fer evening meal and all, Tis queer of hobbits not eating for a traveling!"  
  
Emma's eyes widened as she dashed outside and ran as fast as her legs would take her. Basil not seeing her, kicked his pony and took of in a gallop.  
  
"Basil! Wait!" shouted Emma. "Stop!"  
  
Basil looked over his shoulder and saw Emma running towards him and he reined his pony to stop. Turning his pony and headed back to Emma.  
  
"Where are you going?" shouted Emma out of breath.  
  
"It's time for me to go home, Emma. There is nothing here for me anymore," said Basil.  
  
"There's plenty o' things needs to be done, here."  
  
"Emma, look at me," said Basil. "I'm not a farmer!"  
  
"But, Basil," said Emma not knowing what to say and yet trying to think of a reason for him to stay. Her heart began to break.  
  
"It's all right, Emma!" said Basil as he smiled down to her on his pony. "I understand! I'll miss you more than you will ever know. But for me, Emma, my place is at home. I had my adventure and it was a good one."  
  
Tears rolled down her eyes, as she knew he was right and needed to leave. Basil took her hand and gently kissed it. "Good-bye, Emma. Frodo is a lucky hobbit to have won your heart. I know you both will be very happy. I wish you all my very best. Smile for me, Emma. So I can always remember your sweet face with happiness rather than tears."  
  
Emma smiled up at Basil with the tears still flowing from her eyes as he turned and road off back to Moss.  
  
Emma wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned to walk back to the Great Smial.  
  
Basil's eyes were red as they filled with tears that he fought back refusing to let them fall when he joined Moss.  
  
Moss could see the pain in his brother's face and knew that was the hardest good-bye. Kicking their ponies, they both road side by side down the road. 


	41. Chapter 41 The Telling of a Secret

Chapter 41  
  
The Telling of a Secret  
  
The next morning a messenger knocked on the door of the Smial. Prunella was washing the morning dishes and wiped her hands on her apron and went to answer it.  
  
Taking the message, Prunella could see it came from Hobbiton and she knew this is what Lady Elanor was waiting for.  
  
Prunella almost danced with happiness as she rushed to bring this to her mistress. Elanor sat in the sitting room with her sewing when Prunella's smiling face greeted her. Rose put down her sewing when she saw her hand Elanor the letter.  
  
Opening it, Elanor rose to her feet in surprise. "This letter is from Da! Fastred is ill with the...spots?" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Elanor have you read that right? That is a childhood illness, how could Fastred have the spots?" said Rose.  
  
Elanor scowled at Rose, "I certainly can read quite well, Rose! And this is what Da has said."  
  
Elanor read on and then began to smile.  
  
"Elanor, What is it? What else does Da, say?" asked Rose impatiently.  
  
"Well, not only does Fastred has the spots, but Ham as well. Da has won the election and he says here that this spring we will have a large group of hobbits moving to our lands to begin farming! This is what Fastred and I have hoped for! This is great news!" said Elanor with excitement.  
  
Prunella stood there listening as Elanor reread the letter out loud to the others who gathered around her. Even old Tulsi had her head stuck-out from the doorway so she could hear the news.  
  
"I know you all are excited to go back to Hobbiton, but Frodo can not be moved just yet. I need someone to stay and watch over him. I need to go to Hobbiton and see Fastred. Who will want to stay with him?" asked Elanor.  
  
Rose smiled up at Elbraad as if to silently ask him to volunteer and Elbraad almost read her mind. "I'll stay Elanor and see to Frodo. I had promised your Da to watch out for everyone, so it proper that I remain here."  
  
"I'll stay also, Elanor!" said Rose. "Frodo will need my nursing skills and I am very good at that!"  
  
"Good then! It is settled," said Elanor. "The rest of us will pack our things and I will arrange for a coach to take us."  
  
"I'll tend the ponies, Elanor," said Hilbrand.  
  
"Pippin you go get the luggage after you have packed your bags," ordered Elanor as she began to organize the group of hobbits.  
  
Bell Cotton watched as Hilbrand walked out of the Smial.  
  
May, took her sister's arm to escort her to their room to begin packing.  
  
"Just a minute, May. I have forgotten my basket outside and I want to take that home with us," said Bell.  
  
May nodded and went to the bedroom to begin their packing.  
  
Walking outside and seeing her misplaced basket, Bell nervously paced trying to think what words she could say to Hilbrand. She knew this was her last chance to privately speak with him and she fought to get her courage up. Squaring her shoulders she forced herself to walk to the barn and confront him with her feelings.  
  
Hilbrand grabbed the harness and reins and brought them over to the coach when Bell walked to the barn.  
  
Hilbrand smiled as she slowly approached and set down harness.  
  
"Since we are going home, again. I just wanted to, uh...tell you," Bell paused trying to collect her thoughts and her nervousness. "Well, seeing how Rose and Elbraad are becoming very close, and you being his brother and all. And since I am Rose's best friend. I thought perhaps, maybe...uh. There will be parties to attend this spring..."  
  
"I would love to Bell," said Hilbrand knowing she was struggling so much in trying to tell him that she liked him. Seeing Bell Cotton when she first arrived at the Smial set Hilbrand's heart racing, but with all the problems with the wolves he did not have time to get to know Bell better as he had hoped. Hilbrand took Bell's hand and smiled as he gazed into her eyes. He could feel the tremble in her hard. "I have hoped to be more than just friends with you, Bell. When we get back to Hobbiton, I would love to call on you and get to know you better."  
  
Bell's heart leaped in her chest looking into Hilbrand's beautiful brown eyes. The warm gently smile on his lips had almost caused her to faint as she began to back up and almost tripped over a misplaced shovel behind her. Seeing Bell almost losing her step, he instinctively reached out and pulled her to himself while holding her closely in his arms as he was tempted to kiss to her. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes as time felt to stand still. Knowing it was not proper to kiss before their first date, he released her, taking her arm and escorted her back to the Smial.  
  
Rose caught the deep blush in Bell's face and dreamy look of her eyes. Smiling, Rose knew that Bell had finally had a chance to speak with Hilbrand. She wanted to hug her best friend and share her joy, but she did not want to draw so much attention to themselves. Rose took her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze to let her know how happy she was as the two hobbits went into Bell's bedroom to help her pack.  
  
~*~  
  
Elanor sat beside Frodo on his bed and told him that she was going to leave for Hobbiton and told him that Rose and Elbraad would stay with him.  
  
"I want Emma to stay as well, Elanor" said Frodo.  
  
Elanor gave him a knowing smile and asked him, "Is there a romance going on between you two?"  
  
"Yes, Elanor. You must promise me not to say a word to Da. I want to surprise him with our news," said Frodo. "Emma and I are going to be married this spring."  
  
"Oh! Frodo!" said Elanor being so happy for him and hugging him. "I am so happy for you two. I have always known that when Emma came to live at Bag End that you two would someday marry."  
  
Emma brought in a tray that Prunella had prepared for him. Seeing the two staring at her, she placed the tray down on the table and asked, "What secrets have you two been whispering?"  
  
"Oh, Emma! I am so happy for you and Frodo!" said Elanor as she raced around the bed to hug her. "Frodo has just told me about your wedding! I could not be happier about this news. Emma, I have always thought of you as my sister and now you will truly be!"  
  
"Thankee, Elanor," said Emma. "You're a kinder sister than anyone could possibly be!"  
  
"Frodo, with so many hobbits coming to the Westfarthing this spring for farming, Frodo you and Emma could choose which land you want to build your knew home!"  
  
"I don't think so, Elanor!" said Frodo. "I have another dream I want to come true, but this could not happen here in the Westfarthing."  
  
Emma looked at Frodo in surprise as she assumed that they would also move here to the Westfarthing.  
  
"I must pack and I promise not to say a word to Da," said Elanor. "As soon as you are well for travel, Frodo. You go home and tell them."  
  
"Yes, Elanor," said Frodo. "That I will."  
  
Elanor closed the bedroom door and went to her own room to pack.  
  
Emma took the tray and placed it on Frodo's lap. She climbed in the bed and sat next to him, as they ate their lunch.  
  
Emma placed the tray in the hall for Tulsi to take back to the kitchen. She noticed that everyone was sitting at the table eating their luncheon before leaving for Hobbiton.  
  
Emma closed the door and walked back to Frodo. Sitting down next to him on the bed. "I was hoping to get a home just like Pema's and that we'd live next to them in the Far Downs, farming the ground. It would be a wonderful life there, Frodo. We could get ourselves some fine milking cows and a few pigs. We could have a big garden. Me friend, Pema and I could help do the planting and harvesting. There are fine herbs just growing wild for the taking," said Emma as she dreaming about this wonderful life.  
  
Frodo smiled as he listened to Emma's daydream. "That sounds like a fine life, Emma. But that is not my dream I see for ourselves. My family has a fine home in New Row. It is my dream to move there with you, Emma."  
  
"New Row!" shouted Emma almost in disbelief. "I've spent me hole life trying to escape that life and you want me to move back there!" said Emma as her face fell in sadness at losing her dream.  
  
"Emma, I can do so much for New Row," said Frodo. "All my life I have had so much. Like my father, I too, want to make a difference in the lives of those who live there."  
  
"Frodo, you have the kindest heart! But many a hobbit has tried to make a go of it at New Row and all has failed!" stated Emman trying to talk some sense into Frodo. "That land is a cursed land and will hardly let a sprout grow."  
  
"Emma, you must trust me, I know I can make it happen!" said Frodo as he looked pleadingly into her eyes.  
  
Emma looked intently into Frodo's eyes and she knew that if he wanted to live in a pot, she would more than likely join him. "I must be mad to agree to this, my love! But I do trust you and I'll go anywhere as long as I can be with you. But one thing I insist upon, my husband to be, that I always have a wooden floor to tap my feet upon!"  
  
"That I promise you, Emma!" said Frodo. "I could not bear living my life without seeing you dance." Frodo leaned over and kissed Emma.  
  
Rose and Elbraad stood arm in arm as they waved to the coach as it pulled away from the Smial of the Westmarch with it's wooden craved letter engraved on the side.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam opened the front door of Bag End to greet Elanor as he heard the coach's arrival. Placing his arms around his daughter he hugged her warmly.  
  
"I have expected you sooner, did you have any troubles with the coach?" asked Sam.  
  
"No, Da," said Elanor. "That coach has to smoothest ride."  
  
Sam shook Hilbrand's hand and was surprised to see him rather than his brother Elbraad. After Sam's greeting he thanked him for taking care of his family. Sam looked around at those who stood in front of him and noticed that some of his tweenagers were missing. "Where's Frodo, Emma and Rose?" asked Sam.  
  
"Come inside, Da! I have a lot to tell you," said Elanor.  
  
Sam could tell by her tone and action that her news was not going to be good. Sam wrinkled a worry brow and escorted his daughter into Bag End.  
  
When the group walked into Bag End, Rosie ran to her daughter and hugged her. Their voices echoed though the halls as Ham began to play Emma's song with a variation of Frodo's song.  
  
Rosie looked for Emma and Frodo, but they were not there. "Oh, Ham is going to be so disappointed. I'll have to calm him when I tell him they did not return." Rosie looked worried at Sam as she turned to see to Ham.  
  
"Da, where is Fastred!" asked Elanor. "I want to see him first before we sit down to talk."  
  
Sam pointed to the guestroom as Elanor handed Sam her cloak and went directly to his room.  
  
Sam not wanting to wait, grabbed Pippin's arm to stop him from heading to his bedroom, "Please make yourself comfortable. Bell and May you can take your things into the spare bedroom off the kitchen. It, being so late and all, would not be proper to send you both home at this hour."  
  
"Hilbrand you can take Frodo's bedroom, since he is not here!" sounding very perturbed at having to wait to find out what happened to him.  
  
Pippin smiled up at his father as Sam pulled him into the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
Elanor quietly opened the door of the guestroom and saw Fastred asleep in the bed. She tip toed up to him and gazed down as he slept. Fastred dark brown hair lay in thick waves and curls about his brow and on the soft feather pillow. His gentle face was dotted with childhood spots.  
  
She almost giggled watching him sleep as he looked so sweet snuggled warmly in the soft blankets.  
  
Fastred sensed someone standing above him and he slowly opened his eyes. Seeing Elanor standing before him, he reached for her as rushed into his arms to hug him. "How I have missed you, my love!" said Fastred.  
  
"I missed you so much!" said Elanor as she almost cried holding her husband. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel like a fool, if you must know!" said Fastred. "I had nothing but teasing for coming down with a childhood illness! Your father is quite funny when he wants to be."  
  
Elanor giggled she knew too well her father's playful nature. "Well, you must admit, Fastred. You look as cute as can be with all those spots on your cheeks. I remember when Ruby and Robin had those spot when they were three years old."  
  
"Oh, not you too, Elanor!" said Fastred. "These spots itch so badly and I'm feeling miserable!"  
  
"Oh, there, there, my love! Your wife is here to help you," she cooed to him as she would a young one in her arms.  
  
Being so close to Elanor, Fastred did not mind her teasing as long as he was in her arms.  
  
Fastred laid his head upon her lap as she stroked his dark curly hair. "Speaking of young ones, I have some news for you!" said Elanor. "We are going to have a baby in the spring."  
  
Fastred feeling cozy and warm as he rested his head upon her lap, let her words slowly sink in. He suddenly sat up and looked at Elanor in surprise. "A baby!"  
  
"Yes!" said Elanor as she began to giggle.  
  
A big smile crossed his spotted face and he hugged her tightly. "Oh, Elanor! I am so happy!" said Fastred as he almost began to cry with joy.  
  
"I haven't told anyone, yet!" said Elanor. "With all the bad news I have to tell Da, at least I'll be added some good news as well."  
  
"Bad News?" said Fastred as he pulled away from Elanor and looked her squarely in the eyes. "What has happen?"  
  
Elanor began to explain everything that had happened since he as been away. Fastred wanted to jump out of his bed and turn the coach around to head back to the Westmarch. But Elanor pleaded with him that Hilbrand and Elbraad had saved everyone, and with the Dùnedain now guarding their lands, all was well.  
  
"I owe them a great debt!" said Fastred. "I will see to it that they are greatly rewarded!"  
  
"Will you rest now, my love? While, I go and speak to father. No doubt he has Pippin cornered by now and forcing information from him. I must go save Pippin!" said Elanor as she again teased Fastred and trying to make light of everything she had told him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ShireElf I loved your question, as I like to talk about my characters: I think Emma loved both Basil and Frodo, but in different ways. I think she admired Basil's strength and felt safe with him, especially after he had saved her. Emma could sense that Basil loved her. Emma growing up so poor and suffered so much in her life, needing to feel rescued and safe. But she also knew that if Basil would have been the one who met her instead of Frodo, the first time he saw her, Basil would have seen her for what she was, a very poor hobbit and would not have noticed her. Where, Frodo did not see her rags or her poverty. He did not judge her and saw her heart first. Frodo was so emotionally connected to Emma and could share a greater love with him. She truly loves Frodo, but she still needs to feel safe. She made a choice for Frodo in sharing an emotional love rather than feeling safe and protected.  
  
lem68 Yes, that was a hard chapter for me to write. I really love Emma's character and for this story her decision she made choosing Frodo over Basil will is still challenging for Emma, as Frodo is asking Emma to return to something that she is very afraid of.....New Row! I wrote this for those who read Samwise, my first story of Sam's younger years growing up in New Row. The Gaffer had asked the same thing from his wife Bell...kinda making history repeat itself...sorta! It will make a lot more sense the further this story develops.  
  
MLynnBloom You know me all too well, I love to put some twists into the story, you never know when the muse will force me to change and go into a different direction. That is what makes writing these stories so much fun! I totally peed my pants laughing when you wrote that Basil would marry Clover or Rosemary! I love it! Too hysterical! Yes, in fact he does marry Clover and they have a string of children, Nutmeg the little red head girl, Parsley the impish defiant son, Paprika Took, Pepper and Ginger Took. LOL!!!! I love it!  
  
Aemilia Rose Bag End is going to have many upcoming weddings! Poor Sam and Rosie, all those weddings to prepare for they are going to be busy, busy little hobbits!  
  
Christina B Oh, yes! I am an American! Living in the middle of the USA! Corn fields, small towns and all! Yikes! 


	42. Chapter 42 From Winter to The Spring

Chapter 42  
  
From Winter to The Spring  
  
Elanor walked into the kitchen and just as she had suspected, her father had Pippin in the chair asking him too many questions.  
  
"Now tell me again, What happened to Frodo?" said Sam as he placed his hand on the table and leaned down close to Pippin to get his full attention.  
  
"Frodo couldn't come home because a big wolf torn both his arms open and Elbraad had to sew his wounds shut to stop the bleeding. Frodo almost died, but the elves came.." blurted out Pippin as quickly as he could, but Sam interrupted.  
  
"What? He almost died!" shouted Sam losing his patience with Pippin and desperately worried about Frodo. "Is Frodo all right? How could you leave him there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm trying to tell you! The elves came and healed him. Fastred's Smial was attacked with a pack of wolves, and yours truly here, shot a big wolf with my bow...." Pippin tried to explain, but Sam interrupted again becoming more frustrated with Pippin's explanation.  
  
Elanor rushed into stop Pippin from trying to explain since he was only making Sam more upset by the minute.  
  
Sam turned and looked at Elanor as she rushed to his side. Sam's face was beat red with anger and confusion. "Now, Da!" said Elanor. "I can explain this whole thing, but you must sit down and calm yourself."  
  
Sam allowed Elanor to sit him down in a chair and she turned to glare at Pippin for making a mess out of everything and upsetting Sam all the more.  
  
Elanor took Sam's arm and gently stroked it to help calm him. "Let me assure you, Da! Everything is all right now! Frodo is fine and healing well. Everything in under control with Elladan and Elrohir guarding the lands from the Tower Hills to the Far Downs."  
  
"Well if Elanor is going to explain everything, then I'm going to bed!" stated Pippin as he stood up.  
  
"Sit down!" shouted Sam. "I'm not finished with you, yet!"  
  
Rosie came out of Ham's bedroom and sat beside her daughter as she listened to everything Elanor was telling them about the Westmarch.  
  
Elanor again started her story of the wolves at the Westmarch.  
  
Hilbrand, hearing Sam's shouting came out from his bedroom and joined them to help Elanor tell the story.  
  
Pippin sat back down wearily and rested his chin in his hand as he listened to Elanor. However, we she left out the best parts, Pippin would jump in and tell his father about his wolf he shot or sat up all night with Hilbrand and how brave he was.  
  
Sam breathed a sigh of relief and finally beginning to understand what was going on.  
  
Sam looked at Hilbrand with great respect and walked over to him to shake his hand. "Thank you, Hilbrand! I'm in you and your brother debt for saving my family! I'm very proud to know the both of you!"  
  
"We're just glad that everything turned out so well," said Hilbrand.  
  
"I don't know about you, Hilbrand. But I could use an ale to calm my nerves down," said Sam. "Tomorrow morning meet me in my office. I have two very good farm sights in the Under Towers that I want to give you and Elbraad. We need good folk like you both to begin building the new towns and overseeing of the hobbits that will move there this spring. Will talk more of it in the morning!"  
  
Hilbrand was overwhelmed with Sam's proposal of the land in the Westmarch and giving both him and his brother such an important job. Hilbrand knew that he found his dream coming true and knew his brother will be just as pleased. Hilbrand smiled at Sam, "Thankee, Mayor Gardner. I'll look forward to meeting with you in the morning!"  
  
"Well then let's toast to our new plans, Hilbrand!" said Sam.  
  
"Wait Da," said Elanor. "I have but one more thing to tell you!"  
  
Sam turned a worried glance at Elanor trying to prepare himself for more bad news.  
  
"You're going to be a grandfather!" said Elanor with a bright grin on her face.  
  
Rosie's eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her cheek.  
  
Sam's face went white as he wove back and forth as Hilbrand races to his side and helped him to a chair.  
  
"I better hurry and get that ale!" said Hilbrand after placing Sam in the chair he went to fill two mugs of ale.  
  
"Da!" said Elanor as her smile faded looking at her father. "I thought you'd be happy to hear this news!"  
  
Sam waited until the dizziness had subsided. Taking Elanor's hand and patting it gently, he said, "I am happy for you Elanor! Having a baby is a wonderful thing! It's just...." Sam began to choke on his words as a tear rolled down his cheek. He looked at Rosie who knew exactly how he felt and smiled as her own tears filled her eyes. "My little girl is going to be mother," said Sam as the tears rolled down his face. Rosie hugged Sam and she too began to cry.  
  
"We're going to be grandparents, Sam!" cried Rosie in between her tears and laughter. "We'll have another little one to hold in our arms."  
  
Sam smiled as he remembered the Gaffer the first time he placed Elanor in his arms. Now Sam knew exactly how his own Da felt being a grandfather for the very first time. Pride swelled in Sam heart as he hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek.  
  
Elanor giggled and pointed to Pippin who was now fast asleep at the table, never hearing Elanor's announcement of her having a baby. Sam and Hilbrand burst out laughing.  
  
Rosie gently woke up Pippin and escorted him to his bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Within the coming week, Frodo, Emma, Rose and Elbraad returned to Bag End as Fastred and Ham recovered from the spots.  
  
Sam could hard contain himself when Frodo walked from the coach. His arms were still bandaged, but his wounds had begun to heal. Frodo's bright blue eyes sparkled as he gazed at his father who waited at the front door of Bag End. He greeted his father as Sam wrapped his arms around him. "Oh, Your poor, poor arms," said Sam.  
  
"I'm all right, now Da!" said Frodo as he reached his arm around Emma and brought her closer to him. "Thanks to Emma, here! She is a wonderful nurse!"  
  
Emma looked up into Frodo's eyes and Sam could easily see the love she had for Frodo. Sam's eye went from Frodo to Emma and he replied, "It looks to me that more than nursing has been going on!"  
  
"Yes, Da!" said Frodo. "Emma has agreed to marry me this spring!"  
  
Sam's smile lit his face as he congratulated his son with another hug. Turning to Emma and holding her hands he kissed her cheek. "You have been my daughter in heart, now my daughter through marriage. I am so happy for the both of you!"  
  
Rosie was next to hug Frodo and Emma and also gave her blessings to the couple. "We are going to have a busy spring, Sam!" said Rosie as she began to laugh. " A wedding and a new grandbaby!"  
  
"What is this?" asked Frodo as he smiled and looked at Elanor and Fastred as they both nodded to confirm Frodo's question. Frodo hugged them both. Suddenly a very happy fiddle tune began to play as Emma raced down the hallway and saw Ham with a big smile on his face. Emma hugged Ham as he put down his fiddle and awkwardly put an arm around Emma and patted her on top of her head. "Emma's back, Ham! Frodo and Emma have missed you!" Ham smiled and rocked back and forth with delight at seeing Emma and Frodo.  
  
Frodo laughed with delight at seeing how happy Ham was.  
  
Rosie hugged her daughter Rose to welcome her home as Sam shook Elbraad's hand.  
  
Rosie looked at her daughter and asked, "Have you news for us as well?"  
  
Rose looked at Sam and then at Elbraad. Seeing a nod from her beloved, she smiled and answered, "Yes! Elbraad has asked me to marry him as well. We did not want to tell you until this evening, but Mama has too sharp an eye not to see our own happiness!"  
  
"Two weddings and a new grandbaby?" said Sam as he smiled thinking about that. "Yes, spring is really going to very busy in deed!"  
  
Sam congratulated Elbraad and welcomed him into their family giving him his blessings.  
  
Hilbrand walked up to his brother and greeted him with his congratulations as well.  
  
~*~  
  
The next few days, Frodo, Emma and Ham walked down to number three of New Row, so Frodo could show Emma the home that they would soon live in.  
  
Emma tried to show Frodo a smile, but it was not truly in her heart.  
  
She had walked by number three many times growing up in New Row and knew this house well. The white snow covered most of the flowers that Sam had kept up around his childhood home. The gravesite of Sam's family had a white fence around it with a small white gate. Sam had planted a beautiful shade tree that had kept the hot sun from beating down upon this special place that Sam honored in his heart. Sam's mother, sister Marigold, the Gaffer and Mother Mags were the only gravesites within the white fence. There markers beautifully preserved. It looked lonesome and dismal under the gray winter sky and fallen white snow.  
  
Opening the door of number three it creaked loudly as the three entered and stood in the kitchen area of Sam's home. Everything was covered in white linens to protect the furnishings from dust and dirt. Cobwebs hung heavy in each corner and an inch of dust was thick on the wooden countertop. The floor was thick with dust and dried out leaves. It looked to be a lonely forgotten home.  
  
Frodo ran from one window to the next opening the shutters to let in the light and pulled the dirty white linens from the tables and chairs. Emma wondered over to the hearth and saw the wonderful carving that Sam had made above the mantel and ran her fingers over the mantel top removing a thick coating of dust. She noticed that the wood still had a shine under all the dust.  
  
Emma opened the doors to the bedrooms. Those rooms were vacant as she walked across the room and opened the shutters. The hinge came loose and almost feel off the wall. The shutters needed painting as they had begun to peel. The glass had some cracks in it and a corner of wood missing at the top. The hearth had old burnt wood and cinders and the stones were blacked from the long years of use. Turning around, she could see her footprints in the dust as she returned back to open another door.  
  
Frodo joined her at her side and put an arm around her. "This could be Ham's room. It has plenty of space and there is a dressing area just behind that door. This use to be my father's bedroom when he was just lad," said Frodo proudly. "Primose, Daisy and Ruby offered to help clean all these rooms and Bilbo and Robin are going to help me fix some of the doors and windows. You'll see Emma, it won't be long and this place will make us a fine home to start our lives."  
  
Emma put her arms around Frodo and looked up into his eyes, "We're going to be happy, Frodo... aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, Emma," said Frodo taking her chin in between his fingers and kissing her. "We are going to be very happy!"  
  
~*~  
  
The next months passed quickly as everyone in Bag End had a long list of things that needed to get done. Rosie's fingers where stiff from sewing wedding dressing to knitting new baby blankets. She had missed Elanor after she had returned back to the Westmarch and worried over her endlessly, hoping she was taking very good care of herself.  
  
The Cotton girls came over regularly to help with the making all the dresses. Frodo and Rose agreed to have their wedding days together for one big celebration under the party tree just below Bag End.  
  
The tweenagers gathered every morning to help Frodo and Emma clean and repair number three.  
  
Elbraad and Hilbrand went to the Westmarch and began to build their new homes on the land that Sam had given them. They were shocked to see so many hobbits willing to move from the Shire to its new boarders. Homes and businesses were being built and the shape of a town was taking place by the time the winter gave way to spring.  
  
When the homes were almost finished Elbraad road with Fastred and Elanor back to Bag End so Elanor could have her baby under the watchful eye of her mother. 


	43. Chapter 43 A Time for Weddings

Chapter 43  
  
A Time for Weddings  
  
The warm fresh scented spring air filled the coach as it slowly rolled into Hobbiton. The warm lazy afternoon made the occupants move so much slower as they took their time to enjoy their day. Carts were being pulled through the street filled with flowers to begin planting. Hobbit women were going through the merchant's baskets picking out the best new potatoes for planting their tatter gardens. While some of the hobbit men were unloading small kegs of ale that they had made over the winter months. Seeds were being scooped and measured that had dried over the cold months and were now ready for planting. Hobbits waved to each other with bright smiles and laughter as they greeted their closest friends.  
  
The coach turned the corner slowly and began to climb the long incline of the hill, moving the ponies at a slow steady speed. At the end of this road was Bag End. Passing the few homes dug into the earth just under Bag End were the Chubbs and the Deephallow Families. Druzy Chubbs sat with her mother on the steps and waved at the coach. Elanor peered out of the window once she recognized her younger brother Bilbo helping Druzy's father raking the dried grass and leaves left over from the winter months in their front lawn. Bilbo smiled at his sister and waved as the coach passed them. The wheels of the coach still continued onward as the ponies pulled the coach further up the hill.  
  
When the coach came to a slow stop the door of Bag End opened widely as Sam and Rosie raced to the coach to see their daughter.  
  
"Get your lazy bones down from this here lumber wagon and open this door!" shouted Tulsi in her high pitched howling voice at the coach driver. "Our lady has had enough o' being bounced around!"  
  
The hobbit dashed off the driver's seat of the coach and quickly opened the door. Taking out the step he placed just below the door of the coach and waited for Elanor. Sam took Elanor's hand and helped to guide her from the coach. Her oversized stomach now round as a watermelon, slowly stepped down from the coach and into her mother's opened arms. Rosie almost cried as she hugged her daughter. Placing her arm around Elanor, Rosie escorted her into Bag End without greeting the other guests that were in the coach. Rosie left that up to Sam to do.  
  
Prunella allowed Sam to help her down and nodded a greeting towards him. Tulsi slowly waddled taking her steps slowly being an old hobbit woman with delicate bones. While Fastred, Elbraad and Hilbrand waited patiently for old Tulsi.  
  
Once Tulsi had her feet on solid ground she took the cane she held and smacked the driver sound to his middle. "That is fer making me old bone ache being bounced around inside that ol' thing you call a coach!" The coachmen doubled up and fell to the ground holding his stomach, while Tulsi raised her proud chin in the air and strolled off with her cane to guide her steps. Prunella shook her head as she followed her old friend in search of the kitchen and their room.  
  
Rose dashed around the two old hobbit women and rushed to the coach as Elbraad bounced down from the steps and ran to Rose as he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her in the air. Rose's skirt billowed as Elbraad twirled her. Stopping, he placed her on the ground and kissed her. 'I've missed you so much, my love!" said Rose. "I didn't think you were ever coming back."  
  
"Nothing could keep me away from the hobbit I love!" said Elbraad. "We have finished our home and have a sturdy barn to begin our farming!"  
  
"You must come in and tell me all about it," said Rose as she took his arm and escorted him into Bag End.  
  
Fastred and Hilbrand both shook Sam's hand as they greeted him. Following Sam they all walked into Bag End. Rosie had Elanor sitting in her rocking chair and enjoyed rushing about the kitchen to get Elanor a cool drink and some cake, while Elanor's brothers and sisters gathered around her to welcome her.  
  
Old Tulsi rubbed her finger across the kitchen counter top and was pleased that no dust or grim were on her fingertip. She smiled as she carefully observed the kitchen and pantry. Tom and Robin carried the cook's bags into their room, while Ruby escorted Prunella into the bedroom that she will share with Tulsi. Prunella turned around to see where Tulsi had wandered off too. Finding Tulsi with her nose into the pot that cooked on the stove, Prunella sneaked up behind her and snapped at her, "Get your nose out of the mistress's pot!"  
  
Old Tulsi almost dropped the lid as it rattled loudly as she tried to replace it on the pot. She turned to face her friend. "You nearly stopped me heart in a middle of a beat!" retorted Tulsi as she snarled at her friend.  
  
"Follow me, Tulsi!" said Prunella. "We have a fine room just off the kitchen."  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo stood back and admire all the work it took to get number three finished in time for their wedding. Emma emptied the last bucket full of grimy water and wiped her brow with the back of her hand.  
  
Number three sparkled and the wood in the old house had a fresh coat of oil that brought out the luster and its shine. Above the hearth in the center of number three is where Sam had once craved the beautiful texture out of the old party tree's wood, when he rebuilt it. The craving spoke of growing things that shown the grace and beauty of the flowers and plants he loved most of all.  
  
The wooden floor glowed in a light color that made this little hobbit home cozy and warm looking. Fresh hand made curtains hung from each window and the shutters were painted smartly with a dark green paint. The front door no longer squeaked as they had oiled and tighten the bolts.  
  
Daisy placed the new braided rugs on the floor as May put the last pot into the cupboard. Emma thought as she stood next to Frodo that not even Pema's new home could match the beauty of this old noble home that Samwise Gardner had rebuilt long ago. Emma fell in love with number three even if it was located in New Row. She put her arms around Frodo and kissed him for making their new home more beautiful than what she had once imagined.  
  
"Well, my love," said Frodo. "Are you ready to be married tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh, Yes!" said Emma. "I love number three and I love you!"  
  
~*~  
  
Tulsi and Prunella barely had anytime away from the stoves and ovens as they prepared most of the main meal for the family and guests who would attend the wedding. Sam hired extra servants to help in the kitchens and party grounds with preparations of this grand day.  
  
Tents were put up all over the party field and decorations were brought in by the cart-full. Dozens and dozen of flower arrangements and ribbons lined the wedding area as the hobbits began to set up the chairs. A special platform was set in the center to where the Thain would marry the two couples who would exchange their vows of marriage.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning sun shined warmly over Bag End as the occupants rushed to get dressed for the wedding that is arranged for this afternoon.  
  
Emma stood frozen in front of the mirror as she saw her reflection of herself dressed in her wedding gown. She stroked her hands over the fine delicate lace that trimmed her dress. The white satin shimmered as she watched the skirt as she swayed back and forth.  
  
Rosie smiled as she stood back and watched Emma admiring the beautiful wedding gown. Emma's light brown hair cascaded to the center of her back in full rich curls. Rosie held the veil and crown of white flowers in her hand as she approached Emma and placed it on her head. Picking up the bouquet of white lilies with the long thin ribbons that almost fell to the floor, as she held them in her hand.  
  
"You're beautiful, Emma," stated Rosie as she turned her around to face her. "You're going to make Frodo a wonderful wife. He loves you so."  
  
Emma hugged Rosie and thanked her for making her wedding day so special.  
  
Rosie kissed Emma's cheek and left her to daydream in front of the mirror. Opening Rose's bedroom door, she walked in to help her with her wedding gown.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam and Hilbrand walked down to the party field and to see to any last minute details.  
  
The cooks had their stoves piping hot as the smoke billowed from its chimney. Big pots boiled on their stoves and bakers where taking out the fresh baked breads from their ovens and placing them into large baskets. While others placed the fresh cut flowers in their vases on the tables where the guests would sit.  
  
The Thain and his family were the first to arrive, as Peregrin wanted to go over the wedding plans one more time with Sam. Pippin escorted Bellia Took who was dressed in a lovely gown of purple and green.  
  
Coaches or wagons after another began to line the road leading to the party field. The guests lined up to greet Frodo and Elbraad who stood together shaking their hands and accepting their guest's best wishes.  
  
The Brandybucks arrived with their baby, Merry in Estella's arms. Meriadoc greeted Frodo and Elbraad. Merry Gardner walked behind Meriadoc and hugged Frodo when he greeted him. "Congratulations Frodo, I am so happy for you and Emma! I knew you two were meant for each other!" said Merry as Frodo smiled at his brother.  
  
There were Proudfoots, Burrows, Goodbody and Deephallows that attended and they all began to take their seats when the brides and their families joined the wedding party.  
  
The fiddlers began to play as all the hobbits waited for Emma and Rose to begin walking down the isle with their father Sam.  
  
Emma and Rose wore similar gowns but with small differences. Emma's dress was a soft satin gown with delicate lace trim. She wore a crown of white flowers with a sheer long veil that trailed behind her.  
  
Rose's gown was also a soft white satin, but with thick white-lace trim. Small beads covered the front bodice and mixed with lace. She wore a crown of pale pink flowers and a long white sheer veil. Both hobbit girls hugged each other as Sam joined them.  
  
Sam smiled at his daughter Rose and gently squeezed her hand. Rose took her father's elbow as Emma took his other. The three slowly walked to their awaited grooms as Sam gave both his daughters to the hobbits they loved.  
  
The Thain Peregrin spoke: "It is the happiest times when a Thain can stand before two couples this much in love with each other and marry them in front of their families and friends.  
  
Frodo faced Emma and took her hands into his and held them next to his heart. His soft blue eyes filled with tears as he spoke, "From the first day that I saw you dancing while Ham played his fiddle and listening to the funny little song you sang, you filled my heart. You have lightened my life with your laughter to where no sorrow could ever dwell. Together we share a kind of love that is forever lasting and forever giving."  
  
"I, Frodo Gardner, take you Emma for my wife to love and cherish you all the days of my life. I give my love forever and I will always stand by your side."  
  
Emma's tears fell as she spoke gazing into Frodo's eyes. "When my heart was empty and knowing only loneliness. You saw through me and gave me your heart. I've never known such happiness and light spirit that was so touched by your love. I give you me heart, me love and me life to share by your side, for as long, as I live."  
  
"I, Emma Boffin, take you Frodo as my husband to love and cherish you all the days of my life. I give you my love forever and I will always stand by your side."  
  
Elbraad took Rose's hands and kissed them as he spoke, "You are my love, Rose, that I will cherish forever. I will love you all the days of my life. I stand by your side to share our new home, new land and our new lives with each other. "  
  
"I, Elbraad Took, take you Rose, to be my wife, to love and protect you all the days of my life, I promise you my love forever."  
  
"Rose's hands shook as she held his hands and she spoke, "My dearest love, I give you my heart and my life to share and grow old with you. I will love you and cherish you from now and forever."  
  
"I, Rose Gardner, take your Elbraad to be my husband to love and cherish you all the days of my life. I give you my love forever and I will always stand by your side in our new life together."  
  
The Thain Peregrin spoke, "I, the Thain give you my blessings and wishes, that you both will live a long and happy life together as husband and wife. You may both kiss your brides!"  
  
The couples kissed their wife as the hobbits shouted their cheers as Frodo took Emma's arm and guided her to the reception. While, Elbraad and Rose followed them from behind.  
  
When the two couples sat down, the Gardner family gathered at their table and joined them.  
  
Prunella nodded to the servants as they began to carry the trays laden with the finest hobbit fixings that Prunella had ever made. While, Tulsi arranged the flowers around the tall wedding cakes.  
  
Emma glanced over the crowd of hobbits who were beginning to take their seats at their table when shock and surprise registered over her face. Standing up, Frodo took her hand and asked, "What is the matter, Emma. You look as if you have seen a ghost!"  
  
"'Tis Tess," shouted Emma as she ran from the table and sidestepped through the crowd of hobbits until she reached her sister. Wrapping her arms around Tess, Emma began to cry.  
  
"I'm so happy you are here, Tess!" said Emma so surprised.  
  
"Oh, Emma!" said Tess. "How could I not be here!" Other voices shouted from behind Emma as she turned and saw her brothers and her younger sister who carried Tess's little boy. "Emma!" they all shouted at once.  
  
"Oh, you are all here!" said Emma now crying in earnest. "I've missed you all so much!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around them and hugged them.  
  
Sam came up to them and greeted Tess and her family. "Emma, I have a surprise for you," said Sam. "I have saved one house in the Far Downs for Tess and your siblings. I got Fredeger Bolger to add another store in the Far Downs and Tess here is going to run it for him. So now, Emma, when you get an hankering to visit them, they will not be too far from family to visit!"  
  
"'Tis so kind of you!" said Emma as she hugged Sam to thank him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed Tess's hand to guide her to her table to sit beside her. Frodo welcomed Tess as he greeted her.  
  
Everyone talked and laughed through their meal and all praised Prunella for her talents in cooking.  
  
Tulsi tapped Frodo on his shoulder and told him it was time to cut their cake.  
  
Guiding the couples over to the cake the hobbits gathered around to watch them.  
  
Tulsi handed Frodo the wedding knife as Emma placed her hand over his as they cut the first piece. He picked up the cake and carefully between two fingers brought the cake to his wife's lips and watched Emma take a small bite. He giggled as he watched her lick a tiny piece of frosting from the edge of her lip.  
  
Emma smiled sweetly and looking so innocent, she took the piece of cake from Frodo and placed it between both of her hands making sure she got frosting stuck on her hands and held it up to Frodo's lips as he carefully nibbled a bit. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips and with her two hands covered in frosting she grasped his face leaving a white beard of frosting on both sides of his cheeks. She giggled with delight as she stood back and looked at him. Frodo laughed as he took a finger and wiped a thick piece of frosting from his cheek and placed it on the tip of her nose and kissed her again rubbing his cheek against her so they both were covered in cake.  
  
The crowd of hobbits laughed as they watched the playful couple tease each other.  
  
Rose wrinkled her brow towards Elbraad when he took the wedding knife and waited for her hand to cut their piece of cake. Elbraad smiled wickedly at his wife as he brought the cake to her lips. Just when she was about to nibble a bit, he accidentally pretended to drop the cake. When Rose gasped in surprise, he put more cake into her mouth making sure her nose had a thick covering for frosting. Rose's cheeks were puffed out with a full mouth of cake as she fought to swallow it.  
  
Taking another piece of cake, she broke off only a nibble of cake and offered it to her husband. Placing it into his mouth she reached up to kiss him. He cautiously watched her every move. Wrapping one arm around her husband's waist, she took her other hand with the cake and rubbed the entire piece to the side of his face. Elbraad laughed out loud trying to wipe the frosting from his face as he began to chase Rose as she tried to out run him. She ran laughing and squealing through the crowd until he caught her and picked her up in his arms, he kissed her making her face as dirty as his own.  
  
Tulsi and the servants cut the remaining cake and began to serve their guests. The children sat ready with their forks for a big piece of the cake.  
  
~*~  
  
The fiddlers began to play as Frodo lead Emma out to the dance floor with Elbraad and Rose behind them. They played a soft love song as they gently stroked the strings of their fiddles.  
  
Pippin held Bella's hand and brought her fingertips to his lips and kissed them. "I love you, Bella," said Pippin as he looked deeply into her soft brown eyes.  
  
Bella smiled and gently stroked Pippin's cheek as she whispered into his ear. "I love you also, Pippin." His heart jumped a beat as he moved closer and kissed her lips.  
  
Rosie motioned to Sam seeing Pippin with Bella. "Well, I guess it won't be too long until there'll be another wedding!" said Sam as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
When the dance ended, the fiddlers inviting the guests up to dance. Birch Goodbody was quick to ask Goldilocks for a dance. She smiled and nodded as the two joined the other dancers on the floor.  
  
Faramir groaned out loud seeing Goldilocks dance with Birch. Peregrin looked at his son from the corner of his eye and looked in the direction where Faramir stared.  
  
Diamond took notice of it also. "Here son, let me show you how it is done," stated Peregrin as he took Diamond's hand and whispered at Faramir. "If you don't ask the girl to dance, another will!" and he escorted his wife to the dance floor.  
  
Bilbo sat at the table almost half a sleep from all the work he had done for the Chubbs and at number three. He hardly noticed when Druzy stood next to him with her hands on her hips waiting for him to ask her to dance. "Well!" said Druzy. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"  
  
Bilbo raised a sleepy eye towards Druzy and slowly nodded as he took his time to get up from his chair and yawned, "Will you dance with me, Druzy!"  
  
"No!" said Druzy. "I'll find me another who is not so sleepy!" She turned sharply and marched off. Bilbo wanted to follow her, but instead he sat back down and drank his ale.  
  
Myall Baggins gladly accepted Druzy's request for a dance.  
  
"Let him rake their lawns for awhile," said Bilbo as he closed his eyes and folded his arms in front of himself and began to nod off in sleep.  
  
Daisy danced with Togo, while May accepted a dance with her bow, Podo Deephallow.  
  
As the afternoon came to a close, Frodo and Emma said farewell to their guests as he held her hand and walked all the way to their new home and their new lives together.  
  
Elbraad opened the coach for his wife and helped her in. Waving to the crowd of hobbits he climbed in and sat next to his wife. The coach pulled away from the party field with pots and pans clanged loudly as they road through the street of Hobbiton, on their long journey back to the Westmarch. 


	44. Chapter 44 Becoming a Grandfather

Chapter 44  
  
Becoming a Grandfather  
  
Rosie checked one more time as she opened the door to Elanor's bedroom. "Are you sure you do not need anything more?" asked Rosie.  
  
"No, Mama," said Elanor. "Fastred will see to it if I have any need."  
  
Rosie nodded and slowly closed the door. Walking down the hall, Rosie heard Ham still playing his fiddle and she opened his door. "Now, Ham!" said Rosie. "It's time for sleeping, please put away your fiddle for the night and closes your eyes."  
  
Ham leaned over his bed to tuck the fiddle and bow under his bed as Rosie walked into the room and blew out the candle. Ham rolled over and picked up his rainmaker that he always kept under his pillow. He slowly turned it over and over again, listening to the quiet rustling of the beads that made the sound of rain. Slowly, his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Rosie walked pass Rose's bedroom and touched the door handle as she normally would do to say good night to her, but she suddenly remembered she was no longer there.  
  
Hearing a low giggle coming from Tom's bedroom, Rosie walked in and tucked her youngest tweenager in his bed and gently stroked the curls of his hair. Blowing the candle out she said her good nights to him.  
  
Walking pass the other doors she noticed no light coming from underneath and knew her other tweenagers were fast asleep in their own beds.  
  
Rosie opened her bedroom door, walking in she saw Sam prompted up against his pillows with a book in his hands. He slowly put the book down and opened the covers on the other side of their bed, as Rosie climbed in and curled up next to him, into his warm arms and they both fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Elanor woke with a sharp pain that caused her to roll on her side as she struggled to catch her breath. She gently stroked her large belly as the pain suddenly subsided.  
  
Fastred put his arm around her and asked, "Are you all right, Elanor?"  
  
"Yes, Fastred," said Elanor. "But the pains have just started, I think our child is wanting to be born!"  
  
Fastred had a look of fright as he sat up in the bed. "Shall I go awake your mother?"  
  
"No!" said Elanor. "Let her sleep. First babies take the longest to be born and Mama is so tired."  
  
"Can I do anything to help you, Elanor," said Fastred as his heart began to beat rapidly thinking about his beloved as he worried about her.  
  
Elanor smiled and said, "Yes, you can put your arm around me and go back to sleep."  
  
Fastred laid beside her and gently stroked her long curls until he finally went back to sleep.  
  
Elanor had more pains throughout the night that kept her awake until the sun began to shine. She could hear Tulsi beginning the morning breakfast as beads of sweat began to drip down her brow.  
  
Elanor was tempted to awaken Fastred as the pain was getting harder for her to bare and just as she reached over to shake his shoulder, the pain suddenly stopped. She lowered her arm and thought she would wait for the next pain to hit before she would awaken him.  
  
Elanor noticed the door to her bedroom beginning to open as Rosie peeked in and seeing her daughter awake. She tiptoed in quietly and bent down on her knees next to her daughter lying on the bed. She could see for herself that Elanor had gone into labor as her tears filled her eyes and knew her dear sweet daughter was about to become a mother. This was going to be the hardest day for them both, but at the end of it, would be the most joy filled moment of their lives. "Oh, Elanor!" said Rosie as she gently stroked her brow wiping the sweat that remained from the last bought of pain. "How close are the pains?"  
  
"Not very close, yet!" said Elanor. "But let's not awaken Fastred so soon. This might take a long time until this baby is born."  
  
Rosie put on a brave smile and kissed her daughter's brow. "Don't worry none, my sweet girl. I'll be here with you the entire time."  
  
Elanor grasped her mother's hand and was so thankful that she came home to have her baby.  
  
When Fastred awaken he found Rosie holding Elanor as she was having a very hard labor pain. While, Rosie talked her through it.  
  
Rosie looked up at Fastred and told him to get Tulsi to bring in cool water and towels.  
  
He dove from the bed and ran into the kitchen. "Get me a pan in the water and make it cool with a towel!" cried Fastred rapidly as he had a wild look in his eyes.  
  
Tulsi froze in place and stared openly at him for not making any sense and slowly back away thinking he lost his mind.  
  
Fastred pointed to his bedroom, as his breathing was as rapid as his words. "Don't just stand there the baby needs water!"  
  
Sam jumped from his chair with a huge grin on his face seeing the boy all flustered and breathing hard. "I think he means that Elanor needs a cool pan of water with some towels brought into her bedroom," said Sam. "Here now, boy, calm yourselves. These things takes time or you'll have yourself worn ragged before the little one is born!"  
  
Sam took Fastred's arm and guided him to a chair and sat him down. Fastred tried to stand again, but Sam insisted that he remain seated.  
  
"It's best you stay in here for a time and let old Tulsi bring the water and towels. Elanor will let you know when the baby is about to be born. Trust me lad, I know what I am saying."  
  
Fastred slowly nodded as Sam placed a teacup in front of him and watched the lad's shaking hands as he tried to take a sip, spilling some down his arm.  
  
"Now I want you to take a couple of breaths and really breathe deeply. It will calm your nerves down the most," said Sam. "I have to get my tweenagers awoken and have them go visiting the Chubbs today, so the house can be quiet for Elanor."  
  
Bag End became noisy with the rustling of Sam's tweenagers as he lined them up and gave each one a sweet cake for breakfast and sent them on their way.  
  
Elanor yelled out in pain as Fastred dropped his teacup to the floor as it smashed in pieces by his feet. His face went white as sheet as Sam grabbed him in the nick of time before he too fell to the floor.  
  
Tulsi and Prunella ran to get water boiling on the stove and gathered a pile of thick clean towels. "Tulsi once that water is boiling, bring it in here, in a clean pot!" said Prunella. "I'll be taking in the sheets and towels for the lady Elanor!"  
  
Tulsi nodded and riffled in the kitchen cupboard for a big pot to place the hot water into.  
  
Sam put Fastred in the chair and placed his head between his knees. "I told you, lad. No sense of scaring yourself silly. Elanor will be fine. It's hard bringing a baby," said Sam as he tried hard to calm his own nerves that set his heart racing.  
  
Old Tulsi giggled as she watched the new father almost faint. "Another couple of hours or so, you'll be seeing your first born!" said Tulsi. "Old Tulsi knows about such things, seen many a babe born. The first one comes slower than the others."  
  
Elanor let out another loud scream as Fastred looked up at Sam and wondered how he could have ever gone through this thirteen times in his life.  
  
"We'll never have any more babies if it hurts her this bad!" said Fastred as he feared for Elanor.  
  
Sam turned and chuckled to himself thinking famous last words. He could not wait to ask him again once he held his child in his arms.  
  
Rosie opened the bedroom door and shut it again when old Tulsi brought in the pot of boiling water. Standing out in the hallway, Rosie leaned against the wall and put her hand to her brow and burst into tears. Sam seeing Rosie so upset ran to his wife with his heart pounding. "Is Elanor all right!" said Sam as his eyes widened in fear for his daughter.  
  
Rosie wrapped her arms around Sam as she sobbed, "Yes, she is so strong, so brave and so wonderful!"  
  
Sam smiled as he held his wife closer knowing why she cried and patter her shoulders to calm her. Kissing her brow, he said, "You get back in there and bring me my grandson, soon!" Sam smiled at Rosie as she wiped the tears of pride from her face.  
  
Rosie turned and squared her shoulders and put a confident smile on her face as she walked back into the bedroom to help her daughter.  
  
Sam wiped a single tear from the corner of his eye and grinned, as he joined Fastred sitting at the table.  
  
Fastred sat quiet as he stared outside blankly as Elanor's screams came closer and closer together as the minutes ticked by.  
  
Fastred's jaw ached from the hours of stress over just waiting and worrying about Elanor.  
  
"It won't be too much longer, Fastred," said Sam as his concerns began to shift towards his son-in-law. Sam lit his pipe and sat back watching Fastred.  
  
Fastred stood and began to pace back and forth in the kitchen and would stop and stare at the bedroom door as he heard his wife's slow moaning in pain.  
  
He looked at Sam with bewilderment in his eyes, as he felt so helpless. Frustrating tears began to build and threaten to pour-over, as he clenched his fingers tightly with his other hand.  
  
The bedroom door open as Rosie almost grabbed Fastred who stood in front of her, "Get in here, Fastred!" shouted Rosie. "The baby is now coming!"  
  
Sam gulped as he choked down his tears in knowing the wonderful thing that the new couple would experience in seeing and holding their own baby in there arms.  
  
Fasted dashed into the bedroom as Prunella shouted at Elanor to give one last push.  
  
Within moments Sam could hear the loud waling of the baby's first cry. A loud cheer came from the room as Sam smiled knowing he had just became a grandfather for the first time.  
  
Sam waited a few minutes and placed his pipe in its holder. Walking over to the bedroom door now opened. Leaning up against the frame of the door, he took in the sight of Fastred cradling his son in his arms and looking ever bit the proud father that he is.  
  
Rosie's bright smile lit her face as she strolled over to Sam as he held his arms open for her. Holding her tightly, he kissed her brow as he turned and walked out of the room with Prunella and Tulsi to give the new parents this special time alone with their new family.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this last chapter, It only took me just an hour to finish. I could not wait to post this..... 


	45. chapter 45 The Dawning of Age

Chapter 45  
  
The Dawning of Age  
  
Tulsi and Prunella began to prepare for the evening meal when Fastred came out of the bedroom with his son in his arms. Seeing Sam, Fastred approached him and asked if he wanted to hold his first grandson.  
  
Sam smiled as Fastred placed his son into Sam's arms and watched his expression when he gazed at him.  
  
"Why he's as lovely as when our Elanor was born," said Sam.  
  
Rosie stood over Sam's shoulder and agreed with him as she giggled and cooed at the infant in Sam's arms.  
  
Rosie could see that the infant was as fair of complexion as Elanor, being born with white blonde hair. He had dark feathery long eyelashes that framed his deep blue eyes and pale delicate eyes brows. His tiny lips were puckered under a small button nose.  
  
"It always amazes me each time I hold a new baby, even after the thirteen children of my own," said Sam. "My grandson a very handsome lad, Fastred."  
  
"Have you named him, yet?" asked Rosie as she held her arms to Sam for her turn to hold her grandson.  
  
Sam gently placed the infant into Rosie's arm as she walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with him.  
  
"Yes," said Fastred. "However, Elanor has given him a different kind of name, but a name that is well fitting for such a handsome lad. She has named him Elfstan."  
  
Sam instantly smiled knowing Elanor's love of the elves and he understood her naming her son this. The child was as fair as the elves of Lothlórien.  
  
"We also have some more news to tell you," said Fastred. "We have decided to move from the Tower Hills to the Under Towers. I have already begun to build our new Smial. Since having Elfstan, I do not want to live to so far out from a town. The Under Towers are growing rapidly and soon it will be a town with many new hobbit homes. Hilbrand and Elbraad have helped me with the building of our new home. It will not be finished until the early fall. We are planning once we move into the Smial to have a grand party to celebrate!" said Fastred.  
  
"That is wonderful, Fastred!" said Rosie.  
  
"I think it would be much better having you closer in the Under Towers as that town begins to grow," stated Sam. "We'll be looking forward to your celebration."  
  
Sam kissed his wife's cheek as Sam left to the Chubbs to bring his tweenagers home and tell them that they are now uncles and aunts.  
  
Prunella had the evening meal finished and was bringing in a tray for Elanor when the door of Bag End open and their tweenagers filed in. They ran to Rosie who held the baby in her arms. They all gathered around her to see the him.  
  
Wooing and awing, the tweenagers fell in love with the new baby. Goldilocks, Primrose and Daisy took their turn holding the baby while Ruby pouted waiting for her turn. Bilbo helped Ham to his room as Tom and Robin followed him. All though they enjoyed seeing the new baby, they did not mind not taking a turn holding him.  
  
Fastred took a tray and joined his wife as Rosie soon followed behind him. Elanor sat up in her bed with the brightest smile on her face. She held her arms open to take her son. Rosie gently put her baby in her arms. She smiled seeing the happiness of her daughter and son-in-law.  
  
After the Gardners had their evening meal and the tweenagers all went into their own rooms, Rosie went and got the baby so Elanor and Fastred could get some much needed sleep as the infant would not sleep long until his next feeding time.  
  
Rosie laughed as she bathed him and dressed him in his tiny clothing. She took out her blue knitted blanket that she made him and wrapped him warmly as she joined Sam in the sitting room and began to rock Elfstan to sleep.  
  
Sam looked at Rosie as the memories came flooding back of all the days they would sit at night rocking their own babies to sleep in this very same room. This was Sam's best memories of their lives together. The quiet peaceful nights sitting with Rosie.  
  
~*~  
  
Rosie kept herself very busy as the week passed by and Elanor's strength had returned. She was sad in knowing that this was Elanor's last day at Bag End. Fastred had his coach prepared and awaiting for Elanor and their child.  
  
Fastred began to load the coach with their luggage and tying it securely to the coach. He climbed down when Elanor handed Elfstan to Rosie so she could say good-bye to her brothers and sisters.  
  
The Gardner's tweenagers all lined up to hug Elanor. Goldilocks almost cried as she hugged Elanor and kissed Elfstan's little brow, good-bye.  
  
Elanor approached Frodo and said, "Perhaps next year, you'll have a little one of your own."  
  
Emma blushed as she put her arm around Frodo. "Perhaps," said Frodo as they hugged Elanor.  
  
Prunella helped Tulsi into the coach when Hilbrand road up on his pony.  
  
Sam talked with Fastred and Hilbrand saying good-bye to them, when Rosie approached Sam with Elfstan in her arms. "Oh, I cannot forget to say good-bye to my little grandson, now can I," said Sam in a cooing voice to the infant. He kissed Elfstan on his brow and looked up at Rosie who had began to cry as she gave her grandson to Prunella who was sitting in the coach.  
  
Elanor hugged her mother saying, "Now, Mama! Please, do not cry or I'll not have the strength to leave."  
  
"I can not help it, Elanor!" said Rosie. "I love you all so much and I will miss you all." Hugging her daughter one last time, Rosie let her go and watched her climb into her coach.  
  
Rosie tried to wipe the tears from her eyes as Fastred shook Sam's hand and climbed into the coach behind Hilbrand.  
  
When the coachmen snapped the reins to the ponies, Old Tulsi yelled out in her high shrill voice, "Watch your bouncing this here coach or I'll take me cane to your backside!"  
  
Sam chuckled as the coach rolled slowly down the road away from Bag End.  
  
Frodo turned to Emma and said, "Are you ready to move Ham to his new room?"  
  
Emma smiled as the tweenagers all agreed to help.  
  
It made Ham nervous seeing his things disappear from his room as he watched it become nothing more than an empty room.  
  
He rocked back and forth taking his fiddle and began to play a mad song. Emma stood by his side to calm him. "Come, Ham. You follow Emma to your new room, with us!" she said with excitement. She looked so forward to having Ham move in with them. She had promised Rosie and Sam that she would always care for Ham all of his life.  
  
Rosie asked Ham for a hug as she said good-bye to her special son. She knew in her heart that Ham was old enough to begin his life as an adult. Rosie held her tears so Ham would be brave enough to move away from Bag End. Rosie loved the idea that he was still only just down the path from their home.  
  
Rosie stood by the front door to watch Frodo, Emma and Ham as they walked to their home, number three of New Row.  
  
Shutting the front door Rosie leaned against it and listened to the quietness of Bag End. Not a single noise echoed but the patting of her own feet as she walked down the long hallway. She stopped at Rose's bedroom door and opened it. Seeing the shutters open she walked in and stood there in the middle of the room. Her bed was made neatly, but would never be slept in again. She turned and saw the dressing table that Sam had made her with its matching mirror. Rosie wiped her fingertip across the smooth tabletop and saw her reflection in the mirror. She stroked the side of her hair and noticed the graying streaks. She patted the tight bun upon her head and adjusted the ribbon. She smoothed the deep wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and followed the wrinkles that outlined the corners of her mouth with her fingertips. Even her chin had begun to disappear as her skin began to sag just below it. Rosie saw the face of an older version of herself and she wondered just when all this had happened or was it her first awareness that she was getting old. She felt old as she looked at herself in the mirror. She closed the shutters and placed the hook to lock it. Walking out of the bedroom she shut the door. Continuing down the hall she noticed that Emma's bedroom door was open and she looked into the empty room and closed that door. Her eyes wandered over to Frodo's door and opened it as she looked at the emptiness of that room. Her heart felt sad and as empty as the room she observed. Closing the door she ran her hand across it, as if she was saying good-bye to the years of Frodo growing up and becoming a hobbit of his own. No longer would his small feet run down the hallways, gone forever but remaining in the memories of Rosie's heart. Seeing Ham's door opened wide, she went into the empty room and stood in the middle. Looking down at the floor she noticed in the far corner some old broken fiddle strings and she went to pick them up. Holding them to her lips she kissed them as she burst into tears, sobbing.  
  
Sam hearing her sobbing ran down the hallway to find his wife. Stopping at the door of Ham's bedroom, he slowly approached Rosie with open arms as she rushed into them feeling the comfort and security of his warm embrace.  
  
Sam kissed his wife's brow as he held her and gently stroked the back of her neck. "Rosie, time has gotten away from us, I fear. They're all growing up so fast and half are already gone. I feel it too, just like you," said Sam as he pulled her away so he could look into her eyes. "You and I need to get away from Bag End for awhile. Have ourselves a second honeymoon, so to speak. Perhaps we can travel to Crickhallow and stay at our home down there. The tweenagers are more than old enough to care for their own needs. I'd love to have you all to myself for a time." Sam looked at her with pleading eyes as she wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed him. "Oh, Sam!" said Rosie. "That is just what I was needing! When can we leave?"  
  
"How about tomorrow!" said Sam. "I can get the Chubbs to look-in after our tweens while we're away."  
  
Rosie nodded and smiled up at her husband as excitement began to build in her heart. She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him again. 


	46. Chapter 46 Chasing Away the Age

A/N: Holely buckets! I can not believe how long this story is becoming and I am still not at my most favorite part of this story! 46 chapter all ready, I have shocked myself! I am more amazed that you all are still hanging in there with me still reading and enjoying these chapters. Again I hope, I am not overwhelming you with too many chapters, my goal is to finish this before Christmas or before, 'The Return of the King', comes out. I have some really good idea's coming for the later chapters and I only hope that it will be as good as what is in my head. Fingers don't fail me now! I did not think that I would ever see a hundred reviews, and having close to two hundred is unbelievable! You all are so awesome!! You have made me Doubley Happy, (as Sean Austin said in the extended version about Sam seeing two Olipaunts making him Doubley Happy!)... Thank you all for continuing to read and review! I think this is one of my favorite chapters in this story so far, I hope you enjoy reading this one!  
  
Chapter 46  
  
To Chase Away the Age  
  
Rosie dug through her closet to begin packing and laid out a number of dresses to take to Crickhallow. She heard the front door open and a number of happy voices of her tweenagers enter.  
  
She heard Sam's voice explaining as he lined up his tweenagers. "Your mother and I are going away to Crickhallow for a week by ourselves. While we are gone, I want you all on your best behavior!" said Sam as he looked over his tweenagers. "No getting into things and you are to keep Bag End tidy. I'll have the Chubbs coming and checking up on you all. Wash up and prepare yourselves an evening meal. I'm taking your mother out to eat this evening. Tomorrow morning we'll be leaving."  
  
"Oh, Da!" said Goldilocks. "I am so happy for you and Mama. You needn't worry about a thing. I'll see to the meals and Bilbo can help manage what needs to be done around here. I want you to have a grand time and really enjoy yourselves!"  
  
All the Tweenagers agreed as they all went into the kitchen to show Sam how well they could take over things for themselves.  
  
Sam smiled as he watched his children and felt very proud of each one of them.  
  
"I have to go out for a few minutes, tell your mother I won't be long!" said Sam as an idea popped into his mind and he rushed outdoors and down the path to number three on New Row.  
  
Sam returning a couple hours later, his tweenagers had a good meal prepared and were just ready to sit down to eat.  
  
Sam saw Rosie sitting at the table waiting for him to return. She had on her best dress and her hair tucked into a very neat bun with a matching ribbon. Sam smiled as he gazed at her.  
  
Taking her hand he walked her to the front door of Bag End and stopped there. "Rosie turn around for me," asked Sam.  
  
Without thinking Rosie turned around. Sam brought his fingers to her ribbon in her hair and untied it. He began to pull the pins to free her hair so it would hang down passed her shoulders.  
  
"Sam what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I thought it would be fun to see your long curls for a change. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No, but I feel silly going out looking like a tweenager with dangly hair," she said. "A hobbit my age should wear her hair pinned up."  
  
"Well tonight we are not going to be our age," said Sam. "We are not going to care what others may think of us."  
  
Rosie smiled and looked at Sam suspiciously. "What do you have planned?"  
  
"Oh, it's a surprise, is all," said Sam.  
  
Goldilocks, Primrose, and Daisy covered their mouths to stop the giggles as they peeked around the corner of the doorway and saw Sam fixing their mother's hair. Bilbo, seeing his sisters giggling and sneaking a peek at their parents approached them from behind. "Shame on you! Get away from the door!" said Bilbo. "Mama and Da need their time to be together!" The three sisters almost jumped out of their skin and scowled at Bilbo for not allowing them to listen any further.  
  
Taking Rosie's arm, Sam escorted her outside and down the steps as they began their evening walk in the warm night air with the stars shining brightly in the sky.  
  
Holding her hand as they strolled down the path and coming up to number three, Rosie asked, "Are we going to visit Frodo?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" said Sam. "This is our night to be together."  
  
They walked quietly side by side and listened to the gentle wind as it rustled the new growth of leaves that had just begun to bloom in the trees. Looking at Rosie from the corner of his eye, he notices that the smile on her face was just as lovely as he had always remembered it to be. He thought back to his younger years when he was so afraid to talk to her or tell her how he truly felt about her. He could not imagine what he was thinking at that time and how silly he was back then. Rosie was his very best friend, their love for each other was as special as Rosie herself.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Now be patient, Rosie. You'll know when we get there!"  
  
On and on they walked still holding hands and gazing at each other from time to time.  
  
"You remember Sam, how many times we have walked this path, growing up here? I can still see your sisters and your brothers running down this same path as we played such wonderful games with each other," said Rosie.  
  
"I remember a fair lass who caught my eye, riding her pony down this path. I think you named it something funny, like Wee Billy," teased Sam.  
  
"You remember that!" said Rosie so shocked.  
  
"Yes, Rosie," said Sam. "I remember everything we did and all the things we spoke of back then."  
  
"Sam, that was so long ago! Those were carefree days, long before any troubles and heart aches touched our lives."  
  
"We've seen a lot in our days, many good things, and some sad as well," said Sam.  
  
"Yes, I remember the day you suddenly disappeared and not knowing what became of you. Others believing you had died on some foreign ground somewhere. But I would not believe them. I knew in my heart you'd return to me, and you did."  
  
"For me, Rosie. I never left your side. I carried you with me in my heart every step I took with Mr. Frodo, in those years. Walking all over Middle Earth. I had a pony named Bill and I would pretend you were riding next to me. I remember when Boromir told me that I had to let Bill go when we entered Moria. I cried giving Bill up, because it was like I was saying good-bye to you. It torn a hole in my heart seeing the pony walk away."  
  
Rosie looked at Sam, "You never told me that before!"  
  
"I love you, Rosie," said Sam. "I've loved you all my life."  
  
Rosie stopped and turned to Sam. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Gazing into his eyes, she gently touched the side of his cheek, "Sam, I love you too! And I have loved you for the moment I saw you, but being so shy to tell you."  
  
Two hobbits carrying a large basket walked pass them as Sam cleared his throat and blushed a little bit as they continued on their walk.  
  
Sam stopped at the Green Dragon and asked, "Would you like to go in and get something to eat and drink?"  
  
Rosie giggled and nodded.  
  
Sam walked her into the Green Dragon and some Bolgers were sitting at a table and invited them to join them. Sam declined their invitation, as Rosie thought odd of that. Taking her hand he walked her over to a booth in the corner and sat down next to her. Rosie smiles as she took his hand and knew why he sat at this one booth.  
  
"This is where we started, you and I," said Sam. "Remember when you worked here for your uncle and I would come in. Mr. Frodo got us together after knowing how shy I was and afraid to tell you my feelings. We would sit here and hold hands when the tavern wasn't busy and all."  
  
Rosie laid her head upon his shoulder when the waitress came over to take their order. Sam told her to bring the daily special and two mugs of ale.  
  
After a few minutes the waitress returned with a bowl of sweet meat stew and drinks. Rosie took a sip of her ale and a few bites of the stew. "I don't remember this stew tasting so poorly," said Rosie.  
  
"Neither do I," said Sam. "You've spoiled me forever on your fine meals, my love."  
  
When they finished their ales, but hardly touched the stew, Sam walked Rosie outside of the Green Dragon.  
  
"Sam, even though the stew was something not worth eating. This is the most fun I've had is sometime."  
  
"It's still early, Rose," said Sam. "Would you like to take a walk to your old home where you grew up?"  
  
"It's too late to call on Nibs. He is most likely sleeping by now!"  
  
"I know for fact that he is not at home. He has taken his girls to visit your brother Jolly!" said Sam. "And besides, I promised Nibs I'd look in on his place from time to time, keeping an eye on it, so to speak."  
  
Rosie took Sam's hand as he smiled walking to the old Cotton farm where Rosie grew up.  
  
Opening the gate he walked Rosie to the porch and told her to wait here for him. "I'll be back in just a minute," said Sam as he dashed away around the bush.  
  
Rosie could hear Sam struggling as if he was pushing or pulling onto something. "Oh, fiddlesticks!" shouted Sam in a loud voice as he cursed.  
  
"Sam, what are you doing?" asked Rosie. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
"NO!" shouted Sam. "You stay there! I'll be with you in just a minute!"  
  
Again she heard Sam struggling, huffing and puffing.  
  
Rosie stood on her tiptoes to see peer over the bush to get a glimpse of what he was doing, but she could not see anything.  
  
The bushes swayed as Sam came around and stood to face her.  
  
Rosie burst out laughing until tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
Sam stood in front of her with his mail shirt on and a long cape that draped cockeyed on his shoulder. The mail shirt was too tight and it pinched Sam's oversized stomach. He looked about as uncomfortable as he could possibly be.  
  
"Oh, Sam!" laughed Rosie hysterically almost unable to speak. "You're the most wonderful hobbit there is in the entire Shire!"  
  
"I thought I could help you to remember the first day I got back and ran to this porch with your mama standing along side of you, but it seemed to have fit looser in those days! Besides, I seemed to have lost my sword that I use to carry, and Mr. Frodo's sting is still hanging over the hearth at Bag End. I didn't think it proper to remove it!" said Sam as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Rosie ran to Sam and put her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you, Sam! Thank you for chasing away my fears of getting old. You made me feel like I was that girl again, long ago."  
  
"You still are, Rosie," said Sam in a matter-of-fact way. "You are as beautiful as you were the day I saw you standing on that porch with your Mama. You grow more beautiful each day that I am with you. You are everything that I have ever wanted. I love you, Rosie!"  
  
Rosie cried as she hugged Sam and kissed him. 


	47. Chapter 47 Traveling to Crickhallow

Chapter 47  
  
Traveling to Crickhallow  
  
The darkness of the room did not matter to Sam, as he knew it was getting close to the first morning light. He sat up in his bed and ran his hand across the tabletop that sat next to the bed. His clumsy fingers almost knocked over a small glass jar where Rosie kept the stick matches to light the candle that stood next it. It rattled slightly as Sam lifted the delicate light glass lid and placed it on the tabletop next to its jar. He took a match and stroked it against the rough surface on the side of the glass jar where the striking surfaced was located. The match instantly cast a flickering glow as Sam found the wick of the candle and lit it. He could see Rosie curled next to him on the bed with the covers tucked around her neck. Her long eyelashes rested against her cheeks and the slow even breathes as she slept on her pillows were a sight that Sam enjoyed waking up to each morning. Sam lay there a few moments watching her sleep as he thought about how he was going to surprise her this morning with the plans that he made. A warm smile went across his lips as he slowly bent down to his wife's brow and kissed her awake. "Good morning, my love."  
  
Rosie's eyelashes fluttered open and she stretched slightly with a delicate yawn. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked directly up into her husband's soft warm brown eyes. "Good morning, my dearest!"  
  
Sam waited a moment for Rosie to come fully awake as his fingers played with a strand of her long curls that lay about her shoulders. He raised his eyes from her soft hair to her bright blue eyes. "We're going to need an early start this morning if we are going to Crickhallow."  
  
Rosie sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I have everything all ready packed. All you need to do is put it in the coach."  
  
Sam's eyes glanced at the three brown bags neatly lined up by their bedroom door and smiled as his eyes shifted back to Rosie. His finger light stroked the smooth texture of her arm. "I don't think you'll be needing all that luggage. I have decided not to take the coach to Crickhallow. Pack what you can in a saddlebag as we'll be riding on ponies."  
  
Rosie turned her head and stared at Sam in disbelief. Barely having time to consider such a notion. "Sam, it is not proper for hobbits our age to be riding!"  
  
Sam sat up next to her on the bed and fearing that Rosie would not consider his plan. He tried once again to tell her as he mustered up his confidence and began again to tell her. "Just like I said last night, Rosie. We're not caring what folk think about us, whether it be queer or not. I want to travel across county and really see the greening of the hills and the thickness of our wooded lands. Sleep with you under the stars. We could have ourselves a little adventure, just you and I."  
  
Rosie listened to Sam as imagines of them riding side by side through the countryside of the Shire. She could almost see the lush green hills and the thick wonderful wooded areas with the leaves beginning to bloom in the full of their branches. She saw herself laying with Sam under the blackness of the sky as the stars twinkled over them. She longed to be close to Sam without the constant interruptions of their daily life. Rosie's eyes opened wide in surprise and her face glowed with excitement. "Oh, Sam! That sounds so wonderful!"  
  
Sam lowered his legs to the floor and stood. Turning slightly he looked down at Rosie with a glimmer in his eyes as she lye back down upon the bed prompted up on some pillows. The lengths of her hair fell passed her shoulders and covered the front bodice of her nightdress. She lay there dreamily thinking about their little adventure and spending time alone with each other. Shifting his eyes towards the chair where his pants lay, he reached for them and quickly put his legs into them and pulled them up to buckle. Sam stood before her and with a gentle even tone of his voice he said, "Get yourself dressed proper for traveling, my love! We'll have ourselves a quiet wonderful honeymoon."  
  
He bent down and kissed Rosie tenderly. Turning he grabbed his shirt and vest and quickly put them on. With the last button on his vest and checking the pockets for any forgotten item. Sam looked at Rosie again who was now just climbing out of their bed. Standing in front of Sam, he motioned to the door. "I'll get our ponies saddle and ready. I'll met you outside when you're finished."  
  
Rosie raced to grab her riding dress and rushed to get dressed. She brushed her hair and began to pin it up. Looking at herself in the mirror and smiling, she thought about last night. Taking the pins out of her hair she quickly ran a brush down its length. She liked the feeling it gave her as if it turned back the hands of time and she was once more the young girl in her memory.  
  
Opening her luggage she began to unpack them and put them away. She chose only a couple of things and folded them to put in her saddlebag. Rosie went into the kitchen and filled her bag with cooking supplies. Opening the container of dried meat, she wrapped them tightly. She thought of what she needed to take for each meal and began to make a plan. She took a small helping of the smoked bacon and added that to the dried meat and placed that into her bag. Going to the pantry she filled the rest of the bag with fresh vegetables. Seeing her favorite spice, she placed that into her bag so she could flavor her stew the way that Sam had liked it.  
  
Finding some extra blankets she rolled them up and put it by the door. Standing back she made sure that she had packed everything they would need to travel across county.  
  
Sam opened the door and saw the things that Rosie packed and carried them to the ponies. Loading his pack pony and tying it securely, Sam helped Rosie upon her pony and stood back as he looked at her. "Are you ready?"  
  
Rosies looked behind her at Bag End and them over to her husband. "Yes, Sam, but shouldn't we wait for the tweens to get out of their beds and at least to say our good-bye."  
  
"No, Rosie," said Sam. "Traveling in the earliest part of the morning is a good start. By noon it will be a hot day. We'll need to rest the ponies by then. Perhaps we can find a nice little creek to soak our feet and make us a fine lunch under a shade tree."  
  
Rosie knew Sam was right, her tweenagers were more than capable of fending for themselves. She thought to herself as she remembered last night when saying good night to her tweens. She did say her good-byes as she kissed each one a good night. She would miss them, but she realized that she needed her time alone with Sam. She smiled at her husband as she watched him climb on his pony. Kicking their pony's they started their second honeymoon adventure.  
  
Rosie giggled with excitement as they turned from the road and climbed a small green hill fresh with morning dew. They headed towards the woody area just off Hobbiton as Rosie felt like they were in the wild in foreign parts like when they traveled with Elladan to Gondor.  
  
Sam glanced at Rosie taking in her beautiful smile as they looked at each other as they road side by side. Rosie brushed back strands of hair from her face as the crispy morning air blew through them. Sam saw the redness of her cheeks that gave her a warm glow to her beautiful face. Rosie pulled the hood of her cloak to cover her hair as the morning air still had a bit of a chill in it.  
  
All through the early morning they traveled deeper into the grassy lands of the Shire. The warm sun began to break the low laying fog from the hills and dried the wetness from the grass.  
  
After traveling for an hour, Sam pulled his pony over after spotting a fallen log and he thought that it was a perfect spot for their morning breakfast. He looked towards Rosie as she too came to a stop next to him. "This looks like a good place for our morning meal."  
  
Rosie looked about at the few trees nestled into this one spot of these grasslands. The natural beauty of this lush land was a perfect spot to rest and eat. "Oh yes, Sam. We could make a campfire just over there."  
  
Sam helped Rosie from her pony as he lifted her down and placed her in front of himself. Seeing her bright blue eyes sparkling as they looked at each other, Sam could not resist kissing her.  
  
Rosie smiled sweetly up at her husband and saw the playfulness within his warm eyes and mischievous smile on his lips. Turning from him she tried to take her bag as he suddenly swatted her butt in a playful manner. She yelped out in surprise and scowled at Sam with her eyes as they both laughed at each other. "Off with you now!" said Rosie as she laughed.  
  
Rosie took her bag from the pony as Sam went in search for some dry logs to make his campfire. Rosie sat on the log preparing her pan and fixings when Sam brought an armful of logs and kindling to light a fire.  
  
Within moments Sam had a small fire going and helped Rosie to make their breakfast.  
  
Sam leaned on his elbow as he lye on the ground next to Rosie eating their breakfast.  
  
Roise's eyes glance towards the bush as she caught a sudden movement. "Sam, look there! You see that doe with her buck?"  
  
Sam looked in the direction that Rosie pointed as they both watched the deer scamper off into the thickness of the bush. "He wanted to be alone with his lady as well."  
  
Roise took another bite and chewed the small amount. Swallowing, her eyes wandered over the distance horizon and taking in the full beauty of the land she called home. "This is such a beautiful spot to have morning breakfast sitting among the trees and new spring grass growing at our feet. The rolling hills seem to go on forever into the horizon."  
  
Sam joined Rosie as he looked at the land that he loved. "After all that I have seen being through Middle Earth, there is no place like the Shire!"  
  
Rosie stared at Sam as he looked about the land with his beautiful soft brown eyes. Wisps of his light brown hair blew across his brow as Rosie reached up to straighten it. Sam looked longingly into her eyes as he reached his hand to her face and drew her closer to him, kissing her sweetly.  
  
The lateness of the morning slowly passed as the sun began to climb in the sky. The hot sun began to beat down upon the hobbits as the humidity increased in the air. Taking their time, they packed up their bag and tied it to their pony. Sam helped Rosie upon her pony and he turned to put out the campfire. Within moments they were off again riding up and down the hills. After a few hours they began to cross through an open flat meadow.  
  
The tall grass swayed in the hot afternoon breeze. Spring flowers grew thick in the open meadow. Stopping their ponies, Rosie climbed down with Sam following her lead. Walking their ponies behind them, Sam and Rosie held hands as the strolled through tall glass and flowers.  
  
Sam found a light pink flower and picked it. Holding it in his hand he handed it to Rosie. Rosie smelt the beautiful fragrance of the flower and tucked it behind Sam's ear. "Now you look as lovely as ever, my husband!" teased Rosie.  
  
"Lovely you say," said Sam smiling. "Lovely is a word to describe you, Mrs. Gardner!"  
  
Sam took the flower from behind his ear and stroked Rosie's hair with his fingers, tucking it behind her ear and then placing the flower there.  
  
Walking side by side with Rosie next to him in this beautiful open meadow made Sam feeling like time had suddenly stood still. Their busy lives with so many demands in each day seemed to disappear as the peaceful feeling surrounded the older couple. "Rosie, I have never known a better feeling than this. Being with you by my side in all of this open space, I care not if we ever reach Crickhallow."  
  
"I'm enjoying this too, Sam. I needed this, just you and I, walking by ourselves. With the tweens growing so fast now, I hardly can keep a single thought in my head and being here for the first time I can see things so much clear!"  
  
"In a few more years, Rosie. It's going to be just you and I alone at Bag End."  
  
"Oh, Sam. Even though I would love that idea, I can hardly imagine how big Bag End will seem, then."  
  
Sam thought for the longest time not really answering Rosie. She watched him carefully and wondered what he was thinking. His eyes seemed distant and then he suddenly stopped and turned to Rosie. "Perhaps when Tom is old enough and decides to leave Bag End to find his own way in life, we could give Bag End to one of our married tweens. I think it would be rather nice living our gray haired years in the peaceful valley of Crickhallow." Rosie and Sam continued walking through the tall grass and he took her hand in his. The ponies neighed as the flies buzzed by their ears. The swishing of the tails snapped as they walked behind them.  
  
"Which one of our children would you give Bag End too?" asked Rosie. "Elanor loves the Westmarch and her life is there. Would it be Frodo?"  
  
"Frodo already owns number three, it won't be fair to the others to give him Bag End as well." Again Sam paused for a time, thinking. Coming from his thoughts he turned to Rosie and stopped again as he faced her. "The other's seems not to care nothing for the land around Bag End. I promised Mr. Frodo and Mr. Bilbo that Bag End would always have a gardener to keep the beauty of Bag End, as it should be. I can not disappoint them or turn from my promise."  
  
"Perhaps, Sam. When they are older one of our children will show his quality and love of gardening."  
  
Sam nodded, but she could see the doubting going through his mind. They continued walking with the ponies following them.  
  
"Rosie, it would make my choice more easily, but it needs to come from their heart and not from just wanting to live in a beauty home such as Bag End."  
  
Rosie ran her open hands across the top of the tall grass and glanced at Sam. "Our children have so many talents, perhaps gardening is a hidden talent that one of them my still possess."  
  
Sam pointed to the area were they should head as he spotted the small creek. The couple led their ponies to the creek for a long drink of the cool flowing water. While the ponies drank the water, Rosie sat upon a rock and dipped her feet into the coolness of the water. It felt wonderful since the day became so hot.  
  
After Sam had tied the ponies with a long rope they chewed the tall grass in the meadow.  
  
Rosie made a fine stew from the dried meat that she had brought and sprinkled her favorite seasoning in it. Watching it boil on the campfire. Sam laid out a blanket on the ground and folded his arms under his head. He closed his eyes to rest.  
  
When the stew was finally ready, Rosie dished up a plate for him and walked over to awaken him. Sam took his plate from Rosie and spooned a bit mouthful of stew. After chewing and swallowing it, a big smile went across his lips. "Now this is stew! Not the weak tasting paste we had last night at the Green Dragon! Only you can make a decent tasting stew, even in the wild."  
  
"Thank you, Sam. I have always loved cooking for you!"  
  
After they ate the couple fell asleep holding each other under the shade of a tree.  
  
The dark thick clouds began to cover the sky and the wind began to pick up. Sam woke suddenly and noticed that a storm was brewing fast. Rushing, he and Rosie picked up their things and ran to the ponies.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry and Beryl rode their ponies all through the night in search for the strays that broke down the fence and got away. Merry that figured at least fifteen ponies escaped from the far corral in Buckland. The last afternoon storm had caused some damages from fallen trees. One tree had fallen on the fence that housed the fifteen ponies and they had gotten so scared that it had caused them to run.  
  
With the dawn of the new day, Merry again picked up their trail by the road to Crickhallow. It seemed that they had finally come to rest in the wooded area just beyond Merry's family home that his father owned. He could see that last nights storm had knocked down some trees in this area as well.  
  
Merry told Beryl that he could circle around towards the back, while Beryl would come from the right side and turn the herd around.  
  
Slowly they moved upon the group of ponies and got them heading in the right direction. Merry noticed three ponies who had some injuries. One had a deep cut on the side of its neck and the other two had a wound on their leg.  
  
Merry knew they needed to tend the wounds and give those ponies time to heal. The long trip back to Buckland would have to wait for a time.  
  
Merry could see Beryl a short distance away and he motioned towards him. "Beryl! We need to turn the ponies and head them back to my father's home in Crickhallow. He has a barn and a small corral there. We'll be able to care for their wounds once we have reached it."  
  
Beryl nodded as they again turning the ponies and headed in the direction that Merry instructed.  
  
Once the group of ponies neared the corral, Merry road ahead so he could opened the gates. He tied his pony to the fence inside the corral. He looked around briefly and noticed that there were no damages to his family's home or barn. Merry ran to get some buckets of corn from the barn to entice the ponies to enter.  
  
Working just like magic the ponies filed in one by one and headed directly to the feed bunk and began eating. Beryl locked the gate and joined Merry.  
  
"I'll go searching for some things to tend the ponies wounds in the barn. Get your rope and bring the pony with the wound on her neck. We'll see to her first," said Merry.  
  
Beryl slowly approached the ponies as they ate. Seeing the pony in which Merry instructed Beryl to get, he easily walked up to it and place his rope around her neck. Leading her over to the fence, he tied her there as Beryl ran to fill another bucket for this pony so they could easily work on her while she ate.  
  
It did not take Merry long until he found the supplies he needed to tend the pony's wounds. "Hold her steady!" shouted Merry as he applied the packing to the pony's neck. Merry squatted down to get a handful of grease and was met with a face full of tail as the pony swatted him. Merry rubbed he eyes with his forearm as the course hair stung his cheeks and whipped his eyes.  
  
They worked most of the morning until they finally had gotten the horses settled in the corral. Merry and Beryl pitched hay from the pile next to the barn with their pitchforks before calling it a day. Both hobbits were exhausted and hungry by the time they had finished.  
  
The sun began to warm the morning sky and promised to be a very hot humid day.  
  
Merry looked at his hands and then his clothing. He noticed the grease and dirt that stained them. "I don't know what I need more a bath, sleep or a good hardy meal!" Merry's wits of words made Beryl smile at he took in the sight of friend and himself.  
  
Walking to the house, Merry point to the darken emptiness of his family's home. "The house is still shut down during the winter months and I do not think that my Da's hired servants to prepare everything. We might not find much to eat in there, but who knows we might get lucky and find some caned jars of something that my Mama had left in the cupboard."  
  
Opening the door, Merry could see the white linens that covered the furniture to protect it from dust and dirt. All the shutters where locked and the rooms were darken. Merry walked into the kitchen and opened the shutter to let some light in. He turned to the pile of dried cut logs and the wood burning stove next to it. "Beryl light the stove, while I search for something to eat."  
  
Beryl nodded as he began to put logs into the stove and searched for a match to light it.  
  
Merry noticed some opened canning jars lying on the floor in the kitchen and a trail of hobbit footprints leading away towards the bedroom.  
  
Merry gestured to Beryl as he pointed to the prints on the floor. "We're not alone!"  
  
Beryl's eyes widened as he crept closer to Merry. "Someone has broken into your family's home. What do you want to do, Merry?"  
  
Merry's eyes wandered through the kitchen to find anything that they could use to protect themselves just in case whoever was in the bedroom would suddenly jump out upon them. His eyes finally rested upon the pile of dried logs and sticks. "Get that thick stick over there, just incase we may need it."  
  
Beryl scrambled over to the woodpile and got the stick that Merry has asked for.  
  
Slowly they crept to the bedroom door and slowly opened it. They could see two figures under the covers asleep.  
  
Approaching the bed, Merry grabbed the covers, while Beryl held the stick over his head incase whoever was under the covers would attack him.  
  
Merry snapped the covers from the occupants sleeping and the still quiet of the room filled with shrill screaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I have been away from the computer for a couple of days. After listening to some much needed advise I've added more detail and trying to wander away from he said-she said. I really loved this suggestion and it seems to work much better.  
  
MlynnBloom: I had so much fun writing that chapter about Sam and Rosie. They are my favorite characters to write about. I needed to save this section of the story towards the ending. Sometimes hobbit parents get too caught up in their children's lives that they forget about their own relationship with each other, but Sam is always there to remind Rosie just how much he loves her.  
  
ShireElf: In the chapters ahead, there will be more about Rosie and Sam as they grow old together. When the rest of their children grow older and move away, Rosie needs Sam all the more to remind her just how wonderful they are together.  
  
Christina B: That was my favorite chapter, anytime I write about Rosie and Sam's interaction with each other, I am just loving it as they are so much fun to write about. I am hoping to move the story along as I keep developing their relationship through all the trial they are yet to go through while they are learning to grow old with each other.  
  
Aemilia Rose: I loved your ending to your story about Sam going to the Grey Havens. Wow, did that give me a lot to think about, as you know this is how I am going to end this story. You did such a wonderful job writing that piece that I will be really challenged to make it as interesting as yours. Loveofthering is biting my fingernails...thinking!  
  
yuki: I really had fun writing that piece about Sam becoming a grandfather. I am so glad you enjoyed that chapter. It was fun showing Fastred's fear and worry. I knew Sam was going to help Fastred through all of that.  
  
lem68: I am so happy that you are hanging in there reading and still enjoying these chapters. I have a lot of fun writing them. I am looking so forward the ending chapters ahead where this story should get really interesting.. 


	48. Chapter 48 Under the Covers

Chapter 48  
  
Under the Covers  
  
Merry and Beryl stood in shock with their eyes and mouths opened wide. Two lovely hobbit lasses scrambled to cover themselves with the covers that Merry pulled off.  
  
"How dare you!" shouted the lass with the long dark brown curly hair. Her chocolate brown eyes glared at Merry as her fingers fumbled with the blanket to cover her borrowed nightdress she found in the closet that she wore. She looked at her twin sister sitting up in the bed next to her.  
  
Merry's faced blushed a scarlet red as Beryl lowered his stick to his side and froze in awe seeing the two beautiful lasses sitting in front of him on the bed.  
  
"I-I-I'm, sorry!" said Merry still in shock. "We thought someone broke into my home and...." Merry paused for a minute as he thought. "Wait a minute!" snapped Merry. "You did break into our home. What do you think you are doing here?"  
  
The outspoken lass looked at Merry in his filthy clothing and beyond soiled hands had thought he was a robber. Shock registered across her face once she realized that she was speaking to the person who owns this home. "Perhaps we should be apologizing to you, kind sir! The storm knocked down a tree onto our home last night. Our parents are away preparing our new home in the Westmarch. We did not know what else to do. The rain poured into our home and we were lucky to escape!"  
  
Merry looked at the lass sitting in the bed with the large beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring up at him. He began to wonder if he had ever met her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, this is my sister Menthia and I am Mirala Broadbelt from Crickhallow. We just live down the road a ways just passed the wooded area. My father tired to farm the lands there but after a bad growing season, he has decided to move our family again."  
  
Mirala looked at Merry and waited for him to introduce himself and after a long pause it finally dawned on him.  
  
"My name is Merry Gardner and this here is Beryl Brandybuck. My father owns this house and comes down here in the summer to vacation and attend parties." Merry smiled, as he became lost in her beautiful face. His eyes wandered, taking in the full sight of her. "We live at Buckland with Meriadoc Brandybuck. I work for Meriadoc and manage his horses. Our herd jumped the fences during the storm and we found them a short distance from here. We have them in the corrals just outside."  
  
Mirala smiled nervously as she fidgeted with the blanket that she held up to cover herself and feeling very awkward in a nightdress sitting in bed with two strangers that she had just met. "Well it is nice to meet you, Merry and Beryl, but if you don't mind I would like to get dressed now."  
  
Merry and Beryl just stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to do next. Mirala stared at them waiting. Beryl nudged Merry in the ribs bringing Merry from his thoughts. Merry jumped a bit from Beryl's sharp blow and glared at him. Beryl gestured towards the door as it finally dawned on Merry what he needed to do. Merry's mind felt disconnected from his tongue as he tried to speak. "Oh!....yes, You do need to get dressed. We...um, should go now. To the kitchen perhaps...um, finish building the fire in the stove."  
  
Beryl scowled looking at Merry as if he lost his mind. "We already did that, Merry!" Beryl rolled his eyes and grabbed Merry by the back of his vest and pulled Merry from the room and shut the door behind them.  
  
Still standing by the bedroom door in the hallway, Merry smiled at Beryl. "Now that was a lovely surprise!"  
  
A loud yelp of pain came from behind the door and it surprised Merry. "Is everything all right in there?"  
  
Menthia rushed to her sister's side who curled up in pain as she tried to stand on her foot. Menthia hearing Merry's question looked at the closed door. "No! My sister has injured her ankle!"  
  
Merry rushed to opened the door and went into see if he could help her.  
  
Mirala's ankle was swollen and badly black and blue. Merry picked her up in his arms and carried her back to bed. Mirala groaned with the throbbing pain of her ankle as Merry held her in his arms. "I must have turned my ankle when we were running to this house last night. I knew my ankle was very sore when I went to sleep last night, but it is much worse this morning."  
  
Looking at her swollen ankle, Merry could see how much pain the lass was in. "You'll need that wrapped! I'll find what I can to help you. Perhaps my Mama has left the box of bandages in the cupboard."  
  
Merry and Beryl turned dashing out of the bedroom and riffled through the cupboards trying to find the small box that he knew his mother had always kept for emergencies.  
  
Menthia pulled her nightdress off and grabbed her dress. Pulling it quickly over her head, She sat by her sister and held her hand.  
  
Merry spotted a small box way back in the cupboard and he had to almost crawl into the cupboard to retrieve it. "Yes, this is it! I knew my Mama had not packed it when they left last year."  
  
Merry rushed back to Mirala and sat at the end of the bed while he took out the things he needed to wrap her foot. Mirala let out a loud groan of pain each time Merry brought the wrap around her foot. "I'm sorry that this hurts you! I'll be quick about it and then you should feel some comfort from it."  
  
Mirala gritted her teeth until Merry finished and took a pillow to place under her hurt ankle. "Is that better?"  
  
Mirala nodded as she lye back on the soft pillows. Merry covered her with a blanket. Looking down at the blanket he noticed that he left finger marks from his greasy hands. Merry wiped his hands off on his vest and blushed deeply as he also noticed how dirty he looked.  
  
Backing away from the lasses, Merry turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Seeing Beryl standing in the kitchen and seeing that he too was in need of a good washing. "Perhaps Beryl, you could boil some water on the stove, so we could get cleaned up some."  
  
Merry went outside to the well and drew a big bucket of water as Beryl found a large pot to put on the stove.  
  
When Merry walked into the kitchen, he dumped the water into the pot and set the bucket next to the stove. Turning he crossed the room to his mother's old truck and pulled the linen that was draped over it. Dust flew from the linen as Merry coughed after getting a mouthful of dust. He opened the large chest and took out the towels.  
  
Beryl looked at Merry in shock and the water that had began to boil in the stove. "We are not going to take a bath in here are we? I mean... not with the lasses in the next room!"  
  
Merry scowled at Beryl as he approached him, "No you ninny! Fill the bucket with the boiling water and will take it to the barn!"  
  
Merry placed the towels on the countertop and saw a large bar of soap sitting by the kitchen sink as he placed that on top of the towels. He rushed to the far room in the corner and opened the door to his parent's bedroom. He opened the tall dressing chest and hoped that his father's old clothes still hung inside.  
  
He was relieved when he saw that Sam's old clothes still hung in the dressing chest with some of his mother's things. Taking out a couple of old shirts and a couple pairs of old pants, he raced outside where Beryl was filling another bucket of cold water from the well.  
  
They filled the water-trough in the barn that the horses usually used for drinking and they took turns bathing.  
  
Berly burst out laughing when he saw Merry trying to get dressed in his father's clothing as it was much larger than Merry's smaller frame.  
  
Merry took his belt off from his dirty pants and buckled it securely to his father's borrowed pants that he now wore, so they would not fall down. "Don't laugh, Beryl! These won't fit you none better!"  
  
Merry ran his fingers through his wet light-brown curly hair and smiled as he began to walk back into the house.  
  
Beryl dressing in a hurry to caught up with Merry. He too found that the pants were much bigger than he realized.  
  
~*~  
  
Menthia found some meat and fixings in the canning jars in the cupboard and began to make them all some breakfast. The pan sizzled on the stove when Merry entered.  
  
Merry took a long sniff at the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. His stomach growled in hungry pain as he raced to where that smell was coming from.  
  
Seeing Menthia cooking, Merry approached her. "It smells wonderful! Whatever do you have cooking in the pan?"  
  
Menthia turned around to greet Merry, but could not get the words out of her mouth before she burst out laughing at the funny looking clothing he wore.  
  
Merry stood in the middle of the kitchen with his face red as beat. His pants almost looked like a short dress as each pant leg were so baggy. The top portion his pants were gathered in puckers about his waist from the tight fitting belt that he wore. Even his shirt looked to have drowned his small frame. Merry looked down at his clothing and them up at Menthia, watching her laughing. "It's all that I could find!"  
  
Trying to control her laughter, Menthia straighten up and looked at Merry with a chuckle in her voice. "I'm sorry, Mr. Merry! But your Da must be a bigger hobbit!"  
  
Merry stretched the pants legs out with his hands and proclaimed in a prideful voice. "I'm almost as big as my Da. A couple of good meals in my stomach and I'll fill these pants good and proper!"  
  
Menthia snickered again trying to contain her laughter from boiling over. "A couple of meals in deed!"  
  
Beryl ran into the kitchen and almost knocked over Merry who still stood in his place. Menthia saw Beryl and it was too much to contain her laughter as the tears rolled down her cheeks, laughing hysterically.  
  
Beryl looked at Merry and scowled felling like such a fool. "That's it, Mer! I'm going back fer my dirty clothes!"  
  
Menthia held her hand up to stop him, "No, please! I'd rather you both be baggy rather then dirty! Sit yourselves down at the table, while I bring you your plates."  
  
~*~  
  
Sam woke Rosie from their warm bed at The Floating Log in Frogmorton. Yesterday afternoon, when they first arrived, they were soaking wet from the storm and the heavy rains. The small town had only one inn and they had made it just before the worst of the storm hit.  
  
Rosie had her clothes drying by the hearth in their room after Sam had made a warm fire. Wrapping a blanket around her, she sat by the fire to dry her hair with a towel. Sam sat beside her and offered to help her. Rosie felt relaxed as Sam dried her hair. Taking a brush he began to brush her hair until it had began to dry. Taking his time he gently pulled the brush through her long hair. Rosie smiled at him as she enjoyed his grooming.  
  
Rosie slept close to Sam when the winds began to pick up and the lighting cracked outside of their window. He gently calmed her fears as he held her tight until she had fallen to sleep.  
  
The morning was as still as could be with barely a breeze in the air. Sam thanked the innkeeper as they went to the back where the barn was to get their ponies and continue on until they reached Crickhallow.  
  
~*~  
  
When the heat of the afternoon made the rooms in the home of Crickhallow become uncomfortable. Mirala called Merry into her bedroom.  
  
"Merry could you carry me outside so I can enjoy the afternoon breeze. It is just too warm to lye here."  
  
Merry nodded his head as he reached down to pick her up in his arms. She was light as feather as she rested her head upon Merry's shoulder. He could smell the beautiful fragrance of her dark brown hair and it warmed Merry's heart with each whiff.  
  
Beryl ran to get a chair when he saw Merry carrying Mirala in his arms outside. Sitting her down in the chair the four hobbits enjoyed their time in getting to know each other. Before too long they were laughing and joking with each other. Merry found out that Mirala's parents were not returning for another week and he offered them to stay at Crickhallow until they returned.  
  
Beryl took Menthia to the corral to show her the ponies that they herded earlier this morning. She marveled at the beauty of these animals. Beryl got the pitchfork and gave the ponies some more hay as Menthia watched him.  
  
When Beryl had finished tended the ponies, he joined Menthia and stood by her side. "Would you like to take a walk? I could show you around this farm."  
  
Menthia took Beryl's arm as he escorted her to the back garden as the sun began to set in the sky.  
  
Merry sat on a chair next to Mirala as he gazed at her from the side of his eyes, so she would not notice his eyes upon her. Mirala smiled sensing his gaze. "How is it that I've never met your before? I would have noticed such a beautiful lass as yourself."  
  
Mirala cleared her throat before she spoke. "We've only been here over the growing season. We moved here from the South Farthing as my mother grew up in the lands of Buckland and had inherited her family home in Crickhallow. My father wanted to chance to have his own farm rather than continuing to work at his families farming business, growing and selling Long Bottom leaf. However, this land did not product a good crop here. My father heard about the leaf growing in the West Farthing so he has sold our farm here and now we are going to move again."  
  
Merry listened to Mirala and enjoyed watching her beautiful eyes as she spoke. "My sister and her husband live in the West Farthing and they too grow the Long Bottom Leaf. It would be sad to see you move only after we just met."  
  
"Perhaps, Merry. When you visit your sister you could stop by and visit us also. I would love to have some new friends as it gets rather lonely not knowing too many hobbits in a new land."  
  
Merry noticed that Mirala grimaced as her ankle began to throb in pain. "Would you like to go in and rest again. You should really keep your ankle upon a pillow to help the swelling."  
  
Mirala nodded as Merry again picked her up in his arms and began to carry her in the house. Mirala saw the cool drink that Menthia had made and asked Merry to walk over to the counter so she could pour herself a glass. Merry turned from the bedroom and carried her to the kitchen. She reached over and grabbed the jar to pour herself a full glass. Taking a drink, Merry turned around and began to carry her back to the bedroom. Merry accidentally tripped on the rug and Mirala's drink splashed up into Merry's face.  
  
"Oh, Merry! I am so sorry!" she took her hands and stroked Merry's face to dry it.  
  
The front door opened and Merry heard a loud gasp coming from his mother and his Da's voice shouting, "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Merry turned with Mirala in his arms standing in front of the bedroom door. Merry had a shocked expression on his face. He looked at Mirala and then at his parents. His face began to blush, a deep red. "This isn't what it looks like, I can explain this!" 


	49. Chapter 49 Secrets of the Hobbits

Chapter 49  
  
Secrets of the Hobbits  
  
Merry stood by the bedroom door with Mirala in his arms as Sam closed the distance between him and his son as he across the room. "Here now! You put the lass down right now! You have some explaining to do!"  
  
Merry looked at his father with raised eyebrows. "I would, Da. But I can't!"  
  
Sam put his hands on his hips as he glared at his son when Rosie joined her husband's side. "Why is that?"  
  
Rosie put her hands on her hips also and scowled at Merry as she waited for him to obey his father. Rosie glanced at the lass in Merry's arms and noticed what she was wearing. Rosie gasped with surprise. "This lass has on my nightgown!"  
  
Mirala looked at Rosie as she too tried to explain at the same time with Merry. "My clothes got wet in the storm yesterday and...." Merry talked over Mirala's dark brown hair to his father. "I'll tell you in a minute, I have to take Mirala to the bed!"  
  
Rosie narrowed her eyes as she stared at Merry. "You certainly are not! You listen to your father and put the lass down right now! No excuses, Merry!"  
  
Merry's eyes shifted back and forth between his father and mother. "If you only would allow me to explain. Mirala has hurt her ankle and she is in pain!"  
  
Rosie looked down upon Mirala's foot and seen the wrapping around her ankle. Roise reached her hand to touch Mirala's foot to examine it and she screamed out in pain. "Oh, Merry! You hurry and get her to the bed quickly!"  
  
Merry rolled his eyes and stared at his mother. "That is what I was trying to do!"  
  
Sam rushed behind Merry and opened the bedroom door. Leading the way to the bed. Merry followed him and gently placed Mirala down on the bed. Rosie shooed Merry away as she pulled the nightdress up away from her foot. Gently she unwrapped her bandages and saw Mirala's ankle that was swollen twice its size. "Oh, you poor sweet child! Sam, will you run to get my box of medicines? You'll also need to take some buckets to the icehouse by the creek and cut some ice for her poor ankle."  
  
Merry rushed into the kitchen and found the small box his mother wanted. Berly and Menthia ran into the kitchen when they noticed the ponies tied up outside. Merry gestured to Beryl. "We need some ice for Mirala's ankle. Menthia take this medicine into my mother."  
  
Sam saw the buckets sitting on the floor by the wood burning stove and looked at Merry. "You two take the ponies outside and fill these buckets with ice."  
  
The two hobbits rushed to take the buckets and ran outside. Climbing onto the ponies outside, they raced off to the underground icehouse.  
  
Sam followed Menthia back into the bedroom and stood by his wife.  
  
Rosie and Sam looked twice when Menthia stood by her sister. Handing Rosie the medicine box they both smiled at each other and spoke at the same time. "Oh my, twins!"  
  
Menthia smiled at Rosie because they were more than use to the comments whenever anyone saw them together. There similarity were striking and made you take another look to make sure you were not seeing double. "Yes, we are twins. My sister's name is Mirala and my name is Menthia. Our parents have a farm just over the next hill from here. Yesterday's storm has torn down a tree and crushed our house. Your son was more than kind to help us."  
  
Rosie and Sam felt almost guilty with their sharp words and for jumping to the wrong conclusion. "I'm sorry for all your troubles and our shortness upon our arrival. I guess we just did not understand."  
  
Mirala cried out in pain as her ankle throbbed. Rosie gestured to Menthia. "I need a cup of water for your sister."  
  
Menthia turned and walked back into the kitchen and fill a cup with water from the bucket that sat in the sink. Returning Menthia handed it to Rosie. Rosie took out a packet and unfolded it to reveal a fine white powder. She mixed it in the water and told Mirala to drink it. "This powder will take some of the pain away."  
  
Sam and Rosie talked with the girls and found out everything that had happened. Sam reassured them that they could stay here at Crickhallow until their parents have returned.  
  
Merry and Beryl climbed from their ponies and took the buckets of ice into their mother.  
  
Rosie put a couple of pillows under her foot and wrapped the ice in a pillowcase around her foot.  
  
The powder began to work and Mirala felt sleepy. The ice had begun to reduce some of the swelling and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Rosie tiptoes out of the bedroom and joined Sam and the others. Sam gestured to Merry and Beryl. "What do you have on!" Sam burst out laughing and Rosie seeing them, she too began to giggle. Merry and Beryl's face turned a bright red being teased again by wearing Sam's old clothes. "It'll take many years before you'll ever fill those pants, my boy!" said Sam.  
  
Rosie went to her old chest and dug down to the bottom. She found some old clothes of Frodo's and gave them each a set to wear. While the boys dressed, Rosie and Menthia began to make the evening meal.  
  
Sam took out a set of teacups and poured the tea. Sitting down at the table, Merry and Beryl joined them. Merry and Sam talked the entire time until Rosie put their meal on the table.  
  
Sam took Rosie's hand and looked sadly into her eyes. "This is not the honeymoon I had in mind!"  
  
Rosie squeezed Sam's hand and smiled sweetly as him, "It's all right, Sam. There is no getting away from being a mother or a father. Whenever we need time alone you can just put on the mail shirt and we can go outside to stare at the stars in our backyard."  
  
Sam pouted as he gazed at Rosie. "Now don't go making fun. I was being serious!"  
  
Rosie's smile faded, as she became serious and gazed into Sam's eyes. "I was being serious too, Sam. We don't need a full week alone to be with each other to find our happiness. The past couple of days, I've never been more happier. You are the joy in my life that I love with all my heart!"  
  
Rosie leaned over and kissed Sam on his lips.  
  
Merry smiled as he watched his parents. Menthia giggled at watching their affections with each other, thinking it was so romantic.  
  
~*~  
  
The week passed quickly and Menthia and Mirala's parent returned. Her ankle healed quickly with Rosie's good care. Merry could feel his heart break saying good-bye to Mirala. He had come to know her so well in the week they spent together. He promised her that he would see her soon in the Westmarch.  
  
Rosie and Sam packed their things and closed their summer home. Merry and Beryl rounded up their ponies to herd them back to Buckland. Rosie and Sam decided to go with them and spend sometime at Buckland to visit Meriadoc.  
  
On their way to Buckland they traveled closely to the Brandywine River. Sam was shocked to see Frodo fishing by the river's bank.  
  
Sam climbed down from his pony to greet Frodo. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Frodo opened the lid on his bucket and showed his father the fish that he caught. "I've caught some really good sucker fish."  
  
Sam scratched his head and looked oddly at Frodo. "Frodo, sucker fish are not good eating. In fact they are very bitter and sours a hobbit's stomach."  
  
Frodo smiled at his father and opened the other bucket. "Well, I also caught other fish."  
  
Sam smiled with pride at his son. "Now those could be some fine eating. Throw the others back, they'll not do you any good."  
  
Frodo closed the lid on the bucket to the sucker fish, then stood to face his father. "I think I'll keep them just the same."  
  
Sam shook his head as he felt he could not change Frodo's mind. "Will you join us at Buckland to see Meriadoc?"  
  
Frodo shook his head. "I need to get back as soon as I can."  
  
Frodo loaded the buckets for fish in his cart and waved good-bye to his father. Saying good-bye to Frodo, they continued to Buckland to visit Meriadoc and Estella. They spent the night and the next morning they traveled back to Hobbiton.  
  
Rosie hugged her tweens when she got home. She was very proud of them for keeping Bag End so tidy and She was so happy to be home.  
  
By the end of summer, the Westmarch had more homes and new businesses. Fastred was so busy with Elbraad and Hilbrand with beginning the business of running the new town. Fastred began to get behind with the building of the new Smial at the Undertowers.  
  
As the year came to its end and the New Year began. Fastred had his town counsel and businesses opened. Fastred had to travel back and forth as he was needed to help with the planning. Elanor and Elfstan traveled with him and enjoyed staying with Rose at their home.  
  
During the next spring, the town folk gathered and helped Fastred to finish the Great Smial. Little Elfstan began walking when they finally moved into their new home. All of Fastred's servants moved and filled the small homes built on his land for them to live. By summer's end, the barns and corrals were finished.  
  
Sam focused on his re-election campaign and became Mayor for the fifth time. The Thain Peregrin had a party in Tuckborough to celebrate Sam's success.  
  
After the evening meal, the guests at the party began to dance. The fiddler players played a lively tune, as hobbits began to fill the dance floor. The Gardners and the Tooks sat at the Guest of Honor's table.  
  
Diamond made sure that Faramir sat next to Goldilocks as she had hoped they would finally begin to speak to one another. Diamond knew that her son had strong feelings for Goldilocks, but the lass hardly ever paid him any attention. Diamond noticed how hurt her son was every time there was a party and Goldilocks would dance with someone else.  
  
Faramir would never admit his liking of Goldilocks and often denied it strongly. But it was well written on his face whenever she was present.  
  
The young tweens barely looked at each other let alone engage in any conversation with each other.  
  
Diamond sat beside her husband and lightly tapped his hand. "Peregrin, do something! Faramir and Goldilocks have still not spoken to each other."  
  
Peregrin looked at his son and then at his wife. "What would you have me do?"  
  
Diamond's looked pleading eyes upon her husband. "Do anything that will help those two!"  
  
"Diamond, that is for Faramir to figure out on his own! For us to interfere would only drive them further apart. You need to be patient, if he truly cares about her, like you claim. Then he will find away to win her."  
  
Diamond tapped her fingernails on the tabletop as she tried to think of something.  
  
Rosie leaned over to Diamond and whispered. "What is the matter Diamond?"  
  
"It is Faramir, Rosie! He does nothing but mope around the Smial. We think he is in love with a lass."  
  
Rosie's eyebrows raised as her curiosity took over. "Who does he love?"  
  
Diamond leaned closer to Rosie and whispered in her ear. "Goldilocks!"  
  
"What?" asked Rosie. "I've never seen them even speak to each other! Are you sure you are not mistaken?"  
  
"Oh, quite sure, Rosie. Every time Goldilocks dances or talks with another boy, he in inconsolable."  
  
Rosie looked at the two just down a few chairs from them. Goldilocks was looking in one direction almost with her back turned away from Faramir. While, Faramir was turned facing another direction away from her. "They would make a good match for each other, but I think they do not even like each other at all!"  
  
Birch walked up to Goldilocks and smiled sweetly at her as he asked her to dance. Goldilocks stood up and took his arm as he escorted her to the dance floor. Just like Diamond predicted Faramir rolled his eyes and grimaced as he turned and watched them.  
  
"Oh, I see what you mean," said Rosie.  
  
Sam sat down next to Peregrin and asked him if he would speak to him in his office. Peregrin took his mug of ale and excused themselves from the table.  
  
Rosie smiled at Sam to wish him luck as she watched the two hobbits leave the party. Rosie knew why Sam wanted to have a private talk with him.  
  
Peregrin walked down the long hallway as Sam followed him. Opening the door to his office the two hobbits went in.  
  
Peregrin sat down in his chair at his desk, while Sam sat in another chair facing him. "What is this all about, Sam?"  
  
"This is about Fastred, Peregrin. He has done so much with the Westmarch in getting those towns set up and organized. He's made such a difference in the lives of the poor that had moved there. This harvest is going to be one of the biggest the Shire has ever seen. Those hobbit's lives are changed for the better. I propose that Fastred be made the Warden of the Westmarch."  
  
Peregrin looked at Sam and sat quietly for a moment. Sitting straight in his chair, Peregrin pulled out a document from his drawer and handed it to Sam. "Sam, you and I think alike. I have already drawn up the paper work! In fact your son Pippin is becoming quite the scribe. Even Findegil, King Elessar's scribe was very impressed with his work. It takes quite a bit to please him."  
  
Sam eye's widened as he read the document. Seeing Pippin beautiful handwriting on this document made Sam smile. Looking at the signatures, he noticed only five signed names towards the bottom.  
  
Peregrin handed him his quill and ink. "By you adding your name to the other five, will make it legal. I wanted to surprise you with this document later tonight, but as usual you are way ahead of me."  
  
Sam signed the document and handed it to Peregrin. They both stood up and shook hands. Sam smiled at Peregrin and nodded. "Then it's official!"  
  
Peregrin folded the document and placed it into an envelope. "Fastred is giving a party next week to celebrate his new Smial. He has invited a great number of hobbits to his open house. I think this document would make his party very special by presenting it to him."  
  
Sam agreed to keep it a secret until Fastred's party next week.  
  
The two hobbits joined the party and took another mug of ale to toast their plan.  
  
Sam raised his mug and drank, but before he had time to swallow he noticed Frodo shaking Hilbrand's hand and caught the tail end of their conversation.  
  
"I'll be expecting the shipment in a couple of weeks!" said Frodo.  
  
Hilbrand nodded and walked away.  
  
When Goldilocks returned and sat down in her chair at the Guest of Honor's table next to Faramir. He turned to her and whispered. "I just do not understand, Goldilocks. What do you see in him? Surely you can do much better than him!"  
  
Goldilocks glared at Faramir. "Why, I think you are jealous, Faramir!"  
  
"I could never be jealous of a whipped puppy such as Birch. The only reason you dance with him is to draw my attention."  
  
"You think too much of yourself, Faramir!" said Goldilocks and she stood up to walked away.  
  
Taking the arm of Podo Proudfoots, Goldilocks asked him to dance with her.  
  
Faramir stormed out of the party to his bedroom and when he got to his room he slammed the door shut.  
  
Bilbo sat with Primrose and Daisy at the end of the table. Bilbo chuckled to himself when Myall Baggins bent over backwards to cater to Druzy's every whim.  
  
Emma spun Ham around on the dance floor and he laughed with excitement. Frodo joined them as the three held hands and danced in a circle.  
  
Rosie smiled seeing Ham so happy.  
  
When the evening became late, Pippin stood on the platform with Bellia Took by his side. He took his fiddle and played a loud note to get everyone's attention. When the hobbits all looked up at Pippin standing in front of them, he took Bellia's hand in his. "I have an announcement to make. Tonight I have asked Bellia Took to be my wife and she has just agreed. Next month we are going to be married!"  
  
The hobbit all shouted and cheered. Rosie stood up and clapped her hands for her son. Smiling up at Pippin, he knew his mother approved. 


	50. Chapter 50 The Party

Chapter 50  
  
The Party  
  
The cool autumn air was perfect as the guest's arrival at the Westmarch. It was not too hot, nor too cold. A perfect temperature for celebrating prosperity in the lives of the hobbits, of the Westmarch. Tonight the celebration was more than just for Fastred or the completion of the Great Smial.  
  
The great bounty of the harvest was for every farmer in this new land. For the first time, the poor that had moved to the Far Downs were experiencing the great bounty from their hard work and their coffers began to overfull. Every foot wanted to dance and every heart was set to soaring.  
  
Sam watched the happy faces of the hobbits that he had helped to move to the Westmarch from New Row. In the few years they had moved here they had gone from almost starving to having too much.  
  
The Great Smial was filled to with hobbits that extended from the great hall to the yards outside. Fastred's servants carried trays of food and drinks.  
  
There were three sections of large tables pulled together so the three families could sit with each other. The Gardner's table was the longest and joined with that table was the Fairbarin's table in the center. The next adjoining table was saved for the Tooks and the Brandybucks.  
  
Sam held his grandson in his arms and laughed as he played with him. Rosie smiled when Meriadoc and Estella sat down at their table. Rosie got up and walked over to greet them. Estella picked up little Merry and put him in her lap, Rosie sat down next to her and chuckled at little Merry. His eyes were big as saucers when he spied the large cake sitting in the center of the table. Pointing with his small little finger and looking up to his mother. "Yummy, Mama! I want cake!"  
  
Both Rosie and Estella giggled as they watched him. A servant with a tray full of plates began to serve the evening meal.  
  
Estella tickled little Merry and placed his evening meal in front of him. "You eat your food first and then you can have a small slice of cake."  
  
Little Merry grabbed his spoon and took a big mouthful of sweet meat and tomatoes. The savory sauce dripped down his chin and Estella wiped his little mouth.  
  
Rosie stared in admiration of the Brandybuck's son. "Oh, Estella. Your son has grown so fast! It hard to believe when he was such a small infant."  
  
Bilbo sat with his sisters, Primrose and Daisy at the far end of their table. While, Goldilocks insisted on sitting at the very end of the table. Ruby, Robin and Tom sat closer to Sam. On the other side of the table Rose and Elbraad sat with Bell Cotton and Hilbrand. Frodo, Emma and Ham sat in a group with Pippin and Bellia. Merry and Beryl joined the five hobbits, which filled that section of the table. Sitting next to Sam on his other side was Elanor and Fastred.  
  
Faramir sat quietly next to his father, while Meriadoc joined Peregrin sitting next to him.  
  
Merry stood when Miralas and her mother entered the dinning area and he walked over to greet them. Merry escorted them to their table and asked if Menthia was going to join them. Sitting them down, Merry looked around for Menthia. "Is your sister coming to the party tonight?"  
  
Mirala smiled at Merry as she pointed to the hall where her sister and father stood talking with other guests. "She will be along with our father shortly."  
  
Merry winked at Beryl and gestured towards the door. Beryl's face lit up and he excused himself from the Gardner's table and decided to walk around the hallways of the Great Smial of the Westmarch. Mirala caught Merry's gesture and the direction of his gaze. Seeing Beryl she giggled slightly to herself.  
  
Bilbo and Daisy watched Merry sitting with Mirala and her mother. They turned to whisper to each other.  
  
The fiddlers played all through the meal while Ham could not take his eyes off of them. When he would clap his hands, Emma would remind him to take another bite of his food, trying to get his attention back on his meal.  
  
When the meal ended many of the hobbits joined each other on the dance floor and began dancing. Peregrin watched his son dancing with a nice hobbit girl from the Far Downs, but he also saw Faramir keeping a close eye upon Goldilocks as she danced with Till Burrows of Hobbiton. A thought came to his mind as he excused himself from the table and joined the fiddlers on the stage. Peregrin stopped the dancers while Bilbo turned from Daisy and stopped dancing. Bilbo did not mind dancing with his sister, as she was such a fine dancer.  
  
Merry and Mirala danced next to Druzy and Myall Baggins as they too turned and stared at Peregrin.  
  
All the dancers turned an ear to listened to what Peregrin was going to say. Goldilocks stood next to Till and smiled at him as they waited.  
  
Peregrin cleared his throat. "Let's do something fun tonight for these wonderful dancers. When I stop my fiddle then everyone has to change partners! Dancers do you want to try it?"  
  
The hobbits all shouted their approval and prepared themselves for the new game.  
  
Peregrin played a lively tune that the hobbits enjoyed dancing too. Suddenly without warning, Peregrin would stop playing. The dancers stopped and quickly changed partners. Faramir was now dancing with Daisy and Bilbo was now dancing with Mirala. Merry smiled as he took Goldilocks's hand to dance with his sister. Once all the dancers had successfully changed partners. Peregrin again began to play.  
  
Peregrin kept his eye upon Faramir as he plotted to stop his fiddle just when Goldilocks danced by his son. The hobbits began to laugh and giggle dancing with another partner. Goldilocks frowned as she danced with her brother Merry. "Come now, Goldilocks. It's not my idea!"  
  
Goldilocks wanted to stomp on Merry's foot for teasing her. Merry saw Birch Goodbody just entering the dance floor with another lass and began dancing. Merry whispered to his sister. "I'll swing you over by Birch if you'll behave yourself!" Beryl smiled at Merry when he brought Menthia to the dance floor.  
  
Faramir swung Daisy over by Goldilocks hoping when his father would stop his fiddle that he could quickly take Goldilocks hand and dance with her. Peregrin stopped his fiddle again and Goldilocks rushed to Birch and almost tripped his dancing partner. Faramir had no choice but to take the hand of the lass that danced with Birch.  
  
Bilbo turned around and stood right in front of Druzy and had no choice but to take her hand and dance. Peregrin played again as he kept his eye upon Faramir and hoped to catch him dancing closer to Goldilocks.  
  
Druzy smiled sweetly up at Bilbo who tried to look away from her. "Why are you so mean to me, Bilbo! You know I truly care for you more than Myall!"  
  
Biblo's eyes returned to Druzy as he held her in his arms. "Druzy, I'm not sure you know what caring is!"  
  
She pouted, "Of course I do, Biblo. If you give me a chance!"  
  
Bilbo stared into her eyes and thought how beautiful she is. "Druzy, I'll not take being bossed around by you or no one else. If you do care for me, you'll have to prove it!"  
  
Druzy wrinkled her brow and scowled at Bilbo. "I'll not prove nothing to you, Bilbo Gardner!"  
  
Peregrin stopped the music and Bilbo turned Druzy around and handed her to Myall and took the hand of Menthia. Bilbo gazed into her eyes, as his expression looked puzzled. "Haven't I just danced with you?" Menthia shook her head. "No, you haven't!"  
  
Goldilocks turned around and Faramir took her hand. Peregrin smiled, as he knew this was going to be a long, slow song. Slowly Peregrin played and the dancers now had to dance closely with each other. Goldilocks wrinkled her brow, but smiled at Faramir. Faramir caught her smile and swallowed hard. His hands felt like they have begun to sweat, which made him all the more nervous. Holding Goldilocks closer to him did not help his uneasiness with this lass. She golden hair smelt of delicate flowers and looked silky even with all those curls. Her eyes that had haunted him endlessly were of the brightest sky-blue. The length of her dark eyelashes framed those magnificent eyes. The cool blush of her cheeks only made her face all the more lovelier. Know wonder this lass caused him so much pain. She was so beautiful he could hardly take his eyes from her. Faramir tried hard to look downward towards the ground, but like a magnet his eyes constantly returned to gaze at her. "You...um, look beautiful tonight, Goldilocks"  
  
Goldilocks raised her long eyelashes and looked directly into Faramir's soft green eyes. "Thank you, Faramir. I was not aware that you even noticed." His eyes met hers. "Of course I notice you, how can I not!" She smiled and slightly whispered. "For all your grumbling, I would've never guest!"  
  
"I only grumble when you bat your eyes at those knot-headed, simple minded bows of yours!" said Faramir bluntly.  
  
Goldilocks sneered at him. "What's this, the Thain's son jealous of simple- mined hobbits!"  
  
"I am not jealous of those nit-wits! But I can't figure out why you preferred them over me!" said Faramir.  
  
Goldilocks face turned a deeper red as her temper increased. "Perhaps Faramir, the future Thain, that you need to still figure that one out for yourself. That's if you have a mind too!"  
  
Goldilocks did not care whether Peregrin ended the song or not. She turned away from Faramir and walked off the dance floor.  
  
Peregrin glared at Faramir and knew the lad blew it again with Goldilocks. He mentally told himself that he was going to set down and have a talk with his son.  
  
Peregrin ended the game and thanked everyone for playing along. The hobbits all clapped their hands as he walked off the stage.  
  
The fiddler players stood and began to play a slow sweet love song. Pippin looked at Bellia. "They're playing our song. Will you dance with me?"  
  
Bellia smiled and slowly raised from her seat as Pippin tenderly took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. Putting his arms around her and gazing into her eyes and gently kissed her. They began to dance as Pippin held her tightly. Slowly he danced around the floor with the hobbit he would soon marry.  
  
Sam looked at Emma who had not danced yet this evening. Looking around, he did not spot Frodo anywhere. His eyes shifted through the crowd of hobbits, but he was no where to be found. This puzzled Sam, as this was so unlike Frodo. Sam gave Elfstan back to Elanor and he walked over to speak to Emma. "Emma, where has Frodo gone off too?"  
  
Emma gazed up at Sam and smiled. "He'll be back directly. He'd needed to speak to a ranger about getting his advice on things."  
  
Sam wrinkled his brow in confusion. "A ranger? Are you sure he told you that?"  
  
Emma nodded. "Yes, Da! That's what he told me! Is there wrong in that?"  
  
"No, Emma! It just surprised me is all." Sam stood and scratched his head and looked around the grounds of the Smial for any signs of Frodo. Turning back to Emma, Sam gave her a smile to show her that he was not worried about it. "Perhaps, Ham will dance with you tonight!"  
  
"What say you, Ham! Will you dance with Emma!" Emma took Ham's hand and led him to the dance floor.  
  
Rosie walked by Sam and he too asked her to dance. Taking Rosie in his arms he slowly moved her around the floor. Rosie giggled and laid her head upon his shoulder.  
  
Merry took Mirala's hand and asked her if she would walk through the garden with him. She looked up into his eyes and nodded.  
  
When they walked Merry gently lifted her hand that he held in his and kissed it. Turning Mirala to face him, he slowly smiled at her. "Even though I have only known you for little over a month. I know in my heart that I have strong feelings for your Mirala. Living so far apart from each other is more than I can bear. I love you, Mirala. I only hope you may feel the same towards me."  
  
Mirala nodded her head as she gazed into Merry's eyes. "I feel the same way, Merry. I count the days until I can see you again and I cry every time you must leave. I love you."  
  
Merry leaned closer to her and kissed her lips. Pulling away from her slightly, but still having his arms around her. "We're both close to our coming of age. We can decide for yourselves. I want to marry you, Mirala. I want you to live with me at Buckland."  
  
Taking the ring from his pocket he placed it on her finger when she said, "Yes!"  
  
Merry heard his father's voice call out to the hobbits to gather around the stage. Merry took Mirala's arm and walked her back to the party.  
  
Sam waved at Fastred to join him. While, Peregrin and Meriadoc climbed on the stage and gathered around Fastred.  
  
"Fastred we are here to celebrate more than your completion of the Great Smial of the Westmarch. We have something here to honor you for all that you have done for the folk of this land. Thain Peregrin and the Master of Buckland and I want to present to you, the tittle of Warden of the Westmarch."  
  
The cheers of the hobbits roared in unison as they clapped their hands in agreement.  
  
Fastred eyes widened as he took the document that Sam placed in his hands. "You now will join us in the governing of the Shire. Congratulation, Fastred! You have well deserved this for all that you have done!"  
  
Elanor climbed on the stage and wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him.  
  
Again the crowd of hobbits roared with cheers and approval.  
  
Frodo came around the corner and he too clapped his hands when Emma ran to him, to join him.  
  
~*~  
  
When the new month began, Sam and Rosie found themselves busy again with the arrangements of weddings. Pippin was getting married in Tuckborough at the Great Smial hosted by Peregrin, While Merry was going to get married at Buckland a week later.  
  
The night before Pippin's wedding, Merry came to stay at Tuckborough. Finding Pippin playing his fiddle in the garden, Merry joined him.  
  
Merry poured a mug of ale for Pippin and himself as they both sat with each other in the cool autumn night air.  
  
They swapped stories of their mischievous days and shared all the wonderful memories of their youth. Merry kept Pippin's mug full and it was not long until both the brothers were belting out drunkard's songs.  
  
Long into the late evening they lit their pipes and drank their ale. Pippin's words became unclear as he tried to talk to Merry. "Mer, yer a wonderful brotherrrr to me!"  
  
Pippin dropped his ale and it tumbled to the floor. Merry looked at him and tried to get his own focus clear. "I think you had yourself enough ale to drink there, Pip! We better get you to your bedroom so you can sleep it off."  
  
Pippin's wobbly legs tried to stand as he held onto his chair for support. Merry staggered over to him and watched him for a minute trying to stand on his own, but he couldn't. Take one step Pippin staggered and fell to his knees. "That chair wobbles, Mer! Shouldn't you fix it some." Pippin began giggling hysterically. He looked at Merry as he tried to make an effort to stand. "I-I-I can't seem ta get up!" Pippin thinking how funny it was that he was stuck on his knees, laughed even harder.  
  
Merry stood over Pippin with his legs planted firmly so he would not fall and looked at his brother. "Here, Pip. I'll give you a hand up!"  
  
Merry reached down and helped his brother stand. They both almost tumbled over each other as Merry steadied him. "This way Pip, I'll get you in the Smial so you can sleep if off!"  
  
Pippin put his arm around Merry's shoulder and looked at his brother. "This time ta-morrow, I'll be married ta Bellia. She's sooo woo-nderful lass! I love her sooooo much!" Pippin almost started crying thinking about her.  
  
"Yes, Pippin. Now let's try walking!" Merry staggered as he tried to hold Pippin up and make it down the long hallway to his room.  
  
"You're so good ta me, Mer!" said Pippin a little to loudly.  
  
"Shhhhh!" said Merry trying to quiet Pippin. "You don't want to wake everyone up in the Smial!"  
  
Pippin held his finger to his mouth saying, "Shhhhhhh! I got ya!" Winking at Merry, they continued down the hall.  
  
Slowly they made it to his bedroom after bumping into a table and then the wall.  
  
Merry opened Pippin's door and let him go when they entered. Pippin tried to make it to his bed but did not see the stacks of books he had piled on the floor. Tripping over them he fell flat on the floor and passed out.  
  
"Ease there Pippin, you could have broken you leg!" Merry noticed that Pippin was out cold as an idea came to him.  
  
Putting Pippin in his bed, Merry staggered around the Smial finding everything he needed to wrap Pippin's leg.  
  
Merry worked over an hour getting Pippin's leg wrapped with two splints on each side. Standing back, Merry giggled as he stared at his handy work.  
  
Lying next to Pippin in the bed, he too finally passed out. 


	51. Chapter 51 Pippin's Wedding

Chapter 51  
  
Pippin's Wedding  
  
When Pippin's eyes slowly blinked opened the bright sunlight immediately caused a burning pain that made his eyes water as he quickly shut them. Trying to rise from his pillow caused a deep throbbing headache and he cringed in pain, lying back down. Loud harsh snoring echoed in his ears that increased the throbbing in his head. Pippin knew he was not sleeping alone and he slowly brought his hand over until it bumped into whatever was making that horrible noise. The snoring came in two quick snorts and suddenly stopped.  
  
Pippin heard a very muffled quiet moan next to him. Turning his head slightly and barely opening his eyes Pippin saw the light brown curly hair of his brother sleeping. Pippin's eyes open wide as he trying to roll himself out of bed, but his leg seemed heavy and did not cooperate. Feeling himself on the verge of falling from the bed, he screamed out as his hands clutched the covers on the bed. Merry reached his hand and caught Pippin by his shirt and pulled him back from the edge of the bed. Merry barely had his eyes open and he too cringed in pain. Barely being able to whisper, Merry choked out his words. "What are you doing, Pip?"  
  
Pippin laying back down on his pillow and tried to focus his thoughts. He leaned up on his elbows and looked down at his heavy feeling leg. Shock registered as he saw his entire leg completely wrapped and splints on either side. Pippin shoved Merry to get his attention as he stared at his leg in shock. "Mer, What happened to my leg?"  
  
Merry held his head as he felt it was about to come off from the pain he was feeling. "Nothing, Pip! Go back to sleep!"  
  
Merry opened his eyes slightly and saw Pippin trying to take off the wrapping from his leg. Merry shot up in bed and grabbed his hands. "No, Pip! You broke your leg last night tripping over those piles of books!"  
  
Pippin looked at Merry in shock. "Broke my leg!"  
  
"Yes, Pip!" said Merry as he cringed in pain from his throbbing head.  
  
Pippin looked at his leg and then over to Merry. "But my head hurts more than my leg!"  
  
Merry rubbed his brow to ease the throbbing pain in his head as he tried to think what he was going to tell him. "That's because your poor leg is so swollen. Its numb from pain!"  
  
Pippin looked up at the ceiling and thought about what Merry told him. He brought his hand down to his leg and squeezed it, but the wrapping was too thick. The splints on both sides of his right leg gave him no movement. Pippin tried as hard as he could to remembering falling and the pain of breaking his leg. He could not remember. His heart began to race and cold sweat began to pour from his brow, as he did remember that today he was getting married. Shock registered across his face as he turned to his brother. "Merry, what am I going to do now? I'm suppose to get married this afternoon!"  
  
Merry gave up trying to go back to sleep and sat up in the bed. He turned to Pippin as he tossed off the covers. "Look Pip, you only have a broken leg. I'm your best hobbit at your wedding and I'll help you through it. You can count on me!"  
  
Pippin's face dropped and his tears swelled up in his eyes. "I've waited for years to marry Bellia. This was to be the happiest day of my life. Bellia will never forgive me!" Pippin paused a moment and whispered mostly to himself. "I'll never forgive myself!"  
  
Pippin shook his head, as he was so ashamed of himself for getting so drunk last night.  
  
Merry smoothed out his wrinkled clothing that he slept in last night and turned to Pippin. He patted his brother's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Pip. In six weeks your leg will completely heal. Bellia will be so happy to marry you, she'll barely even notice your broken leg."  
  
Pippin looked at his leg and then at Merry, "Six Weeks!" Pippin shouted. "Barely notice!" shouted Pippin again. He placed his hands over his face. "My honeymoon is ruined!"  
  
Merry bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Bellia will be your wife, she'll understand. You know in sickness and in health, thing! She'll take good care of you, Pip!"  
  
Pippins bottom lip trembled as if he was going to start crying as he thought about it. "She is going to kill me and before I have chance to heal!"  
  
Merry chuckled to himself at his brother. "Don't worry yourself none. I'll see to it that she'll not kill you! I'm off to take my bath and get dressed!"  
  
Thinking out loud, Pippin sat up in the bed. "I have to take a bath! How am I going to do that?"  
  
"Well, don't look at me. I'm not going to bathe you!" said Merry. "I'll get Peregrin's servants, perhaps they'll bathe you."  
  
Pippin looked at Merry and sadly blinked his eyes as the look of dread crossed his face.  
  
Merry walked out of the bedroom and shut the bedroom door as a loud snicker escaped his lips. He saw Peregrin's personal assistant and gestured for him to come into Pippin's bedroom.  
  
The servant followed Merry into Pippin's bedroom as Merry began to explain what he wanted the servant to do. The servant left the room and promised he would return to bathe Pippin.  
  
Merry approached Pippin on the bed. "I'm going for my own bath and the servant will be here shortly to take care of you. I'll be back soon. Now don't worry, Pip! I'll take care of everything for you!"  
  
"Thanks, Mer!" said Pippin. "I'd not know what I'd do with out you!"  
  
~*~  
  
When Merry had his bath and dressed in his finest clothing. He walked into the dinning room and ordered a tray to be brought to Pippin's bedroom.  
  
Peregrin and Daimond both looked at each other and than at Merry. "Why didn't Pippin just come to the dinning room and join us!"  
  
Merry nervously took his chair as he sat down at the table. Glancing up towards Peregrin and feeling somewhat guilty, he began to explain. "Pippin and I did some celebrating last night. We did a fair amount of drinking and Pippin fell over a stack of books on the floor. It seems like he has broken his leg. I didn't want to wake anyone, so I wrapped it myself. He is all right and resting in his bed. Your servants are helping him with his bath."  
  
Diamond and Peregrin looked shocked at Merry's explanation. "It's too late to call off the wedding! Everyone will be coming shortly!"  
  
Merry began to worry that he would be found out as he nervously tried to convince them that Pippin would be all right. "H-He still can get married even with a broke leg... Pippin doesn't want to call it off!...um, He is looking so forward to marrying Bellia," said Merry. He paused for a moment to see if they were going to believe him and then he continued. "Don't worry, Pippin will be just fine. I'll make sure I'm with him every step of the way!"  
  
Diamond looked very worried as she turned to her husband. "Peregrin you go up and see how he is doing! I'm so worried about him!"  
  
Peregrin wiped his mouth and placed his napkin on the table before he stood up. Merry shoveled spoonfuls of food until his cheeks were stuffed. He held up his finger to stop Peregrin and grabbed his teacup taking a big gulp. Swallowing hard, Merry followed Peregrin back to Pippin's bedroom.  
  
The servants carried out the wet towels and some buckets of water, when Peregrin entered. He approached Pippin who sat up in a chair only half dressed. His leg that was wrapped rested on a stool. Peregrin examined his leg, but he could hardly see anything from the thick wrapping and splints that covered his entire leg. "How are you feeling, Pippin?"  
  
Pippin looked up at Peregrin with the saddest look. "I'm okay, Peregrin! But the servants can't get my pants over my wrapping. I don't know what to do!"  
  
Merry looked at Pippin and thought. "We could find a long black skirt to cover you. That way your broken leg will not be so noticeable."  
  
Pippin frowned as he looked at Merry. "But won't they think it queer for me wearing a skirt?"  
  
"We'll have to tell everyone you've broken your leg. They'll understand!" said Merry.  
  
Peregrin smiled at Pippin trying to cheer him up. "I think Diamond has a long black skirt that will do nicely for your wedding. It's rather pretty, but very basic. I don't think she'll mind."  
  
Peregrin walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to his bedroom. He searched through the closet and found the skirt he told Pippin about. Returning to Pippin's bedroom, he handed it him.  
  
Merry helped Pippin to stand. When Pippin put his weight on his wrapped leg, he bellowed out in pain.  
  
"Does it hurt that much, Pip?" asked Merry.  
  
Pippin's eyes watered as he looked at Merry. "What do you think? My poor leg is broken!"  
  
Merry put on a worried expression to keep himself from laughing. "I'm sorry you are hurting, Pip!"  
  
Peregrin looked at Pippin with a very worried brow. "Perhaps I should call in a healer and have him take a look at your leg!"  
  
"No, Peregrin!" said Merry almost shouting. "Um..We don't have time for that. We have so much to get ready. Besides with all their poking, they'll only make his leg hurt more."  
  
Peregrin rubbed his jaw with his finger and thumb as he thought. "I have an old cane that belong to the Old Took. I could see if that might help poor Pippin to walk."  
  
Peregrin turned and walked out to find the old cane.  
  
Merry helped Pippin into the long skirt and buckled it. He stood back and looked Pippin over. "You see, Pip! It fits you just fine. You don't look so bad in it!"  
  
Pippin bent over slightly and looked at the skirt. Looking back up to Merry, Pippin heart pounded and he had the look of horror on his face. "I look ridiculous!"  
  
Merry shook his head. "What else can you do, Pip! It's the skirt or going out there without any pants on!"  
  
Peregrin open the door and walked in. He had the old cane in his hand and handed it to Pippin. "Try it out, son! See if you can walk?"  
  
Pippin took the cane and took a couple of steps. He almost smiled when his leg did not hurt. "It does help!"  
  
Merry straightening Pippin's finest coat and vest. Looking over his black thick tie, he adjusted it. Merry stepped back and got a good look at Pippin. He fought hard not to laugh at the long black skirt that he wore. Sucking in his breath and clearing his throat. "Looks like you are ready to get married!"  
  
Pippin smiled proudly at Merry. "Well, then lets go to the Great Hall and get this wedding started!"  
  
Pippin took a few steps and cringed in pain. Merry stood beside him and put his arm around him to help him walk. "It really hurts bad, doesn't it, Pip!"  
  
Pippin nodded as he grimaced with each step.  
  
Merry smiled and bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.  
  
Peregrin rushed ahead to prepare himself as he was going to marry the young couple. Diamond raced to Pippin's side and asked him how he was feeling.  
  
She too helped Pippin to walk to the Great Hall.  
  
The guest began to arrive and Rosie ran to Pippin seeing him with a cane and being helped to walk. "Whatever happen to you, Pippin?"  
  
"It's okay, Mama!" said Pippin. "I was careless last night and had a bit of a fall. I broke my right leg!"  
  
Rosie was in shock and gasped. "My poor, boy!" said Rosie as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Pippin assured her he was all right.  
  
Merry was thankful that Pippin told their mother, rather than him, as he knew it would be telling his mother a lie.  
  
The crowd of hobbits moved aside to let Pippin hobble down the isle. His long black skirt swayed with each step and hobble. Whispers could be heard coming from the hobbits who watched him. Pippin scowled when he heard a few chuckles from the crowd.  
  
Merry brought a chair and placed it where Pippin would wait for his bride. Peregrin stood by the chair where Merry helped Pippin to sit.  
  
The fiddlers began to play and everyone stood and turned around to see Bellia walk down the isle.  
  
Merry helped Pippin to stand as Bellia joined him in front of the Thain Peregrin. She looked at Pippin in horror.  
  
Pippin held his hands up and shrugged his shoulders. Looking very pathetic, Bellia walked up to Pippin and wrapped her arms around him. Looking down at his leg she began to worry about him.  
  
Pippin took her hands and told her he was all right. Gesturing to the Thain, to begin their wedding.  
  
Bellia looked so beautiful as she stood next to Pippin. He could hardly keep his eyes from her. She wore a long white lace dress and long delicate sheer veil. Tiny white roses held up her long curly brown hair. Ringlet of soft curls decorated the back of her head and wisps of curls gently touched the sides of her face. She soft brown eyes began to fill with tears that made her eyes sparkle and dampen the long eyelashes. She dabbed the corners of her eyes to keep the tears from falling.  
  
Pippin grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips. Kissing her hand he smiled a brilliant smile at her to show her, he was all right.  
  
Peregrin looked at the young couple standing before him and he smiled as he saw the love they shared between them. "We are here to witness the wedding of Pippin Gardner to Bellia Took and to unite these two in the bonds of marriage. Their love they share is a true love that will always last.  
  
Pippin smiled and took her hands in his. "I have known you and loved you for many years. We grew together and each day we grew closer. I have longed for this day to make you my wife and share my life with you. If I had broken both my legs, I would still stand here now and marry you. You are my love that I have dreamed of and today my dreams are coming true. I love you, Bellia. I will love you all my life.  
  
"I, Pippin Gardner take you, Bellia as my wife, to love you with all of my heart. To stand beside you and protect you. I give you my life and all that I own to share with you. I will forever love you, my dearest wife.  
  
Bellia looked at Pippin as her voice cracked and the tears poured down her cheeks and she spoke in a gentle soft tone of voice. "Through the years, I too, have loved you and dreamed of this day when we could become husband and wife. Your are my friend, my love and my life.  
  
"I, Bellia Took, take you Pippin, as my husband, to love you with all my heart. I share my life with you and honor you. I will take care of you in sickness and in health. I will love you forever as my husband."  
  
Peregrin looked over the crowd of hobbits and spoke, "I give my blessings to this couple and pronounce that they are now husband and wife!"  
  
Peregrin looked at Pippin and said, " You may now kiss your wife!"  
  
Pippin leaned on his cane and bent slowly towards his wife and gently kissed her lips.  
  
Bellia helped Pippin by taking his arm and he hobbled down the isle with his cane in the other hand.  
  
Merry followed from behind and he was almost tempted to tell Pippin that his leg was not really broken.  
  
The crowd gathered around Pippin and Bellia to give them their fondest wishes.  
  
Pippin grimaced in pain and commented how badly his broken leg hurt him. Everyone felt so badly for him.  
  
Merry snickered as he changed his mind not to tell him the truth about his leg.  
  
Peregrin and Meriadoc locked hands and sat Pippin on their arms and carried him to the reception. The crowds broke out in laughter as Bellia followed them from behind.  
  
Sitting Pippin at the table of honor, the hobbits began to take their places at the tables to begin the afternoon wedding luncheon.  
  
Peregrin's servants brought trays of food for the hobbits to eat and opened the finest bottles of wine to toast the bride and groom.  
  
Rosie and Sam sat next to Pippin and catered to his every whim, feeling so sorry for him. They brought him a stool and a pillow to rest his leg and help ease the terrible pain he thought he was in. While, Bellia made a fuss over him and dabbed the corners of his mouth with a napkin as she helped feed him.  
  
Merry rolled his eyes as everyone babied him.  
  
The fiddle players begin to play the first dance for the wedding that was usually for the newly wed couple. Pippin looked at his wife and pouted that he could not dance with her.  
  
Merry took a sip from his glass of wine and placed it down on the table. He looked at Pippin. "Since I'm best hobbit at your wedding, Pip. I'll stand in for you and dance with your wife! We mustn't break the tradition!" Turning to Bellia, Merry waited for her to agree.  
  
Bellia nodded and took Merry's hand as he led her to the dance floor. The fiddlers played a slow love song in soft beautiful strokes to the strings of their fiddles.  
  
Merry placed his arm around Bellia and slowly danced her around the floor.  
  
Pippin watched the two dancing and he began to sulk and pout. Feeling a good dose of jealously, Pippin cursed his broken leg. Rosie put her arm around Pippin and hugged him, feeling so sorry for her son.  
  
When the wedding party was over with, Merry helped tie ribbons and flowers on their coach. He strolled into the Great Smial and into Peregrin's office. Finding a parchment and ink. He dabbed the quill in the ink well and jotted down a note. Taking an envelope, he opened it and placed the note inside.  
  
Merry could hear the crowds gathering outside to say their farewells to the newly wed couple as Merry raced to join them.  
  
Peregrin and Meriadoc helped Pippin into the coach after Bellia was seated first. Merry leaned into the coach and handed Pippin the envelope. Pippin looked at the envelope and then at Merry. "What is this?"  
  
Merry smiled a devilish smile at his brother. "This is my wedding gift for you, Pippin. I got you something very special!" Merry gave him a wink and shut the coach door. Merry waved to the driver to let him know that they were ready to leave. Snapping the reins, the ponies pulled the coach away.  
  
Meriadoc over heard what Merry said to Pippin and asked him. "What did you give Pippin in the envelope?"  
  
Merry burst out laughing, as he could no longer contain it. "A note telling him that he did not really break his leg! I hope he reads it! It would be a shame if he saved it for a later date!"  
  
Meriadoc looked in shock at Merry and then at the coach.  
  
Pippin pulled himself to the window of the coach and stuck him head out. Glaring back at his brother, Pippin shouted. "Merry!"  
  
As the coach made its way down the path, wrappings and splints were thrown out of the coach's window and landed on the dirt path.  
  
Meriadoc burst out laughing hysterically and put his arm around Merry. "Now that was a good one!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I just could not resist in making Pippin's wedding something he will long remember. I hoped you like it and it made you chuckle, a little bit. It was a blast for me to write this!  
  
Arwen Baggins: I am so happy you came back to do some more reading..smile! That made me happy. I love having new reviewers!  
  
Lem68: I love writing about the hobbits. They are my favorite characters in the books and films. I am so glad you enjoyed that part with Merry pulling the covers off and finding the girl of his dreams. I had to find some way for Merry to fall in love..  
  
Aemilia Rose: Oh, yes! Merry will have a lot of explaining to do! Poor Pippin, because of Merry he will have some fond memories of his wedding day that he will never forget. I wonder what that little mischievous mind of his is going to think of for Merry's wedding next week.  
  
MlynnBloom: I am happy that I could surprise you with that little twist in my story! I sure had a blast writing that. "Yesssssss, precioussss..we loves it when we trickssss them! Yesssss, precioussssss...loveofthering is very tricksy...Gollum! Gollum! I am looking forward to hearing your review of this chapter..I hope you like how Merry tricked Pippin.  
  
ShireElf: I love Sam the most, as he is the coolest hobbit with the warmest heart. You got to love that hobbit! Writing about Rosie and Sam gets to me. I wish I could find someone like Sam..Rosie is so lucky!  
  
Christina B: That was one of my favorite chapters I wrote so far about Sam helping Rosie to remember how much he loves her. Sam is always there for Rosie whenever she needs him. There will be more Rosie and Sam moments in upcoming chapters. I'm glad I do not overwhelm you with too many chapters. I love writing! I bet you could not figure that one out! LOL ... 


	52. Chapter 52 One Good Turn

Chapter 52  
  
One Good Turn  
  
Sam opened the door to Bag End and picked up his luggage to load in his coach. Walking outside, he looked down next to the door and saw Frodo's luggage. Putting his luggage on the ground next to Frodos'. Sam looked around the grounds to see if he could spot him. He seemed to be no where in sight. Scratching his head, Sam picked up his luggage and carried it down to the gate where the coach would be. Sam stood there taking in the cool morning air. There was a strong chill in the wind and Sam looked at the thick gray clouds overhead. It looked as if it could snow. He could only hope that they would make it to Crickhallow before it would begin.  
  
A rustling of the tree branches from the party field caught Sam's eye. He knew the wind was not blowing that hard to make such a ruckus and he made sure by looking at the other trees. Those trees did not sway nearly as much as the party-tree. Looking back at the party-tree, he saw again that only a few branches that swayed recklessly. Confused by this he opened the gate of Bag End and began his climb down the hill to see what was going on.  
  
When he reached the party tree, Sam saw a pair of feet climbing down. "Who's up in the tree?" shouted Sam.  
  
Frodo climbed down and landed directly in front of his father. Sam looked at Frodo in surprise. "What were you doing in the tree?"  
  
Frodo smiled and held out a handful of acorns. "These are the finest acorn I have ever seen!"  
  
Sam looked on the ground and then back at Frodo. "Frodo the ground is scattered with acorns, why did you need to climb the tree to get those?"  
  
Frodo smiled at Sam. "I wanted to find the very last acorn on the tree. One of these has to be the last one!"  
  
Sam shook his head in confusion. "Is everything all right, Frodo? I'm becoming mighty worried about you, lately!" Frodo raised his eyes to his father and he stuffed his pockets full of the acorns he picked. "I am fine, Da! Couldn't be better!"  
  
Frodo turned away from Sam and began to walk back to Bag End as Sam followed him. "I'll help you load the coach with the luggage. I'm looking forward to going to Buckland and seeing Merry's wedding. Emma and Ham will be along shortly."  
  
Sam turned to Frodo as he walked beside him. "Are you taking Bilbo with you? He did ask to stay at Brandyhall, rather than at Crickhallow with us."  
  
Frodo nodded his head and smiled towards his father. "Yes, I would love to have Bilbo come with us."  
  
Sam and Frodo walked up the hill and back to the luggage that waited for them.  
  
An hour later, three coaches arrived to drive them to Buckland. Frodo's coach was the first one, because it was going directly to Brandyhall and the other two were for the Gardners' to take them to Crickhallow.  
  
~*~  
  
Pippin sat in his bed trying to think about Merry's wedding. He and Bellia were plotting all week, but could not figure out the perfect trick to pull on Merry. Pippin stroked his chin with his finger and thumb as he thought.  
  
Bellia awoke to find Pippin leaning up against the pillows lost in his own thoughts. She stretched out her arms and curled herself in Pippin's warm embrace. Pippin kissed her brow. "Good morning, my love!"  
  
Bellia laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Tell me, What are you thinking about so hard?"  
  
Pippin looked down at his wife and smiled. "I'm still trying to come up with something for Merry's wedding. After all it is going to be tomorrow. I have to think of something. After all, one good turn deserves another. Anyway, he'll be expecting it!"  
  
Bellia giggled when an idea popped in her head. "There has to be something you can do with twin girls and Buckland having so many rooms a hobbit could easily get lost in them."  
  
The perfect idea suddenly hit Pippin as he shouted out. "That's it!" Pippin all most laughed as he turned to his wife. "Bellia, it's perfect and it will work!"  
  
"Pippin, tell me. What did you come up with?"  
  
Pippin smiled an impish grin when he could see it perfectly in his mind. "Twins! That's it! Right after Merry's wedding, we'll tell the girls that the bedrooms were changed due from a mishap. Merry will be excepting Mirala to be waiting for him in his bedroom. But we'll get Menthia there instead. We'll tell Mirala that Merry's bedroom was switched to another room and to wait for him there. We'll tell Beryl that he needs to stand guard over Mirala to keep her safe and in that room. We can get Beryl to believe almost anything because he is so loyal to Merry! However, we will need to pick a room away from the main hall. Once Merry finds Menthia in his room, he'll go searching for her. By the time he had made a full search of very room in Bradyhall, it'll take him until the very next morning! He if still has not found her by the time we leave in the morning, I'll hand him a note."  
  
Bellia burst out laughing. "Pippin, that is perfect! You have such a mischievous mind! One of the things I adore about you!"  
  
Bellia kissed her husband and dashed off to get ready to begin their trip to Buckland.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry walked outside and joined the Brandybucks when Meriadoc's coach pulled up the dirt path to the Great Halls of Buckland, called Brandyhall.  
  
Meriadoc had sent his coach to pick up Merry's bride and her family from the Westmarch.  
  
Merry greeted the Broadbelt family and helped them from the coach. When Mirala held out her hand for Merry to help her down. Merry reached up to her and pulled her into his arms. He twirled her in the air, being so happy to see her.  
  
Menthia smiled as she suddenly saw Beryl and he ran to greet her.  
  
The servants came out of Brandyhall and began to unload the coach.  
  
Meriadoc greeted the Broadbelts and welcomed them to his home. Little Merry ran behind his mother's skirt to hide from the strangers. Estella giggled at her little boy.  
  
Pulling him from behind her, she picked him up in her arms and kissed his sweet little cheek.  
  
Merry guided the Broadbelts into Brandyhall and to show them their rooms.  
  
The Broadbelt's marveled at the Great Hall of Brandyhall. They had never seen such a place before. The long corridors seemed to go on for great lengths. The main hall was huge and was designed for the many parties that were given at Buckland. The living quarters were off to the right and where the kitchen and the dinning room were located. The big sitting room had decorative hearths and wondrous pictures and cravings. There were beautiful designed round doors that led to the garden that was as spectacular as the Great Halls.  
  
The servants walked in and out of the doors seeing to the business of running Brandyhall.  
  
Merry took Mirala's hand as they walked down the hallway to her room that she will share with Menthia until after their wedding.  
  
Merry smiled at Mirala and watched her as she looked around the room. "Do you like this room?"  
  
Mirala turned around and looked at Merry with a brilliant smile. "Yes, Merry! Brandyhall is more magnificent that what I imagined it to be!"  
  
Mirala walked up to Merry who leaned against the dressing table and put her arms around him. He smiled as he gazed into her eyes. "I am so happy that you like Brandyhall, as it will be our home here. I'll leave you to your unpacked and perhaps get some rest. I'll met you later in the sitting room."  
  
Mirala kissed him and walked Merry to the door. Merry waved at her as he almost danced down the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
Meriadoc lit his pipe as he sat in front of the warm hearth in the sitting room, when Merry entered.  
  
Meriadoc looked at Merry and noticed his big smile on his face. "Now, don't you look happy today!"  
  
Merry took his pipe and lit it. Joining Meriadoc he sat down next to him. "Why wouldn't I be happy, Meriadoc! Tomorrow will be the happiest day of my life."  
  
Meriadoc took another puff of his pipe and looked at Merry. "It's good the lass has already gotten here. Did you see those clouds moving in? It looks like we're going to get some snow sometime today. I hope our other guests arrive soon!"  
  
A servant came into the sitting room and announced two coaches approaching Brandyhall.  
  
Merry and Meriadoc got up and walked outside to greet their guest's arrival.  
  
Merry smiled seeing Pippin's and Frodo's coach pulling to a stop.  
  
Merry opened the door on Frodo's coach and helped Emma down. Ham, Bilbo and Frodo followed. Merry hugged his brothers and sister in-law. "It's getting really chilly with these cold winds blowing. Meriadoc will show you into the sitting room. I'll join you as soon as I greet Pippin and his new wife."  
  
Merry had a grin on his face when he opened the door on Pippin's coach. Helping Bellia from the coach, he kissed her hand and greeted her. Pippin jumped down and stood in front of Merry.  
  
Merry extended his hand, "No hard feelings, Pip! I just couldn't resist when you tripped over all those books!"  
  
Pippin glared at Merry for a moment and then bursted out laughing. "That was the best prank that I have ever seen! I bow at your genius! You got me good!" Pippin scratched his head and looked towards the ground and then back up at Merry. "We're brothers, Merry! There is never no hard feelings between us!"  
  
Pippin hugged Merry tightly and patted his back. Pulling away from Pippin. He looking into his eyes and seeing a mischievous glimmer. Merry smiled at Pippin. "Speaking of genius pranks, you've done a few in your time. I don't know if I trust you or not."  
  
Pippin pouted and then smiled up at his brother, trying to look very mature as possible. "Brothers are loyal, but never trusted, Mer! I, on the other hand, being the mature one, has no plans of being mischievous! I'm a married hobbit and it's time to act respectable!"  
  
Merry almost burst out laughing. "You respectable, Pip! Time will see on that one! But for now, this weather has me chilled to the bone. Let's go inside!"  
  
Merry led the way into Brandyhall and then into the sitting room.  
  
Meriadoc told his servants to get their luggage and bring them into their rooms.  
  
Old Hilda, Brandyhall's cook came in to the sitting room with a big tray of fixings for the guests, while a servant lass brought a couple bottles of wine.  
  
Meriadoc took a bottle of wine and poured each one a glass. Taking his wineglass, he toasted Merry. "Here's to the soon newly wed couple! May they be as happy in love as I am to my Estella!"  
  
They all lifted their glasses and drank to Merry and Mirala.  
  
~*~  
  
The afternoon slowly wore on as more guests arrived from the Westmarch and Tuckborough. The rooms began to fill with family and friends.  
  
The snow began to fall in big thick flakes slowly to the ground as the day progressed. Little Merry pressed his nose against the window and watched the thick piling of fresh falling snow.  
  
Estella came around the corner and stopped when she noticed little Merry. "Do you want to go outside and play in the snow for a little while?"  
  
Little Merry's eyes widen with delight as he rushed for his thick woolen whisket and cloak. Estella struggled to get his arms into the whisket and button it up because Little Merry kept turning, wanting to keep his eyes on the snow outside the window. "Stand still, Merry! The snow will wait for you!"  
  
Estella wrapped his cloak around his neck and fastened it. Little Merry made a dash for the door before his mother stopped him again. Holding his scarf in front of her, little Merry rushed back to his mother for her to put it on him. She opened the door as he ran and jumped into the nearest snow bank.  
  
Estella laughed seeing her little boy so happy. She rushed with her own cloak and scarf to catch up with him. Shutting the door, Estella joined little Merry as he ran around in the snow.  
  
Emma slowly approached the window and peered outside, watching the two running through the snow. Emma grabbed her cloak and scarf and went out to join them.  
  
Standing outside Emma giggled as she watched them playing. Estella came over to Emma as she was out of breath. "Oh, I can hardly keep up with him at times. He is so full of energy!"  
  
A servant lass opened the front door and called to Lady Estella. "Cook Hilda sent me to fetch you, Lady Estella. There's problems with the fixings of the evening meal!"  
  
"All right! I'll be along in a moment," said Estella.  
  
Calling out, Estella waved her hand to little Merry. "Time to go in now!"  
  
Little Merry shook his head. "No, mama! I want to play in the snow!"  
  
Emma looked at Estella. "I'll be watching him for you. When he has enough, I'll bring him in straight away."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Emma!" said Estella. "That is very kind of you!"  
  
Estella went in and shut the door, while Emma took off after little Merry, chasing him through the snow. They both giggled and laughed at each other as the snow flew in their faces.  
  
Emma fell down in the snow on her back being out of breath. Little Merry seeing how much fun it was, laid down beside her.  
  
Emma looked at little Merry with his bright green eyes and asked him. "Can you do this?" Emma moved her arms and legs through the snow in a couple of weeps and jumped up to see the shape of herself in the snow. Little Merry copied her and giggled at the shapes they made. He wrapped his little arms around her and looked directly into her eyes. "You have green eyes just like me!"  
  
"A lot of hobbits have green eyes." Emma pointed out to him, but Emma could clearly see the family resemblance in his small little face. He looked so much like herself when she was just his age. Emma's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
Little Merry smiled at her and touched her soft cheeks with his small little hand. "I like you, Emma! You're a wonderful friend!"  
  
Emma wiped the tears that began to fall from her eyes and smiled at little Merry. She knew his world was perfect now. He was safe and loved. Emma promised herself that she would never tell her brother who she truly was. "You best be running quick as a bunny, cuz Emma's going to chase you!"  
  
Little Merry squealed with excitement as he dashed off running through the snow.  
  
Frodo smiled as he watched Emma and little Merry playing. Bilbo came up along side of Frodo and looked out the window. "So, She has finally decided to meet her little brother!"  
  
"Yes, she has. I am so happy for her!" said Frodo. "But I think, it is better to keep that a secret for the time being. Little Merry is happy and has a family that truly loves him. Now he will always have Emma as a friend who will love him all the more!"  
  
~*~  
  
Pippin wandered through the many hallways of Brandyhall trying to work out each detail of his prank on Merry. He noticed a single door down a small hallway that was off by itself. Walking quietly to the door he opened it and peered in. It was a smaller bedroom, but very cozy and warm looking. Pippin heard fast move feet heading his way and turned around in a flash. Old Hilda, the cook was scowling as she came up to Pippin. "That's my room! I'd appreciate it if you stop nosing around where it don't belong! The guest rooms are down that hallway!" Hilda pointed in the direction Pippin should follow.  
  
Pippin pretended that he got turned around and apologized to old Hilda. She glared at him until he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Pippin saw Bellia and gestured to her to come to him. Whispering, he told her his plan. "It's perfect, Bellia. Tomorrow when the wedding is over with, we'll sneak Mirala away from Merry and get Menthia into Merry's bedroom. It should work perfectly!"  
  
Bellia took Pippin's arm as they quietly sneaked off to their room.  
  
Meriadoc opened his bedroom door slightly and peeked out to see Pippin and Bellia strolling down the long hallway. He smiled after hearing everything that they said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I finally wrote that little piece (Emma and Little Merry) just as I promised to Snow-angel! I hope she comes back to read it! Please review and let me know if you liked it~Snow-Angel!  
  
Erica Dawn: I am so glad you found my story and enjoying it..Also thanks for the great info! I too, loved that part also. I will keep that in mind when I write that part of Sam's story. I am looking so forward to getting to that part of this story. Sam has so many children I just do not know what to do! LOL! Just kidding..  
  
Aemilia Rose: I am so happy you liked Pippin's wedding. I have some interesting things happening in Merry's wedding coming up in the next chapter..  
  
MlynnBloom: I'm looking forward to reading your review once you get this far! I love your reviews!  
  
ShireElf: Hoping to see your review also of this chapter...Sorry if I am putting them up so fast, but you know how impatient I am..I just can't wait to get all those children married off and get on with Rosie and Sam.  
  
Lem68: Yes those two boys of Sam just can not resist a good prank. Seeing that their lives are turning more respectable being married and all, they just can not get one last little joke out of the way. But it is all in good hobbit fun and they understand that with each other. I had to think of something for poor Pippin to wear at his wedding the boy couldn't get married bottomless! Smile..LOL  
  
Christina B: I laughed my head off writing that chapter. I was getting so bored with the wedding things in trying to get my main tween characters married. Thank goodness I can count on Pippin and Merry to keep it interesting. Bilbo also, his character that can be interesting as well when it's his turn to get married and move away. 


	53. Chapter 53 Merry's Wedding

Chapter 52  
  
Merry's Wedding  
  
Meriadoc walked down the hallway and stopped when he came to the twin's bedroom door. He heard giggling and laughing coming from behind the door. Meriadoc quietly knocked on their door and Mirala answered it. "May I come in?"  
  
Mirala smiled at the older, noble hobbit and ushered him in. Closing the door she approached him. "I have something I want you both to do for me. It is a secret and I do not want Merry to find this out. You must promise me!"  
  
Both the girls nodded their heads and listened intently.  
  
Meriadoc continue to explain his plan in great detail to them. He smiled as they giggled with delight. Meriadoc knew he could count on them as they joined each other in this great conspiracy.  
  
Meriadoc was a mastermind in his planning.  
  
Walking out of their bedroom, Meriadoc choked down a laugh that wanted to escape his lips. Squaring his shoulder, he headed back to the sitting room and to see to the last minute planning for Merry's wedding.  
  
One by one, the guests began drifted into the dinning room for morning breakfast. Old Hilda had the table set with platefuls of morning fixings. There were savory tomatoes in a special sauce, fried sausages and scrambled eggs. There were other plates stacked high with breakfast cakes and freshly made syrups in many different flavors. Old Hilda out did herself with its preparations. She beamed with pride as she over heard the many complements coming from the guests. Meriadoc smiled up at Hilda and nodded to her, paying his compliment to her hard work. She stepped proudly back into the kitchen.  
  
The servants gasped when Old Hilda entered the kitchen. Knowing her bad temper, some quickly turned back to their work. While, others tried to duck out of the kitchen to get away from the cook. They had hoped to have a few minutes to relax before they prepared the evening meal for Mr. Merry's wedding. Standing there with open mouths and staring at Old Hilda with surprise, the remaining servants rushed back to their tasks. Old Hilda's brow wrinkled as she barked out more orders. "What you be standing around fer? We got work to do! Get those pots in the tub fer washing!" She put her hands on her large hips and glared at two lazy lasses who were talking with each other when she first entered the kitchen. "You there, get those vegetables cut proper onto those trays. We have a wedding this afternoon. I'll not have lazy bones in my kitchen! Ta work now, everyone of you!"  
  
Hilda went to her pot that was simmering on the wood burning stove and lifted the lid. She smiled with delight at the perfect seasonings that greeted her nose. She knew the Master of Buckland was going to be pleased at the wedding feast this evening.  
  
Her cake stood tall in the center of the kitchen and she admired it when she turned from her stove. She worked long into the night decorating it and making sure it was proper for Mr. Merry and the lass he was going to wed.  
  
Being so tired that her temper was shorter than usual, she snapped at the servants, to keep them moving until everything was in perfect order for the wedding to begin.  
  
~*~  
  
Pippin got up from his morning breakfast and decided to take a stroll around the grounds of Brandyhall. He took his pipe and lit it as he waded through the snow still on the ground. The morning sky was a clear blue and not a cloud no where in sight. The morning sun promised a warmer day and perhaps the melting of yesterday's snow.  
  
Seeing that no one was about, Pippin emptied his pipe on the ground. Ducking quickly around the back, he took out a tool from his pocket and seeing Old Hilda's bedroom window began to loosen the glass from the window seal. Taking the glass from the window, he hid it behind a far tree so no one could find it. He wanted to make sure it would not break so he could replace it later once Old Hilda vacated her room.  
  
Pippin climbed the short tree next to Old Hilda's bedroom window and cut an overhanging branch with a small saw his had in his pocket. He cut only half way through the branch and put his weight upon it to break it from the tree. It scrapped the side of the outer wall, but did not touch her window. Pippin cursed as he climbed down the tree. Picking up the branch from the ground, he shoved the branch into the window. He took a small piece of glass from his larger pocket in his woolen weskit that he had gotten from a picture frame in his bedroom. He tossed the glass hard against the tree branch so it would break into many tiny pieces and ran from the immediate area.  
  
Servants ran into the bedroom with Old Hilda following from behind when they heard the loud crashing. Pippin rushed back to the window with the branch sticking out from it and making sure his feet went into the same tracks he left in the snow previously. Shouting from outside to the servants, Pippin told them a fabricated story. "I was just standing over there smoking my pipe and saw the branch suddenly break from the weight of the snow on it. I saw it tumbled down into the window! Is everyone all right?"  
  
A servant nodded to Pippin and turned when Old Hilda bellowed orders to find the Master of Buckland.  
  
One of the servants ran to get Meriadoc to tell him of the mishap.  
  
When he entered the room, Old Hilda had her hands firmly placed on her large hips and turned to the Master of Buckland. "I'll not spend a night in this room freezing nor do I have the time to be fixing things. You promised me a new room long ago and now I'll hold you to it!"  
  
Meriadoc looked at the broken window and the small amount of glass spread out on the floor. He looked suspiciously at Pippin who still remained outside from the broken window and had a strong feeling he was behind all of this. Meriadoc could have strangled Pippin for opening this can of worms with Old Hilda and her constant nagging for a larger room. He had wanted Old Hilda next to the kitchen to keep her within earshot of managing the servants and the goings on in Brandyhall. The servants all knew that Old Hilda had the best hearing that they had ever known and caught them many times doing things they were not suppose to. Plus her inquisitive nature in wanting to know the latest gossip, kept her ears fine tune to any whispering around Brandyhall.  
  
Meriadoc trusted her explicitly if he needed any information of the happenings in Brandyhall. Old Hilda constantly complained about her room being so small and wanted a larger room. Then with the constant visitor coming to Brandyhall at all hours of the day or night, woke her on too many occasions, which kept her grumpy.  
  
Meriadoc knew if he would move her now, she would never return to this room again.  
  
Meriadoc scowled at Pippin, but he also was curious what the lad had in his planning. So Meriadoc played along to find out more.  
  
Turning to Old Hilda, who now had a big grin on her face as she waited for the Master to finally tell her she could have a new room. "Okay, Hilda. You win! You can move your things to the first guest room in the main hall!"  
  
"If I'd known it was going to be this easy, I'd have climbed that tree meself and gave that branch a boost to breaking!" said Hilda with a giggle in her voice.  
  
Meriadoc walked out of her room to leave her to packing her personal things and moving them to her knew room. At least Meriadoc thought it would put her in a better mood especially with all the work of cooking for a large wedding party.  
  
Pippin smiled with delight as he headed back into Brandyhall. He knew his plan was going to work perfectly.  
  
~*~  
  
Meraidoc and Estella went to the front door when a servant told them that more coaches were approaching Brandyhall. Meriadoc knew it must be the Gardner's family arriving from Crickhallow.  
  
After greeting their guests, both Estella and Meriadoc lead Sam and Rosie into the Great Hall to join the other guests.  
  
It was but a few minutes later that more coaches pulled up with the Tooks from Tuckborough. Meriadoc turned around and greeted them.  
  
The servants set up tables of party fixings for the guests to nibble on and many bottles of Buckland's finest wines. There were kegs of ale and trays full of mugs and wineglasses.  
  
The servants already had the room arranged with many chairs and beautiful decorations.  
  
Merry dressed in his finest wisket, entered the Great Hall and greeted his parents with warm hugs and receiving their best wishes.  
  
The fiddler players arrived and began to set up their music sheets. While, tuning their fiddles, Menthia entered the Great Hall and greeted her family.  
  
Menthia wore a long green party dress with her long, dark hair pulled back with a single matching ribbon. Her light-blue eyes sparkled seeing all the decorations in the Great Hall. She knew her sister's wedding was going to be perfect.  
  
Beryl was soon by her side and smiled as he led her to the tables for a nibble of something to eat. He poured her a glass of wine and complimented her many times how beautiful she looked.  
  
Menthia's father left the Great Hall in search for his other daughter to walk her down the aisle to the hobbit she would marry.  
  
Pippin approached Merry and handed him a tall glass of wine. Merry took it unthinkingly, but stopped just before he took a sip. Looking at Pippin suspiciously he declined it. "I'm not falling for that, Pip! You either have put a sneezing power mixed in this drink or sleeping powder!" Merry looked directly into Pippin's eyes to see if he had a glimmer of mischief about him. Continuing, he told Pippin. "Nor will you get me drunk at my own wedding. I'm not drinking a drop until after the Thain has married us, good and proper!"  
  
Pippin smiled at Merry. "What? You're not trusting your best hobbit at your wedding!"  
  
Merry smiled back at his brother. "I love you, Pip! But trusting is another matter. Don't forget I know you better!" Merry put his arm around his younger brother and hugged him.  
  
The Thain Peregrin stood in front of the folk that gathered around the wedding area as he looked over the vows and his speech.  
  
Merry and Pippin soon joined him. This cued the fiddlers to play and the servants to open the doors to the Great Hall as Mirala and her father entered.  
  
The slow beautiful music of the fiddlers softly played a love song, as Mirala held her father's arm. She wore a simple white gown that swayed with each step she took. The long sleeves of her gown were trimmed with a light pink ribbon and lace. The thin veil she wore was decorated in lovely pale pink ribbons that gave it a hint of color. She carried a single pink rose in her small hand as she approached Merry.  
  
Merry stood frozen in place seeing the beautiful hobbit he was about to marry. Her long, dark curly hair was brushed to perfection and glimmered behind the thin veil she wore. The closer she came to Merry he could feel his heart beginning to melt with the love he had for her.  
  
Taking her hand from her father he gazed into her beautiful, dark-blue eyes. Her long, dark eyelashes framed those magnificent eyes of hers. Mirala's soft cheeks began to blush which made her face glow with a radiance of innocence.  
  
Walking by her side, Merry led her to the Thain Peregrin and Pippin who stood by Merry's side. Merry smiled at Pippin feeling like he could now let his guard down since nothing happened. Perhaps Pippin being married had changed him and he was not looking to get even with a practical joke. Pippin gave Merry a wink and a smile to show how happy he was for him.  
  
The couple stood before the Thain when he began to speak. "Together we stand before these lovely hobbits to join them together as a married couple. As family and friends, we bless them in their journey of living their lives in the love that they share with each other.  
  
Merry took Mirala's hands in his and gazed into her dark-blue eyes. "My heart has never known the kind of love that you have given me. I now know how empty my heart was until the day I met you. You are the love that I have searched for and longed for. Today is the happiest day that I will ever live because you gave your love to me, and your hand in marriage."  
  
"I, Merry Gardner, take you, Mirala Broadbelt, to be my wife and my love of my life. I give you my heart, my love and my life to share with you until the ending of our days. I will protect you and care for you. To keep you by my side. I love you, Mirala and I take you as my wife."  
  
Mirala smiled sweetly as she gazed into Merry's soft-brown eyes as she spoke. "You are my love that I will treasure all the days of my life. I will always be by your side, to care for you and love you. My heart now knows this special love that we will always share together. I love you, Merry!"  
  
"I, Mirala Broadbelt, take your Merry, to be my husband and my love of my life. I give you my heart, my love and my life to share with you until the ending of our days. I will always love you and honor you, as my husband."  
  
The Thain Peregrin spoke: "By my blessings this couple is now wed. Merry, you may now kiss your bride!"  
  
Merry encircled her into his arms and gently kissed her lips.  
  
The crowd of hobbits cheered as Pippin stood next to Merry and hugged his brother, giving him his best wishes. Turning, Merry was surrounded by his family as they congratulated him and hugged their new daughter in-law.  
  
The Broadbelts shook Merry's hand and welcomed him into their family.  
  
The servant announced the tables were ready for seating and the crowd of Hobbits began to follow them into the dinning room. They prepared a beautiful table to honor the newly wed couple.  
  
Old Hilda was at her best in the planning and making for the wedding feast as each hobbit ate to their hearts content. Talking and laughter echoed in the dinning room as each table was filled with family and friends of the Brandybucks, Gardners and the Tooks.  
  
Sam looked down the long table of his family and saw that the increasing numbers growing of his five married children. His family was getting bigger and Bag End was getting emptier. Seeing their happy faces made Sam smile, as he was proud of each one of his children.  
  
After the meal the hobbits returned to the great hall where the fiddlers began playing the first dance for the newly wed couple. Merry escorted his wife onto the dance floor and held her tightly as he gazed into her dark- blue eyes. "I love you, Mrs. Gardner!" and lightly kissed her lips. The hobbit clapped their hands and watched the couple dancing.  
  
When the dance ended and Merry brought his wife back their table. Menthia approached her sister.  
  
Mirala saw that she was crying. "Menthia, what is it? What is wrong?"  
  
Menthia wiped her tears from her eyes and looked up at her sister. "Mirala, I am just so happy for you and sad for myself. Da, just told me that we must return to the Westmarch first thing in the morning. We have never been separated before. I will miss you so much! I want to tell you good-bye while I had a chance and give you a gift to remember me by. I have it in our room. Will you come with me, so I am give it to you?"  
  
Mirala cried as she hugged her twin sister. "Yes, of course!"  
  
Mirala looked at Merry. "It's all right, Mirala. I'll wait for you here. Hurry back, my love!"  
  
The sister walked from the Great Hall arm and arm.  
  
Pippin tapped his wife's arm to get her attention and then escorted her to a quiet area in the Great Hall. "I think this would be the perfect time to talk to those sisters. Don't you think so, my love? Merry is going to be so surprised!" Pippin giggled thinking about it.  
  
Pippin and Bellia waited outside of the twin's bedroom until their door opened. Seeing the long white wedding dress that Mirala wore, Pippin approached her.  
  
"Mirala! Merry has asked me to escort you to his room. He is saying his farewells to the guests and told me that he'll join you shortly. The servants have prepared a special wedding chamber for the both of you, so you'll not be disturbed. It is just down the hall a little ways."  
  
Pippin held his arm to her to take and led her down the hallway. Her light- blue eyes searched Pippin's face and she smiled knowing that Pippin was Merry's closest brother. Pippin turned to Merry's wife and said, "While your waiting for Merry, I'll send the for some wine to be brought to your room."  
  
"Thank you, Pippin. I know Merry will like that."  
  
~*~  
  
Bellia saw the long green dress and dark brown hair pulled back with a single ribbon. Bellia knew this had to be Menthia because Pippin had pointed her out to her. Bellia smiled and introduced herself to her.  
  
"Menthia, Master Meriadoc has asked me to escort you to another room for the night. The servant has spotted a rat in the closet area of your room. You didn't see it while you were in there did you?"  
  
Her dark-blue eyes looked at Bellia with shock, "No! Oh my! I would have fainted over seeing a rat!"  
  
Bellia pointed down the hallway. "I'll show you to your new room. The servants have all ready moved your luggage to this room. Master Meriadoc is saying his farewells to all the guests. These halls will be full of hobbits seeking their own rooms in a few minutes."  
  
Bellia led the way and opened Merry's bedroom door. The candles were already lit and gave the room a warm glow. Looking around she saw the luggage sitting on the floor. Smiling, she turned to Bellia and thanked her. Bellia smiled sweetly and bid her a goodnight. Closing the door Bellia broke out in laughter.  
  
Pippin rushed back into the Great Hall as Meriadoc began to say his farewells to his guests. Seeing Merry, he could tell his was still waiting for Mirala to return. Pippin walked up to his brother. "Merry, Bellia just saw Mirala in the hallway. She asked my wife to tell you that she has a headache. Bellia was kind enough to take her to your room so she could rest."  
  
Merry smiled at Pippin. "Thanks, Pip! I'll go at once to see how she is feeling!"  
  
Merry approached his father and mother to say his good-byes to them as they were rounding up their tweenagers to take them back to Crickhallow. Rosie kissed Merry's cheek and congratulated him again. "I am so happy for you Merry. Mirala is such a wonderful girl. I know she will make you a good wife."  
  
"Thank you, Mama. This is the happiest day of my life!" said Merry.  
  
Sam smiled and patted Merry on the back and said his good-byes.  
  
Merry turned as a big smile crossed his face. Dashing from the Great Hall he ran down the hallway to his room.  
  
Opening the bedroom door, he saw Mirala sitting on the bed in her nightgown. She was brushing her long, dark-brown hair. Seeing Merry standing in the doorway, she put the brush on the table and held her arms open for him. Merry shut the door and walked over to his wife. Putting his arms around her, he looked deeply into her dark-blue eyes and kissed her lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Pippin saw Beryl standing by the table and pouring himself a full mug of ale. Pippin approached him. "Beryl, Meriadoc asked me to tell you to watch the cooks door tonight. He locked Old Hilda in her room after they got into an argument over her wanting another room. They've been fighting over this for sometime. No matter what anyone else tells you, you must not open that door. Meriadoc will have your head if you open it. If you see my brother, Merry, you tell him for me, that I have an envelope for him in the kitchen with a key. He will know what I mean!"  
  
Pippin giggled as he walked away to find Bellia.  
  
Seeing Bellia in the dinning room, they poured themselves a glass of wine. Walking back into the Great Hall, they sat down to enjoy watching Merry wander throughout the corridor of Brandyhall in search for Mirala. They both giggled in anticipation and counted the minutes down until Merry would soon discover that Menthia had taking Mirala's place in his bedroom.  
  
Meriadoc walked down the hallway to inspect Old Hilda's bedroom off from the kitchen. He knew that Pippin was very interested in this room and went to great lengths to convince Meriadoc that the tree branch broke the glass in the window. But Meriadoc knew that if the window did in fact break by the branch, there would have been more glass found on the floor and frame of the window.  
  
Turning the corner in the hallway, Meriadoc saw Beryl standing outside of the door.  
  
Beryl saw Meriadoc slowly approaching him. "Don't worry, Master Merry. I got Old Hilda locked up good and proper!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Beryl!" snapped Meriadoc. "Open this door at once!"  
  
Beryl looked shocked as he stared at Meriadoc. "I-I-I don't have the key. Pippin told me that if I see Merry, that he's to go into the kitchen. There is an envelope waiting for him with a key!"  
  
"Oh, he did now, did he!" said Meriadoc as he rounded the hallway and went into the kitchen. Finding the envelope, Meriadoc open it and read the note. He giggled in knowing for sure that he had spoiled Pippin's plan. Taking the key in his hands and stuffing the note into his pocket. Meriadoc returned to let Menthia out of the cook's old bedroom. Menthia sat on the bed and smiled as Meriadoc walked in.  
  
Meriadoc seeing the lovely girl sitting there, greeted her. "Are you all right, Menthia?"  
  
Menthia nodded to Meriadoc and smiled when she saw Beryl sating behind him with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
Meriadoc turned to Beryl. "See to it that you escort Menthia to her proper room, but make sure that Pippin and Bellia do not see her!"  
  
Menthia lifted the skirt of the wedding dress and took off the veil from her head. Smiling at Beryl she took his arm as he led her from the room.  
  
Meriadoc returned to the dinning room to pour two mugs of ale, while his servants began to clean up the rooms.  
  
After Peregrin Took escorted his wife to their room, he excused himself and headed back to the dinning room to meet Meriadoc there.  
  
Sitting down next to his cousin and best friend, Peregrin smiled at Meriadoc. "How long do you think Pippin and Bellia will wait before they figure out that the twins traded places before he had a chance to pull his prank?"  
  
Meriadoc lit his pipe and took a long draw from it. Blowing out the smoke, he thought a minute. "Knowing Pippin, he's thinking how he is going to tell Merry that he had slept with the wrong lass!"  
  
Peregrin Took burst out laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: in the next chapters, Faramir Took is going to put it all on the line for the hobbit he loves in order for him to finally win her. And hopefully I will have enough room to finish Bilbo and Druzy's encounter. I cannot continue to bore you will every detail of Sam's remaining children, so I am thinking of advancing the story by Sam's narration of those events. Please remember that in chapter one, the opening of this story, Sam is 109 and thinking back over his life by being reminded of his earlier life with Rosie and the birth of Ham when he takes the rainmaker in his hands.  
  
I guess I made a fatal mistake in writing this story by not referring back to this as I advanced this story along in previous chapters. I guess I totally got lost in writing this. Something else I learned about writing.. I am still rather green at writing and it is a learning process for me. I thank you all for your advice and encouragement with writing this really long story.  
  
I am going to take a little time away from this story.so I can get caught up with everything that I need to do...I promise it won't be too big of a break because I do not want to lose my focus on this story. I want to be at my best when I write the death of Rosie and Sam going to the Grey Havens. Aemilia Rose knows I'm really nervous about those upcoming chapters. Perhaps it might help others to get caught up on the chapters...I will never leave a story unfinished! But for now, I really need a break! Bye for now... 


	54. Chapter 54 I Know You Better

Chapter 54  
  
I Know You Better  
  
Pippin placed his head into both of his hands. "What have I done!"  
  
Bellia sat closer to Pippin and put her arm around him. "We did not realized that this would have happened!"  
  
Pippin looked into Bellia's eyes. "I ruined Merry's life! I'll never forgive myself! He was so happy and when he finds out what I have done." Pippin shook his head, feeling so badly. " I have lost my brother's love, all to a simple joke. I swear I'll never play another joke on anyone every again!"  
  
Bellia stood and walked to the door and looked out into the corridor. Shaking her head, she closed their bedroom door. "Who would of thought that Menthia would try to take her sister's husband! Poor Merry, thinking that he is with Mirala. Not even he can tell them apart."  
  
Pippin stood up suddenly as if someone had shot him. His eyes were big as saucers. "Mirala! She is still locked in that bedroom. I was so worried about Merry, I totally forgot about Mirala! I must go and let her out, try and explain things to her!"  
  
Bellia looked just as shocked. "She will storm into Merry's room and catch her sister in Merry's arms. Their marriage will be over with!" Bellia burst out in tears crying as Pippin ran to her and held his wife.  
  
Pippin whispered into Bellia's ear. "It's my fault! I'll have to try and see if I can fix this!"  
  
Pippin kissed his wife as he went to the kitchen to get the key and let Mirala out.  
  
Walking down the hallway to the kitchen, Pippin saw Beryl as he was heading to his bedroom. "Beryl, wait! I want to talk to you!"  
  
Beryl turned around and greeted Pippin. "Why aren't you watching the door!" asked Pippin.  
  
Beryl smiled and almost burst out laughing. "You mean you still think Mirala is in that bedroom!"  
  
"Isn't she?" said Pippin with a questionable look on his face.  
  
Beryl smiled again. "Then you don't know, do you!" Beryl stood back, seeing the expression on Pippin's face, he began to explain. "Mirala was really Menthia, and Menthia was really Mirala. So you see, Mirala has been with Merry the entire time. Merry has no idea what has happen because Meriadoc fixed it before anything got started!"  
  
Pippin scratched his head as the tried to make sense of what Beryl tried to explain. "So you mean, that Merry really married Menthia and he's been in love with her all the time. Mirala is the one who likes you than!"  
  
"No, Pippin! You have it all wrong!" said Beryl. "Mirala is married to Merry. She is the one in Merry's room, not Menthia!"  
  
"So then Merry must of found Mirala in that bedroom!" said Pippin.  
  
"No, Pippin. Meriadoc open the door to let Menthia out of that bedroom!"  
  
"Oh, so then Mirala went into Merry's bedroom and then Menthia came to this bedroom!"  
  
"No, Pippin, Menthia was in the bedroom and Mirala was with Merry!"  
  
Pippin scratched his head again trying hard to understand just what happened. "You mean that Meriadoc took Menthia out of Merry's room and opened the door to the cook's room and got Mirala out to go to Merry's room, while Menthia locked herself in this room!"  
  
"Stop it, Pippin! You're making it harder to understand. Just forget about it. You're just confusing me more!" shouted Beryl.  
  
"Just tell me, who is with Merry right, now!" said Pippin.  
  
"I told you, Mirala is with Merry!" said Beryl, as he became angry.  
  
"Then is Merry happy!" asked Pippin.  
  
"Yes, Pippin. Why wouldn't Merry be happy!"  
  
"Because he slept with Menthia!" said Pippin.  
  
"What are your talking ABOUT!" shouted Beryl.  
  
Pippin looked at Beryl being totally confused. "I saw him, Merry went into his bedroom and Menthia was in his room. Merry never came out! He is still in there with Menthia!"  
  
"No, Pippin! Now listen to me, Menthia is in her room and Mirala is with Merry in their room! Now, do you understand?" asked Beryl.  
  
Pippin looked at Beryl with a blank expression. "No! How did Mirala get into Merry's bedroom?"  
  
"Go back to your room and just go to sleep!" shouted Beryl. "You are never going to understand what happened no matter how many times I explain it to you!"  
  
Pippin wrinkled his brow turning away from Beryl and walked slowly down the hallway. He replayed everything he could remember about what Beryl had said over and over again in his mind.  
  
Peregrin coming from the dinning room almost bumped into Pippin. Seeing the lad totally engrossed in his thoughts, looking so confused and dumfounded. "You look a bit confused, there Pippin!"  
  
Pippin looked over at Peregrin and noticed him for the first time. "I am, I just don't get what happened!"  
  
Peregrin put his arm around him. "I'll let you in on this, Pip!" Peregrin fought back a giggle in order not to hurt Pippin's feelings. "It's easy, lad! Meriadoc over heard you telling your wife about your little prank on Merry. He told the girls to trade places right after the wedding. So, the girls went into their bedroom and exchanged dresses to through you off. You actually put Menthia in the cook's bedroom, and your wife put Mirala in Merry's bedroom, right were she should be!"  
  
Pippin looked up at Peregrin as it finally dawned on him. His face lit up with surprise and happiness. Almost wanting to hug Peregrin from this happy news. "Then I didn't ruin Merry's life! I'm so happy!"  
  
"You see, lad! Pranks are fun and all, but it can get too carried away!" said Peregrin. "I've learned that a time or two growing up and making a few mistakes just like you! It's best to put them aside, now that you are a respectable married hobbit!"  
  
Pippin nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, Peregrin, sir! I've learned my lesson well tonight. I'll never again pull another prank on someone I love as much as my brother!"  
  
Peregrin smiled, "Save it for your children, they're a lot more fun to prank!"  
  
Pippin smiled, thinking about someday having his own children and burst out giggling.  
  
"Goodnight, Lad!" said Peregrin as he left Pippin in the hallway to seek out his own room.  
  
The next morning the guests began to pack their things as the coaches stood ready to take them home again.  
  
Merry met Pippin outside as he put the last bag in his coach. Merry hugged his brother and patted him on his back. "Thanks Pip, you are much more wiser hobbit than I. After what I did for your wedding, I would have tried to get even with a better prank. Instead you stood by my side as my brother and shown more maturity than what I have. I guess being married has changed us some...."  
  
"But, Merry!" interrupted Pippin.  
  
Merry held up his hand to stop him, "Just a minute, Pip! I wanted to tell you how much I love you and respect you for showing a greater wisdom. I admire you, my brother!"  
  
Pippin looked up into Merry's eyes as guilty shook him from his heart. Looked down on the ground and slowly up at his brother. "Mer, I did prank you during your wedding, but Meriadoc stopped the prank and let it back fire upon me. I don't deserve your praise of me, but rather your forgiveness. I love you, Merry and I never realized just how much until today."  
  
Merry looked questionably at his brother. "Someday, you must tell me about your prank. You know, I do love a good joke. There is never no hard feelings among brother's, Pip. Don't forget that I know you better!"  
  
The two brothers hugged each other as they said their good-byes.  
  
~*~  
  
During the months of winter, Sam was kept busy helping Peregrin at the Great Smial with the final details of the Westmarch. Findegil had come from Gondor with all the new maps and documents. They painstakingly went over each document.  
  
With the passing of winter, the days began to warm and the beginning of spring. The planning of the spring festival was on the minds of the hobbits in Tuckborough.  
  
Diamond observed her son sitting in the garden just underneath a shaded tree with his nose in another book reading.  
  
She smiled thinking about her son and how much a like they were. Being a northern Took, Faramir had the same qualities as the bloodline of her family, all noble hobbits with a strong serious side to themselves. Faramir was a quiet hobbit. He listened, more than he talked and no one was ever sure just what he was thinking about. Whatever Faramir was interested in, he did those things quite well.  
  
Playing his fiddle with his father, Faramir enjoy the soft quite tone and sweet, slow love-songs. Where Peregrin, enjoyed the funnier side of life with quick movements and joviality in his music.  
  
Faramir loved the beauty that surrounded him and the peaceful quite serenity of nature.  
  
Diamond and her son would sit for hours reading and writing poetry or going for long walks through the lovely hills of Tuckborough. Faramir loved Tuckborough and felt the responsibilities of the hobbits that dwelt there, being son of the Thain. He took great pride in the land that he loved.  
  
Like the rest of the Took clan, Faramir was good with a bow as the other lads that grew up in Tuckborough. However, being Faramir, he took this very serious as well. He only hunted when there was a need and took just enough to provide a meal. He loved the competition of making his mark with his arrows with the other lads and he won a good share of prizes at the spring festival in Tuckborough.  
  
This spring festival Faramir was hoping to win more than just a prize or ribbon.  
  
Goldilocks was constant on his mind. Many Took families have tried to get Faramir interested in one of their daughters, but Faramir barely noticed them. He was not only interested in Goldilocks beauty which attracted him, but more that just that. She shared the same qualities as he. They both loved reading and the beauty of nature. Through all the year of growing up in and around the Gardner family as they spent most holidays and parties gathered together. Faramir would notice all those things that had interested Goldilocks, her love of soft music and quiet serene nights in the shire. He would sit back and listen to her read the poems to her sisters as they gathered around the hearth on cold winter nights. Poems that Faramir knew all too well.  
  
He also noticed other things about Goldilocks that drove him to the brink of frustration. She loved attention from others and always wanted to be the center of any group. Her natural beauty and charm would draw the hobbits to her. This infuriated Faramir and caused many rifts between the two. Faramir was lost as to what to do about it.  
  
Faramir just could not understand her attraction to the Hobbiton lads that were constantly around her. From his standpoint these lads had nothing in common with the lovely Goldilocks, other than constantly buzzing around her as bees to honey. They were fools and barely understood the more complicated side of Goldilocks that he already loved.  
  
However, he was dumfounded as to how to get next to her to prove to her how much he understood her. Every time he tried one of those lads had always seemed to come in between them. Then all he seemed to do was cause another argument or stomp away after a bout of angry words. No wonder Goldilocks hated him, he thought. All she saw was his angry side.  
  
Faramir laid his book open on the next chair to him. Seeing his mother he walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Mama!"  
  
Diamond stroked her son's cheek and gave him a hug. "We'll have a busy day, Faramir. The Hobbitess's will be here soon to begin making quilts for this years spring festival. We also are going to try some new things this year by added a basket sale. Rosie came up with it yesterday when we arranged the planning for the festival. We are going to raise coins for the poor and orphan child of the shire. Rosie suggested to auction off the baskets of young lass's who will make a luncheon and the buyer will get to eat a private lunch with the lass who owned the basket that he had bid the highest for. However, the lad will not know whose basket he is bidding on as this will be a secret! Doesn't that sound like so much fun!"  
  
Faramir smiled at his mother and knew how she enjoyed getting involved to help others. "That should raise the coins to help the poor!"  
  
"Rosie and I are spreading the word to see if we can get the lass's interesting in this worthy event," said Diamond.  
  
Faramir laughed as a thought came into his head. "With all of Gardner and Cotton daughters, they could have enough by themselves to give this years charities off to a great start!"  
  
Diamond smiled as she looked at her son and having a wonderful idea pop into her head. "I have much to do this morning to prepare, so I'll see you later this evening!"  
  
Faramir kissed his mother on her brow as he walked to the front of the Smial to practice with his bow. Faramir's cousin Palinard, road up on his pony and saw Faramir beginning to practice with his bow. Climbing off his pony, Palinard joined his cousin as he pulled his bow and arrow.  
  
Faramir leaned against a tree when he saw the Gardner coach pull to a stop at the front of the Great Smial. His cousin Palinard drew back his bow and hit the center target. Turning around to his cousin he exclaimed, "Did you see that shot, Faramir! A dead center! A couple more shots like that and I'll have you beat!" Palinard noticed that Faramir did not hear a word that he said. "Faramir!"  
  
Faramir glanced at his cousin. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing! It's your turn! Perhaps you could miss a shot so I can get caught up with you!" said Palinard.  
  
Faramir pulled back his bow with his arrow and let it fly. He totally missed the entire target and sent the arrow flying into the wooded area making the worst shot that Palinard had ever seen.  
  
Goldilocks burst out laughing as Faramir slowly turned around to the sound of her laughter.  
  
Rosa Cotton took Goldilocks's hand as both girls turned around and headed into the Great Smial.  
  
"What kind of shot was that, Faramir!" shouted Palinard. "I wanted to beat you with some friendly competition, but having you lose on purpose just to please me is humiliating!"  
  
Faramir cringed knowing he missed the shot because he was not focusing on his target, but rather Goldilocks appearance had caused his nerves to flounder. "I'm sorry, Palinard. I guess my mind is on other things today!"  
  
Palinard looked at the Great Smial and then at the coach as other lasses were climbing out to go inside. Palinard smiled as he returned his glance back at Faramir. "Such a lovely distraction. Perhaps we should end our little game for a time since the Great Smial has so many lovely flowers in their halls!"  
  
"I have promised my father to help him with some parchments that he is preparing, so I guess I should tend to those. I'll see you later, Palinard!" said Faramir as he waved at his cousin and heading into the Great Smial.  
  
Pippin and Peregrin were working in his office when Faramir walked in.  
  
Looking up from a stack of parchment that Pippin was working on with Peregrin, he saw his son. "Faramir! I'm so glad you are here. I needed these documents read through for a final draft. We sure could use your help!"  
  
Faramir held out his hand as he nodded to his father. Accepting the stack of papers from his father, he flipped through them and scanning them. Faramir walked over to a desk and began reading through them. Taking a quill and ink-well he began to set the final draft for his father. Peregrin smiled at his son, seeing him working along side of himself. They worked long into the afternoon, before Peregrin decided that they had enough work for the day.  
  
~*~  
  
Goldilocks stood up from her sewing and excused herself from the other hobbitess's while they put the finishing touches on their quilt. "Mama. I am going outside for awhile to get some fresh air."  
  
Rosie nodded as Rosa Cotton asked permission to go with Goldilocks.  
  
Both girls walked into the hallway and saw the far door that led to the garden and backyard. The girls walked outside and saw the comfortable chairs lined up underneath a thick shaded tree. Walking over to them the girls sat down.  
  
Goldilocks spotted a book of poems left open face down on the next chair. Picking it up she began to read it out loud to her cousin.  
  
"I sit beside the fire and think  
  
of all that I have seen,  
  
of meadow-flowers and butterflies  
  
in summers that have been  
  
Faramir slowly approached the two girls and finished the second verse from memory.  
  
Of yellow leaves and gossamer  
  
In autumns that there were,  
  
With morning mist and silver sun  
  
And wind upon my hair  
  
Goldilocks looked up and listened to his words. Faramir silver voice spoke eloquently and made Goldilocks smile. "Is this your book?"  
  
"Yes, among many!" said Faramir.  
  
"Have you memorized them all?" asked Goldilocks.  
  
Faramir shook his head and looked down upon the ground. He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. "One comes to my mind." Faramir reached down and took a long strand of her golden hair between his fingers as he quoted a poem that he had read many times whenever he had thought of her.  
  
"Of cloudless sky and the blueness so light;  
  
And tresses that are golden and bright  
  
Meet in her presence and her eyes  
  
and mellowed to the tender skies  
  
A love so written upon her face,  
  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place."  
  
Goldilocks looked up at Faramir and was instantly speechless and touched by his tender words.  
  
Looking into her light blue-eyes, Faramir could not continue on with the poem. He could feel his heart within his chest and the love he had always felt for her.  
  
Faramir stepped away from Goldilocks and sat down on a chair next to her.  
  
Regaining her composure, she smiled at Faramir. "That was lovely, Faramir and you spoke it so nicely."  
  
"It is one of my favorite poems," said Faramir.  
  
Goldilocks looked down at the book in her hand and handed it back to Faramir. "You must show me your library sometime. I would love to see your books of poems someday."  
  
Diamond stood in the kitchen and put another glass upon her tray. Looking out from the window she spotted Faramir talking to Goldilocks. Diamond turned to Rosie who stood a couple steps from her. She waved Rosie over to her and pointed out the window. Rosie watched Faramir as the talked with her daughter. Rosie smiled seeing them together and what a beautiful couple they would make.  
  
Diamond looked at Rosie and told her of an idea she was thinking about earlier in the day.  
  
"Rosie, what color of ribbon does Goldilocks like?"  
  
Rosie turned to Daimond as stared at her as she thought. "I think Goldilocks prefers yellow. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was wondering if perhaps that you put a special ribbon on Goldilocks's basket of which I know of. That way I can tell Faramir to bid the highest for this basket. Those two could have a private lunch with each other at the festival and perhaps to finally get a chance to really get to know each other." Diamond smiled a mischievous grin at Rosie.  
  
Rosie nodded in agreement. "That sounds perfect, Diamond!"  
  
Diamond raced to her sewing basket and pulled a beautiful yellow ribbon. "Here tuck this into your pocket, Rosie. This way I will be able to recognize the ribbon on her basket and get Faramir to make a good bid for it!"  
  
Rosie tucked it into her pocket and smiled.  
  
Rosie and Diamond came outside with a tray of cool drinks. Soon the garden was full of hobbitess's as they finished their sewing. Faramir excused himself as he went back inside. 


	55. Chapter 55 A Basket of Love

Chapter 55  
  
A Basket of Love  
  
The day of the spring festival had come and the hobbits were excited to attend the celebration.  
  
Tuckborough was decorated and booths where set up within the gates of the Great Smial. Hobbits came from all over the shire to celebrate the beginning of spring. The Green Hills of Tuckborough was dressed in array of color as the blooms of the flowers greeted the warm days of spring.  
  
Many coaches approached the gates and began to form a line as each coach stopped one after another to let its passengers out.  
  
Diamond, Peregrin and Faramir greeted their guests. Slowly the grounds of the Smial were full of hobbits that began to participate in the games and eating from the booths.  
  
Tables lined sections of the ground where hobbitesses placed their very best cooked foods. There were pies, cakes and fancy breads in one booth, while other had stews and sweet meat. Peregrin had asked Fastred to judge this.  
  
Seasoned turkey legs were a favorite of the younger hobbits and they licked their lips with their tongue at they stopped to stare at them.  
  
Rows of kegs lined a large table of homemade ales ready to be judged by the Thain and named the best in the Shire. Peregrin looked forward to judging this event.  
  
Other booths had tables of flowers and plants that the hobbits had worked very hard, all winter long, to especially grow the best flower. Samwise Gardner was given this to judge.  
  
There was another booth that had caught the hobbit's attention. A table covered with linen to hide from others what was underneath. Some hobbits tried to venture a peek, but were shooed away by Hilbrand and Elbraad as Peregrin assigned them this table to guard.  
  
Faramir was proud to judge the best shooting contest as he rechecked the arrows and bow strings that would be used for first event of the spring festival.  
  
Hobbits began to gather around the booth as Tuckborough's best archers took their mark. Pippin proudly smiled at his wife as he marched up to stand next to the line of Tooks to try his hand with the bow. Faramir winked at Pippin Gardner as he handed him a bow and four arrows. "Archer's take your mark! Ready!...... Fire!" shouted Faramir.  
  
Bellia's eyes widened as Pippin hit the center of his target. Looking at the crowd that gathered around her husband, she beamed with pride for her him.  
  
Two Took's had missed hitting the center, while five from the Took clan had made their marks.  
  
Again, Faramir signaled for the six archers to stand ready and he quickly shouted out, "Fire!"  
  
One Took missed the center by an inch and he was eliminated. Pippin wiped the sweat from his brow as he took his third arrow and prepared himself.  
  
The hobbits watched Pippin the most as this event had always been within the Took clan. No other had challenged them before.  
  
Faramir raised his arm and suddenly dropped it to signal the archers to fire.  
  
Two more Took's just barely missed the center mark and they were eliminated. Pippin smiled at Bellia making it this far in the competition.  
  
Sam joined Bellia as he heard that his son was shooting arrows with the Took. It surprised Sam to see his son doing so well.  
  
Faramir signaled the last three hobbits to prepare to fire. Faramir dropped his arm as they let their arrows fly. Pippin's face dropped as he completely missed his target and another Took missed by less than an inch. Palinard beamed as he was given the ribbon of the best archer as his arrow hit the center target four times in a row. The hobbits all cheered and congratulated Him.  
  
Bellia hugged her husband for doing as well as he did.  
  
It was Sam's turn to judge this year's best flower. There were no names on the flowers so Sam did not know which belonged to the contestants. Nor did he know who entered the contest. The hobbits gathered around the booth and watched Sam as his experienced eyes searched the many flowers set before him to on the table.  
  
He slowly pulled one flowerpot to an empty table that he thought looked the best from the others. After he had picked six potted flowers, he began to judge the size and color of the blooms. He chose three that seemed to be the most colorful and larger among the six.  
  
Still looking closer, he looked for perfection of the plant. Which plant had the straightest stem and perfect shape of the leaves? Sam chose two that were very close in appearance.  
  
The contestant's eyes widened when Sam took his final look at the two potted flowers that stood side by side. Both flowers had the look of perfection. Sam smelt the flowers to see which one had the sweetest scent. Standing back, Sam pulled a ribbon and placed it upon the first potted flower. The hobbits clapped their hands as Sam asked which contestant this flower belonged to. Frodo took Ham's hand and guided him to accept the ribbon for his flower that he had grown all by himself.  
  
Sam's eyes widened. "Frodo, it is nice that you want Ham to collect a ribbon, but it is not fair to the others. Only those who grew their own plants can enter this event!"  
  
Frodo smiled at his father, "But Da! Ham did grow this flower and cared for it all by himself. The second flower you have on this table was mine! I swear I did not help Ham with his flower!"  
  
Sam looked at Ham as a slow smiled crossed his lips. Sam reached down and took Ham's hands. Turning them over to see his fingernails, Sam was shocked to see that his long fingernails were now short and worn down. His smooth hands, that once had never seen a hard days work, now had hands that looked like those of a gardener. There were dirt embedded deep into his short fingernails. There were thick calluses and small scrapes and scratches on the top of his hands and Sam could see that he had been working the ground as well as potted plants. Sam's eyes darted up to Ham's eyes and then over to Frodos. Sam's face had a look of confusion as he began to speak to Frodo. "Ham has gardener's hands, he's been working hard with his hands!"  
  
Frodo smiled, "Yes, Da! It seems Ham has more talent than just playing the fiddle. His abilities to grow plants is quiet amazing!"  
  
Tears of pride swelled up in Sam's eyes as he returned his stare to Ham's eyes. Ham began to rock back and forth on his feet and laughed, "Flowders!" Sam slowly wrapped his arms around his son and he fought to keep control of his tears of joy and pride. Memories of Mother Mags prediction after seeing Ham's hands when he was just a baby, saying that Ham had hands of a gardener, had come true.  
  
Emma came over and gave Ham a hug after his father presented him with the ribbon for best flower, beating many experienced gardeners.  
  
Rosie was so shocked she ran over to Sam and through her arms around his neck, crying. "After all this time, Sam. We have a gardener in our family!"  
  
Sam began to laugh as he swung her in a circle. "This is the proudest day of my life! My son is a gardener!"  
  
Rosie stroked Sam's cheeks and kissed him.  
  
~*~  
  
Diamond walked over to the booth with the linen covered table and removed it. There were fancy baskets with beautiful tied ribbons on the handle. Peregrin stood on a chair to gather the hobbits around him. "We are getting close to luncheon and for this event our young lads will be bidding on these baskets. Whichever basket is bid the highest will win the basket and what is in it. That is not all. The young lad will get to eat his lunch with the lass who made this basket!"  
  
The hobbits laughed and giggled thinking about this.  
  
Peregrin continued saying, "Now only young single lads can bid, and only young single lass had made the luncheon. The older marriage among us, which I'm happy to say, I'm one of them, being married to my lovely wife over there. We'll have our luncheon at the tables! Now on with the biding!"  
  
Diamond handed Pippin the first basket as the young lads gathered in front of him. They took out their coins and counted them. Peregrin started off the lowest amount and only two hobbits bid on the basket. The bid went a little higher and Palinard Took raised his hand. Peregrin waited for another bid, but no one out bid him. When Peregrin announced that Palinard had won, Primrose walked from the group and claimed her basket. Giggling, her and Palinard walked off to eat their lunch together.  
  
Podo groaned as he watched Primrose walk away with Palinard. Togo looked at Daisy and she nodded as Diamond walked her basket over to Peregrin to bid. Togo knew it was her basket next. He made sure he had enough to win it.  
  
Once the hobbits saw the pretty lass that Palinard had won, they all began to enter into the bidding. The bids went high as many hobbit lads raised their hands. Togo began to tremble that he would not have enough coins to purchase Daisy's basket.  
  
Togo turned to Podo and begged him for his coins. Podo shrugged his shoulders and handed him a stack of his coins. Walking off Podo went to sit with the old folk to eat his lunch. Togo won the bid and smiled when Daisy took his arm and walked off with her basket to eat lunch with her.  
  
Diamond took a basket with a bright red ribbon tied to the handle and handed it to Peregrin to bid. The bidding again went really high as the lad fought among each other for the highest bid. Myall Baggins feeling this could be Druzy's basket because he knew she liked the color red, keep bidding. Winning the basket Myall looked at Druzy who did not move from her spot and Ruby Gardner's bright smile greeted him. Her long red hair was tied back in a single red ribbon. She wore a tightly fitted red vest and long green skirt. Ruby had finally became old enough to begin dating. She was only two years younger than Myall. Myall smiled as he took her arm and walked away to have lunch with her.  
  
Druzy crossed her fingers as her basket was up next for bidding. She kept her eyes upon Bilbo who had begun bidding in the last game. She knew Bilbo did not like losing, and only hoped he would bid the highest to beat the other lads.  
  
The bidding continued and just as Druzy thought, Biblo would not let the others get a higher bid. Winning the basket, Druzy walked slowly up to Bilbo with a bright smile on her face.  
  
She took his arm as they walked away to eat their lunch together.  
  
Diamond handed Peregrin the basket with the yellow ribbon and both Rosie and Diamond crossed their finger that Faramir would out bid them. The bids took off fast with many lads raising their hand. Faramir gave up after a couple of rounds. Diamond seeing Faramir folding his arms in front of him, rushed over to him. "I think you want to bid on this basket, son!"  
  
Faramir looked at his mother and shrugged his shoulders. "Let the other lads fight this out!"  
  
"No, Faramir! This is Goldilocks's basket!" Diamond whispered and scowled at him, as Peregrin was just about to call it.  
  
Faramir's eyes darted up to his father and raised his hand. "I'll give my entire purse for that basket. He held the coin bag up and they could see it was brimming full of coins. Enough coins to purchase one of the best ponies in the shire.  
  
No one challenged the purse that Faramir offered. Peregrin gave the basket to Faramir. Just as Diamond told him, Goldilocks slowly approached him.  
  
Faramir looked into her sky-blue eyes and his heart almost leaped with joy. He would finally get to be alone with Goldilocks without any interruptions. He offered her his arm and walked her slowly away from the crowd.  
  
Goldilocks smiled up at Faramir. "Where would you like to eat your lunch?"  
  
Faramir pointed down by the small creek and by the thickness of trees that grew there. They could hear the cheering of the other hobbits as the bidding continued.  
  
Finding the right spot, Goldilocks opened the basket and pulled out the tablecloth on top and laid it on the ground. Faramir sat down on his knees and could not take his eyes away from her.  
  
Goldilocks hands shook as she took out the seasoned turkey legs and bowl with a lid that was tied with a cloth. Her fingers had trouble trying to untie the knot. Goldilocks tried not to look into Faramir's eyes as she worked on the knot. Faramir should see her fingers tremble as he reached his hand over her fingers.  
  
"I'll open that for you, Goldilocks."  
  
She slowly raised her gaze until she was looking directly into his soft green eyes. The warm expression on his face almost made her heart leap in her chest as she stared at him.  
  
Faramir could not take his eyes from hers. Setting the jar down, he took her hands and held them. "Goldilocks, When I was a lad I could not control the jealously and fear that was in my heart. Jealously of the attention others paid to you, and fear of being rejected by you. But I am not a lad any longer, Goldilocks and I know what is in my heart. I know the love I feel for you is real. A love that is true and would never fade over time. I have known you all my life, we share the same heart and the same dream. There is not a day that you are far from my mind. I know my words are bold, but I can not stop until you know my feelings. Whenever I am near you, I can feel my heart begin to beat. Every poem I read, I see your beautiful face. You are in my every thought and into my every dream. I wish to court you, Goldilocks until the day you realize your feelings for me. I will do whatever you wish, just as long as I can be with you!"  
  
Goldilocks looked down to the ground trying to think but her emotions raced with happiness at his words. Seeing his hands that held on to hers, she let them go. She heard a deep sigh coming from his lips as she could feel his heart breaking by her gesture. Her fingertips gently stroked his hands as she raised her eyes to his. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw tears beginning to fill his eyes. "I am not a silly lass wanting to toy with affection any longer. I too have grown, Faramir. I have grown a heart that wants to know true love. I know now that the love that I have always been looking for has always been with you. I love you, Faramir. I have always loved you!" Faramir leaned closer to her, he whispered, "I love you!" and gently kissed her lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Bilbo sat down after Druzy set the tablecloth on the ground. He folded his arms in front of him as he scowled watching her carefully as she opened her basket. She tried to smile at Bilbo, but he would not smile back to her.  
  
Druzy knew that Bilbo was looking for her to prove herself to him and that this was her very last chance he would give her to show him that she had truly changed.  
  
She set only one plate and filled it with Bilbo's favorite foods. She sat down next to him and began to feed him, lifting small amounts of food to his lips and watched him eat. Bilbo allowed her to continue to fed him, all the while saying nothing and just kept watching her. She would take a napkin and dab the corner of his mouth. She filled a glass and held it to his lips for him to drink. Her hands shook and her eyes began to fill with tears, as he still did not speak. Feeling she failed his little test, she took Bilbo's plate and began to fill her basket to leave.  
  
Bilbo stood and took her hand, helping her to stand in front of him. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and looking deeply into her eyes. He leaned his lips closer to her and kissed her. Stepping back and still looking into her eyes, Bilbo said, "I love you, Druzy and I want to marry you!"  
  
Druzy covered her hands over her eyes as she burst out crying. "How dare you tease me, when you know I love you so much!"  
  
Bilbo put his arms around her and held her closely as she cried. "I'm sorry for making you cry, my love. You deserve better by me. Now listen to me, Druzy. I do love you. I am not teasing you. I have loved you from the moment I saw you. Little did I know your willfulness and your stubborn nature, but I needed to know your love for me was true. I am not cruel Druzy, nor do I want to be cruel. I wanted you to see me for who I am and not a silly lad willing to bend at the snap of your finger, even though I would have to keep your love. But that kind of love would not last. I wanted more from you. I wanted all your heart and your love that is willing to give without wanting anything in return. A love that would last a life time. I see that love in you now and I can finally tell you that I love you with all my heart and I trust your love. I want to marry you and live the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Oh, Bilbo! I do love you! I love you so very much!" She put her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
"You have not answered me, yet" said Bilbo. He bent down onto his knee and took her hand. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Druzy lowered herself and sat upon his knee. Gazing into his eyes she said, "Yes!" Bilbo kissed her again and took a ring from his vest pocket and placed it on her finger. 


	56. Chapter 56 Not to Cry For Me

Chapter 55  
  
Not to Cry For Me  
  
When Peregrin began to set up his judging of the ale, the couples began to come back to the festival carrying the baskets in their hand.  
  
Diamond tapped Rosie shoulder and slightly pointed in the direction she wanted her to look.  
  
Faramir was smiling and holding Goldilocks hand. They whispered to each other and seemed lost in one another's company.  
  
Rosie giggled and then hugged Diamond. "It worked! Just look how happy the two are!"  
  
Diamond smiled at seeing her son's happy face. This had been the first time in so very long that her son really smiled. Diamond took a sigh of relief. Diamond walked over to Peregrin and took his hand. Whispering she began to tell him. "Our Faramir is finally happy!"  
  
Peregrin watched the young couple walking together gazing into each other's eyes. "It's about time, I would say. They look every much in love!"  
  
Druzy and Bilbo soon joined the festival and walked with each other holding hands. Sam and Rosie smiled watching them as they slowly approached. Bilbo greeted his parents. "Da and Mama, today is the happiest day of my life." Bilbo looked into Druzy's eyes and smiled as he gazed at her. Turning back to his parents, he took Druzy's hand to show his mother her ring that she wore. "I've asked Druzy Chubbs to be my wife!"  
  
Rosie eyes widened at she looked at the ring on her finger. She smiled and hugged Druzy. "I always knew somehow you two would end up being married to each other!" said Rose as she stood back and looked at the couple.  
  
Sam shook his son's hand. "Congratulations, my boy! I'm very happy for the both of you!"  
  
Bilbo beamed with pride as he took Druzy's hand and held it. "We wish to be married on the first day of summer." Sam looked at Bilbo than at Druzy. "That is wonderful news, son! But aren't you putting the cart before the horse? First you should have yourself a job and a place of your own?"  
  
Bilbo put his thumb into the armhole of his vest and puffed out his chest with pride. "I already have those things, Da! I have accepted running the Inn at the Tower Hills. All I have to do is say the word and I can start immediately."  
  
"It sounds like you have it all worked out!" said Sam. "You have my blessing for marrying this summer."  
  
Rosie hugged Druzy and welcomed her into their family.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam looked over his shoulder and saw Ruby walking hand and hand with Myall Baggins. Sam cleared his throat to get Rosie's attention. "Seems our little girl is growing up too fast, Rosie!"  
  
Rosie patted Sam's hand to help calm him, "She is the right age for courting, Sam. I guess we're getting old seeing one of our youngest growing up in front of our eyes!"  
  
"But she'll not be marrying for a few years yet, Rosie. I'm insisting upon that!" said Sam to remind his wife.  
  
Rosie giggled at her husband and his stubborn ways.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning after the spring festival, Sam asked Rosie to take a walk with him right after morning breakfast. "I want to visit Frodo and Ham. Frodo tells me that Ham has made a garden at number three. I'd love to see it for myself!" said Sam.  
  
Roise went into the kitchen and filled a basket of canning jars full of last harvested vegetables and sweet meats for Emma's kitchen. Sam carried Rosie's basket as they headed out the door of Bag End.  
  
The morning was warm and a gently breeze met them while they walked down the path to New Row. Some birds sat in the high branches and sang their morning song to the elderly couple as they walked.  
  
A rabbit scurried under a thick bush from the path as the couple came closer to New Row.  
  
Rosie looked at Sam as they walked. "Sam, will you give Bag End to Ham if he has truly learned to garden?"  
  
Sam looked down towards the ground as he spoke. "I don't know, Rosie. Ham could never run Bag End by himself and giving him this would mean that Frodo would also inherit it. I've thought long on this last night and barely found enough sleep, worrying about it. Frodo already owns number three, to have Bag End on top of that would seem too unfair to the rest of our children who remain at home, even though he'd be deserving and all. I did promise to one of my children who becomes the gardener will have Bag End. Gardening for Ham would come from his heart as he does not understand the value of owning Bag End."  
  
"Then what will you do, Sam?" asked Rosie.  
  
"I'm not sure, yet. But before I give Bag End to one of our children, it will have to be when the others are grown and have planned their own futures. Then I will be able to see who I name as my heir. "  
  
Sam was the first to notice that the grass seemed thicker and looked a darker green then the years before. They slowly rounded the curve in the path and took their first look at number three.  
  
Sam's eyes widen at seeing the loveliest garden that his eyes have ever known. Number three rested in a garden of slender and beauty of nature's finest colors. Rows of early spring flowers nestled in warm flowerbeds divided by rich bushes that promised thick harvest of the finest berries in the shire. Many soft white blossoms covered the bushes. Herbs and seasoning plants lined a magnificent herbal garden. Sam noticed plants that he had never seen growing in New Row before. He recognized them after seeing them growing wild in the Westmarch. He was surprised to see the soil rich enough to support such plants as these tender herbs. He bent down to his knee and examined the dirt just under these special plants. The dark black soil was moist in his hand and he could easily see the rich nutrients mixed in the black soil.  
  
Sam looked up to Rosie with a surprised expression on his face. Wiping the dirt from his hands and standing up Sam turned around to see new growths of trees that in years to come would provide thick shade to this side of number three. They're look had those of the party tree in the field by Bag End. The further Sam walked he could see freshly planted rose bushes in manicured flowerbeds.  
  
Sam continued to walk around the back of Number Three and saw his grave sight were his family was buried. Around the white picked fence were thick beds for flowers that had just begin to grow under the tall shade tree that Sam had planted many years ago. The thick grass Sam walked across was soft and a dark lush-green. There was not bare spot to be seen. Sam heard a hammer be pounded that seemed to come on the other side of number three. Sam followed the pounding noise and found Frodo putting in a new window and freshly painted new shutters. Frodo put down his hammer and ran to greet his father.  
  
"This is the most loveliest garden that I've ever seen, Frodo! How did you accomplish all of this!" said Sam being so shocked by the beauty that surrounded him.  
  
Frodo smiled at his father with pride. "I went gathered around the shire. I wanted number three to look as special as it is in my heart. I love the shire and all the growing things that makes this feel so much like home," said Frodo and he turned to point to the trees behind him. "There are the trees I planted that can only be found in Tuckborough, that now grow here."  
  
Frodo pointed to the path that leads down to the pond. "In the pond are fish that can only be caught in Buckland. The sucker-fish have cleaned the pond and returned it to his natural beauty. The water is clean and fresh. There are reeds and willows by the pond that also came from Buckland."  
  
Frodo walked a few paces by the newly painted barn and bright shining new windows and pointed to the far fields behind it. "Ham and I have planted Long Bottom leaf from the South Farthing that has taking a liking to the our soil and has began to grow. In the front there are special flowers that come from the Northfarthing and given to me by the Northern Took clan. Basil helped me collect them on my visit there. So what you see, Da is the Shire that surrounds Number Three. Everything that the Shire means to me in my heart!"  
  
Sam turned around looking over the beautiful grounds of his old home and spotted Ham on his knees planting a new bed of flowers. "Come Da, I'll take you to Ham. I've just returned from Frogmorton with some wildflowers that grew in their open fields. Ham is now panting them. Even though I gathered all these things, Ham is the one who made them grow. I did not understand him when I first dug the dirt for the flowerbeds. I had just gotten some wagon loads of fresh dirt from the Westmarch and buckets of earthworms to feed the fish that I had just placed in the pond. I had buckets of old dead fish and thick rotted logs that I cleaned from the pond to throw away later. Ham walked over one day and began to dump the buckets out into the flowerbeds. I thought he was making such a mess and it angered me. There was nothing I could do about just then. By the next morning when I went to clean up the mess I thought he made, I noticed the dirt had a different texture, color and smell of the riches soil I have never seen before. So I copied Ham and did what he taught me. So I gathered those things and mixed them into the soil. When winter came and then the early spring, I taught Ham how to plant flowers and herbs from the books I borrowed from your library. This is what you see now."  
  
Sam turned away from Frodo and walked a few paces from him without speaking a word. Frodo looked at his father with confusion and then over to his mother. "Mama, is Da angry with me for changing Number Three?"  
  
Rosie wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to speak with choking sobs that were mixed in her voice, "No, Frodo! Your Da is so moved he just can not speak!"  
  
Frodo looked over at his father and could see his shoulder begin to shake with each forced breath. Frodo knew his father was crying.  
  
Rosie ran to Sam and wrapped her arms around him gently. She stroked his gray curls as he began to cry his tears of pride for his two sons on Rosie's comforting shoulder.  
  
Frodo beamed with pride at all the hard work Ham and he had done. Then knowing his father was so proud of them almost made Frodo give way to his own tears.  
  
Emma ran outside when she saw from her window that Sam and Rosie came over to visit them. She stopped before Frodo after seeing Sam so emotional as he held on to his wife. "Frodo, are they sad about the news of us having our first baby?"  
  
Rosie over heard Emma's comment and her eyes widened in surprise. She pulled Sam from her and looked at him. "We're going to be grandparents again, Sam!" Hugging him one last time, she ran over to Emma and hugged her tightly. "Oh, my dear sweet Emma! You have made me so very happy!" Rosie pulled Emma from her and looked deeply into her bright green eyes that sparkled with pride. She had a warm glow of motherhood written all over her face. Rosie put her arm around Emma as they both walked into Number Three.  
  
Sam pulled himself together and walked over to where Ham still worked planting the flowers in the large flowerbed. Sam sat down next to his son and began to help him. Working side by side with his son made Sam feel so proud as he could see the love of growing things in Ham's eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
That evening when Sam and Rosie went back to Bag End and got ready to go to sleep, Sam put his arm around his wife as he thought about Tom and Robin. "Rosie, What do you think about Tom or Robin having a interest in gardening? They help me each spring planting the new flowers and caring for the gardens at Bag End when I'm busy at my office."  
  
Rosie smiled as she knew Sam was still thinking about his heir to Bag End. "Now Sam, don't you be fretting overly much about this. We've time enough to make that decision when our boy's are fully-grown. You need your sleep, now!"  
  
Sam smiled up at his wife knowing her common sense was something for him to listen too. He could always count on Rosie for any problem the perplexed him.  
  
Kissing her good-night, Sam said, "You're right, Rosie. I needn't concern myself over this matter. I'm just so proud of my boys. 'Tis a shame our poor Ham is so limited in thought and so greatly gifted. I wonder what a life he could have had?"  
  
"Ham is the happiest lad that had ever lived in the Shire. He concerns himself with the little things in life that brings him so much joy. He will never know heart ache or the pressures that life naturally brings. He is very blessed!" said Rosie as she pulled the covers over Sam's shoulders, tucking him in warmly and curling up to her husband. Sam closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Rosie woke up suddenly in the middle of the night to Sam's struggle with the covers that seemed to bind him. Cold sweat was pouring down his brow as he tossed his head back and forth fighting with some nightmare and lost deep in his dreams.  
  
Rosie reached out to him and gently shook him, "Sam wake up! You're having a bad dream!"  
  
Sam shot up in bed with his eyes opened wide and a scream deep in his throat. His heart was pounding and his breathing very labored. His wild eyes stared at Rosie as he grabbed her tightly in his arms. "Rosie! My dear Rosie!"  
  
Rosie held Sam tightly. "Sam, it's all right! I am here! It was just a bad dream!"  
  
Sam pulled Rosie from him, "Just let me look at you! To see if you're real!" Sam stroked her cheeks with hands as the tears poured down his eyes. "I dreamed you died in my arms, Rosie. It seemed so real! We were standing by a sea with huge waves. The waves roar was so loud I could not hear what you were telling me. The waves hit us and pulled you from my arms and carried you out to sea. I swam to get you, but I couldn't find you. I fell to the bottom and I thought I was going to die. Then all of sudden the waves pushed me back on shore and when I looked down you lay at my feet. You had died. I felt my heart being broken with the greatest sorrow that I had ever felt. Rosie, hold me so I can chase that dream from me!"  
  
Rosie lay down beside Sam and reached his arms around her. He placed his head upon her chest and listened to the slow steady beating of her heart as he began to calm himself.  
  
Rosie stroked his graying hair gently with her fingertips and she could feel him beginning to relax. Rosie thought about Sam and she knew, if she did die it would crush him beyond all measure. "Sam, we'll not live forever! Our days will someday come to an end. All things eventually die and so will I, someday. Sam, promise me now, that if I did die someday, that you would not mourn my death."  
  
Sam raised his head from her chest and looked into her eyes. "I can't promise you that, Rosie. I would mourn your death until the day I died!"  
  
"Sam, I would not want you to cry that hard for me. I love you too much to know that if I died that you would be okay. My love for you is too deep in my heart and soul. Knowing your grief would be so strong; my spirit would not rest nor find its home. You must be brave, my dear husband and allow yourself to know that our love we have shared is a love very strong. We have lived a long life and shared our love with each other. But when I am taking in death and you yet remain. I want you to promise me that you will not cry for me, but remember in your heart that special love we have shared. I want those memories to be sweet in your mind and heart to live and carry on without a heart so grief-stricken. I want to you smile and know that I love you. Love me enough, Sam, to let me go, knowing in my soul that you will not suffer long in your heart for me. My soul could never find rest knowing of your pain. I love you too much to see you suffer. Promise me now, Sam!"  
  
Sam leaned up onto his elbow and looked down into Rosie's eyes. Tears dropped down each cheek and rolled down to his chin. "I promise, Rosie!  
  
She raised herself to him and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Sam! I will love you forever!"  
  
While Sam kissed Rosie he could hear the sound of the sea as it echoed in his mind and a faint voice whispered across the waves. He tried hard not to listen to it.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Sam made Rosie see the healer and badgered the healer to make sure that Rosie was in perfect health. The healers finally convinced Sam that Rosie would live a long healthy life.  
  
Each morning Sam took the time to hug and kiss his wife. He told her how much he loved her before he would leave Bag End for his office or his other duties. Each night when he returned and after he would eat his evening meal. He would take Rosie's hand and take her for a long walk about Hobbiton or sit beside her by the pond.  
  
At night he would light a fire in the hearth and sit beside her. He would watch her with her sewing or hold the yarn so she could knit. As the months passed, each day brought Sam more warm memories of his dear Rosie. 


	57. Chapter 57 Great Grand Papa Sam

Chapter 57  
  
Great Grand Papa Sam  
  
Sam moved slowly, walking over to the shelf in his study to place the rainmaker rattle to leave for Ham. Even though Ham was an older hobbit, he still remained forever young in his mind. Sam's old hands gently stroked the aged old wood now worn smooth and darkly shaded in areas were Ham's fingers had grasped it in the long years of his life.  
  
Sam gently stroked the rainmaker with his gnarled old fingers. The thin skin in his hand had large age spots from the hundred and nine years of his life. Adjusting the warm woven shawl about his shoulders Sam took his cane and started to walk back to the box to finish packing. When he turned he spotted the mirror that hung in his study and made his way over to it. "Mr. Bilbo's mirror. How long has this hung in this same spot?" Sam looked into the mirror and saw the deep long wrinkles of his old face. The thinning of his hair showed more brow than Sam had liked as he could almost see the scalp from the thin wisps of white gray hair on the top of his head. The long white gray curls were pulled back and tucked behind his noble pointed ears and lay about his shoulders. His eyes seemed dulled as his eyesight was beginning to fail him. His back now hunched slightly from the long years of his life and his bones now fragile and brittle. The joints in his knees ached as he stood in front of the mirror. He huffed at the reflection in the mirror seeing the aged old hobbit that stared back at him as if he was dismissing the age of time.  
  
He walked slowly back to the box sitting on his desk and he looked inside the box at the hundred and nine years of memories sat before him. He looked at the time on the clock that sat on his mantle in Bag End. It would be hours before the morning sun would rise.  
  
The doorknob slowly turned and the door opened. Long blonde curls and bright blue eyes peeked into the study.  
  
Sam's eyes shifted to the door as he smiled greeting his great granddaughter. Sam gestured to the little girl to come into his study.  
  
"Great Grand Pa-pa!" shouted the six year old little hobbit lass as her small little feet padded across the floor of his study. Her long blonde curls bounced with each jolt of her feet.  
  
Sam held open his arms and encircled his great grand child and lifted her up into his lap. "What are you doing up in the middle of the night, my little Roise?" said Sam.  
  
"Great Grand Papa, I had a very bad dream. I dreamed that you are going away and I cried for you, but you did not come back!"  
  
Sam took off his woolen shawl and opened it. He wrapped his great grand child into the warmth of the shawl. She tucked her little feet under the shawl and curled up into his warm embrace. "I have to go away, Rosie. My time here is ending. I would feel so badly if it made you cry. You know your Great Grand Papa loves you and nothing can change that. Your Da and Mama are here with all your brothers and sisters. You have your Grand Papa and Grand Mama living here with you to give you lots of hugs and kisses."  
  
"Will you ever come back to Bag End, Great Grand Papa?" asked Little Rosie.  
  
"No, child!" said Sam as he kissed the top of her small little head. "But I tell you what, since you're not sleepy and I'm not sleepy. How about you're great grand papa telling you a story? What story do you want to hear?"  
  
Rosie's bright blue eyes widen with delight. She loved her great grand papa's stories more than anything. "Tell me about Goldilocks's wedding. That is were you left off." Little Rosie opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out her great grand mama's book of the Gardner's weddings.  
  
Sam opened the small little book and turned the pages to the bookmark where his wife had kept a journal of their children's wedding days. Sam had read these storied to her as written by his wife Rosie, in her perfect handwriting script.  
  
"Well, many long years ago, Faramir Took asked the lovely Goldilocks to marry him during the wedding for Bilbo and Druzy. Seeing the love that those two shared, Faramir could not help himself. They had set a date for the end of summer. Now being the Thain's son and all, everyone in the Shire was attending this grand event. Hobbits lined up for miles in two seated wagons to grand coaches. The Great Smial of Tuckborough was filled full of every hobbit you can imagine. Great feasts lined tables after tables and hobbits ate to full stomachs. Goldilocks came walking into the great hall dressed in the loveliest wedding dress, made by your great grand mama, named after you of course, my little one. I took Goldilocks's hand and marched her down the aisle as proud as any Da could possibly be. After all, my little Rosie, she was as beautiful as you are!"  
  
Little Rosie giggled at the colorful way her great grand papa would tell his stories and she immediately became so engrossed into the story that she could see it happening in her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Goldilocks touched Faramir's hand as he brought her to stand next to him. The Thain Peregrin smiled down at his son with great pride as he stood in front of them to be married.  
  
"Friends and families, we stand here to honor my son and his lady in marriage on this most happiest of day. The joining of these two in marriage will ensure that for generations to come that The Took's line and Thain will never be broken. Their deepest love for each other will forever be in the bonds of their marriage and their vows that they will speak.  
  
Faramir gazed into Goldilocks's eyes as he spoke his love and devotion to her. "My love for you I could never hide,  
  
I take you, Goldilocks, to be by my side.  
  
With all my dreams from where I stand, I will always be with you,  
  
You hold my heart within your hand, my love for you is true.  
  
I think of you each morning and dream of you each night,  
  
Your lips speak soft sweetness that stirs my soul to flight.  
  
In your eyes I see our present, our future and past,  
  
By the way you look at me I know our love will last.  
  
So remember when your eyes meet mine, Your touch a cool caress,  
  
That my heart has been given to you, and beats within your chest."  
  
Faramir held Goldilocks's hands to his heart as a single tear fell down his cheek he said his vows to her.  
  
"I, Faramir Took, take you Goldilocks to be my wife, and my one true love that my heart has always known. I promise you my deepest love that I will cherish, protect and honor. I share with you my life and promise to stay by your side, and to love you forever, as my wife.  
  
Goldilocks's blue eyes filled with tears as she spoke to him,  
  
"I give you my life to hold within your care, My heart and soul for you to bear. Our love I place at your stance, That love shall endure in our daily dance. In your eyes I see all my dreams, A trusted love, so it seems. You are my light of my life, my dear. I will forever love you, my Faramir!  
  
I, Goldilocks Gardner, take you Faramir, to be my husband and my one true love. To trust you and care for you. To share our future as it comes, I give you all that I am, my faith, patience and love. I give myself to you as your wife.  
  
The Thain smiled as he spoke; "I give you my blessing and honor this marriage in front of all who witness the joining of this couple. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Faramir, my son, you may now kiss your wife."  
  
A great cheer echoed through the great halls of Tuckborough as the couple embraced each other and Faramir gently kissed Goldilocks's lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Little Rosie smiled up at her great grand papa. "Oh, that was such a wonderful wedding! Read me one more!"  
  
Sam turned the pages of the book while little Rosie listened to all of his words. "The spring of the following next year the handsome Podo asked his fair lady, Primrose to marry him and to live happily ever after. Togo married Daisy the very same day. The two lovely sisters were as close as any sisters could be. So it was only natural that they shared the same wedding day."  
  
Sam paused a moment and took a sip from his warm tea. Putting the cup down, he turned to little Rosie as he continued. "It was the finest spring that I can remember. That is saying a lot being that I've seen my share of spring seasons. But this was a special day as the wedding was going to take place at number three. The garden that your granddad planted was full of the prettiest flowers that you have ever seen. The blooms were huge and their scent filled the afternoon air. Your great grand papa walked his two lovely daughters down the aisle, one on each arm to their handsome bows. Then, just like every wedding that happen around the shire, the Thain pronounced them husband and wife. After the wedding your great aunts moved and made their new lives in the Westmarch, of Tower Hills. They being close as they are, opened a fine general store and lived next door to each other. The towns grew around the Westmarch and their many children now run stores of their own. They too lived happily ever after." Little Rosie turned the next page and it was entitled Rudy's wedding day.  
  
Sam looked at her name and a smile crossed his lips as he remembered his stubborn streak that had made his youngest daughter wait until her coming of age. Sam laughed thinking about how his Rosie tried to change his mind and getting him to agree to an earlier wedding date. But Sam had won, as he could not bear to let his last daughter to leave Bag End.  
  
Little Rosie pointed her small little finger to the open page. "Tell me about my great Auntie-Ruby?"  
  
"Your great Auntie-Ruby was a fair young lass, many, many years ago. She had the longest red hair that the Shire had ever seen."  
  
Little Rosie interrupted Sam as he began to tell his story. "No, great grand papa! Great Auntie-Ruby has long gray hair and she ties in a thick bun on top of her head!"  
  
"Your right, little Rosie, but when she was younger, your great Auntie-Ruby had a strawberry-red, curly hair. She insisted that it never be cut. She waited many long years to marry her bow. Not that she wanted to wait, mind you! But your great grand papa insisted. It was hard to on me to let my last daughter go. But when her coming of age party was getting close, she decided to turn that into a wedding day and marry Myall Baggins of Hobbiton, your great uncle."  
  
"Great Auntie-Ruby makes the best cookies! When grand mama takes me to visit her, I get three big cookies all to myself!" said little Rosie.  
  
"That's because she spoils you!" suggested Sam.  
  
When Sam told her of Ruby's story of her wedding day and when he got to the happily ever after part, Frodo opened the door to the study and peeked inside.  
  
Sam closed his book when he noticed that little Rosie had fallen asleep in his arms. "Da, I knew when I did not find my granddaughter in her bed that she would be in here with you. Have you slept any tonight?"  
  
"No, Frodo. I just can not seem to close my eyes," said Sam.  
  
"Is it because you still hear the calling from the sea?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Yes, my lad. My master still calls for me, but it has becoming louder and clearer!" said Sam as he lowered his gaze to his great granddaughter and watched his oldest son pick up her in his arms and carry her out his study door.  
  
After Frodo closed the door behind him, Sam was lost in his thoughts again thinking how he still loved the noise of Bag End being full of happy voices. He remembered how quiet Bag End was when Robin and Tom celebrated their coming of age and moved away from Bag End. Robin had become the Shirriff of Hobbiton, while Tom married a simple-lass and moved into a small farm just outside of Bywater. Either one of them showed an interest in gardening, such as he had seen with Ham or Frodo. So Sam announced to his family that he had chosen Ham as his heir of Bag End and with Frodo's large family, had moved in with him. Frodo's nine children had over taken number three and Emma was due to have her tenth child, number three was just not big enough to house one more child. Sam smiled as he remembered how happy Rosie was in preparing all the bedrooms of Bag End for Frodo's large family. Once again Bag End was fill full of happy children. Frodo managed both places but allowed Robin to move into number three.  
  
Ham had his old room back and still enjoyed playing his fiddle and attending the gardens of Bag End. Sam had full-filled his promise to Mr. Frodo that Bag End would always have a gardener.  
  
Frodo had five more children with Emma after he moved back to Bag End.  
  
Sam retired being Major after his seventh re-election was up.  
  
Rosie and Sam were busy again with Bag End being so full. However, being the grandparents, they spent more time loving these wonderful little children and less time with the care of Bag End since it was in very capable hands. It was Sam and Rosie's most fulfilling years of their lives.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam looked at the clock on the mantle and it was two more hours until daybreak when he would finally leave Bag End for the last time.  
  
Sam turned to the last page in Rosie's book, to the last entry that she made. Slow tears began to fall as Sam remembered his last promise he had made to his wife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think that the next chapter or two will be the last pages of this story! I hate to see it end, but I sure had a great time writing it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and it would be awesome to hear your reviews on the last chapter.  
  
I have been forgetting to put in my author's notes, mostly because I've been so very busy with everything. Then as soon as I finish a chapter, I'm thinking about the next one I want to write..  
  
snow-angel222: I am so glad you came back to review! I thought perhaps, I lost you in so many chapters. I don't know that if you saw that chapter I wrote for you about Emma finally meeting her youngest brother who Meriadoc and Estella adopted. Even though I was not sure that Emma would know what a snow-angle was, I had her and little Merry make that shape in the snow. I forget what chapter that was, But I did promise I would write that for you! Just like Sam, I keep my promises! What can I say? I have a blast writing every chapter of this story. I am planning on waiting for awhile before I beginning another story and get some more reading of other authors on FF and get caught up with my reviews.  
  
Christina B: I needed to get away from all the seriousness in this story and have some hobbit fun. I love Pippin's character and his fun-loving- serious side of himself. He is just too much fun to write about. I'm getting close to the end and put a lot of thought into this ending. I am going to take my time in writing these last couple of chapters. I am so glad you enjoyed reading this. You make me smile!  
  
Aemilia Rose: What can I say, I am a hopeless romantic! However, it was so challenging trying to come up with different ideas. The poems were the hardest as this was really my first time trying to write them. I had to use some good examples and barrow a well-quoted sentence to my own words so it would not sound so silly. Lula helped with wonderful advice and direction. I am really happy that you thought it turned out okay! Now if I can make that last scene in the story to be as well written as your ending was, I'll be very happy about this story.  
  
lem68 That is the nicest compliment that I have ever heard! I love it when I am able to give the reader emotions to the story. Keep your Kleenexes close for the last chapter, I hope it will give you more emotions.  
  
MLynnBloom: It was nice taking a couple of days off. I was going to take more days, but the muse kept calling me to write and I just could not put it down. So I am juggling everything to keep going. When I am finished with this story, I'm going to take some time off and enjoy reading and reviewing all the storied I've missed while writing this. I too loved the poems in Tolkien's books, but that one stood out the most for me. I too, have never been involved with a basket sale, but seen it done in many old movies that I have seen. I got that idea after watching an old movie the night before I wrote that and it hit me that this would be a great way for Faramir to get some time alone with Goldilocks.  
  
Loveofthering gives Sméagol a big hug for the birthday floweressess! Me loves Sméagol...However! Even though my birthday was great! I have to wait until I can see ROTK on Saturday!!!!!!!!!!!! Sobbing...sobbing....I can not wait until Saturday...more sobbing..... But I'm making it up by seeing this movie many, many, many times!!!!!!!!!  
  
Erica Dawn: I tried to take a couple of days off, but too many more idea's came to my mind and I just could not stop thinking about how I was going to end this story. So my computer kept calling me back to write more. However, now I'm really juggling to keep things caught up. I just can not wait until Christmas vacation and having some time to relax again! 


	58. Chapter 58 The Last Promise

Chapter 58  
  
The Last Promise  
  
Sam scanned Rosie's writing in her small little book and saw the little note she wrote of Sam's hundredth birthday party. Sam remembered that day well.  
  
It was momentous to celebrate a life of a hobbit when they reached their hundredth birthday, and Hobbiton was putting on this grand party for Sam. Everyone was excited as they prepared for this day.  
  
Sam watched from the window of Bag End, seeing the party tables being set up and grand banners snapping in the breeze on the party grounds. Beautiful tents were being pitched and staked into the ground, and everyone was coming whether they were invited or not.  
  
All of Sam's children were coming home to celebrate his grand day, and every room that had could be spared was opened up to the travelers coming in from Tuckborough, Buckland, and the Westmarch. The hobbits were more than happy to take in one of Sam's invited guests as it ensured them a place at a table for the celebration.  
  
Rosie and Emma gathered baskets of gifts to be handed out and small tokens to the children that would attend. Elanor had her cooks arrive a week early to begin working in the kitchens and help make the fixings for the meals and tasty treats for the smaller children. Since Prunella and Tulsi had passed on years ago, two of Prunella's grandchildren who were now gray- haired unpacked their bags and moved into the servants' room just off the kitchen in Bag End. Prunella had passed down all her special recipes and taught them how to make them well.  
  
Some of the older hobbitesses prepared meals and baked in the ovens on the party grounds under the large tents.  
  
Sam turned to Rosie who was brushing out her shoulder-length gray hair and began to tie it up in a bun. Her old fingers were stiff and aching in the first few hours of the morning. Sam took his time putting on his vest and had trouble with the buttons as his fingers, too, did not respond as well as they had when he was in his early nineties.  
  
"Hobbiton is in a buzz, today. I've never seen the old town so full!" said Sam.  
  
Rosie placed her hairbrush on the dressing table and turned to talk to Sam. "Today is going to be the grandest day for you, Sam."  
  
"I suppose so! It's not everyday that someone gets to celebrate a hundred years of life!"  
  
Putting his fingers into his vest pocket brought his memory back to his dream he had last night of holding the Dunédain star in his open hand. He had not seen that star in many years and had placed it away in his vault at Bag End. But he felt an overwhelming feeling that he should be carrying it again with him. Sam walked into his closet and turned the handle on the vault door to open it. Walking into the vault, he opened one of the drawers built into that section of the vault. He stuck his finger into the small drawer and moved some of the old letters and trinkets and at the very bottom of the drawer was the Dunédain star that Aragorn had given him many long years ago. He picked it up and held it in the palm of his hand, feeling the smooth surface of the star. Somehow, it gave Sam a warm comfortable feeling as he held it. Placing it into his vest pocket, he shut the drawer and walked out of the vault. Shutting the door, he went to find Rosie to see if she was finished dressing.  
  
Sam took Rosie's arm and helped her walk into the dining room for morning breakfast.  
  
Sam smiled seeing the many faces of his children and grandchildren sitting at the table. Frodo held the chair for Sam to sit down at the head of the table, while Emma held the chair for Rosie at the other end. Elanor and Fastred sat to Sam's right side with their two grown children, Elfstan and Firiel. Firiel was a lovely lass that took after her mother with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. Being almost thirty-five years old, she was married and going to have a child of her own in the next few months. Elfstan was also married and had two children, but they decided to leave them at home during the celebration as there was very little room left at Bag End for everyone. Frodo's oldest son, Filco, sat on Sam's left side with his new wife. Frodo and Emma sat next to them. Down the line sat Ham and four others of Frodo's older children. Smaller tables were set up for the rest of Frodo's ten younger children. Ruby, Tom, and Robin sat in the center with their spouses and helped pass the plates of fixings down the table to their brother, Frodo. Sitting next to Rosie was Rose and Elbraad with their oldest child who was in his late thirties. Next to Elbraad's son was Merry and Mirala. To Rosie's other side sat Goldilocks and Faramir. Pippin and Bellia sat next to them. Pippin's four older children sat at the smaller table. Daisy and Primrose sat in the middle with their husbands and left their five children each at home to tend the stores in the Westmarch. Bilbo and Druzy finished the group making the large table completely full. Sam smiled seeing all of his children sitting together as they once did long ago.  
  
Sam lost count of how many grandchildren and great grandchildren he had, but he averaged it to six each from the thirteen of his own children. If being a hundred years old brought all of his children together, then turning a hundred was not so bad.  
  
When the morning breakfast ended and the day slow progressed, guests began to arrive at the party grounds. Tom and Robin greeted their guests and handed out the presents to the hobbits who had invitations. Others were welcomed but were not guaranteed a place at any of the tables.  
  
Fiddlers played on and off the entire afternoon as hobbits danced and ate. Many kegs were opened and tapped to quench the thirst of the hobbits. When a keg went dry, another was replaced.  
  
The smaller children gathered around Sam as he began to tell them some of his most favorite stories. Their little eyes watched the older hobbit with great interest. Sam made them laugh and giggle with his funniest of tales.  
  
Looking up, Sam saw Peregrin and Meriadoc as they stood and listened to the end of his tale. Sam thanked the little children and sent them off on another activity at another tent for their enjoyment and then walked up to his two oldest and dearest friends to greet them.  
  
"One hundred years old today!" said Meriadoc as he looked Sam over. "Who would of thought it! In a couple more years I'll be looking at my hundredth birthday, also. "  
  
"Not me!" said Peregrin with an impish grin on his face. "I've got ten more years before that happens!"  
  
Meriadoc looked at Peregrin and scowled as he wished he were as young as Peregrin. "Well, Pip. You better be enjoying these last ten years or you'll regret it when you finally get caught up with us more older and wiser Shirefolk!"  
  
Pippin grinned at his two old friends, "Me, I'll not regret it none, seeing I'll most likely be the age of what the Old Took was. Having a good blood line as it were."  
  
Meriadoc turned to Sam and smiled. "Anyway, I wanted to wish my oldest and dearest friend a wonderful Happy Birthday!" Meriadoc opened his arms and hugged Sam. Peregrin was next as he too hugged Sam and gave him his wishes as well.  
  
Sam gazed into their eyes as he spoke. "We've come along way, the three of us. Seen and done many things in our long years. If it weren't for the pair of you, I would have never laughed as much nor cried as much for all that we had been through. Your friendship is as dear to me as my feelings are for Mr. Frodo. I'm blessed to have known you and shared so much together."  
  
"Oh, Sam! Now don't go getting yourself teary eyes and all. We love you too, Sam! It's our greatest honor being your friend, our noble hobbit!" said Meriadoc. "We are the ones in your debt. You and Frodo made the greater difference and I forever will always remember that!"  
  
"That's enough of the gushy talk! Let's get us a round of ale and drink to Sam's birthday," said Peregrin, looking around. He saw a servant with a tray of ales and motioned for him to come over to them. Peregrin took three mugs of ale from the tray and handed them to his friends. Making a toast, Peregrin held his mug high. "May Sam outlive the hundred and thirty odd years of Mr. Bilbo!" said Peregrin. He turned to the crowd of hobbits behind him and got them all to shout and cheer.  
  
"Hear, hear!" shouted Meriadoc.  
  
~*~  
  
That night when Sam went to bed and just about when he drifted off to sleep with Rosie, who was already asleep next to him, Sam heard the loud crashing and roar of the waves coming from the sea in his mind. A faint whisper drifted over the sounds of the sea, and Sam heard his master's voice. "I wait for you, Sam! The last of the ring-bearers!"  
  
Sam sat up in his bed and shook his head, not believing what he thought he heard. He stuck his finger in his ear thinking his hearing had failed him. Sam's heart raced as he blinked his eyes in the darkened bedroom of Bag End.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" whispered Sam to himself. He sat there in his bed as quiet as he could possibly be and straining his hearing for the faintest sound. Still Sam did not hear anything else as the minutes ticked by. Convincing himself that he must have dreamed it, Sam dismissed it and lay back down he drifted off to sleep and began to dream.  
  
In his dream was Mr. Frodo at a time when Sam and his master were young-way before the time of the war of the ring had touched Frodo and left its mark upon him. Sam saw Mr. Frodo clearly in his mind as if he was standing directly in front of him, Frodo's big blue eyes sparkling with laughter and a brilliant smile upon his lips, his dark curly hair lightly blowing in the gentle breeze. He could see his crisp white shirt on his thin frame and his dark brown vest with its buttons dangling open. His brown trousers fit him proper, not too tight, nor too baggy.  
  
Sam felt young again in his dreams with strong arms and legs. Gone were the long years of wrinkles and the white gray hair upon his head. Mr. Frodo ran up to Sam and hugged him tightly as he laughed openly with him. Sam felt Frodo's strong arms around him and the familiar smell of musty old books and a hint of Old Toby about him. He clutched his old master tenderly in his embrace. "I've missed you, Mr. Frodo. I've missed you so much!"  
  
Frodo pulled Sam slightly from him so he could look directly into his sweet tender face. "I'm here now Sam and I'm so happy! Come now, it's time to celebrate!"  
  
Mr. Frodo clapped his hands and began to sing as he danced circles around Sam.  
  
Sam's spirits soared with happiness and delight as he tried to join his master in his song. Mr. Frodo laughed with happiness and then beckoned his dearest friend to follow him. "Come on, Sam!" Frodo gestured to Sam as he took off running through the tall grass.  
  
The two hobbits' laughter and giggles poured out from their happiness as they ran. Sam could feel the power in his legs as he ran that gave him the feeling of being free once again. It felt wonderful to run with Frodo. Their curls danced around their heads with the force of their running feet. Not even the breeze could slow their steps as they ran onward, up and over the hills of Hobbiton.  
  
Frodo stopped suddenly upon the top of the next hill, giggling. Then lying down on the ground he begun to roll like a log, gaining speed and momentum. Sam could hear his hysterical laughter as his master caught himself and sat at the bottom of the hill. Sam lay down on top of the hill, and he began to roll just like Mr. Frodo. The speed of his rolling increased as the long grasses tickled with each roll. His mind became dizzy and light headed as he too burst out laughing, stopping himself at the bottom of the hill and trying to sit up. He looked up to see his master, but he was gone. Sam's laughter stopped suddenly as he spun his head around to find him. "Mr. Frodo! Frodo!"  
  
Sam saw his master lying face down in the dirt covered in soot and ash. His hair was filthy and pasted to the side of his head. Slowly the fog enveloped them as Sam reached down for his master's body. Sam lay Mr. Frodo on his lap and gently stroked his hair to awaken him. "I'm here, Mr. Frodo! I'll take care of you! You'll be all right, you'll see!"  
  
Sam looked down at his hand, and his finger was missing and bleeding. Sam's heart raced as panic instantly seized him. The crashing of the waves pounded in Sam's ears and deafened him from any sound that his master would say to him. Sam looked up to see an immense gray ship just a few feet from him. A plank was let down, and he saw hundreds of elves that seemed to have gentle radiance of light that was warm and tender coming from them.  
  
Sam felt Mr. Frodo being lifted up and pulled away from him and the separation of his master tore at his heart.  
  
Sam's eyes instantly opened, and he found himself in his bedroom lying next to Rosie as the tears were pouring from his eyes. Sam clutched his chest with his old gnarled fingers as he felt a sharp pain beginning to throb. He took a deep breath, and the pain began to leave. Sam wiped the tears from his cheeks and the sweat from his brow. He quieted himself, knowing it was all a dream. He lay back down next to Rosie and stared at her lovely face and her long eyelashes as they rested in sleep. He listened to her gentle breathing, and he felt calm again. Minutes ticked by and soon Sam slowly drifted off to sleep again.  
  
~*~  
  
The next few years passed quietly, but still Sam continued to hear the sounds of sea and his master's voice calling to him. Each year it seemed to get louder and clearer.  
  
Many nights Sam's dreams were of Frodo, and many nights Sam found himself wandering through the halls of Bag End in the middle of the night, feeling restless and incomplete.  
  
Only Rosie's gentle arms and soft sweet cooing of her voice as she would hold him gave him comfort from his restlessness.  
  
Sam's great granddaughter was born to Frodo's oldest son, Filco, and his wife Pansy. Sam was delighted as he welcomed the small infant. She was born with white soft fluffy hair and big blue eyes. Filco smiled when he told Sam that he had named her Rosie, after Sam's wife.  
  
Sam found a new focus in the years that followed, watching little Rosie grow. He was constantly in her life, telling her stories and tickling her. Little Rosie loved her great grandpapa and would race to him each morning when she would get out of bed.  
  
Being an inquisitive child, she would watch her great grandmama writing in her book in the late afternoons. Rosie had decorated the cover with fancy lace and ribbons. This attracted the small child, and she would sit on her great granamama's lap and listen to the stories of her children. Little Rosie soon became attached to this little book and her great grandparents.  
  
~*~  
  
Bag End was in a rush packing their bags for the Westmarch as Elanor was hosting a large fall party to honor the bounty of their harvest. The entire family of Gardner's were going to attend for a great family get-together.  
  
Sam, not feeling very well, declined the trip and wanted to spend a quiet week with Rosie all to himself. He bid his family good-bye as the many coaches took them away to the Westmarch.  
  
Bag End was once again very quiet and peaceful after their lunch and the servant who cleaned and cooked for Bag End left for the day. Sam and Rosie decided to take a stroll down the dirt path that lead to the pond and enjoy looking at the changing colors of the trees. The bright red, orange, and yellows were breathtaking as the old couple walked hand and hand down the dirt path.  
  
Sam leaned on his cane as he walked with Rosie. Their slow steps gave them plenty of time to really take in all the wonders of the fall in Hobbiton.  
  
"It's days like this Rosie I love the most, spending them with you. The quiet, peaceful afternoons walking side by side with you."  
  
Roise leaned her head over onto Sam's shoulder and stroked his aged, old arm. "Oh, Sam. We had the most wonderful life, you and I. I treasure each moment we're together."  
  
Sam found a nice spot to sit by the pond from a fallen tree stump. He slowly lowered himself on the truck of the fallen tree and helped his wife sit beside him. He took Rosie's hand as they gazed at the crystal water that sparkled in the warm autumn afternoon.  
  
Sam put his arm around Rosie and snuggled her closely to him, kissing the top of her head as she nestled against his shoulder. "I love you, Rosie."  
  
Rosie lifted her head to look into Sam's beautiful eyes and touched his soft wrinkled face. "Sam, I love you with all my heart." She gently kissed his lips.  
  
They sat there together just watching the gentle ripples of the water and the soft peaceful quiet of nature.  
  
Walking back to Bag End, Rosie went into the kitchen to begin to make them a light mid-day snack as Sam went into his study to find a book to read.  
  
Sitting down in his chair, he began to turn the pages on the book and began to read.  
  
Sam's eyes lifted from his book as he heard a strange sound that brought him to his attention. Getting up he called to his wife, "Rosie?"  
  
Sam closed his book and thought he would go check to see how his wife was doing.  
  
Walking through the open door of his study, he walked down the hallway and turned to enter the door of the kitchen. Looking around, he did not see Rosie and thought that odd as he saw the fixings sitting on the counter top that had not be finished in making their snack. Rosie would never just walk away and leave something undone. He turned to see if perhaps she had walked into their bedroom, but stopped short as he felt strongly to take another look in the kitchen.  
  
Sam turned around again and walked back into the kitchen and around the table heading towards the fixings on the countertop. He instantly saw Rosie lying on the floor where she had stood to make their snack.  
  
Sam screamed, "Rosie!"  
  
His heart leaped in his chest as he dropped his cane to the floor and lowered himself next to his wife. Turning her around in his arms, he saw that Rosie was gone. Her lips were forever quieted, and her arms lay against her side, never to hold him again.  
  
He lowered his eyes and gazed upon her face with tears still pouring down his cheeks as he whimpered in sorrow. He slowly raised his hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek with his fingers. "My Rosie, oh, my love!"  
  
Her once beautiful glow of her complexion of her cheeks was now an ashen white. The tender moist lips that had kissed him were dry and faded. Lifeless in his arms he laid her back down on the floor. Sam curled up next to her and laid his head on her chest and began sobbing from a broken heart too torn and grief-stricken he could hardly breath. Sobs racked through his thin worn body as he held on to her, so fearful to let go.  
  
Minutes ticked by as the echo of Sam's crying broke the silence of Bag End. When Sam quieted momentarily, Rosie's words drifted cross his mind. 'Sam, love me enough to let me go. Don't cry for me with a heart too saddened, for my soul would not find its home, knowing you were in so much pain. Be brave for me Sam and smile knowing that our love we shared was a strong love that will last forever. Promise me now, Sam.'  
  
Sam lifted his head and as if Rosie stood before him that he could sense, but not see. He got to knees. Sobbing, Sam spoke, "I'll be brave for you Rosie! The bravest I've ever been. Find your home, my love, and know that your Sam loves you enough to let you go! I love you, my dearest Rosie!"  
  
Sam brought memories of Roise's gentle smile and her bright sparkling eyes to his mind, and summoning up his courage and strength, he kept his last promise as he smiled for his Rosie that he loved with all of his heart.  
  
Sam lay down next to Rosie, wrapping his arms around her and cried softly as he held her. 


	59. Chapter 59 Saying Goodbye

Chapter 59  
  
Saying Good-bye  
  
The servant opened the front door of Bag End and closed it behind her. Heading for the kitchen to make her master and her mistress their evening meal, she slowly made her way down the hallway. She heard whispered crying coming from the kitchen but did not see anyone about. "Master Gardner?" called the servant. Slowly she rounded the table and froze in shock seeing the old mayor lying on the floor snuggled up to his dead wife.  
  
The servant cried out and cupped her hands over her lips. Tears began to pour from her eyes as she slowly approached Samwise. Bending down to her knees, she reached her hand out to her master. "I'll go fetch the healer fer you, Master Gardner. I'll be sending word fer your family, also!"  
  
Even though Sam looked in the direction of the servant, his eyes did not really see her, but rather looked through her. He was so lost in grief he did not respond.  
  
The servant ran from Bag End and down the path, then out the front gate. She lifted her skirts higher in her hands to help her legs run faster. Her heart beat in her chest as she rounded the corner to enter the town of Hobbiton. Still running, she passed three doors until finally she had reached the door of the healer. Rather than knocking, the lass just opened it and ran in.  
  
The healers head turned sharply to see the servant lass standing before them breathless. "Come...quickly!....Master Gardner needs you!"  
  
The healers grabbed their bag and without waiting for the servant lass to explain any further, they took off in a flash for Bag End.  
  
The healer's servants came out the kitchen after hearing the commotion and saw the lass struggling to catch her breath. They gathered around her to find out what has happened. Explaining to them, they all headed over to the messenger's office and began to send word out.  
  
Rider's on their fastest ponies went in different directions racing their small ponies. The servant spoke to other hobbits and told them that Rosie Gardner had died. They all went to their kitchens to begin preparing for her funeral.  
  
~*~  
  
Meriadoc blew out the candle next to his bed and rolled over to kiss Estella good night. Pulling the blanket round him, he laid his head upon his pillow.  
  
Just as Meriadoc was about to fall asleep, a knock came upon his bedroom door. He lean upon his elbow and then pulled the warm blankets from him. Trying to force himself to full awake, he slipped from the comfort of his warm bed. Slowly he made his way over to the door to answer it.  
  
"This better be important to wake me!" said Meriadoc as he snapped at his servant.  
  
"I have a message for you from the Gardner's servant. The mistress of Bag End has died."  
  
Meriadoc took a moment for the information to sink in. "Mistress Rosie is dead?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" said the servant. "The messenger insisted that you be awoke immediately."  
  
"It is all right! Get my coach ready, I'll be leaving at once!" said Meriadoc.  
  
Estella lit the candle by the side of the bed and sat up to wait for Meriadoc. "You have not slept, Merry. Please come back to bed. You may leave in the morning!"  
  
"No, Estella! I must leave now. Sam needs me now!" said Meriadoc as he tried to move his old legs as fast as they would to get dressed and headed out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
In the early morning hours Fastred walked into the kitchen and sat down at his table. The servant poured the morning tea in a cup and handed it to him. Fastred wanted to get an early start before all of his guests would awaken and fill the dining room table.  
  
He heard the fast moving hooves of a pony and rider coming up the path to the Great Smial. Looking out the window seeing the rider. Fastred put his cup down and ran outside to greet the messenger. After speaking to him for a moment, Fastred raced back into the Great Smial.  
  
Fastred's face was white when the cook looked up at him when he entered the kitchen. Saying nothing to her, he proceeded down the long hallway to his bedroom. Awaking his wife and gently told her what had happened. He put his strong arms around his wife as she burst into tears crying on her husband's shoulder.  
  
"I'll get the coaches prepared to head back to Hobbiton immediately. Afterwards I will help you tell the others."  
  
Elanor wiped the tears from her eyes and began to get dressed.  
  
~*~  
  
Meriadoc opened the door to Bag End as the sun just crested the morning sky. Only the servant sat in the kitchen with a tear-streaked face that greeted Meriadoc.  
  
"How is he?" asked Meriadoc.  
  
"The poor Master has not spoken a word. He has not eaten nor slept, he just stares blankly at the wall. I worry fer him," said the servant that dabbed the corner of her eyes with the hem of her apron and then continued. "Mistress Rosie lays in the sitting room already prepared for her funeral."  
  
Meriadoc nodded and walked out of the kitchen to find Sam. Opening his bedroom door, he found Sam sitting up against his pillows with a blank look upon his face. Slowly approaching him, Meriadoc sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sam, it's me, Meriadoc. I am here for you, Sam."  
  
Sam's eyes shifted towards Meriadoc. He could see the great sadness in them. His eyes seemed dull and lifeless sitting there waiting to die.  
  
Sam stared blankly at him and his expression took Meriadoc's breath away.  
  
Then within one brief moment, a tear fell from a corner of his eye. Meriadoc reached his hand towards Sam's face and gently wiped it away. "Oh, Sam!"  
  
Quickly Meriadoc reached his arms around Sam and pulled him tightly to him and held him. Sam clutched his arms around Meriadoc, but fought the overwhelming grief choking them down within him.  
  
Sam's bedroom door opened and another figure rounded the bed and climbed in next to them. Meriadoc felt arms going around both him and Sam. Meriadoc lifted his tear-streaked cheeks to look directly into Peregrin's eyes as he too was moved with emotions and cried for Sam.  
  
"We're here for you, Sam. We'll help you through this!" said Peregrin.  
  
"Merry, Pippin!" said Sam while his eyes shifted back and forth to his closest friends. "It hurts so badly!"  
  
"We know, Sam!" said Peregrin. "Let your grief out and cry for your loss."  
  
"I promised, Rosie!" said Sam trying to control his tears. "I promised not to cry too hard for her."  
  
Meriadoc turned to Sam and put his hand upon his shoulder. "You need to mourn her first, before your heart can heal. It's okay, Sam. I know Rosie will understand this."  
  
Sam's tears began to roll down his cheeks and in the warm protective comfort of their embrace, Sam gave way to his grieving. His crying came out at first in quiet little sobbing and slowly built to overwhelming tears of pain.  
  
Sam's weeping could be heard through the halls of Bag End. While, Meriadoc and Peregrin stayed by his side. The hours slowly ticked by and Bag End became quiet once more. Peregrin and Meriadoc helped Sam to through his grief, until he had finally cried himself to sleep.  
  
Peregrin and Meriadoc lay down next to Sam and closed their eyes to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
When the cook opened the door to Bag End and let the many neighbors and servants of neighbors to bring in trays of food that they had made for Sam and his family. It was their way to show Sam just how much they had thought of him. The three hobbits awoken and the cook brought trays into the room for them to eat. Meriadoc and Peregrin encouraged Sam to eat.  
  
That evening coach after coach lined the dirt road to Bag End with all of Sam's children and family.  
  
Elanor was the first to enter Sam's bedroom as she raced into his embrace. She held her father and cried while Peregrin and Meriadoc closed the door for them to be alone.  
  
Going into the sitting room to say their good-byes to Rosie. They saw the Gardner's children gathered around Rosie's coffin saying their final good- byes.  
  
The sisters held each other as their tears poured from their eyes as they watched their oldest brother slowly approach their mother's coffins. Frodo leaned over the coffin with his eyes swelling in tears. He gazed at his mother's lovely face as his heart began to break. The healers had prepared Rosie in her finest white lace dress. Her kind hands were folded across her chest with a single pink rose under them. Her long shoulder length, white-gray hair lay about in soft curls with a crown of flowers upon her head lying on a pillow. There was a peaceful quiet expression upon her beautiful face as she looked like she was only asleep.  
  
Frodo placed his hand over his mother's folded hands as he leaned over with tears flowing from his eyes. He kissed his mother's brow and whispered to her. "Good-bye, Mama. I love you with all my heart."  
  
Emma stood next to Frodo and when he stood she slowly wrapped her arms around him and held him in her warm embrace. Frodo's shoulder shook as his sobbed holding his wife. While, Emma stroked the back of his hair to comfort him as he cried.  
  
Frodo slowly lifted his eyes from Emma seeing Ham that stood before him. Ham looked very confused and fearful. He had his arms wrapped tightly around himself gripping his shoulders. He paced slightly as his eyes darted around the room to each member of his family as he watched them all crying and holding each other.  
  
Frodo released Emma and approached Ham. Holding his arms open for Ham, he instantly wrapped his arms around Frodo. Frodo sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to control himself from crying in order to help Ham.  
  
He knew his brother did not understand what was going on. Frodo slightly moved from Ham enough so he could look directly into Ham's eyes as he began to explain.  
  
"This is very sad day, a day of tears. Mama is gone and she will never come back to us again. Mama's eyes are closed and can not open them to see us. She has died, Ham. That means Mama can not talk to us, hear us or look at us. She will never again walk down the halls of Bad End or sit at our table to eat with us. Mama will never again be in her bedroom, kitchen nor any other room in Bag End. She will not be in number three or any other home or place we know of. We are crying because we love Mama and we will never see her again."  
  
Ham looked into Frodo's eyes aand stared at him trying to understand his strange words he spoke to him. Ham looked over into the coffin and saw his mother lying there. Then he looked at Frodo with the same confused look on his face.  
  
Bilbo approached Ham and Frodo. He placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder and gently told him. "He's not going to understand, Frodo. Just let him be."  
  
Frodo thought for a minute and then he had an idea. "A couple of days ago, you found a bird on the ground. Remember the bird you held in your hand. It did not fly away. It just lay in your hand. It did not move, breath or sing. It was died, Ham. Remember I told you about that. We dug a small hole in the ground and we buried it. It made you very sad and you played your sad song on your fiddle for the little bird," explained Frodo trying hard to get Ham to understand. His heart was breaking for brother as he began to choke with tears. Suddenly, slow tears began to fall from Ham's gently face when Frodo's words began to make sense. Ham walked over to his mother's coffin and touched his mother's hand. Everyone gasped when they saw that Ham understood.  
  
Ham placed his hand against her cheek as he looked closely at her face. He slowly wrapped his fingers around his mother's hand and lifted it slightly. He watched as her hand fell back to her chest and would not hold on to his. With a slow gasp of breath, Ham laid his head upon his mother's chest and began sobbing. "Mama!......... Come back!.......come back to Ham!"  
  
Frodo walked slowly over to Ham and placed his hand upon Ham's shoulder slowly turned him around. Again, Frodo opened his arms to his brother as Ham reached for him. Frodo's strong gentle arms held Ham and let him cry on his shoulder. Frodo gently talked to Ham. "I'll always be here for you Ham. I love you!"  
  
Emma placed her fingertips to her lips as she gasped in tears seeing Ham beginning to mourn for his mother. Emma's smaller children ran to her and wrapped their arms round her waist. Emma bent down and hugged her children while they cried.  
  
~*~  
  
Roise funeral was such a sad day as many mourners came to say their last farewell. She was buried in the gravesite of number three next to Sam's mother.  
  
Sam's family and friends helped ease the pain of his mourning and was surrounded by their love and comfort.  
  
When Sam would sit in his study alone with his thoughts. Elanor approached Sam and placed the Red book on his desk. They would sit and talk about all the wonderful memories they had shared with her mother and wife. When Elanor walked out of the study to leave Sam alone and then check up on him again, Elanor noticed Sam had began to write in the Red Book.  
  
He spent the next few days in his study with the book.  
  
One night, Sam went to his bed late in the evening to sleep. Laying his head down upon his pillow, Sam thought he heard something. Sitting up in his bed, he looked around and listened for any sound. The waves began roared in his mind and his master's voice spoke him as clearly as if he stood in front of him. "It's time, Sam. Time for you to come home to me!"  
  
Sam nodded his head as he got out of his bed and looked at the stars in the sky from his bedroom window. "I'll be there soon, Mr. Frodo. Your Sam in coming home to you!"  
  
Sam could not sleep and turned away from the window. He went into the study and opened the Red Book to finish the very last page. He closed the book and thought about Elanor and he decided that he would give this book to her.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun began to shine into the study, Frodo knocked on the study door and told him the coach was ready. Sam took his box carrying it in his arms and he turned to take one last look at the study of Bag End. He thought about Mr. Frodo and Mr. Bilbo and could clearly see them in his mind still sitting at that desk when he was just a small lad. Here is where Mr. Bilbo told him all the stories of the elves, taught him how to read and write. Here is where is would listen to Mr. Frodo's poems and stories. Sam smiled with the memories he held so dear in his heart. Shutting the door, he turned and walked out of Bag End.  
  
His children, grandchildren and great grandchildren lined the path to his coach. Frodo took the box from his father's hand and walk it to the coach as Sam hugged and kissed each member in his family.  
  
Sam approached Rose and held his arms open to her. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck and cried. "I love you, Da! I will miss you so!"  
  
"It's okay, Rose. I love you and you'll always will be in my heart," said Sam.  
  
He grapped Elbraad's hand and shook it. "Take good care of my girl, lad."  
  
Elbraad let go of Sam's hand and hugged him.  
  
Merry reached around his father and hugged him tightly. "Good-bye Da! I love you so very much!"  
  
Sam touched his son's cheek with his open hand. "I love you, Merry. Take good care of your brother!" Sam looked at Pippin who stood next to him.  
  
Pippin's tears fell as he wrapped his arms around his father and patted his back. "I'll miss you so very much, Da! I love you with all my heart!"  
  
"My Pippin! You be a good lad and always remember just how much your Da, loves you!"  
  
Daisy and Primrose both wrapped their arms around their father and held on to him crying. "Good-bye, Da!"  
  
Sam gently stroked their dear sweet faces and kissed their cheek. "My two lovely daughters. I love you!"  
  
They stepped back and held on to each other as they began to cry.  
  
Bilbo's hand shook as he reached for his father trying to be brave and not to cry. When Bilbo rested his head upon his shoulder the could not fight the tears any longer and he began to cry. "Da! I'll miss you! I love you so very much!"  
  
Sam touched Bilbo's cheek and wiped his tears from his eyes. "I love you, my dear sweet son!"  
  
Goldilocks stood next to Bilbo and the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh, Da!" She reached her arms around him and held on to him tightly. "How can I say good-bye to you! I love you, Da! I love you so much!"  
  
Sam stroked her long curly hair as he held her. "My lovely girl. You don't have to say good-bye. Just know how much I love you!"  
  
Bilbo pulled Goldilocks away from Sam and hugged her as they both began to cry.  
  
Ruby wiped her tears from her eyes and hugged her father saying good-bye.  
  
Robin and Tolman both circled their arms around their father and cried as they said their good-byes.  
  
Little Rosie wrapped her little arms around Sam's neck and held him tightly not wanting to let go. Her mother, Pansy gently took Little Rosie from Sam, and she cried holding on to her mother. "Oh, my little Rosie! Your great grandpapa loves you!"  
  
Finally, when Sam got to the coach, Ham stood their waiting for him. Looking up into his son's face. Sam put his arms around his son. "I love you, Ham. You be a good lad and care for the gardens of Bag End!"  
  
Ham touched Sam's cheek and smiled. Sam let go of Ham and tried to turn away from him, but Ham grabbed his arm. Turning back around Sam looked again at his son. "Bye-bye, Da!"  
  
Sam smiled, "Good-bye, my dear son, I love you!"  
  
Sam turned away and opened his arms to his oldest son. Frodo grasped his father into his arms and began to cry. "I love you, Da!"  
  
"I know, Frodo. Take good care of everyone for me and remember how much I love you!"  
  
Sam turned open last time and waved good-bye to his children. Sam climbed into the coach with Elanor and Fastred sitting next to him. Meriadoc and Peregrin sat on the other side of the coach. Slowly the coach pulled away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I could not fit everything into this chapter, so I guess I have one more chapter to write.  
  
lem68: I was going to take sometime off, but I just could not put this story down until I finished it. That is awesome that you want to read Sawwise, let me know what you think of it. I would love your review! Merry Christmas to you too! I hope your holiday is wonderful!  
  
ShireElf : You know that I will update. I can not put a story down until I can get it finished.  
  
Christina B: I think one for chapter until I have completed this story. I forgot about Rosie's children and her funeral. I was worried about making those transitions in the story. First time I ever did this! I was not sure how I was going to do it and I'm glad you thought it was okay. I felt it a little shaky. I guess I need more practice.  
  
Little Red Rabbit a new reviewer! Yes! I'm glad you liked that chapter. Sorry for it being a bit confusing!  
  
MLynnBloom : I finally got to see ROTK-just loved it, however, I sobbed when the scouring of Shire. I am hoping that the extended version will have that piece in it. I loved Merry and Pippin's parts in the film and especially Frodo and Sam. Rosie's wedding to Sam was beautiful and seeing their children at the end. I am going next Saturday too!  
  
I am so sad it is over with....Yes, I did cry a lot during the movie!  
  
Aemilia Rose: it was hard for me to think about Sam being that old. One more chapter after this.. 


	60. Chapter 60 The Grey Havens

Chapter 60

The Grey Havens

The wheels of the wagon picked up the fine powdered dirt from the road and tossed it up, scattering it upon the earth of the Tower Hills while it made its way down the road. The wagon pitched, rattled and thudded hitting every rock and pot hole in its way. The small delicate hand of the man waved his kerchief in front of his nose to keep the dust away from it and the fits of sneezing and coughing that usually followed after wards. But for the hobbit that sat by his side barely gave the dust a notice and casually sat staring out to the horizon looking for the first sigh of his home in the Westmarch. His long blonde curls bounced upon his shoulder with each thud of the wagon wheel that hit yet another pot hole. Being well past his coming of years and well into his adulthood, Elfstan was looking forward to coming home to the place of his birth. His duties now finished at Tuckborough as scribe for the Thain and escorting the elder man at his side, Findegil the scribe to the King of Gondor had finally completed the last draft of the book of the Westmarch they were prepared to place this in the hands of his mother and father, Fastred and Elanor Fairbairns of the Westmach.

From his perch upon the seat of the wagon, Elfstan saw his home just coming into view. Anticipation grew with each turn of the wheels of the wagon while his ponies pulled onward inching it way home.  
When the coach lumbered to its arrival at the Great Smial of the Westmarch, Elfstan kept his eyes upon the small group of hobbits that gathered to greet them.

Elanor Fairbairn reached her arms opened wide to hugged her son, while the Thain Peregrin who arrived weeks earlier approached from the other side to greet his elderly scribe assigned to him by the King of Gondor, Findegil.

"I-I-I now have the f-f-final drafts and book of the Westmarch and have come to p-p-present this to the F-F-Fairbairns. I-I-I have copies for you and M-M-Master Meriadoc as well."

Peregrin smiled at Findegil and the familiar stuttering of his speech, and he took the book and drafts. His thumb paged through the book and stopped when he turned to the maps of the Shire and its new boarders. He admired the craftsmanship and saw the elaborate drawings. Peregrin traced his finger across the beautiful artwork upon the map.

It was Sam who approached the old thain and looked over his shoulders and the map his elderly friend held in his hands. Sam smiled a knowing grin and placed his hand upon Peregrin's shoulder and at last upon his final days, it was finished, everything that they had dreamed and worked so very hard for, was now printed for all times to come upon the pages of the book of the Westmarch. Meriadoc Brandybuck joined his two, his life-long friend and his cousin and silently appreciated all that his eyes beheld.

It was Fastred who broke the silence of this moment of the three elderly hobbits to invite them into the Great Smial of the Westmarch, while his servants were given their time to begin unloading the wagon.

The rest of the night they spent enjoying life's smaller qualities over a feast, and they laughed and drank heartily like old times.

Following the next morning, Sam walked to the gardens of the Westmarch leaning on his cane. He wrapped a light gray shawl around his shoulder over his weskit to give himself a little extra warmth.

He enjoyed looking at the flowers that still retained their bloom in the coolness of this season. Sam saw a few blooms that had begun to die, and he plucked them from their stem. Taking their dried out seeds, he spread them on the ground so they would re-seed themselves for next year's growth. Sam smiled, for he always felt the most comfortable being in the garden among the flowers and plants.

Elanor smoothed and tucked a few grey churls that had gone astray in the wind while she walked down the row of flowers to join her father. She took Sam's arm and smiled up at him. "I knew I would find you here. The cooks have prepared the morning meal. Will you join us, Da?"

Sam gently patted an affectionate tap upon his daughter's hand and quietly spoke to her, "In a minute, Elanor. But first I wanted to speak with you."

Turning to face her and looking into her eyes, he took her hands in his, smiling at his lovely daughter and did not seem to notice the deep set wrinkles that now creased upon her face while age began to set in upon her. "Why don't we go inside?"

Arm in arm, father and daughter strolled the path of the garden and walked into Elanor's home.

Sam escorted her into his room and took the Red Book that Frodo had given him from its box, he handed it to her. "I'm giving you everything I packed in that box. I want you to care for the Red Book. You and I have shared in writing this together. Make sure no harm comes to it and hand this down in the line of the families of Gardner so the tale can always be told and forever then remembered."

"I will, Da!" said Elanor. "The Book is very special to me. We have shared much of this together through my life, haven't we?"

A knock came upon the door and father and daughter turned from each other to see a servant lass standing and waiting to announce that the morning meal was now being served.

Elanor cradled the Red book in one arm, and with her other lead her father into the great hall. Joining the others who waited them for morning breakfast, Elanor sat beside her husband and beckoned her father to side on the other side of her. Sitting across from Elanor was Findegil and his eyes immediately became fixed upon the Red Book that she placed on the table in front of her.

"W-wh-what a lovely book. M-may I see it?" asked Findegil.

Elanor smiled and handed it to him. "These are the stories handed down through the generations from father's employer, Mr. Bilbo Baggins, to my father and now to me."

Findegil turned to the first page and observed the wonderful maps that were drawn in the very first page. It intrigued him immediately as he began to read it.

When the meal ended, Findegil was well into the stories of Bilbo Baggins. Findegil asked if he could be excused so he could continue to read more.

Elanor graciously nodded and then turned back to her father. Seeing the meal has ended, Sam asked his daughter to join him in his room to share more of what he had in his box.

Fastred stood and asked the rest of his guests to join him in the great room. Standing, Meriadoc and Peregrin joined there host.

Sam stood and offered his arm to escort his daughter back to his room, while the servants of the Westmarch began their duties carrying dirty dishes back to kitchen and cleaning the dinning area. The sounds of their labors followed the two hobbits while they left the great hall with the clicking of dishware and rattling of silverware.

Entering Sam's room, he noticed the box still sitting upon the center of his bed and sitting next to it, Sam offered a place next to him for Elanor to join him.

With each item that Sam took out of his box and handed to Elanor, he watched her expression upon her dear face. There was old journal tattered and worn that she wrote during the times in the wild when Sam and Rosie took her Gondor. Elanor's eyes rounded with surprise seeing and holding this in her hand. Sam could clearly see the memories rushing through her mind. He handed her a book of poems and inside pressed between the pages was a faded flower carefully preserved and she looked up at her father not knowing what this meant.

Sam chuckled at her forgetfulness, "I found this book upon the ground in and amongst broken plates and turned over tables and bits of cake and frosting. You can see some staining upon the pages. It's the poem you spoke to Fastred when you married him. The flower is from your wedding bouquet that you carried in your hands."

Her fingers touched the crusty stain of frosting upon the corner of the page, while her eyes scanned the poem that had touched her heart in remembrance of her wedding day, and Elanor cried holding these things in her hand.

Next Sam reached into his box and pulled out a broke teacup and handed this to Elanor. She wiped her tears and began to giggle. "What is this, Da?" she questioned not recognizing the pattern of the broken cup.

Sam began to chuckle, "It's one your mother's old teacups from when Fastred drank from it when Elfstan was being born. The lad was so nervous he couldn't keep his hand from shaking."

Elanor began to laugh, "I can not believe that you have saved these things for all this time."

"How could I have tossed them out, when they hold such wonderful memories just holding them in your hand," explained Sam looking at the broken cup and smiled.

Elanor looked deeply into her father's eyes and knew without question just how much her father had loved her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, crying. "I love you, Da."

Sam patted his daughter's back with her warm embrace, "I love you, too Elanor."

Sitting back down upon the bed, Elanor could not wait to see what else her father had in his box of memories. With each items that Sam pulled out, they relived the wonderful things that Elanor and Sam had shared together. These things were very dear to her. There were journals that Sam had kept and journals from Rosie. There were memorabilia from grand parties and tokens from their trip to Gondor and Rohan. She was surprised that her father had kept all these things. Through their lighthearted giggles and soft gentle tears of all things that they had shared in the course of their life-time followed them through second breakfast and then to noon luncheon. It was Peregrin and Meriadoc who now gestured to Sam that it was now time for them to go.

Sam took his cane and pulled himself up from his chair and stood before Elanor for what he knew was to be the very last time that he would ever see her. His eyes remained fixed upon the floor when his daughter rose sadly from her chair and prepared herself for his final good-bye.

Sam's voice immediately cracked and his lips quivered forcing his words to her. "My lovely daughter," and he began to cry. "Your mama put you into my arms and lap to welcome me home again when I returned first from the Grey Havens and my farewells to Mr. Frodo." Sam wiped his tears with the sleeve of his weskit that fell from his aged old eyes. "Now, my lovely one, it's my journey's end and my last farewell to you. Even though my heart is breaking, still I must go. Come give your Da one last hug to send me on my way."

Gazing up into his eyes that was streaked with tears she slowly wrapped her arms around her father and pulled him tightly in her embrace. She could feel the rendering of his heart as he shoulders shook from sobbing. It pulled at her heart as she began to cry. "I promised myself that I would not cry and save my tears for later. But I cannot stop them," said Elanor. She wiped them from her eyes, trying to be brave. Elanor continued to gaze into her father's soft brown eyes and sweet gentle face.

Tears dropped from Sam's eyes as they both searched to find a way to say their last good-bye. Sam instantly, as if time suddenly stood still, he saw his daughter from infant to toddler, to child, and then tweenager to a grown women and now to present self. Pride in her overwhelmed his heart and he understood being her father and father to all his children was everything that he had always dreamed his life would be. The pain of this good-bye tore at Sam's heart as he looked upon his beloved daughter.

Sam tried to smile and took her hand gently in his. "It's all right, Elanor, let your tears fall. I love you, my dearest, and there is no stopping mine from coming either," said Sam. He again hugged his daughter. "Come now. It's time for me to go."

Elanor's bottom lip quivered. "Even though my heart is breaking, I know you shall go to a place where you will live and be happy forever. That sets my heart at rest. I love you, Da. I love you so!"

She again hugged her father and began to cry. Elanor wiped the tears on Sam's shawl, and she smelled the wonderful scent of her father. She took a deep breath and etched his scent into her heart to keep forever. Sam put his arm around his daughter as they both began to walk out from the Great Smial of the Westmarch.

Peregrin and Meriadoc sat in the coach waiting for Sam. When Sam saw the coach, he turned to his daughter. "Let's say our good-byes here, rather than at the door of the coach."

Elanor nodded as she reached her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. Sam looked at her daughter, and he smiled and slowly backed away. "I love you, my Elanor! Remember!" He waved his hand, and turning, he walked away.

Elanor held her fingertips to her lips and whispered, "I love you, too!"

Tears flowed from her eyes, seeing her father climb into the coach, and she watched it as it headed away from her home, down the road, and past her vision.

Peregrin and Meriadoc did not speak during the short trip to the road that would take them to the Grey Havens. All three kept their eyes upon the road until they reached the place the coach would stop and wait for two hobbits to return.

The three got out of the coach and began their journey down the over-growth in the path that would lead them to the Havens.

Tall trees seemed to touch the sky and grew thick in this wooden area. The grass and bush was dense, and it made their travel slow.

The woods seemed to close in around them, and branches blocked out the sunlight. They could hear in the distance the waves crashing into the shore. They walked down to Mithlond, to the harbor of the Grey Havens.

When the three hobbits came to the gates, they stood for awhile and realized that no one had come to greet them. There was no ship lying in waiting, nothing but waves lapping at the gray shores.

Peregrin looked at Sam and felt pity for his friend. "What are we going to do now?"

Sam turned and looked at his old friend and saw the deep sorrow etched in his elderly face. 'Peregrin Took,' thought Sam, 'now he could size up a situation,' he chuckled to himself, but the answer was not clear in his own heart. Wrinkling his brow Sam looked to the shores once more and tested the lock that secured these gates. He felt Meriadoc's hand upon his shoulder and felt the comfort of it knowing these two would break the gates apart to open them for him if they could. Panic began to seize Sam's heart the longer he stood without knowing what he should next. They should have been here by now, the ship should have been waiting, they promised that it would. He could not turn back and he could not go forward into the Grey Havens. Sam felt trapped and his mind cried out to his master…."You Promised, Mr. Frodo, you promised!"

Minutes that seemed like hours seemed to pass and Sam lowered himself to the base of the iron gates and he rested his head against them. Peregrin and Meriadoc sat along side of him and they waited with their dearest friend. They would wait until the ship would come, no matter how long that it took it to get there.

"Don't worry, Sam, it will come," said Peregrin doing his best to convince his friends let alone convince himself.

Meriadoc rested his weary head against Sam's shoulder and let his thought drift through his memory of their times they spent together and all that was asked of them in their life. Sam had always been there for them, whether it was their darkest days or to celebrate their most joyous of times. He was the one who would never give up, strong and gentle of heart and courage. His belief he held in his friends, bound them together and made them stronger because of it. Meriadoc knew without question the ship would come and Frodo would be waiting for him. He would not allow doubt to take him.

Then as if the answer came floating across the never ending sea and encircled the three bound in their everlasting friendship to each other, the star of the Dunédain seemed to twitch within Sam's pocket. The feeling was so odd, that Sam reached into his pocket and pulled it out to examine it.  
The sunlight hit the silver star and cast a beam of light high into the sky and it twinkled and glistened while Sam moved it about in his open hand.

Within moments the hobbits turned sharply upon hearing voices and laughter behind them. Slowly they climbed to their feet and stood peering through the iron bars. They immediately spotted Elladan and Elrohir heading towards them from the shores. They opened the large gates and bid them in.

"We have been waiting for you. Are you ready to go to the Grey Havens?" asked Elladan.

Sam walked over to Elladan and handed him the star of the Dunédain. Elladan smiled at him and took it from Sam.

Elladan walked the hobbits to the dock, and he placed his hand into his pocket. Pulling out his own star, he placed it next to Sam's. Elrohir pulled out his star and placed it next to his brothers. The sun hit the three stars, and it cast a large beam of light into the sky. The elves smiled to one another and waited for awhile.

Sam looked out over the gray sea and saw a thick mist that clung on the horizon. He saw that the waves began to grow and crash into the beach.

Keeping his eyes upon the distant horizon, Sam could make out a great white ship slowly approaching.

It cut through the mist and ever so slowly it approached closer and closer until it stopped at the dock. A large plank was lowered by another elf and stood on deck to wait for them.

Sam turned to Meriadoc and looked at him with a great sadness. "This is the hardest part, trying to say good-bye. You both mean so much to me. All we've been through. Everything we've done together." Sam's tears dropped one after another as he tried so hard to explain his feelings. "You're the best friends any hobbit could have hoped for. I love you both!"

Meriadoc looked into Sam's eyes and spoke, "Sam, you have the truest heart that I have ever known. It is I who am so honored to have your friendship and for knowing you! I love you, Sam. I'll never forget you, my friend. I know your happiness is waiting for you on the other side of the Grey Havens. Give Frodo a hug for me and tell him I love him too!"

Sam wrapped his arms around Meriadoc and held him tightly. "I wish I could take you with me."

Meriadoc patted Sam's back firmly and he had wished for the same thing. But he knew it was Sam who deserved, above all this final journey to the Grey Havens and stepped away from him. He turned away and sniffed, and he took a few steps away to wait for Peregrin.

Peregrin's heart felt like it was going to break when he approached Sam. Looking into his eyes and seeing Sam's tears, Peregrin knew how hard this was for his dear friend. "No, Sam! We're not going to say good-bye! You're going to live forever in the undying lands of the elves. You'll be with Frodo and Bilbo. You deserve this happiness!"

Peregrin wrapped his arms around his old friend and held him tightly for a moment and let his tears fall from his eyes. "Now go, Sam. Frodo is waiting and remember that I love you."

Peregrin turned his back on Sam as he walked over to Meriadoc, to help Sam and give him the strength he needed to leave them behind.

Meriadoc put his arm around Peregrin to comfort him as Sam turned to follow Elladan up the plank to the ship. Sam's white hair blew in the wind as he reached the plank that would lead up to the ship. He stopped just before the plank and turned one last time to look at his dearest friends.

Peregrin could see the tears that fell from Sam's eyes. Sam smiled a brave smile at his two friends and walked up the plank.

Peregrin whispered quietly, "Good-bye, Sam!"

Elrohir joined Sam and Elladan on the ship. He began to pull the plank from the dock.

As the ship slowly pulled away and disappeared behind the thick mist, Meriadoc and Peregrin stood on the dock and watched, and waited, and they knew that this would be the last time they would have a glimpse of their friend, Samwise, The Brave.

Sam wondered, standing on the deck, if Frodo would recognize him since he had aged so much since the last time he saw him. Sam's joints ached in the cool sea mist, and he clutched his shawl with his gnarled old fingers to comfort him. He slowly moved across the deck to the other side so he could see the Grey Havens once the ship would come close to it. He had hoped to get the glimpse of Mr. Frodo waiting for him.

A bright light began to break through the heavy mist, and Sam could see its rays. Elladan and Elrohir joined Sam and stood next to him. They smiled as they gazed at him.

Sam felt a dull throbbing of pain in his chest that rapidly increased. Taking a deep breath, Sam looked up in horror at Elladan. "Please, don't let me die until I see Mr. Frodo again!" begged Sam, feeling that his weak heart was going to suddenly stop beating.

"It's all right, Sam. You will be fine in a moment. Take a deep breath!" said Elladan.

The bight light shone on Sam, and he closed his eyes tightly trying to control the pain that wracked through his old body. Then suddenly the light began to warm him, and he felt a great comfort. The pain was suddenly gone, and his heartbeat became strong and steady.

"There he is, the one who is waiting for you!" said Elrohir.

Sam forced his eyes open and shielded it against the bright light. There he could see the white shores and beyond that the green everlasting land of the Grey Havens. Sam searched the shoreline and then his eyes saw the dock. Standing there on the edge of the dock was Frodo. His dark brown hair fluttered in the wind, and his crisp white shirt snapped about him. Sam pressed himself against the railing of the ship and lean over as far as he dared, casting his arm out reaching, he waved and waved. His heart leaped in his chest and he yelled out calling as loudly as he could, "Mr. Frodo. Frodo!"

If it was not for the distances that separated them, Sam could have sworn he heard Frodo's laughter ringing in his ears from across the waters. Frodo's bright blue eyes sparkling in anticipation waiting upon the dock while the ship slowly approached readying to cast its anchor and lower its plank.

"Sam!" shouted Frodo and waved both his arms returning his welcoming greeting. Tears of joy filled his eyes and his heart watching and waiting for his dearest friend.

Frodo approached the ship while it lined itself with the dock and the anchor slowly clanged and weaved as it was lowered into the clear crystal waters of the Grey Havens. The panel of the ship opened and the plank was lowered and Frodo quickly grabbed it and set it in place.

Sam looked at his cane lying next to him on the floor of the ship. He bent down with ease and picked it up. He noticed for the first time that his old hands looked different, no longer gnarled and painful, but youthful and soft. Sam touched his face and felt no wrinkles and looked up to Elladan so confused, who only just smiled back to him. If it was not for the rush in Sam's heart to see his master, he would have questioned him further.

Elladan nodded while Sam cast down his cane and turned to run down the plank.

Frodo barely had time to stand straight after securing the plank when Sam was there by his side. They stood there for what seemed like the longest time staring into each other's eyes just trying to convince each other that this was not a wishful dream.  
"If I'm dreaming, Mr. Frodo, then please to not wake me up!" cried Sam

Frodo knew Sam's heart, more so than anyone could possibly. He understood him and Frodo smiled, "It's not in a dream that we are here, Sam. With our waking eyes, I see you and forever on our roads will never part," Frodo spoke and reached his arms out at the same time and held Sam while he felt his shoulders heave and quake. Tenderly Frodo embraced his friend and held him securely. "You're home, Sam."

Looking over Frodo's shoulder, he saw Mr. Bilbo. Gone were the old looks of Bilbo, and he stood before Sam and Frodo as Sam remembered him when he was a child.

"Welcome home, Sam!" said Bilbo chuckling in his youthful manner.

Sam ran to Mr. Bilbo and hugged him as he greeted him. "Yes. I am home again. Home with the two that I love most of all!"

And the three held each other, never to be parted again.


End file.
